Total Drama AlphaKidz REDUX
by BaconBaka
Summary: Dedicated to CragmiteBlaster. It's a rewrite of Total Drama AlphaKidz, where 26 tweens complete for a Million Dollars! Chapters 20: The Challenge is at its conclusion! Also, some after-challenge stuff happens...
1. 1: Enter! The Tweens!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

PLEASE SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN ALPHAKIDZ BEFORE MOVING ON!

Is this how we start, again?

* * *

Outside a certain movie lot, a certain man was in front of the entrance. He was Chris McClean.

"Yo! Welcome back to the film lot; the name's Chris McClean! Last time we were here, bad boy Duncan and farm girl Beth were going up against each other. And it was controversial on both sides! But enough about them; this season, we're going to have some fresh faces! How fresh? Well, we're going for the tween demographic, blah blah blah… So, sorry for any fans of any making out action! Also, We have 26 contestants this time, and because we have to appease the soccer moms, they're representing a letter of the alphabet! It's gonna be an insane season, so let's let the spills and chills, and toy ships set sail, now on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

Chris is then beside a taxi stop…

"In just a few moments, our first contestant shall arrive to the lot…" Chris said, as a taxi stopped, and a male tween stepped out. He had brunet hair, a white t-shirt with purple sleeves, red sweatpants, and grey shoes. He also had what appeared to be a bacon-themed headband over his head. He was also eating some bacon.

"BACON!" The tween yelled out. "I always wanted to yell out bacon on national TV!"

"Hambo! Glad you made it safe!" Chris shouted out loud.

"In fact, the first words out of my mouth WAS bacon! Although, it came out as bacononeah, kinda… sorta…" Hambo said, smiling. "So, where's everyone at?"

"They're coming shortly… But next off, it's Gladys!"

The taxi stopped, and a hillbilly-like girl stepped out. She appears to be wearing a patched-up pink apron, a purple sweater, green pants, and sandals. Her blonde hair was being covered in some kinda blue bonnet, and the clothes were a bit dirty.

"Well, hi there! Name's Gladys, and it's nice to be here, darlin'!" Gladys said.

"So, how's things going on in Crocodile Country?" Chris asked.

"We don't have crocodiles, hon!" Gladys said, with a giggle. "Heck, if we did, I bet they would be kin as folk! Right, Stunski?"

What appeared to be a skunk jumped out of the taxi. He was looking at Gladys with what appeared to be a smile on his face.

"Um, Gladys, is it? He won't… spray anyone, will he?" Hambo asked, looking shocked.

"Nah, or course not, darlin'!'" Gladys replied. "What gave you that idea?"

"Moving on…" Chris said, interrupting the two. "Third, we have Coco!"

A taxi stopped, and a brown-skinned girl stepped out. She had raven-colored hair, and was wearing a purple shirt with a smiling heart on it. She was also wearing green pants, and blue and purple sneakers.

"Um… hi, guys." Coco said, before shifting her eyes, and taking a bite of a chocolate bar. Soon enough… "So… This is Total Drama AlphaKidz? AWESOME! May the feathers from lime-scented skunks fly! HEE-HEE!"

She quickly walked over to where the two were.

"Dear? You feeling allright, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"Yeah, I gotta ask the same thing." Hambo replied.

"Okay, next up… It's Peki!" Chris said, as a taxi stopped, and a brunette girl stepped out. She appeared to be wearing a green shirt, a purple skirt with what appeared to be diamonds embedded into it, pink shoes with diamonds on it, as well, gold bracelets, a rather expensive crystal, and… Master Ball earrings?

"So… Is she our token mean rich girl of the season?" Coco asked.

"I highly doubt it, hon." Gladys said, looking at Peki. "Um… What's Azumanga Daioh?"

Peki took notice. "Wait, you DON'T know what Azumanga Daioh is?" Peki asked. "It's my most favorite manga!"

"Okay." Gladys replied. "Wow, I musta been outta the loop, huh?"

"Okay, let's get back to me, now! We're about to announce Ivan!" Chris yelled out loud.

Soon enough, a taxi stopped, as there was a voice heard.

"Movie Lot!

"Now arriving at Movie Lot!"

"Welcome to Movie Lot!"

"Watch your step, ekk EKK!"

A young boy steps out, wearing what appeared to be a green Viking helmet with a leaf in front of it. Said leaf looked like it had a bite in it. He was wearing a blue shirt with the same leaf symbol, grey shorts, and he didn't have any shoes on. Or socks.

"Wow, welcoming committee! Awesome!" Ivan said, as he turned towards the driver. "Thanks for the ride! Drive safe!"

"Ivan! Welcome to the Movie Lot!" Chris yelled out loud. "How's life in your town of Fructose?"

"Awesome, thanks…" Ivan said, as he laid eyes on a certain rich girl.

Hambo grinned. "Looks like we got puppy love…"

Ivan went towards Peki.

"Um… Hi?" Ivan said, shyly.

"Hi… Ivan, was it?" Peki asked. "You're a fan of Animal Crossing? Me too! My dad bought an advance copy of New Leaf for me about a week ago!"

"Lucky!" Ivan replied, with a smile. "I only had my copy for three days!"

"Time to meet Bitty!" Chris said, as a _limo _stopped in front of the bus stop, and a blonde girl steps out. She appeared to be wearing a purple shirt, a blue skirt, and had some jewelry on her, including some rather large hoop earrings.

Ivan was doing some thinking. "Bitty… Where have I heard that name, before…"

"Huh… These are my fellow contestants?" Bitty asked herself.

"Thanks for the cash to allow me to have you bring your limo… Now, you shared some fashion tips for your audition tape… How about you critique our fellow contestants?" Chris asked.

"You got it, my fashionable friend…" Bitty said, as she eyed the contestants one by one. She stopped at Hambo first. "Ugh, how DID you fit bacon in your wardrobe? Ditch the headband, THEN we'll talk!"

Hambo glared at her, as Bitty stopped at Gladys next.

"A hick-girl? NEXT!" Bitty replied, as she stopped at Coco. "You remind me of someone I know; a chocolate-obsessed slob!"

"Well… No chocolate for YOU, then!" Coco said, glaring at Bitty.

She then looked at Ivan, who was talking to Peki. "The Viking Look? Oh, please! That's SO 11th century! Now… You girl, FABOLUS! But… LOSE the Master Ball earrings; they're ugly on you!"

Ivan then remembered that something. "Wait a moment! Now I remember! Bitty was my most hated neighbor in Animal Crossing for the Gamecube! She was a fat pink hippo, and as snobbish as ever!"

"My least fave was Jambette… Those lips creep me out." Peki added.

Bitty was furious. "Fat…pink…hippo? FAT PINK HIPPO?!" She was close to Ivan now, with a glare that would even frighten a Drill Instructor. "You take that back!"

"Sorry, but it's true!" Ivan replied. "I can't help it that Nintendo took your name and gave it to a hippo! Now, you take back what you said to my friend!"

"Never! In fact, I take back my critique! She is as ugly as sin!" Bitty yelled out.

"Look in a mirror! You'll see who the TRUE ugly one is!" Ivan also yelled out.

"Okay, NOW we met our token mean rich girl of the season…" Coco said, shivering in fear.

"Why…" Bitty replied, as she was suddenly hit by a blue dodgeball. Said dodgeball had the word "Noun" written on it with marker.

"I know who already is the ugly one around here is…" A new voice said. She was blonde, and had blue streaks in her hair. She was also wearing a green headband, purple sunglasses, and had hearts painted on her cheeks. She was also wearing a pink tie-dye shirt, blue bell-bottoms, and sandals. "And I side with the Animal Crossing playing one."

"Did you… try to ruin MY beauty?!" Bitty yelled out.

"Maybe… By the way? Name's Treela." Treela said.

"And welcome to the lot, Treela!" Chris yelled out. "Wish we had you in Island's dodgeball tournament!"

"I woulda aimed straight for Duncan's crotch… Or course, that woulda got me disqualified from the tournament, though…" Treela said, as she walked over to Ivan and Peki. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. Nice shot, by the way!" Ivan said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Treela replied.

"Okay… You're on my list, now!" Bitty said, fuming with anger.

"Okay, we had enough of the hippie… Let's meet Zentaro!" Chris said, as a cab stopped in front of the lot.

A Japanese male stepped out, holding what appeared to be a fish tank of some sorts. Inside said tank, was a frog. Said male was wearing a frog hat over his raven-black hair, he had a green t-shirt with a frog's head on it, blue pants, and white shoes.

"Wow, nice to be here, Chris!" Zentaro replied. "Also, me and Tongue's happy to be here!"

"RIBBIT!" Tongue, Zentaro's frog, croaked.

"So, I see the blonde girl wearing large earrings is pretty mad… What happened, exactly?" Zentaro asked.

"Well, frog-boy… Treela got cheesed about Bitty, that she threw a dodgeball at her." Chris replied.

"Okay… Odd, but okay!" Zentaro said, as he walked towards the others.

Bitty was talking to herself, while looking at Zentaro. "GROSS! A frog boy?"

"Next up, we have Nancy!" Chris said, as the taxi opened, and her belongings was tossed out.

"Okay, taxi-dude. Take off!" Nancy said, as the taxi sped off, with her skitching on the back bumper. As soon as the taxi picked up speed, she let go of the bumper, stood up, did a few tricks, and came back towards Chris. She was wearing a black Baseball cap, with a Triforce design on the front, coving her red hair, with a spiked ponytail jetting out the back. Said hair also had purple highlights. She was wearing a green shirt over a torn t-shirt with a snowman on it, exposing her pierced bellybutton. She was also wearing blue jeans, with a red patch on the right knee, gray fingerless gloves, and was wearing sandals. Her nose was also pierced. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Everyone was amazed by her tricks.

"Wow… You have a nose piercing, as thus a bellybutton one? …How much did it hurt?" Hambo asked.

"Eh, not much pain was involved. I would like more, but… Law states I have to be 16 to have more done." Nancy replied. "I really want a lizard tattooed on my left leg, though… But, nice headband!"

"Thanks!" Hambo said, smiling.

"Skateboarders are fashion-disasters!" Bitty yelled out loud.

"Are you gonna insult EVERY contestant that arrives?" Gladys asked.

"Maybe…" Bitty replied.

"Ladies… time to meet Vaughn!" Chris said, as a cab stopped, and a male stepped out. He was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and had a particular hairstyle, familiar to some.

Some of the ladies were falling in love.

"Wow, what a hunk…" Coco said.

"Vaughn! You're a looker to the ladies, you may even score some babes of your own! So… tell me, what IS your secret?"

"Well…" Vaughn said, smiling. "All you need to do is…"

Ivan knew instantly not to trust the guy.

"You're thinking hard… Everything okay?" Peki asked. "Besides not trusting the dude with the Edward Cullen style haircut?"

"Yeah…" Ivan said, before he realized something. "Wait, you WATCHED Twilight? It was a dare, was it?"

"Well… I watched it with a golden crow robot, and what appeared to be a gumball machine. We mocked it endlessly!" Peki replied, giggling. "We were tossed out of the theater, but it was WELL worth it!"

"…And that's how you get my beauty!" Vaughn said.

"…Add a cup of flour, add salt, just a pinch… got it!" Chris replied, as Vaughn started to walk towards the others. "_So many girls… I shall have them eating out of the palm of my hand by the end of the week… Plus, that blonde rich girl's HOT!"_

Bitty was looking at Vaughn. "_Does that Vaughn like me? Perfect…"_

"Next up, we have Danielle!" Chris said, as what appeared to be an animal outfit… stepped out the cab? Said outfit was a blue-furred cat, with pink hair on top. Said outfit was also wearing a yellow tank-top, and red pants.

"Um, nice to be here…" Danielle replied. "Hope we can get along well!"

"An ANIMAL OUTFIT?! Is there ANYTHING that passes for fashion these days?" Bitty yelled out.

"Bitty… Shut up. I think her outfit's cute!" Ivan replied.

"Really?" Danielle said. "Also… Is that a 3DS in your pocket?"

"You bet! Wanna trade FC's?" Ivan asked.

"You got it!" Danielle replied.

"Next up, we have Easter!" Chris said, as a tanned boy steps out of the taxi. He appeared to have red hair, and wearing a cap, like Kyle's from South Park. However, Easter's cap was grey with a Yoshi Egg in front of it. He was also wearing a green tie-dye, yellow pants, and blue shoes. But what really set him out of the rest of the bunch was… bunny ears and a bunny tail? He also had markings on his face, almost like bunny whiskers.

"Really nice to be here, Chris!" Easter replied, smiling. "I'm ready to get this game started!"

"So… Where you hide the eggs?" Chris asked.

Easter chuckled. "Not telling!"

Bitty was staring at Easter's bunny ears. "Okay, Easter is OVER! You can take off the ears, now!"

"But… They're brainwave rabbit ears…" Easter replied. "Solar powered brainwave ears, at that."

"Okay, before we have yet ANOTHER fashion war… Time to meet Xylia!" Chris said, as the cab stopped, and a pink-haired girl stepped out. Her head was topped with a green baker's cap, with some flour on it, a green apron over a red and white t-shirt, and yellow sweatpants. Her clothes had some flour on it, and there was some heart-shaped flour spots on her cheeks, as well as some flour on her nose. She was also barefoot.

"Hiya, Chris! Cool to be here!" Xylia said, as she took out a cookie which looked… burnt. "Wanna cookie?"

"Err… no thanks." Chris replied. "But thanks, anyway!"

"You're welcome!" Xylia said, as she walked towards Ivan. "So, you're a hater of shoes?"

"You bet! I'm more of a barefoot person, myself." Ivan replied.

"Besides, shoes are overrated, anyway." Gladys added.

"Anyways, time to meet Keala!" Chris said, as a cab stopped, and out stepped out a kid, wearing a blue hoodie over his long hair. He was also wearing red pants, and white shoes.

"Hi… Chris?" Keala asked.

"Welcome, Keala!" Chris replied. "And you can see who your fellow contestants are…" Chris noted.

"…How come that girl has pink hair? I didn't know that was a hair color." Keala replied to himself.

Everyone was looking at Keala.

"…Our Ezekiel of the season?" Coco asked.

"Who's Ezekiel?" Keala asked. "And how come that girl with the red and purple hair's wearing jewelry on her nose?"

"Anyways…" Chris said, trying to get the attention back to him. "Here's Winter!"

The cab stopped, and a red-haired male stepped out. He was wearing a red-shirt with a yellow dollar sign on it, blue pants, and pink shoes.

"Big Bucks, Big Bucks, Big Bucks, No Whammies, No Whammies, STOP!" Winter said, looking at the crowd staring at him.

"Wow, what a freak." Bitty said.

"Darnin' likes his game shows, huh?" Gladys also said.

"It's totally groovy that he knows the No Whammies chat from Press Your Luck." Treela said as well.

"What's with the pink shoes?" Danielle asked.

"...I misplaced my shoes, so I had to wear my sis' shoes…" Winter admitted, walking towards them. "Man, this is worse than getting five zeroes on Plinko!"

"Wow, you really have to be unlucky as crap to get five zeroes on Plinko." Treela remarked. "That, and getting no letters on Wheel."

"Next up, Melody!" Chris said, as a female stepped out of the cab. She was wearing a dark red beret, had dark green hair, a plaid shirt covering a shirt promoting a band, tight blue jeans, and yellow sneakers with a touch of pink. She also had a nose piercing.

"Wow, this show… It's too mainstream." Melody admitted.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're a hipster." Chris replied.

"So, who's the crew that's too mainstream for their own good?" Melody asked.

"Right over there." Chris said, pointing towards the cast. Coco waved at Melody.

"Yep, still mainstream." Melody noted, as Nancy went up to her.

"WOW! You also have a nose ring? AWESOME!" Nancy said, as she inspected it.

"Wow… You may be mainstream, but… no one commented on my nose piercing before…" Melody replied.

"Next up, it's Yagmur!" Chris said, as a tough-looking boy came out of the cab. He had spiky blonde hair, was a tad bit tanned, he had an earring in his ears, a black t-shirt with flames and a devil head on it, red pants, and grey shoes. Said cab sped off quickly, but not before he smashed one of the taillights with a rock. Soon enough, sirens were heard.

"SCORE! I got him pulled over! He said, if he got one more ticket, his ass would be FIRED!" Yagmur said, laughing. "Sup, McLame!"

"Hey, I'm not lame…" Chris said.

"And THESE are my losers? This'll be easy!" Yagmur replied.

"Okay… What did THAT achieve?" A rather furious Coco said, in anger.

"Nothing. But to just cause some fun! AHAHAHAHA!" Yagmur replied, laughing.

"And next up, we have Quant!" Chris said, as the cab stopped, and a blonde girl wearing a brown, robe-like sweater, and beige pants stepped out. She was at Chris' face within a moment.

"Chris? I just gotta say… You suck. You're going to die a horrible death, and you won't be remembered for anything." Quant said to him, walking away from him, and standing in front of Hambo.

"You gotta be better than Yagmur, right?" Hambo asked, as he bit into some bacon.

Bacon's gonna make you fat, and you'll be forever alone." Quant said, before she left. "Same for you, chocolate girl."

Insulting every constant along the way, she then stopped in front of Xylia.

"Uh… hi?" Xylia said in a nervous tone.

"What's with the pink hair? Pink hair is a sign of evilness!" Quant replied.

"But… Tina, also known as CottonCandyGamer has pink hair, and she's totally nice! Not evil, at all!" Xylia said.

"Also, you're a cook? Your cooking sucks, you're gonna get insitutionized when you're older, and you're gonna die alone, and no one's gonna be at your funeral." Quant finished her insult.

Xylia now had tears in her eyes. "M-M-Meanie!"

Treela took notice. "I think it's hurting Quant inside to say those words to us… It's almost like, she's been taught wrong…"

"What makes you say that?" Zentaro asked.

"Her aura. She doesn't want to insult us, but…" Treela replied.

"Okay, next up, we have Uzi!" Chris said, as a cab pulled up.

Out steps a man with blue streaks in his hair. He was wearing a sky-blue t-shirt with a Mario Star on it in 8-Bit. He also was wearing green pants, and… pink and purple sneakers?

"Hi, Chris! I'm ready to go retro…" Uzi said, as he noticed a teary-eyed Xylia. "Uh, why is the pink-haired girl crying?"

"Blame Quant, she's over there." Chris said, pointing to her. She was in the middle of insulting Nancy.

"…And body piercings are a sign of evil, too!" Quant replied.

"But… They're a lifestyle, somehow." Nancy said.

Uzi sighed. "This is gonna be a long summer… More longer than grinding in an RPG."

"Next up, Lily!" Chris said, as another taxi stopped in front of him, as an energetic girl stepped out. She had blue hair being covered up in a purple hat with a hurricane symbol on it. She was also wearing a green t-shirt with various weather symbols, red sweatpants, pink shoes, and green wristbands.

"Today's forecast calls for a chance of victory!" Lily said, before noticing Xylia, about to cry. "And a bit of cheering up…"

Lily walked over to Xylia. "So, who made you cry?" She asked.

"Quant did…-Sniff-" Xylia replied. She wasn't in her usual, happ mood.

"She did, didn't she? Well, she has a 70% Chance of a good talking to!" Lily said, stepping in front of Quant.

"HEY! I'm not sure what you did to get that pink-haired girl all teary-eyed, but you better stop it!" Lily yelled at Quant.

"Oh, look! Another evil person with odd hair in the works! Whatever. You're not worth my time to mess with." Quant then walked off, waiting to insult the next camper.

"Sorry… I tried. Guess I'm wrong sometimes. Led me to my hairstyle." Lily said.

"-Sniff- Really? Coolness. Do tell!" Xylia said, having cheered up a little.

"Well… I promised the kids some snow, and…"

"Next, we have Ralph!" Chris said, as a male stepped out of the cab. He was a brunet, wearing a blue shirt with a lightning bolt, green pants, and white shoes caked in mud.

"Hi! I'm ready to sprout into this contest!" Ralph replied. "So… What I miss?"

"Well… everything." Chris simply said.

"Huh… Figures." Ralph replied, as he went to the tweens.

"And here's Opi!" Chris said, as the cab stopped again. Out stepped out a girl with spiked pigtails streaked various colors. She also had her bangs streaked pink and blue, and had blue and green streaks on the back of her hair. She was also wearing glasses, blue eyeshadow, a black t-shirt with a pink skull on it, purple sweatpants, and sandals. Her nails were painted various colors, and it appeared she had paint streaks all over her body.

"Hi, Chris! Opi here, ready to give it her all!" Opi replied, smiling. "If we weren't running low on time, or if I was one of the first here, I sketch you all!"

"Goths are a sign of evil!" Quant shouted out loud.

"I know the true sign of evil: overcooked, egg-flavored pancakes!" Opi replied, grinning.

"Okay, even I don't totally know that recipe." Xylia said.

"Also, egg-flavored pancakes? Yuck…" Lily replied.

"Please welcome Seth!" Chris said, as what appeared to be a 12-year old beatnik stepped out of the cab. He had a black beret on, a purple striped shirt on, blue jeans, and sandals. He also appeared to have a goatee.

"Sup, Daddy-O?" Seth replied.

"Gonna invite people to a drum circle later?" Chris replied.

"You know it… Maybe." Seth replied, as he walked over to the group.

"Ugh, a beatnik? Like I said to hippie-girl over there, the 50's are over!" Bitty said to Seth.

"I thought you said the 60's were over…" Treela said, in a deadpan tone.

"Next up, we have Alora!" Chris said, as a cab stopped in front of him. Out stepped a girl wearing a straw hat, covering her orange hair. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with pink flowers on it, purple sweatpants, and green shoes.

"Wow, nice to be here! This is SO cool!" Alora replied, smiling. "And you guys have such awesome hats! Digging the frog dude's hat, though."

"Thanks…" Zentaro said, as there was a flash of light, and what appeared to be a portal emerged in front of Chris. An African-Canadian male stepped out of it. He had blonde hair, a purple shirt with an exclamation point on it, and red shorts.

"Greetings, Felix! I see you didn't have any cab, though." Chris said.

"Who needs a cab, when you have a teleporter? That, and the cab I was waiting for got impounded. Something about a missing tail light."

Everyone glared at Yagmur. "What?"

"Science is evil!" Quant yelled out.

"So is an empty can of cashews!" Felix replied.

"And finally, we have Joey!" Chris said, but no cab came. "Joey? Earth to Joey?"

Suddenly, Chris' cell phone rung. "Yeah? What? Wow… Just… wow."

Danielle noticed that. "So, was that about Joey?"

"Yeah… He got arrested for robbing a store, and smoking pot in front of a cop… WHILE robbing said cop's house!"

"Wow… how DUMB and IDIOTIC can you be?" Danielle said to herself.

"An evil one?" Quant also added.

"He seems like my kinda guy…" Yagmur replied.

"So, after a quick trial, he should be here, considering he doesn't royally screw up..." Chris said. "Whatever, we gotta get a pic for the promos! We can photoshop him in, later!"

"Is that a place where you buy photos?" Keala asked.

Once the campers were together, Xylia noticed something.

"There's a mud puddle next to us… We're gonna get totally soaked, are we?" Xylia asked.

Felix took notice, and took out a device.

"Um… Nope! Now, On three, say AlphaKidz! One! Two! Three!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!" The tweens shouted, as the cab sped off, and splashed water… only for it to bounce off it.

"…You're such a spoilsport, Felix." Chris replied.

"How you know it was me?" Felix asked, whistling.

"Aww, and I was going to be all excited to feel clothes straight from the dryer, too…" Coco replied, grinning.

"And all the work I did to get the kids wet. Anyway, follow me, and I'll explain some stuff!" Chris said, before turning towards the camera. "And there you have it! We have our kids, though one of them is AWOL right now. What adventure will await them? Find out, after the break!"

"Wait, you DON'T buy photos at a Photoshop?"Keala asked.

* * *

And that's chapter one of the Redux complete! How was it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

NEXT TIME: The Kids go for a Speed Run in World 1-1 of Super Mario Bros!


	2. 2: Super Tween Bros!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we know our kids some more! Also, the first challenge!

Where IS that Another Castle you speak of, Toad?!

* * *

Now in the Film Lot, Chris was talking to the Kids.

"This season, we'll have a cornucopia of awesome challenges! Some challenges, some of the more geekier kids will enjoy!" Chris said, smiling. "Like, for example… gaming?"

"I hoping for a Kirby Challenge!" Danielle said, grinning underneath her mask.

"How about a Ducktales Challenge?" Peki asked. "I heard it's being remade!"

Uzi took notice. "Really? Do tell!"

"Well..." Peki started to say...

"Anyways…" Chris interrupted the three. "Here's the stage for the Awards Ceremony! And this is one ceremony you DON'T wanna attend! Cause the person with the most votes will be sent packing!"

"As long as Chef isn't in drag this time around…" Coco replied. "So much brain bleach…"

"But tonight, NO ONE is going home!" Chris shouted, which made the tweens happy.

"Awesome! This is so… cool!" Seth replied, with a grin.

"And here's your Confessional of the season!" Chris said, standing outside a make-up trailer. "You can say your deepest darkest stuff to the world… But it may be broadcast to the world, so beware…"

* * *

**Confessional: I'm back! With more arm room!**

Peki: (She is praying) Father? I need to confess something… I was the one that used Yasmin's Twilight disc for a mock Mythbusters experiment. …Oh, wrong confessional? Oops.

Coco: How I love chocolate? Well… You can melt it, in your mouth and not your hand, you can bake it, make it into chocolate milk…

Hambo: Okay, note to self… Never tell the world about bacon-wrapped steak…

Coco: There's chocolate cake, chocolate-covered shrimp, chocolate sandwiches…

Zentaro: Did you know I ate a fly at 5 years old? …Cut me a break! I thought I was one with the frogs!

* * *

The Campers were outside a very nice house.

"Kids… If your team comes in first place… you're staying the night in here! Take a look!" Chris said, as the kids stepped inside… And were amazed.

"Chris? I'm giving you a 39,469 on the HHA Scale." Ivan said.

"Wow, look at the couch! Really comfy, from the looks of it!" Opi replied.

"And a big screen TV! Score!" Easter commented.

"And a Wii U!" Xylia replied. "Does it come with Earthbound totally installed?"

"Yeah, does it?" Uzi also asked.

"You bet!" Chris replied. "We also have an Xbox for the more mature tweens…"

"And don't forget the air conditioning!" Ralph said, smiling. "Gotta love the air conditioning!"

"Air conditioning's evil!" Quant yelled out loud.

"Right, let's move on!" Chris said, as the kids left the house.

* * *

**Confessional: House of Champs**

Danielle: I inspected part of the upstairs. There's also separate bedrooms, with bathrooms inside, too. Good thing, too. Cause there's some stuff I don't want exposed to the world…

Yagmur: I'm spending EVERY night in that house! And is it me, or did I see a box labeled _Don't Open_?

Peki: Well, I can catch up on my reading in one of those rooms… And read some manga.

* * *

The Tweens were now inside a meager-looking trailer, both with a girls side, and a boy's side. Ivan, Seth, and Ralph were inside, as well.

"Kids… Welcome to the Middle of the Road Trailer. If your team comes in second, you'll be sleeping in here." Chris said.

"I gotta give it a 4,200." Ivan replied. "Could use a houseplant over there."

"Want me to provide that, Ivan?" Ralph asked.

"Anyways, you have your beds, a futon couch, and a small CRT TV with a SNES." Chris replied.

"So… How about the… um… unsuccessful ones?" Seth asked.

"That's a good question! Follow me!" Chris said, as the kids followed Chris.

* * *

**Confessional: Second Best**

Bitty: No escaping my fashion critiques from me in there! Although I really like the first place house.

Ralph: Although the thing is… Which houseplant should I put inside?

* * *

The Tweens were inside a house that has seen… better days, to be exact. There were four futons on the floor, as well as four thin pillows, as well as four blankets. There was also carpeting, although, a small part of it.

"Kids… This is the Losers Cabin. If you come in Last Place, you'll be sleeping in here, after voting off one of your own." Chris said.

Everyone was staring at Ivan. "I give it a 1,325. Least you have a place to sleep."

"I don't think a houseplant won't save this house…" Ralph replied.

"So, who's the teams?" Alora asked.

"We'll get to that; right now, we have one more place to visit…" Chris replied.

* * *

Inside the Mess Hall, everyone was watching Chef Hatchet cook. Even though he's improved, his cooking was still a little iffy. Xylia was looking at Chef's food.

"Um, did that sausage totally blow a raspberry at me?" Xylia asked. "It appeared the tongue was… bacon. Canadian bacon, to be exact."

"You're a smart one, cook girl…" Chef replied.

Hambo was next in line, excited. "They managed to cross-breed bacon with sausage? AWESOME!"

"Don't they come from the same animal?" Zentaro asked, as Yagmur came in, holding what appeared to be a raccoon.

"Um, what's with the raccoon, Yagmur?" Gladys asked.

"Hey, raccoon!" Yagmur said, holding a cook book. "It pays to keep your nose in a book!" He then shoved the raccoon's head in said book.

Everyone was shocked at Yagmur's actions.

"Is he… torturing it?" Keala asked.

"Seems like it… PETA's gonna be ticked." Melody replied.

"PETA? Heck; the local Raccoon Society's gonna be mad, hon…" Gladys said, sighing.

Zentaro went up to Yagmur, in anger.

"HEY! You LEAVE the raccoon alone!" Zentaro said in anger.

"And what if I don't? I bet your frog could use a nifty accessory… A stick up it's…" Yagmur replied.

* * *

**Confessional: The censors had a field day…**

Quant: (She was shocked.) Cussing's evil… But torturing an animal? That was WAY beyond evil.

Gladys: Yeah, that's a thing where I'm at, darlin'.

Zentaro: (He is holding Tongue's bowl tight) I am NOT letting that jerk get to you!

Raccoon: (He is reading the cookbook.) _Pfft… This is child's stuff… I can cook a steak sirloin with my eyes blindfolded!_

* * *

After a quick lunch, Hambo was ready for more.

"MORE SAUSAGE-BACON, PLEASE!" Hambo shouted out loud.

"Hambo, save some, for the rest for us!" Lily said, smiling.

Gladys was rubbing on the raccoon, which was friendly to her. "You okay, hon? Don't worry; Yagmur's just a meanie poopie, darlin'."

"Campers! Ready to start on your first challenge?" Chris said, over the intercom.

"It's gonna be awesome, I know it!" Vaughn replied, as most of the females sighed. However, as for one person, she was looking at him.

"Yeah… No. Can't really trust you." Danielle said to herself. "Then again, should I really trust someone with an Edward Cullen haircut?"

* * *

The 25 kids were in front of a pod, with a rather large TV screen near the pod.

"Okay, kids? Do you remember this game?" Chris said, as the opening screens of a very familiar game was shown.

"Awesome! It's Super Mario Bros!" Uzi replied. "It single-handily got gaming it's true kickstart it needed!"

"And Uzi's right; this game saved gaming, so you XBOX fanboys out there better be grateful!" Chris said.

"I didn't know you were on Team Nintendo, Chris." Felix replied.

"Actually, I'm on Team Sony." Chris said, smiling.

"Um, Chris? Not to answer TOO many questions… But what's the pod for?" Xylia asked.

"Why, what a wonderful question! Here's a cookie recipe!" Chris said, producing said recipe.

Reading said cookie recipe, Xylia smiled. "I'm gonna have a lotta fun when I find a kitchen! Thanksies, Chris!"

"Anyways, here's the challenge! You guys are going to be speed running in World 1-1, to earn a spot in a team. The fastest eight will be Team 1, the second fastest will be Team 2, and the Slowest will be Team 3."

"And as for Joey, considering he didn't punch a nun, by now?" Alora asked.

"Well… He'll be on Team 3 by default. Also, you have unlimited time and unlimited lives, so you can't cheap your way outta this one; this means you, Bitty." Chris replied.

"Spoilsport." Bitty said, pouting.

"Also, since you're up, and we NEED to teach the kids something, lousy soccer moms… You're up first, Alora! Make sure not to die 5 seconds in!" Chris replied, as she got in the pod.

* * *

**Confessional: A is for Alora!**

Alora: Okay, I don't know a LOT about Mario, being my mom never let me play any games. Said it would ruin the beauty of my fingers… Screw that; let kids be kids!

Ivan: Chris, why did you bring THAT up?! It's not my fault I suck at gaming, besides Animal Crossing!

Keala: What ARE soccer moms? Are they mothers that play soccer?

* * *

Alora was now in what appeared to be a rather blocky area. "Okay… if I can remember what I know of this game… if any memories crop up… this should be easy."

Alora passed by the first Goomba, and found some pipes sticking out. Jumping towards the third pipe, she got an idea.

"Okay, I know where THIS leads!" Alora said, as she jumped in…

…

…And into another area, where a pool of lava greeted her. She fell in, and was roasted in an instant.

Outside, in the real world, everyone was confused.

"Okay, even I know that leads to a bonus area. What kinda evil did you do?" Quant asked.

"Well, it also leads to the end of the level… So, no cheating shortcuts for anyone!" Chris replied.

"Besides, cheating's too mainstream, anyway." Melody said.

"Hey, it's not cheating! It's taking advantage of a useless situation! I say, if they cheat… cheat back!" Easter replied.

"Bunny ears are also mainstream." Melody said back to Easter.

"Is there anything that you DON'T consider mainstream, daddy-o?" Seth replied, tapping on some bongo drums.

"The Band _Blob of Screws and Bolts_… Although you never heard of it before." Melody answered.

Back in the Mario world, Alora managed to get to the end of the stage. "I hope those Goombas aren't TOO mad at me." Soon enough, she entered the small castle, and disappeared.

Coming out of the pod, she smiled. "So, how I do?" Alora asked.

"You'll find out at the end. Next up, Bitty!" Chris replied, smiling.

"If my rare and expensive Snavian boots get ruined…" Bitty said, as she walked into the pod, and appeared in the Mario world.

Once inside, she spotted the first Goomba, and grinned.

"Pfft… Your shoes suck, and birthday suits? Please…" Bitty replied, with a smile, as she trotted through.

The Goomba looked at Bitty, and glared at her, with tears coming down his eyes.

Outside, everyone was shocked.

"She made a Goomba cry? …Dang." Seth said.

Winter looked at Peki. "Peki? PLEASE tell us you're nothing like that."

"Nah, or course not, Winter! In fact, I think your fashion is really cute!" Peki replied, smiling. "But not as cute as Ivan's… or Zentaro's… or Danielle's…"

"And Bitty just insulted the Koopa Troopa." Opi commented.

Meanwhile, Vaughn was staring at Bitty, with a light blush.

"_Wow, Bitty looks so… cute. Not like Xylia, or Nancy…_" Vaughn thought.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, love already? It's barely the first episode!**

Bitty: And they couldn't bite back! This was too easy! (She laughs snooty like)

Ivan: Bitty's pretty much like a much meaner Gracie. Well, I have two words for that rich bee-yotch: IS-LAND BUGS! Wait, that's three words.

Vaughn: Then again, any girl will do, besides the uglies. Thank goodness there's only a select few. Who can resist my good looks?

* * *

Bitty was done with her challenge.

"So, three cheers for Bitty!" Bitty yelled out loud.

"BOO!" Danielle cried out loud.

"Okay, next up, Coco!" Chris said, as Coco ran into the pod.

Once inside the Mario World, Coco grinned.

"Well, time to break a new world record!" Coco said, as she took out a chocolate bar. Had this been an actual episode, a sound-alike of the Popeye theme would start playing. Her eyes then bulged out. "HAHAHAHA! TIME TO FEAR THE EMBASSOR OF PLANET CHERRIES!"

Zipping past various obstacles, she managed to get to the flagpole in almost 20 seconds, without breaking a sweat. "AWWW, NO FEARING PLANET CHERRIES' EMBASSOR? OKAY, THEN! VICTORY!"

Everyone was stunned.

"Okay, THAT was cheating!" Bitty yelled out. "NO ONE OUTSTAGES ME!"

"I'll allow it!" Chris replied, as Coco came out of the pod.

"I never thought it would work!" Coco said, grinning.

"But next up? Danielle!" Chris replied, as Danielle got into the pod. Thankfully, it was large enough to support her and her outfit.

Once inside the world of Mario, Danielle went to the currently crying Goomba, and gave it a gentle hug.

"Hey, don't listen to that mean Bitty. I think you're really fashionable!" Danielle said, smiling.

The Goomba cheered up, and let Danielle on her way. She even said the same words to the Koopa Troopa, as well. She finished in a moderate pace.

"Well, despite those delays, how I do?" Danielle asked.

"Not telling! Next up, Easter!" Chris replied, as Easter climbed into the pod.

"Well, time to go fast…" Easter said, as he sped through the level, most likely the fastest one yet.

"Okay, how ARE you that fast?" Chris asked, after Easter exited the pod.

"It just comes natural." Easter replied. "That, and some good running does good!"

* * *

**Confessional: Or Easter has a permanent bunny hood on?**

Easter: I can't explain myself to everyone!

Coco: Think he can outfast me? (She smiles) Looks like you have a rival, bunny boy!

* * *

"Felix? You're up!" Chris replied, as the inventor got in the pod.

Inside the Mario world, Felix was having difficulties. He tried jetpacking his way through, but… He crashed into a Lakitu somehow, killing him.

"Okay, I know THEY don't appear in level 1!" Felix yelled out loud, tossing his wrench in frustration on a Goomba. "Oops, sorry!"

He then walked his way to the end of the level, careful to not hurt anymore enemies.

"Wow, our slow one of the day." Chris said.

"But I never played it before…" Felix replied.

"Okay, Gladys? You're up!" Chris said, as Gladys walked to the pod.

Inside the world of Mario, Gladys was thinking.

"Hmm, maybe…" Gladys said, as she tried to run, but… "AWKK! My leg!"

She was then suddenly downed, as she tried to get back up. "It's okay! It's okay! I'll get back on my feet!" She said, at the camera.

Most everyone was worried for her.

"Wait, is she?" Yagmur said, as he started to grin and start an insult, as Treela was up to him in a second.

"Don't you DARE!" Treela replied.

Gladys got back up, and limped to the goal. Once she was out of the pod, everyone was staring at her.

"What? My leg fell asleep. I was excited for the show that I couldn't sleep last night, hon!" Gladys said, grinning.

"Well… Hambo? You're up!" Chris replied, as Hambo went into the pod.

Once Gladys was next to everyone else, Nancy and Xylia went up to her.

"Was that a lie?" Nancy asked.

Gladys was stunned. "Nope, it's the truth! 100% truth!"

"Yeah, like how I was in a sugar rush, when I decided to dye my hair pink!" Xylia replied.

"No, my bacon! Mine!" Hambo said out loud during the challenge. The Koopa Troopa managed to grab onto a strip of bacon that Hambo was holding.

"Wow, dude totally loves his bacon." Nancy said.

"Tell me about it. A cheeseburger isn't complete without bacon." Xylia replied, as she looked at Gladys, looking kinda sick. "You're okay, Gladys?"

Gladys looked at Xylia, and smiled. "Um, I really don't eat many meat products much, darlin'."

* * *

**Confessional: BACON!**

Gladys: Okay, truth be told: I'm a vegetarian. Or rather, a pescretarian. I didn't have it in my heart to tell Xylia.

* * *

After Hambo was done, Ivan was next.

"Well… here we go." Ivan said, as he ran… straight into a Goomba, killing him. Ivan would later be killed by various obstacles during his run through the stage.

"Poor Ivan…" A worried Danielle said.

"See? This is what happens when people call me a fat, pink hippo!" Bitty replied. "Karma is SO biting him in the butt!"

"Bitty, is it?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah?" Bitty said, with interest.

"Shut up." Danielle replied.

"You know, this is WHAT I wanna do to you!" Opi said, taking out a dry erase board, and drawing a bird doing a backflip.

"…I don't get it." Bitty replied.

After about the 12th attempt, Ivan got to the flagpole.

"Finally…" an exhausted Ivan replied, walking to the crowd.

"You okay?" Danielle said with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks!" Ivan replied.

"Okay, since Joey isn't around… Keala? You're up!" Chris said, as Keala went into the world of Mario…

"Um, who are you guys?" Keala asked, as the Goomba touched him, and killed Keala. Upon returning… "AAAAHHH! STRANGER DANGER!"

He ran through the level, stopping to see more coming to stop him. He jumped up in surprise, and hit his head on some bricks, making a star come out. Touching said star, he started to glow. "I'M GLOWING! HELP!"

He started to run towards the end of the level, and he got to the flagpole.

After getting out of his pod, he went to the crowd. "What on earth, was the glowing?"

"You… snagged yourself a power star, dude!" Nancy replied. "They make you invincible."

"But, did it have to be so… flashy?" Keala asked.

"Now, let's get back to me… Lily! You're up!" Chris said, as Lily went into the pod.

"Today's forecast calls for some victory!" Lily yelled out loud. She managed to pass with flying colors.

"Wow, Lily! That's our third best time, yet!"

"Meh, give me something rough next time, like the escape from Tourian from Metroid!" Lily said, grinning.

* * *

**Confessional: TIME BOMB SET! GET OUT FAST!**

Lily: Hey, Uzi isn't the only one that played retro games! Heck, I even have the original memorized!

* * *

"Melody? You're up!" Chris replied, as Melody went into the pod.

She was kinda bored throughout. "La La La, this is mainstream, La La La…" She managed to pass the level.

"I gotta agree with Lily. Give me something not mainstream." Melody said, crawling out of the pod.

"Very well… How about the first level of the Lost Levels?" Chris asked.

Melody took a look, and grinned sheepishly. "Um… nevermind."

"Nancy? You're up!" Chris said, as Nancy ran up to the pods and hopped in.

"Heck yeah! Time to ride!" Nancy replied, as she got on her board… and ran into a Goomba. After several tries… "Okay, okay… I'll walk! …Spoilsport Goombas."

Nancy managed to get to the end of the level, with ease.

"Opi? You're up!" Chris said.

"Time to make my mark!" Opi replied, as she got into the pods. After her run…

"Wow, you really made your mark." Seth said, impressed.

"Yeah, I agree with Seth, Opi!" Winter replied.

"Aww, thanks, guys!" Opi said, smiling.

"Peki? Your turn!" Chris said, as Peki went into the pods.

It was really colorful, like they said. Opi really has made her mark.

"Wow… I really don't wanna hurt any of this stuff, though." Peki said, as she jumped into the pipe, but not before taking out a pogo-stick. "Thankfully, this also comes with a rocket-nozzle, so…"

Peki managed to guide her pogo-stick from the lava, to another pipe, taking her back outside, and close to the end of the level. She was in awe at the artwork Opi left behind, she wasn't aware of what was happening.

"Oh, right! The race!" Peki said, touching the flagpole, and making her mark.

"Okay, I'll allow it, but… how?" Chris asked.

"Well… I didn't want to harm Opi's hard work." Peki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Peki's a sweetie, huh?**

Peki: Also, Felix made some adjustments to one of my pogo-sticks before the challenge. I never thought it would come in handy!

* * *

"Quant? Your turn!" Chris said, as Quant went into the pod. Upon entering, she spotted the first Goomba, and without any warning…

"You're gonna be all alone, and you're gonna be squished under your feet." Quant said, as she insulted every enemy along her way, making them cry.

"Wow, Quant's a major meanie…" Ralph replied, watching Quant's challenge.

"I'll say…" Vaughn said. "_Boy, she's cute, though! Why is it the insane ones that are the cutest?"_

Soon enough, Quant was finished with her challenge.

"What? Staring at people's evil." Quant replied.

"So is hogging the spotlight. Ralph? Your turn!" Chris said, as Ralph went into the pod.

"Wow, this place is kinda… drab with the crying…" Ralph said to himself, as he saw all the enemies crying, due to Quant's insults.

He managed to complete the level, but was a bit sad himself. "I wish someone could cheer them up."

"Maybe I can try?" Seth asked, as he went into the pod.

"Wow, way to enter without me calling your name…"

Inside the level, Seth was trying to think up a good poem for a Goomba.

"Um… Brown, now… Roomba Goomba?"

"_Leave me alone! Crying forever!"_

Seth couldn't reason with the Goombas, so he went on his merry way.

"Well, I tried. Treela? Wanna give it a shot?" Seth asked.

"I'll try…" Treela replied, as she went into her pod.

A few moments later, Treela came out of her pod, shrugging.

"Like I said, I tried. I think Quant really hit them hard. Plus, it's kinda hard to keep paint on the Goomba's cheeks when they're sobbing. Bummer, really." Treela said.

"Uzi? You're up!" Chris shouted out loud, as Uzi went into the pod.

* * *

**Confessional: Really big bummer, man…**

Uzi: This WOULD be a dream come true, but after what Quant did… How can I squish a crying Goomba?

Winter: Survey Says… Quant's a jerk!

Yagmur: Man, when is it gonna be MY turn? Punching people when they're sad is the best!

* * *

Uzi crawled out his pod, shrugging. "Would had been better… I agree with you, Chris! Soccer moms suck! Had I gone before Quant, this would be the dream of a lifetime!"

"Well… Vaughn? Your turn!" Chris said, smiling.

Once inside the Pods, Vaughn tried to impress the Goombas showing off his bishie looks, to try to cheer them up. But…

"The ladies always swoon when I do that…" A confused Vaughn said to himself. He managed to complete the level.

"It doesn't matter, I still think you're hot…" Bitty said, grinning.

"Thanks, Bitty!" Vaughn replied.

"_Perfect… He's falling head over heels for me…"_

"Winter? Come on down!" Chris shouted out loud, as Winter went into the Pod.

"Wow… This place is gloomy… Like losing all your cash on Final Jeopardy due to a spelling error…" Winter said, as he completed the level.

After Winter crawled out of the Pod, he sighed. "Can anyone cheer up the Goombas?"

"Xylia? Order up!" Chris said, as Xylia went into the pod.

Inside the Mario world, Xylia went to the first Goomba, kneeled down, rubbed it on the head, and smiled.

"Mr. Goomba? Just listen to me! You're not dumb, you're not worthless, and you'll find a fellow Goomba girl to be your girlfriend someday! Yep, a totally awesome one!" Xylia said, smiling.

The Goomba cheered up a lot.

"Now, you may wanna come with me. A meanie's gonna totally come soon to wreck stuff up, and I don't want you getting hurt, okay?" Xylia asked, as the Goomba started to follow behind. But that kind deed was giving her the slowest time yet.

"Now, you wanna hide out behind the pipe, okay?' Xylia said, as the enemies jumped behind the pipe, leading to World 1-2. After that kind deed, she finished the level herself.

Upon exiting, everyone was amazed.

"Wow, you gave up getting a fast time, just to cheer up everyone?" Ralph asked.

"I did what came natural! It was SOOOOO lame seeing them so sad!" Xylia replied.

"Yagmur? Time to smash it up!" Chris said, as Yagmur went into the pod.

"FINALLY!" Yagmur said. "Maybe I'll find them and punch them!"

But to Yagmur's surprise, the place was devoid of life…

"**%^#& YOU, XYLIA!"**

Most everyone was shocked at Yagmur's language, as Yagmur cursed his way through the level. Easter was so shocked, that he vomited.

"Um, what's that C word called again?" Keala asked.

"Um, you don't wanna know! It's a naughty word! Words we shouldn't be saying!" Opi replied.

"Wow, he even found a bad word for the letter Z, somehow." Seth said.

After Yagmur was finished, he walked back to the teens in anger.

"Zentaroyou'reup!" a freaked out Chris said quickly, as Zentaro ran to the pod, and went into the level.

* * *

**Confessional: Easy victory!**

Zentaro: Wow, when you freaked out Chris… You KNOW you're scary…

Yagmur: Ugh… Xylia? You RUINED my fun! Any other time, I would beat you, right now! I don't care if you're a girl!

* * *

After Zentaro was done, Chris was calculating the times.

"I'm totally last, I know it!" Xylia said, frowning. "I'm gonna be stuck with Quant."

"Hey, you gotta have faith, darlin'!" Gladys replied, to try to cheer her up. "Stuff will work itself out in the end, hon!"

"Thanks, Gladys!" Xylia said, with a small smile.

"Okay, we calculated the times, and… On Team 1, we have… Coco, Easter, Bitty, Zentaro, Lily, Ralph, Seth, and Treela! You're now known as… the Powerful Pigs!" Chris said, smiling.

"Far out! Bring on the Groovy Edgics!" Treela said, with a smile.

"Now as for Team 2… Uzi, Hambo, Alora, Yagmur, Peki, Danielle, Opi, Uzi, Melody, Vaughn, and Winter! You're known as… the Smug Snakes!"

"Is the snake poisonous, in a way?" Yagmur asked.

"Only if you want it to be!" Chris replied, smiling.

"Oh, dear…" Gladys said, looking at her new friend.

"And for Team 3, and sleeping in the Loser Cabin tonight… Ivan, Keala, Felix, Nancy, Gladys, Joey (If he gets here…), Quant, and… Xylia!"

"Well, could be worse; we could be the Scumbag Scorpions." Ivan said.

"Shush, Ivan! You wanna give Chris ideas?" Felix replied.

"Well, campers, it's getting late. Let's try to get some shut-eye!" Chris said, before turning towards the camera. "And there you have it! Our tweens have braved World 1-1 of Mario, and lived to tell the tale! But what surprises await them? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"AlphaKidz!"

"Wait, it's only 7pm!" Ivan said, as he grinned. "Island Bug time!"

* * *

Later that night, it was raining at the Lot, and in the Confessional, Quant was going inside, with a blanket. Seeing Xylia on a cot, having cried herself to sleep, she put the blanket over the cooking girl.

"Xylia… sorry I had to do that to you…" Quant said, feeling bad for herself. "But, I wish you could understand. I _have _to do so, otherwise… No, I don't wanna say so… What if _she's _watching?"

Quant backed away from the Confessional, until she was far away, and back in her room in the Loser's Cabin. Looking at the sleeping Gladys and Nancy, she sighed.

"Wish you guys could help me…" Quant replied, as a tear fell down her eye, as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, up North...

Two men were crating up ice to use for a challenge.

"Man, why does Chris want to use real ice for his challenge?" One of the men said. "Would it be more profitable to use fake ice, or fake snow?"

"I really don't know…" The other man said, tossing a block of ice onto the boat.

"I think that should be enough!" The first man said.

"Very well… Let's get this stuff to the Movie Lot before it melts!" Another man said, as they started to make their way to said Movie Lot.

However, inside one of the blocks of ice was a young boy, in a black suit, and wearing a brown hat covering his brunette hair… And it was on its way to the Movie Lot…

* * *

Wow, I can really dish out cliffhangers! And it's just the end of the episode!

**Powerful Pigs: Coco, Easter, Bitty, Zentaro, Lily, Ralph, Seth, and Treela**

**Smug Snakes: Uzi, Hambo, Alora, Yagmur, Peki, Danielle, Opi, Uzi, Melody, Vaughn, and Winter**

**Creepy Chickens: Ivan, Keala, Felix, Nancy, Gladys, Quant, and Xylia!**

NEXT TIME: It's an icy time on the lot! But they receive more than just a challenge…

BaconBaka OUT!


	3. 3: Kids on Ice! Enter James!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we start up the second challenge!

Cooldown Hugs for everyone!

* * *

Chris is standing on the stage, ready to give the intro to the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz…"

25 kids, ranging from ages 10 to 12 met each other in front of the Film Lot. While some of the greetings were met with kind words, some were kinda… not so kind. And others, like Ivan… Yeah. HHA rankings? I'm STILL looking for a Sloppy TV! Um… Where was I? Oh, yeah! Our tweens had to go through the first level of Mario. And some of them did an impressive job, while others, were kinda slow, with Xylia's kind heart, being the slowest of them all."

"Anyways, we're just warming up, even though we're cooling down! What will happen today? And who will be the first one voted off? And will Joey arrive? Find out today, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_)

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Xylia woke up early, before anyone else. She was currently spooning her cereal around, and also rubbing her back.

"Who knew cots could be totally rough?" Xylia said to herself, as she remembered the events of last night…

_Xylia was outside the Girls Side of the Loser Cabin, with a livid Quant yelling at them._

"_Should I, or shouldn't I…" Xylia said to herself, as she opened the door, to see an angry Quant starring down at her. "Um… did I come at a bad time?"_

"…And after that, yelling was involved, and I ended up sleeping in a cot in the Confessional." She said to herself. "But who tucked me in? Most likely Gladys."

"NO, NO, NO!" Hatchet yelled out from the kitchen. "I am NOT about to be upstaged by a raccoon!"

"A raccoon… Is it?" Xylia said, as she went to check it out…

In the Kitchen, the raccoon, now wearing a chef's hat, has cooked an impressive breakfast. The two were messing around with a bag of flour.

"Besides, you're opening it wrong! You have to be rough!" Hatchet said.

"_No, you have to be gentle, Mr. Splice Bacon and Sausage together!_" The raccoon replied.

"Rough!"

"_Gentle!_"

"Um, guys?" Xylia asked, as the flour bag ripped, sending flour everywhere, covering all three people in the kitchen in the baking stuff (But not over the food). "Did I –COUGH- come at a wrong time, again?"

"What is it, Private Flour Girl?" Hatchet asked. "We're kinda busy, here!"

"_Hold on! She's a chef! She knows how to open flour the RIGHT way!_" The raccoon said, in his native tongue, giving Xylia an unopened bag of flour.

"Want me to open that for you?" Xylia asked, as the raccoon nodded. "Okay!"

And Xylia opened it, successfully. Hatchet was impressed.

"Okay, okay… you win…" Hatchet said.

"Well, I'm gonna take another shower. Oddly enough, these heart-shaped flour splotches on my face are kinda permanent, somehow." Xylia replied, as she took her leave.

"_The pink-haired one has it down, pat!_" Raccoon said, chirping hapilly.

* * *

**Confessional: Flour Power**

Xylia: While I do enjoy helping out in the kitchen, all of that won't matter once Quant wakes up. What IS her beef with me? And who DID tuck me in? I'll ask Gladys later.

* * *

**House of Victory**

It was early morning, and Seth was playing with a pair of bongos, as Lily came in with some hot cocoa.

"Wow, it's unnaturally cold, today." Lily said. "I checked the weather report, and they didn't call for any cold weather!"

Seth looked up at the weather girl. "Maybe… Felix built a weather machine?"

"I wouldn't put it past the dude. After all, he made enhancements for Peki's pogo stick yesterday." Lily replied, thinking.

The door opened, to reveal Ralph holding a frozen watering can.

"Okay, who decided to freeze Hell over?" Ralph asked. "My flowers are gonna wither from this cold."

Zentaro came downstairs, with a yawn. "Jeepers, turn up the heat. Poor Tongue is shivering…"

Bitty came down next, in anger. "I agree with the ugly frog-boy! Being cold is SO unfashionable!"

"Well, most of us dislike the cold, huh?" Ralph asked.

"Actually, I adore it." Lily said, smiling.

"WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE SNOW CREAM?" Coco yelled out with glee, holding a bowl of chocolate snow cream.

"Well, we have two people that like the snow. I'll take some snow cream, Coco!" Seth said, smiling, as a couple snowballs went past him, and hit Bitty.

"Ugh! Who DID that?!" Bitty yelled out. "AUGH! Now I gotta reapply my makeup!"

Everyone looked at Coco. "What? I didn't do it. But I did see a bunny boy and heart girl outside while I was gathering up snow for the snow-cream."

* * *

Outside the House of Victory, Treela gave Easter a thumbs up. "Far out shot, Easter!"

"Thanks, Treela!" Easter replied, grinning.

* * *

**Confessional: He's Mr. White Christmas, He's Mr. Snow**

Bitty: My earrings have icicles on them… UGH!

Lily: Today's forecast calls for some laughter from us, next time someone decks Bitty with a snowball!

Ralph: My poor Rubber plants…

Treela: Oddly enough, I can take the cold. Where I come from, the Winters are kinda long.

Coco: I adore chilled chocolate bars! It's nice to hear that satisfying crunch, and the sweet cacoa bean product hit your tongue, at the end.

* * *

**Middle of the Road Trailer, Boys Side**

"Um, I'll take Brain Bleach for 500, Uzi…" Winter said, looking at Yagmur playing a rather violent game on the SNES.

"Hell yeah! That's what a demon's eyeball looks like? SCORE!" Yagmur replied in glee.

"Is this karma for making him sleep on the floor?" Hambo asked.

"YEAH, CHAINSAW!" Yagmur screamed in glee.

"He… is not gonna win any girls, at all." Vaughn replied, looking white as a ghost.

"Take that, Senator!" Yagmur said, as there was some sawing noises, and some screaming noises was heard.

"Also, one of the games was missing this morning." Uzi replied. "I think it was Mortal Kombat?"

"You mean that game that caused a lotta parents to go on an uproar after one too many torned torsos?" Hambo asked, looking through the games.

"Whatever? You wanna play it? TOO BAD! I threw it at that Quant girl. Seriously, sweat?!" Yagmur yelled at Uzi, as he chainsawed someone else.

Winter looked at the scene, and was visibly shocked.

* * *

**Confessional: Thank GOD there isn't a game THAT violent on the SNES…**

Winter: (He is seasick green) So… that's what a tongue looks like… Urp…

Hambo: Okay, THIS is the time for some comfort bacon.

Uzi: I heard that game was banned everywhere but Antartica… And good thing, too. Seeing all that is so shocking.

Vaughn: So, how shall I win the girls over, today? I need some cheering up, after seeing all that bloodshed.

Yagmur: What can I say; I love the bloodshed! My roommates outta man up!

* * *

**M-o-t-R Trailer, Girls Side**

Alora, Peki, Melody, and Opi were staring at a sleeping Danielle, and was a bit confused. Her suit was next to her, and she was sleeping in pajamas that looked like her suit, only that the head was a bit smaller.

"Wow, she's gotta be either majorly scarred, or she's majorly shy." Peki said.

"Either way, she's a heavy sleeper." Alora replied. "Think we should wake her up?"

"Yeah. She was up, catching bugs in that New Leaf?" Melody asked. "Leaves that popular's so gotta be mainstream."

"Welp… Time to wake her up!" Opi said, as she took out a MP3 player, and it began to do a familiar tune…

"Is that the Morning theme from Ocarina of Time?" Peki asked.

Soon enough, the music turned into a rocking tune, as Opi began to jam to the tune. Soon enough…

"Whoa, whoa! I'm awake now!" Danielle said, grinning. "Nice tuneage, Opi!"

"Thanks!" Opi replied, smiling.

"Um, is it kinda customary for goths to like metal and rock?" Alora asked.

"Well, I also like another genre of music, if you're wondering." Opi said, smiling. "Ooh, ooh! This is my favorite part!"

She then began headbanging to the song. Danielle grinned (under her mask), and began headbanging, as well.

* * *

**Confessional: ROCK AND ROLL!**

Melody: Okay, I gotta admit; that was kinda entertaining. Still mainstream, but entertaining. Also, watching Danielle headbang to the tune? Priceless!

Peki: Really awesome music there! I'm a fan of the Zelda series! I like Link, and Zelda… and Marlon. (She blushes) Oh, just thinking about Link.

Alora: My mom never let me listen to much music, besides… -Shudder- One Direction. I heard they even mocked a condition, at one point!

Danielle: Okay, I kinda admit… I'm a lass of rock and roll. Video game remixes of rock and roll, but still…

Opi: I… gotta admit something. I'm a fan of J-Pop. It's so sweet and bouncy! I often listen to it when I'm feeling really inspired for art.

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

The three were securing their belongings. They knew what was coming.

"Well, can't hide any further…" Felix said, putting 8 cans of cashews in a safe. "Joey's coming today, and from what he did…"

"Tell me about it." Ivan replied, looking scared. "If he got busted for trying to rob a cop's house, while smoking pot, AND the cop's home… Seriously, how IDIOTIC do you have to be to do that… He seems kinda NOT someone we should mess with.

"It's people like him that had my mom keep me in a bubble all my life." Keala said. Felix and Ivan starred at Ivan in shock.

"Oh, PLEASE tell me your mom's just overprotective…" Ivan asked.

"And how. She even made a pre-chewed food chewer for me." Keala replied. "Needless to say, that object didn't last long."

"My mom's kinda worried about my safety, now that I'm in High School." Felix said.

Both Ivan and Keala were shocked. "YOU'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL?!"

"Yep! I'm kinda, what you call, a prodigy." Felix said. "Just name any math question, and I can answer it in 5 seconds!"

"Okay… Um…" Ivan replied. "What is the volume enclosed by the paraboloid z = x^2 + 4y^2 + 7 and the plane z = -1?"

"Simple! 16*pi " Felix said.

Ivan did some checking on a calculus calculator. "Wow… you're right."

"Wow, you're really smart, Felix!" Keala replied with a smile.

"Thanks, guys!" Felix said, grinning.

"**WHO DID IT?!**" Quant yelled from the walls. The three boys were shocked.

* * *

**Confessional: The author is lousy at math… He had to get a friend to give him a question, and an answer.**

Felix: But enough about that, what has Quant in such a lousy mood?

Ivan: I'm not sure who's more scarier; an angry Quant, or Joey… Between both of them, I'll pick the lesser of two evils, even if she's like Resetti on his 69th reset.

Keala: Wow, this Quant girl is kinda mad… She needs that hot liquid that mom drinks, that wakes her up.

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Girls Side**

Quant was in a sour mood, after someone threw a game cartridge at her. Gladys and Nancy were trying to reason with her.

"We swear, we didn't leave this cabin at all last night!" Nancy replied. "Not even to go to the bathroom!"

"Yeah, speaking of which, 8:30 bedtimes are too harsh for us, darlin'!" Gladys said.

"Well, someone did… Maybe Xylia. But, it could be anyone." Quant replied.

"I think it was Yagmur. He seems crazy enough to toss a game cartridge at you." Nancy said.

"Well, at least they should toss something more worth it!" Quant replied, as she smashed the cartridge at the corner of the room, shattering it to pieces. "I'm going out for breakfast, and remember. Do NOT toss anything at me, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Gladys and Nancy said in unison, as Quant left the room. Once she was out of earshot, Nancy started talking.

"Um, Gladys? Want to make an alliance so we can vote off Quant?" Nancy asked.

"Okay, but as long as we agree on one thing; Xylia doesn't get voted for, okay?" Gladys said.

"Also… where IS our cookin' girl's blanket? It was there last night…" Nancy also asked.

"…I dunno. You don't think? …Nah." Gladys replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, an alliance, already!**

Gladys: You don't think Quant covered up Xylia, last night? Maybe there's more than meets the eye with her. I also sworn that I saw a bit of a scar on her back… Other than that, I dunno.

Stunski: _Don't ask Ms. Bossy Pants McGee, but... I slept with Xylia last night._

Nancy: She even confiscated my skateboard! Claimed it was _evil_... Is she a younger niece from that Senator from the beginning of that Vin Diesel movie, _Triple X_? (She then blushes) So many tattoos…

Quant: (She is holding a familiar skateboard) Yep, still evil… So are cots. (She then shifts her eyes left and right, as she shuts off the camera)

* * *

Inside the mess hall, everyone stared at Quant, who was now sporting a nice bandage.

"Quant? Are you okay?" Xylia asked.

"Shut up, Hell on bare feet. It's only a small wound!" Quant replied. "Plus, pink hair's still evil!"

"No, it's not! You wanna know the real reason?" Xylia asked. "It's because the bubblegum fairies totally convinced me to!"

"Whatever…" Quant replied, staring at a pepper shaker. "I can trust you. You're NOT evil."

Gladys and Nancy listened in. "Wow, sounds like a legit excuse, darlin'!"

"My mom still has pink hair; had it since she was 10… Are you sure we're not sisters?" Nancy asked.

* * *

**Confessionals: FAIRIES!**

Xylia: Okay, I totally lied. Bubblegum fairies never visited me. I'm more of a chocolate person, myself.

Quant: Once I win… My mom has BIG plans. Something about soap and the internet, or something. Whatever it is, I bet it's MAJOR evil. The plan, I mean.

* * *

Ivan was staring at Peki. He was getting major butterflies in his stomach. Danielle saw that, and went up to him.

"So, ask her how you feel!" Danielle said, to her friend.

"But, it's kinda too early to ask her out; I barely knew her for almost 24 hours!" Ivan replied.

"No, not like that! Ask her for your friendship!" Danielle explained.

"Oh… Sorry, I kinda got confused." Ivan said, giggling, as he went to Peki. "Um, Peki?"

"Yeah, Ivan?" Peki asked.

"Would you… like to be my friend?"

Peki chuckled. "Silly-billy… I'm already your friend." Peki said, smiling. "You're a nice person, who's friendly to everyone!"

"Cool… Thanks!" Ivan replied, as Chris came into the room.

"Kids! It's time for the next challenge! Come towards Lot 1! And I hope you are feeling up for an Ice World!" Chris said, smiling.

"Oh, boy! Here we go!" Peki sung out loud, as she started to follow. Ivan looked at her with a blush.

"Wow, you must have a crush on her, huh?" Danielle asked.

"Um… that… Um… Just thinking of a friend at home!" Ivan replied quickly.

"Okay." Danielle said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a platformer's greatest foe!**

Ivan: Yeah, I kinda have a weakness towards nerdy girls like Peki. How do I know she's a nerd? Well, she was reading a manga when I first met her, she likes video games... Also, I was… thinking of her. Now… how to win her heart? Yuka done it pretty easy.

Peki: I kinda have a thing for the geeky people, like Ivan. Not many people where I live at, that's into nerdy stuff.

Danielle: So, Ivan has a crush on Peki? Well... huh. I shall hook them up, if I can!

* * *

At Lot 1, the kids saw what appeared to be miniature tractor-trailer trucks, and ice as far as the eye could see. There were special machines set up to keep the ice from melting.

"Well, then... That explains the cold." Seth said.

"Welcome to your first true challenge, kids!" Chris yelled out loud. But some of the kids were shivering.

"Chris? It's freaking cold here!" Bitty yelled out loud. "And being cold is NOT fashionable!"

"But it seems some of them are enjoying it…" Zentaro replied, as he saw Danielle… figure skating in her suit without skates? Ivan and Xylia were also doing some pretty impressive skating moves as well, despite both of them being barefoot.

"This is more fun than the time I won a snowball contest, while totally dressed in short sleeves and shorts! Mom and dad were impressed, and a tad upset at the same time!" Xylia said, with a smile.

"Freaks." Bitty said, as she was hit by another snowball.

* * *

**Confessional: Frostbitten clothes FTL!**

Bitty: UGH! Who did that?!

Quant: (She is rubbing her hands) …What? Calling people freaks is evil!

* * *

"Anyways, once you three are done playing Swan Lake on Ice, it's time to introduce the next challenge!" Chris shouted.

"Uh, guys?" Danielle shouted to everyone. "You may wanna see this…"

"Yeah, like pronto!" Ivan replied. "It seems like it's preserved…"

* * *

All the Kids, plus Chris were gathered at a particular piece of ice. It appeared to be showing a young boy around their age, wearing a suit and a brown hat.

"Cool, a frozen body!" Yagmur shouted out loud. "I wonder if we hit it, it'll shatter?"

"You think he's still alive?" Lily asked.

"Well, this'll give me a chance to use my Re-Animator!" Felix replied. "It'll give new life to this body, AND deage their inner organs!"

"Okay, hon? Kinda gross, to be honest." Gladys said.

"Gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet! Now, who wants to free him from his icy prison?" Felix asked.

"I'll do it!" Xylia said, as she took out a frying pan. Taking a big swing, she hit the block of ice, and said block of ice shattered in a million pieces, freeing the man entrapped in it in mere moments. The campers starred at Xylia with amazement. "Uh… Too hard?"

"Aww, I wanted to see him shatter." Yagmur replied.

Felix then zapped him with the Re-Animator. After what appeared to be a few moments, the body slowly gained life in his body, as he slowly got up. Xylia held him steady.

"Um… where am I?" The now thawed out kid asked, in a British voice. "All I remember is slipping on some ice, falling on an iceberg, and a giant wave drenching me and… after that… Who are you guys?"

"As a matter of fact, who are you?" Chris asked, in concern.

"I'm James. Or rather, James Yeken." James said. "I was in a cruise up north, due to it most likely being our last time. Some bad blood with Germany is preparing to take place, and…"

"Wait, bad blood with Germany?" Hambo asked.

"Yeah! You guys know about it?" James replied.

"Hang on, I know that sort of fashion!" Peki said. "It's a 1910's suit made to fit young boys!"

"That's right! It's the year 1913, right now!" James replied.

"Actually… add about 100 years, dude." Chris said. "This is the year 2013."

"Chris!" Xylia scolded the host. "Totally too soon!"

James was shocked. "I was frozen… for 100 years? Does that mean, my mum and dad's…"

The more sincere kids nodded sadly.

"And my friends? Are they…"

"That, we're not sure. Even if they did live to be… 113, I highly doubt they may remember you." Treela said.

"I'm not sure what's going on…" James replied.

"Um, I can think up a plan to help you get back to your own time, James." Felix said.

"Well… I shall take you up to your offer." James replied. "But still… you guys are kinda… odd. Blue kittens with pink hair… wearing earrings on noses… rabbit ears on the top of a head…"

"Um, it's a Nekomimi Rabbit Ear setup." Easter said, as a cell phone rung.

"Portable phones…" James replied, as Chris answered his phone.

Hello… Yes… What do you mean Joey won't be coming?! Wow, how many years? Ouch… Well, thanks, anyway." Chris said, as he turned off his cell phone.

"Was that about Joey?" Alora asked.

"Well… apparently, he won't be joining us. He was gonna come to the show, and to Juvie, afterwards, but… He kinda snapped after hearing his sentence. " Chris explained.

"Wow… how?" Coco asked.

"Well… he punched the Judge after his reading, he punched a cop, he punched a nun that had jury duty, He punched some hairy butts guy, he blew up a cop car, he threw a birthday cake in the sewer that a mom that also had jury duty bought before the trial… And he shoplifted a candy bar before being arrested again." Chris explained, as a prison bus, surrounded by several cop cars came speeding by the lot.

"Wow… all that, for punching a nun…" Alora said, in shock.

"Yeah, best we didn't have him on the show, to be honest." Keala replied.

"However… this means we have no J contestant now!" Chris lamented.

"Bummer! All those Edgics… ruined!" Treela replied.

"Um, Chris? This may sound totally crazy, but… why not let James compete in AlphaKidz?" Danielle asked. "His name starts with a J… it was pure con-winki-dink we ended up with him, that's all!"

"WHAT?" a shocked James asked. "But all I wanna do is get back to my own time, after Mr. Felix helps me!"

"Great idea, Danielle! I'll allow it!" Chris replied. "Just imagine the ratings we'll have by having a frozen dude on the show! But enough about that…"

* * *

**Confessional: James Yeken in the 21 Century!**

James: I'm far beyond the world I know… Far beyond my time. Hope Felix can get this time machine built soon. At least the skunk doesn't breath fire...

Stunski: _Hey, that happened BEFORE I met Gladys!_

Treela: Yeah, Joey woulda been an OTTNN5, anyway… How many N's can a negative people get, again? Either way, groovy! Now the Edgics WON'T be ruined!

Uzi: Wow, frozen all this time… Did Total Drama just go Sci-Fi this season?

* * *

The kids, plus James were at the Trucks again.

"Okay, now… Any of you ever watch Ice Road Truckers?" Chris questioned the kids. Nancy got a bit exicted.

"I do! It's one of my favorite shows!" Nancy replied.

"Well… It's a show on TV about trucking in the icy cold really up North!" Chris said. "Your challenge today, team up in a pseudo relay system with your team, and cart as many cargo as you can before sundown. The team with the most cargo carted to their destinations will win! Any questions?"

Winter held up his hand. "Uh, Chris? We're all 10 to 12 years old! We're not allowed to drive!"

"Don't worry, these trucks are modded to a point, that even a five year old can drive one! And they're giving you guys temporarily licenses so it won't be illegal."

The tweens nodded in agreement.

"Now, then… Get into partners and get your truck on!" Chris yelled out.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

James was looking at the current cargo, while the others were discussing on what to do.

"So, who should team up with Quant? I know I don't…" Xylia asked.

"We'll draw straws, hon!" Gladys replied, holding some straws, as the kids drew them.

"I got the shortest. Crap!" Felix said.

"Hey, I'm sure it won't be THAT bad." Keala replied, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"…She declared cashews and wrenches evil." Felix said.

"Um, guys? What's this… stuff called _Jersey Shore_?" James yelled out, holding a Jersey Shore disc.

Everyone was running towards him, in shock and horror.

"**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" **everyone yelled out loud, as Quant got to him first, swiped the disc from James, and stomped on the disc until it broke. Everyone was shocked at Quant's action.

"Wow… I guess _Jersey Shore_ is evil enough for you, huh?" Nancy said.

"Big time." Quant replied, with a shudder.

"Wow, this stuff about a beach called Jersey is THAT bad?" James asked.

"Big time bad, hon." Gladys replied, catching up to them.

* * *

**Confessional: You do NOT wanna know, James.**

Quant: I may declare everything evil, but I do not condone letting ANYONE watch that trash, especially James, who just got thawed out. There's punching a nerd evil, and as for Jersey Shore… That's pretty much hitting a Bisexual with an electrified cat-o-nine tails evil.

Gladys: James needs someone to teach him the ropes about the future, er… present. And was it me, or did I see a Twilight book in the cab? …Oh, crap. I hope the darlin' doesn't read it…

James: (He is holding up a _Twilight_ book) Can't be as bad as this _Twilight_ book… Is it about fruit? There's an apple on it. (He then reads it, and turns white as snow) …It isn't about fruit, after all.

* * *

And that's part 1 of Episode 2!

SO VERY SORRY to all the James fans for doing that to him! I want him to be more curious about the future this go around, besides adapting too quickly.

NEXT TIME: The kids go truckin'! And someone is sent packin'!


	4. 4: Deep Freeze! Quant's Dilemma!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: Some words will be said that may offend some people. If you are offended, I am truly sorry.**

This episode, we continue the challenge.

* * *

"And welcome back to AlphaKidz! If you're just joining us, we unearthed a living fossil from the early ages before TV! And, he just made a grave mistake by reading a certain book…" Chris said.

"Who's Twilight book was that, anyway?" Hatchet asked.

"I found it laying in the Mess Hall before the challenge, and I put it in one of the cabs; I didn't knew James was gonna read it…" Chris replied, with a sigh.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Quant had just finished building a small campfire. "Okay, time to send that book back to where it belongs!" She said, before tossing the Twilight book in the campfire. Almost instantly, purple spirits came from the book, fleeing in terror.

"Whoa, that's more scarier than when I exposed Raven G Robot and Harry Serv-It to the Garbage Pail Kids movie!" Felix said in terror, as he took out a blue container. "I need a cashew."

"I hear ya, Felix, and even I know what they are!" Keala replied. "Hope James will be alright."

"I'm sure he'll be, don't worry." Nancy said, smiling. "He's with Gladys, so she'll make things better!"

"Plus, that's one less Twilight book that the world has to worry about. Now, about the other million copies out there in the world…" Ivan replied, holding a stick on the campfire, with a hot dog impaled on the stick. "Just like I like them; crispy and slightly burnt! Quant, you want one?"

"No thanks, besides, it's evil." Quant said, turning down the offer.

"Okay, why do you declare everything evil, anyway?" Felix asked, munching on some cashews. "I can understand Twilight, but wrenches and cashews?"

"…I just do, that's all!" Quant replied.

"Come on, you can tell us…" Nancy said.

"Nope! Telling secrets is evil!" Quant replied. "Now, let's drop the subject, okay?"

"…Okay?" A concerned Nancy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the icy-covered road, Gladys was driving the truck, with a shocked James in the passenger seat.

"James, you don't have to worry about that mean book anymore! Quant said she would take care of it, darlin'! Kinda out of character of her, but whatta gonna do, hon?" Gladys said, smiling.

"I thought it was gonna be about selling fruit at nighttime… How wrong I was." James replied.

"Trust me, it's gonna be okay, hon!" Gladys said. "I just need to ask Peki if I can borrow a manga from her, okay?"

"Um, what's a manga?" James asked.

"Er, it's like a comic." Gladys replied.

"Okay… Um, what's a comic?" James also asked.

"Oh, right… Just thawed from the year 1913." Gladys said. "Well, it's kinda like a set of drawings that tell a story! Some of them are kinda good, like Spiderman! It's even been adapted into a movie!"

"Movies I've seen were kinda short, black and white, and they didn't talk." James replied.

"Well, our movies are in color, AND they DO talk!" Gladys said, smiling. "I bought a DVD player with me, and some movies with me. If we survive the Challenge, I'll expose you to _Wreck-It-Ralph_!"

"A guy that wrecks stuff?" James asked.

Gladys giggled. "You have a lot to learn, hon…"

* * *

**Confessional: I'm gonna WRECK IT!**

James: Gladys is really kind, helping me out. But I can't help but wonder about that blue-haired girl wearing the purple hat… She reminds me of the lady, somehow.

Gladys: James needs a teacher. Someone who can show him the future, until Felix invents a time machine.

Felix: You think Quant has a lot of secrets to share? She kinda feels adamant about sharing them, though.

Xylia: I kinda missed the conversation; I was making a welcome cake for James. (She then holds up a charred cake) Needless to say, I SOOOOO need improvement.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

Hambo and Danielle were busy getting their cargo to their destination. In the meantime…

Yagmur was laughing at an itching Winter.

"BWAHAHAHA! Winter is so itchy! After my itching powder touched him… HAHA!" Yagmur said, grinning.

"Wait, you did what, now?" Uzi asked.

"Hey, gotta have some entertainment during this challenge!" Yagmur replied. "Pinkie ruined my chance to bring blood to the Mushroom Kingdom yesterday…"

"I'm quite surprised you didn't ruin my artwork there, yesterday." Opi said, looking up from her drawing.

"Blood's too mainstream, and I for one, am glad I didn't see any, yesterday. I owe that Xylia girl a Pepsi." Melody replied.

Winter was done scratching, and was up in Yagmur's face.

"HEY! You were the one responsible for making me itch?" Winter asked.

"So? What if I was?" Yagmur replied. "It could had been Peki!"

"How can it be her, if she's playing checkers, with me?" Alora asked, as Peki did some moves on the board.

"King me!" Peki replied, grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Road, Hambo was driving, due to Danielle's gloves being too flimsy to be used for driving.

"So, you wear that suit when you go out?" Hambo asked. "Like, always?"

"Yep!" Danielle said.

"I gotta ask… why?" Hambo asked. "But if you don't wanna answer, I won't force it upon ya."

"Well… Let's just say, I rather not say, at this current time." Danielle replied. "But if it helps, I do NOT get bullied, okay?"

"Wow, you must be really cool or tough to not get bullied." Hambo said.

Danielle giggled. "Well, I'm not exactly a powerhouse, to be honest. Heck, I'm more jealous of how an Animal Crossing dude can carry a couch in his pocket!"

"You been hanging around Ivan, huh?" Hambo asked, grinning.

Danielle quickly denied it. "Not like that! It's only the second day! Jeepers!" She said, giggling.

* * *

**Confessional: Danielle is kinda more than meets the eye, huh?**

Danielle: Okay, I gotta admit something… I am homeschooled. I used to go to public school, but after that day… Let's say, I got seriously hurt by saving a student from near tragedy.

Hambo: You know… I ship Ivan and Danielle. Yeah, I'm a shipper, so what?

Uzi: I never met someone so… horribad! Not since the producer that made _Rocky and Bullwinkle_ on NES…

Yagmur: Next time, I outta use sneezing powder on Peki… And maybe firecracker the toilet.

Melody: Pranks are too mainstream… But Yagmur is just too cruel. Who raised him, anyway?

Winter: I would like to solve the puzzle… YAGMUR IS A JERK-OFF!

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

Bitty was pouting. She was a bit mad, because she sense something was off.

"Okay, so what if your Twilight book got burnt? I say, good riddance to bad rubbish!" Coco said.

"You don't understand! Twilight… is MORE than just a book!" Bitty replied.

"Well, the one time I used the pages for Fertilizer… I lost the flowers." Ralph said.

"Heck, I knocked out a thief that broke into my home with my mom's Twilight book." Seth replied. "Musta had some strange powers, huh?"

Meanwhile, Lily was doing some thinking. "I… just can't stop thinking about James… He has such a cool voice, and all."

Coco overheard that, and went over to the weather girl. "You doing okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Lily said, with a smile. "Just thinking about tomorrow's weather. Will it be sunny? Cloudy? Meatballs raining from the heavens?"

"Personally, I wouldn't mind a chocolate rain… Oh, what a rain that would be." Coco replied, smiling.

"What if they were lemondrops and gumdrops?" Lily asked.

"…Good point. Then, that storm cloud is a troll! That's all!" Coco said, giggling.

* * *

On the road, Treela was driving, trying to get their cargo to their destination, with Zentaro as her partner.

"So… is it true you ate a fly when you were young?" Treela asked.

"Well, I was kinda weird, back then. I even asked for some chocolate-covered crickets, when I was young!" Zentaro replied. "Got some for Christmas; They're really good!"

Treela giggled. I… can't say that I ate a cricket. Or ANY bug for that matter. So, since you came from Japan, what kinda anime are you into?"

"Well, I moved FROM Japan early this year. I had to leave behind my friends… and my girlfriend." Zentaro replied.

"Dang… I'm sorry." Treela said. "I'm sure things will work out, at the end."

"Thanks, Treela… And if you're still curious… I'm into _Nichijou_." Zentaro replied.

"That anime with that groovy robot girl with the wind-up key on her back?" Treela asked.

"Yeah… WAIT! How did YOU know?" Zentaro also asked.

"Well, to be fair… I'm kinda an otaku, when I'm by myself. Some of my faves are _Azumanga Daioh, Lucky Star, Mermaid Melody, Nyan Koi_…" Treela said, smiling.

"You're an awesome girl, you know that?" Zentaro replied. "You're gonna make a boy really happy one day!"

Treela blushed. "Flatterer…"

* * *

**Confessional: The Author, in fact, DID eat a fly when he was young. Hey, he was 5 at the time!**

Treela: Zentaro's a really cool dude. He even talked about how he got his pet frog, Tongue! He said it was to cheer him up after he and his family moved out of Japan.

Zentaro: Treela's really cool and kind. I wonder what got her interested in Dodgeball, though…

Bitty: I! WANT! MY! TWILIGHT! BOOK! BACK! …And I know just who done it, too…

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Currently, Felix and Quant were doing their run, while the others were waiting their turn.

"So… shall we vote off Quant tonight, if we lose?" Keala asked.

"Well, I'm game. She stole my skateboard!" Nancy said.

"Hey, why do we wanna get rid of her, anyway?" James asked, holding a bottle of soda. "And what's this stuff called Dr. Pepper? Is it liquid pepper? …Kinda strange for a drink."

"Actually, it's pretty much 23 flavors in a bottle." Xylia replied. "Although, how you can totally taste 23 flavors all at once, is SOOOOO beyond my abilities."

"14… 15…" Gladys said, with each swallow.

"Speaking of which… Keala? You want one?" Nancy asked.

"No thanks; my mom says that stuff's bad for you." Keala replied. "Says it's EVIL."

Everyone was shocked. "Um… You and Quant aren't… _sisters_… are you?" Ivan asked, as he drunk some Pepsi.

"What? No, no, no… My mom's just… overprotective, that's all!" Keala said, as a robotic invention with a TV screen floated near him, and wiped an invisible smudge off him. On said screen, was what appeared to be a female, and older version of Keala, looking at him.

"Now, dear? Remember to always sit up straight, eat your veggies, and drink your milk!" Said woman on the screen said.

"…Yes, mommy." Keala replied. Nancy giggled silently.

"Um, Mrs… um… What's your last name, Keala?" Xylia asked.

"Broompool." Keala said.

"Um, Mrs Broompool… you DO realized you just totally embarrassed your son, right?" Xylia replied. "We're kinda in the middle of a challenge, right now."

"But mommy has to keep up in touch with her son, and… did you say we're in the middle of a challenge, right now?" Keala's mom asked, as Xylia nodded. After the bot tried to wipe off the flour smudges off of Xylia, with no success, it floated towards the camera. "Make sure to stay in school and say no to drugs!"

The bot then floated away into the sky, with everyone watching.

"Okay… THAT was weird…" James said. "Even for the future, er… present's standards."

"Tell me about it." Ivan replied.

"22… 23! 23 flavors! Mwahahaha!" Gladys shouted out loud… but was disappointed. "Aww, no thunder and lightning?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Quant and Felix were on the road, with Felix behind the wheel.

"Um, Quant? Not to say anything, but… Why did you declare air fresheners for cars evil, just now?" Felix asked.

"Because they are!" Quant said. "Now, we're just about to reach our destination."

The two parked their truck, and Quant got out the cargo… Unsold boxes of _50 Shades of Grey_. Quant then instantly set it on fire.

"It's evil." Quant replied. "And that's the truth, in my opinion. Felix! Keep the truck running! I'm gonna only be a minute in the bathroom!"

"Will do!" Felix said, as he looked around, and opened up a can of cashews.

"And don't let me see you sneaking in a cashew!" Quant yelled out loud.

"Dang, how does she know?" Felix replied, putting away the can.

* * *

After coming out of the bathroom, she noticed a flyer with the AlphaKidz logo on it.

"Well, huh." Quant said, as she started to read it. "Is reading this stuff evil? I dunno…"

She saw various campers in the flyer, showing off their smiling faces. But when she got to Xylia's entry, this is what it said.

**Xylia:** _Even though her cooking is on the essence of horrible, this Asperger's Syndrome gamer girl never gives up! She's bringing her game, and her kind spirit!_

Quant was a bit shocked, and confused on what to do. "I… didn't know she was autistic… Whoever let her on the show… Is a real nice and cool person. Shame my mom doesn't feel the same way."

She then had a bit of a thought before the show…

* * *

_It was the night before the show started. Quant's mom was giving Quant directions on what to do._

"_So, do you got what you need to do?" Quant's mom asked sharply._

"_Yes, mom… Declare everything and everyone evil." Quant replied._

"_That's correct. And, what do we do about the freak smears of the universe? The autistics?" Quant's mom asked in a firm tone of voice._

"_Declare them freaks?" Quant asked._

"_That's right. They deserve to be put in a dark room away from the human eye… permantally…" Quant's mom replied._

"_Okay… I'll remember."_

"_Cause, if you don't…" Quant's mom said, as she showed off a cat-o-nine tails…_

* * *

Quant was thinking on what to do. "I'm at a conflict, here… I don't want to insult Xylia; God made her the way she was for a reason. At the same time…"

All of a sudden, two versions of Quant appeared, one looking like an angel, and the other, a devil.

"Do it! Insult Xy-freak-ia!" Devil Quant said, grinning.

"I dunno… I don't wanna do so, but at the same time…" Quant replied.

"Nah, don't do it, Quant…" Angel Quant said, smiling gently. "Your life may be hectic, currently… But it'll get better soon. Trust me!"

Quant then looked back and forth at the two Quants on her shoulder. She then plucked away the Devil Quant.

"In an alternate universe, you would had been more meaner!" Devil Quant yelled out, as she landed in a trash can. "Rotten eggs? EVIL TO THE MAX!"

Angel Quant smiled. "I'm proud of you… You're really changing…"

"Let's get back to the truck." Quant said, as she left the room, and went back to the truck. "Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want those cashews… I won't stop ya." Quant said.

* * *

**Confessional: A lot different from last time, huh?**

Quant: People like her? They outta be loved by all! I owe her a HUGE apology. I hope she accepts it, though…

Keala: (He is hiding his face in embarasement) Mom… How DID you build a robot to keep me in check?

Felix: Okay, keep in mind… I did NOT build that robot! I was with Quant this entire time!

Xylia: That's not all; she even cleaned the confessional… And gave me something to hide in my hat until the perfect time…

Nancy: Do you get the feeling someone just pissed off a lot more people than usual?

James: (He is holding a piece of fried chicken) Okay, Ivan says there's 7 different herbs and spices… I shall count them all! (He takes a bite, and his eyes instantly water.) …Help?

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

Everyone was concerned. Opi was next in line, and her partner? Needless to say, they sent Peki to keep a close eye on the two.

"Yagmur shouldn't even be anywhere NEAR the paint girl!" Alora said, frowning.

"Yeah, someone that violent and destructive outta be checked out…" Uzi replied. "I hope she's allright."

"I even listened to some of his music…" Danielle said, before shivering. "…Who knew you could find a curse word with the letter X."

"Whatever, if he harms Opi in anyway… I'm asking Chef to burn his bacon. Or the raccoon, I dunno." Hambo replied.

"I know what MY final answer is…" Winter said. "Yagmur sucks!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Peki came back from the air, via her rocket-powered pogo stick.

"I'm back, and it's more disturbing than usual…" Peki replied.

"What's he doing?" Vaughn asked.

"Well…" Peki said. "…Is there a PETA branch that involves around robotic animals? Cause if there was… they would be awfully ticked by now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yagmur was running over various robotic artic creatures.

"Yagmur? You just ran over a robot seal… on purpose." Opi said.

"So, what if I did? They can always rebuild it!" Yagmur replied. "Shame they aren't real."

"You DO know that PETA can use our images to make a flash game? I bet Danielle would be beating you up with a blanket, if they had a chance to." Opi said, as some thumping noises were heard. "You ran over a robotic polar bear, did ya?"

"Those PETA wimps? I would like to see them try!" Yagmur replied, grinning, as he ran over a robotic penguin.

"Okay, they aren't even native in Canada!" Opi shouted out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Penguins are mainstream, anyway. (Dang it, Melody!)**

Opi: What kind of mom and dad raised Yagmur, anyway?

Yagmur: PETA can't touch me; I beat up a member, once! I'll eat what I want, when I want!

Peki: Robot PETA? Does it exist? (She checks it out on her laptop.) …Why do they wanna replace a Groundhog with a robot? That doesn't make no sense, at all.

Hambo: (He is overcooking bacon on a hot plate) Hey, if I gotta do this the hard way…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

Bitty was looking through a fashion magazine. "Tips for this year's fashion… ALL DON'TS! Hmm… Headband… DON'T. Face paint… DON'T. Frog hats… DON'T…"

"HEY!" Treela and Zentaro shouted out loud.

"My frog hat's very fashionable!" Zentaro said. "Tomo got it for me for my birthday in March!"

"And I had this headband since I was 8." Treela replied. "I would feel naked and bummed without a headband."

"At least they didn't list bunny ears as a don't…" Easter said.

Bitty grinned, and drew on part of a page.

"Really? Think again!" Bitty replied, as she showed Easter a page on her magazine.

"…All you did was add bunny ears where the cat ears was… and marked out the word cat." Easter said, in a deadpan tone.

Suddenly, Seth was in shock, as he gathered up his bongo drums. "Guys! Get outta the way!" He said, as the tweens dodged a speeding truck, which came to a complete stop. It's driver stepped out, and was all hyper-like.

"You guys! I did it! I went 88 mph! I seen some serious stuff!" Coco said, with her mouth covered in chocolate. "I even picked THIS up!"

Ralph looked at the object in question that Coco managed to grab.

"_Gary's Sports Almanac, 1969-2012_…" Ralph read. "You DO know, this is kinda useless in the year 2013… That, and we're too young to bet on sporting events."

"Enough about that, how about Lily?" Treela asked, as she went over to the passenger's side… To where Lily was white with shock. "Lily?! You okay?"

"…I think, there's a 70% chance… that we ran over a Velociraptor…" Lily replied, in shock.

"…So, THAT'S what those claw marks on the grill was from! Oopsie." Coco said, grinning.

* * *

**Confessional: Drives Like Crazy**

Coco: What can I say? I learned one thing. Never put ME behind the wheel!

Velociraptor: (He is holding a carrot) _Hey, it's not like I died, or anything! Speaking of which, how did I end up HERE?_

Melody: Did I just see a DINOSAUR walk out of the Confessional, holding a carrot?

Ralph: Did they go to where they didn't need roads?

Lily: I also think we lost a LOTTA license plates behind some streams of fire.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

It was now Ivan and Xylia's turn to take to the road.

"So, should we worry about the two?" Felix asked.

"Nah, they know what they're doing, darlin'." Gladys replied, as she noticed Quant being all silent. "Quant? Hello?"

"Gladys? I wanna speak to Xylia in private, when she gets back." Quant said.

"Okay, as long as it's not flat-out insulting, cause if it was, I swear to…" Nancy sternly replied.

"Easy with Quant, guys! I'm sure she won't mean any harm…" Keala said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan was driving, with Xylia in tow.

"So, if we lose… I'm not sure who we eliminate…" Ivan said with worry. "I'm not that popular with a lot of people… I'm just that kid that likes Animal Crossing."

"Nah, don't beat yourself down, bud! You're SOOOO awesome! Plus, Animal Crossing is a fave game of mine." Xylia said, smiling. "Plus, you already have a good friend right beside you!"

"Thanks, Xylia." Ivan replied, smiling. "You're a real nice girl, you know that?"

"Hey, it just comes natural, to me." Xylia said, before noticing what was on the road… a robotic mouse. "IVAN! LOOK OUT!"

Ivan slammed on the brakes, and turned the steering wheel to avoid running said mouse over. But he slid off the road and crashed into a tree. Luckily, Xylia was all right, but Ivan was caught on something.

"Ugh, I'm caught on my seatbelt!" Ivan said. "That, and the truck's catching on fire."

"Hang on tight; I'll save ya!" Xylia replied, as she started to untie the seatbelt off him, but…

"No! You should save yourself!" Ivan ordered.

"Not gonna happen, bud!" Xylia said sternly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if a friend of mine got seriously injured, or worse! Plus… How can you hook up with Peki, then?"

"Okay… there's an axe in my pocket…" Ivan replied. "Can you get it out?"

Xylia looked through Ivan's pockets. "Hmm… fishing rod… net… Rainbow Dash keychain…"

"Hey, she IS best pony." Ivan noted with a grin.

"A-HA! An axe! Hang on tight, Ivan!" Xylia said, as she swung at the seatbelt, freeing Ivan.

Once the two were out of the truck, they ran for the hills…

**BOOM!**

…As the truck erupted into a ball of flame.

"Well… we're safe…" Ivan said between breaths. "Thanks, Xylia."

"But, we're defiantly going to elimination, now." Xylia replied.

"I'm afraid so, dudes." Chris said, pulling up to them via his snow mobile. "Besides, there was no need to do all that; the fuzzy dice had an escape function."

Ivan and Xylia stared at Chris for a few seconds, before face-palming.

* * *

**Confessional: They don't have a great-big convoy…**

Xylia: (She is face-palming) We could had escaped… by fuzzy dice?

Ivan: Xylia's so cool… She coulda ran for it, but she stayed behind and saved me…

* * *

Chris was talking to everyone as to who won the Challenge.

"And with 8 packages delivered, today's winners are… The Smug Snakes!" Chris replied.

The Snakes all cheered, but no more than Danielle.

"Awesome! I can stay a night outside my suit!" she said with everyone starring at her. "Uh… Nevermind."

"Anyways, getting back to me, Your prize is the complete series of Ice Road Truckers on DVD! Second place goes to the Powerful Pigs."

"Well, groovy either way." Treela commented.

"And last place goes to the Creepy Chickens. See ya at the Ceremony!" Chris said, as he left. Immediately after he left, Quant walked over to Ivan.

"Okay, I gotta ask… what's with the truck crashing?" Quant asked.

"Well, there was a robotic mouse, and… Hey, has anyone seen Xylia?" Ivan said.

"She said she was headed over to the Loser's Cabin to pack her stuff up…" Gladys replied.

"Well… I gotta ask her something…" Quant said, as she started to walk towards the Loser's Cabin…

* * *

On the way, Quant was talking to herself.

"Sorry, mom… But I decided… I'm gonna talk to Xylia, and apologize for treating her like dirt." Quant said. "Poor girl is most likely bullied at school due to her Asperger's…"

"Why, Quant!" Bitty replied, running up to her. "I have something to tell you! There's a Chaotic Evil parade outside, and… they're showing off everything evil!"

Quant was alarmed. "Really? Thanks for the heads up!" Quant said, as she ran off.

Bitty grinned at Quant running towards the entrance. She then looked at a bag next to her... "Perfect… now, for step 2… I was just gonna insult Xylia about her cooking, but this is an even BETTER idea!"

* * *

Xylia was busy packing her things up. "I might as well expect it. With Quant around, they'll be voting with her out of fear…" Xylia sadly said.

"Hello, Xylia. Back from stopping a parade…" Said a very familiar voice… Quant… Or it sounded like her.

"Hi, Quant… What do you want?" Xylia said, scared.

"Just want to talk to you… About your condition!" _Quant_ said, as Xylia's heart sunk… She found out.

"Oh, dear…" Xylia replied to herself.

"Why did you bother auditioning? You should know people like you don't achieve stuff in life!" _Quant _yelled at the now scared and sadden Xylia.

"But, an author of my favorite book series—" Xylia said, before getting interrupted by _Quant_.

"An author of my favorite book series… Bah!" _Quant_ yelled back at her. "_Besides, his fashion is horrible! Hot dogs? Please…"_

* * *

Outside the lot, the REAL Quant was on a crate, holding a megaphone and a picket sign.

"Where's the parade?" Quant asked herself. "Maybe… it passed by?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan snuck towards the side of the cabin. He heard every word, and cringed at every insult that came out of _Quant_'s mouth. And as soon as _Quant_ was finished, she left, and Ivan ran in to see a teary-eyed Xylia.

"I heard every word she said. Don't worry, I shall come up with a plan!" Ivan said.

"-Sniff- Already? But…" Xylia sadly said.

"Your condition? I gotta tell you something… My big sis… also has Asperger's." Ivan said.

"Really? Well… If you're going to take down Quant, and tell them what happened, here's a slightly overcooked cookie." Xylia said, handing Ivan one of her… "Special Cookies". "Now listen…" Xylia said, as she whispered into his ear, as Ivan nodded in approval.

* * *

Later, at Dinner, Quant was shaking some pepper on her food.

"…Okay, guys! I'll try this stuff out! Okay?" Quant said, as she bit into the food… and instantly felt sick. "Oh, dear… vomit is evil! So is this food!" She was instantly running towards a bathroom.

"Okay, we gotta vote for Quant. If not because we're freaked out at her..." Ivan said, before being interrupted.

"But she's scary! I remember her tossing that game cartridge at the wall…" Gladys replied, before Ivan finished.

"But because… She insulted Xylia and her condition." Ivan concluded. The table went silent.

"She insulted your condition? What kinda condition was it?" Felix asked the rookie cook.

"Asperger's." Xylia answered. "I can't really explain it, James."

"Who said I asked?" James replied.

"Well, we can cast our vote now, while Quant's vomiting…" Ivan said, as one by one, they cast their vote.

* * *

**Confessional: Cast your vote; Make it count!**

Gladys: (She is pissed.) Quant insulted someone with Autism? My mommy has it, and I'm offended! I vote for Quant! That insultin' darlin' has a LOTTA growing up to do!

James: So, do I decide on who to stay? If so, I decide for Xylia to stay! I vote for her!

Xylia: I vote for Quant! I hope you know what's totally coming your way!

Ivan: One vote for Quant to leave town!

Quant: There was no parade! Bitty lied to me! But… I vote for…

* * *

At the Ceremony, the Chickens were awaiting their fate. Soon enough, Chris arrived, with Chef (Thankfully not in a dress) showed up, wheeling out bags of popcorns.

"Looks like I won't be using this, tonight." Nancy said, putting away a bottle of brain bleach.

"Kids… These bags of popcorn assures your safety. If I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn. The kid that doesn't receive a bag, must walk down the Carpet of Shame, and catch the Limo of Losers." Chris said. "And we'll start with James…"

James walked up and grabbed a bag of popcorn. "Mmm... This is popcorn? …Not bad."

"Nancy…"

"Ivan…"

"Felix…"

"Gladys…"

"Keala…"

Both Quant and Xylia were next. Xylia was feeling scared, while Quant showed a fake smile.

"Quant. Xylia. This is the final bag of the evening. And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Xylia."

Xylia was surprised, as she accepted her bag of popcorn. Quant, however…

"_I got voted off… Oh, dear…" _Quant thought.

"You SHOULD be ashamed of yourself!" Nancy yelled out. "You made my friend cry!"

"But…"

"No buts! You're outta here!" Nancy said, in anger.

"Okay, but… can I speak to Xylia in private?" Quant asked, as her former team agreed.

Nancy wanted to follow, but Gladys stopped her.

"Darlin'? Don't worry; Xylia's got this under control." Gladys said.

* * *

Outside the Film Lot, Xylia was waiting.

"You DO know I have a frying pan, do you?" Xylia said, sternly.

"Look, I gotta reason with you… I did NOT say those words." Quant said, sincerely. "I would never insult anyone with a condition… And, I think you're a really brave girl, proving yourself and proving everyone around with conditions that they can do anything if they put their minds to it."

Xylia looked into Quant's eyes, and smiled.

"Well… you look like you're telling the truth." Xylia said.

"Also, I want to say that I'm sorry for making you sleep outside last night." Quant replied.

"Apology accepted." Xylia said, smiling, as Quant started to tear up. "You're okay, Quant?"

"Nothing… Except that someone's gonna be pissed off soon… Someone I know." Quant said, sniffling sadly as Xylia hugged Quant.

"Look… I'm not sure who this meanie face is, but… If he or she decides to totally go after you… You come back here ASAP. Okay?" Xylia replied. "I don't want to see a friend get hurt…"

"You're… a friend? After I treated you like garbage?" Quant said, as Xylia nodded. "Thanks…"

"No mention about it!" Xylia replied, as the Limo of Losers parked in front of the carpet.

"Well… Time for me to go… Remember; you gotta take care of the Chickens, now. Take care!" Quant said, as she got in the Limo with a smile.

Xylia watched the Limo drive off into the night. "I shall, Quant."

All of a sudden, a flyer flew into Xylia's face, as she read it. "…The Enlightened Ones? Must totally be a cult."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, a BIG contrast from the original**

Xylia: Quant seemed totally worried about that someone. Hope she's gonna be alright.

Bitty: Now you know what happens when someone burns MY Twilight novel! Don't! -BLEEP!- With! Bitty! Sox!

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Girls Side**

The Three girls, and Stunski were in their side of the room, as Nancy took out a box, holding a bag that held various white sheets of paper with various designs on them.

"Temporarily tattoos?" Gladys said out loud.

"Yep! Couldn't apply them while Quant was around. But now with her gone... When I get older, I plan on getting some! Err… Real ones, I mean." Nancy replied.

"Real temporarily tattoos, hon?" Gladys asked. "Does that defeat the purpose?"

"Real tattoos, my gentle country friend." Nancy replied with a smile.

"They do totally hurt a lot from what I heard… You sure you want some?" Xylia said. "They're attached to you for the rest of your life."

"Don't worry; I plan on getting some with meaning! Like a skunk on my left shoulder blade to represent Gladys…" Nancy replied.

"Would it represent Stunski instead, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"_Wow, I am a tattoo, in the future?" _Stunski thought, looking up at the skater girl.

"Ohh... Right." Nancy replied, grinning. "Would a turnip do? Your family does grow turnips, right?"

"Also… Look what a certain robot found in the confessional!" Xylia said, taking out a brown, white, and pink board with wheels.

"My skateboard!" Nancy said, taking Xylia in for a tight hug. "You're awesome, you know that!"

"Thanks!" Xylia replied. "Can you let go now? Can't breath..."

"Sorry!" Nancy said, as she loosened her grip, as Gladys giggled.

* * *

Outside, James was thinking.

"Wow, first night in the future, er… present." James said to himself, as Lily walked up to him. "Hi… Lily, was it?"

"Hey, came to check in on how you were doing…" Lily replied. "You hanging in there, bud?"

"Yeah… the future may be crazy… But if it's filled with kind-hearted people like you and Gladys… I'm sure I'll fit in for now."

"Well… hope you have a nice night, you Quantum Leaper." Lily replied, grinning.

"Same to you as well, Lily." James said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Goodnight from the Future of Tomorrow!**

James: You know… This isn't half bad… I may enjoy my stay here in the future!

* * *

Chris is standing on stage, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"And so, Quant is down, and James is thawed out! But what will happen tomorrow? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES**

Ivan – Quant

Felix – Quant

Xylia – Quant

Quant – Nancy

James – Xylia (He thought the voting thought who should stay)

Gladys – Quant

Nancy – Quant

Keala – Quant

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Quant**

* * *

And Quant's the first person out! But, unlike last time, when she was just an insulting girl, she was a LOT more lenient. Sure, she was still insulting, but we knew a LOT about her. But sadly, this is her time to go…

NEXT TIME: Have a jolly Christmas!

BaconBaka OUT!


	5. 5: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we see who's the best Santa!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give the intro to today's episode. He is wearing a Santa hat on his head.

"Last time, on Total Drama Alphakidz… Our kids woke up to see everything covered in ice. Their task was to drive various cargo to their destination. While some of them did a good job, some of them did poorly… However, there was a surprise to the campers that shocked even me! A frozen body was revived via one of Felix's inventions, and being Joey ruined his chances at coming to the island, the newcomer James took his spot! Anyways, Quant, one of the bossiest chicks I know, read up on some info on Xylia, and after knowing she has a disability, wanted to make amends. But Bitty beat her to it, and after some misunderstanding, Quant was the first one booted."

"Anyways, 25 campers are remaining! Since the ice is melting a bit slower than usual… We're going outta season for this challenge! Who IS the best Santa around? Will Yagmur get on his Permanent Naughty List under Princess Morbucks, Kasimar McSkeen, and some dude named Zephyr? Will Keala's mom smother her son again? Find out now, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_…)

* * *

**House of Champions**

It was still nighttime, and there was a box that was being held by Yagmur… The exact same box that read _Don't Open_…

"Okay, WHY can't I open it, anyway?" Yagmur commented to himself, as he opened it…

* * *

30 minutes later...

Yagmur was playing a bit of an ultraviolent game… And was enjoying every minute of it.

"YEAH! Eat chainsaw, nun!" Yagmur said, in a sadistic manner. Uzi was passing by with some snacks, and was visibly startled.

"Did I… just see a lung fly out?" Uzi replied, looking sick to his stomach.

"So, what if you did? I'm just having a good time!" Yagmur said, grinning.

Peki was next to come in the room, shaking a chocolate drink. She noticed the game case on the couch, and was a bit curious. "Manhunt 3? …This game is rated A-O by the ESRB! And it's no hard guesses as to why…" She said, looking at the graphic imagry onscreen. "Did that guy just… EEEEWWWWW!"

"Well, she shouldn't had that box labeled free kittens!" Yagmur replied, as Peki ran upstairs.

"Okay, who made this game is a complete PSYCHOPATH!" Uzi said. "I know Rockstar produces some pretty gruesome stuff, but even they have standards."

"And who made this game is a joy to the world…" Yagmur replied, grinning as he continued playing his game. Uzi walked away from the violent imagery…

* * *

In Melody's room, they were playing a board game, so they wouldn't have to worry about Yagmur's game.

"Okay, our objective…" Melody began to say, until she was interrupted.

"Wait, why are we playing this again?" Vaughn asked.

"Well… We would play Dream Phone, but _someone_ found their crush one turn into the game…" Melody replied, as she looked at Alora.

"Besides, these guys aren't THAT hot!" Alora said. "That, and this phone sucks! I can't order out for pizza!"

"We would play Doggie Doo, but… someone else had to mess up the dog by giving it brown Play-Doh…" Melody replied, looking at Opi.

"I wanted it to be accurate…" Opi said, ashamed.

"Ugly… ugly…" Alora said, looking through the cards.

"Anyways, our objective is to protect Princess Opi, the Queen of the Ice people from the evil Vaughn Seducer… Screw it. Rocks Fall, Everyone Dies." Melody replied. "Game is too mainstream, anyway."

"Is that always the plausible solution to everything in life, drop rocks on it, hope it dies?" Winter asked.

"Still ugly… The dud from Dream Date…" Alora said.

"Well, roll a dice to find out!" Opi grinned, as Winter did so. "Okay, you rolled an 8… All signs point to… peanuts?"

"I could go for some peanuts… that's one food I don't consider mainstream…" Melody replied with a smile.

"Hey, is that a smile, I saw?" Vaughn asked.

"What? No! Smiling's mainstream, anyway!" Melody defended herself.

"Right…" Opi said, with a grin.

"Captain of the football team that got kicked out after bringing pot to practice…" Alora replied, still looking through the cards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danielle was in her custom-made pajamas, with the gloves off. On her right hand, appeared to be a burn.

"Careful… careful…" Danielle said, as she was sneaking close to a Golden Stag in her New Leaf game… Only for it to fly away. "Dammit…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Peki was there, all shaken up, and still holding said chocolate drink. "Hi, Danielle… I need a hug…"

"Peki? You're more freaked out than when Chiyo-Chan rode in Yukari's car! And you're shaking that Yoo-Hoo more than usual! What happened?" Danielle asked sincerely.

"I saw… kittens… Yagmur…" A canatonic Peki replied, before being taken in for a hug.

"Don't worry about Yagmur's game… I'm sure things will straighten themselves out." Danielle said. "Think about happy stuff! Like Deadpool! Link from the Zelda series!"

"Okay, I'll try…" Peki replied, as she began to think about some those stuff… "Deadpool is nice, as well as Link." She then began to blush. "The _Lucky Star_ girls aren't that bad, either…"

"There ya go! Don't you feel better?" Danielle asked.

"I am now… Thanks, Danielle." Peki said, smiling.

"No prob!" Danielle replied. "I had to help you recover from your ordeal; that's what friends do!"

"Also… Where did that burn mark come from?" Peki asked.

Danielle was shocked. She forgot that she had her gloves off during their talk!

"Well… It was a kitchen accident." Danielle replied.

"Okay… I left the Yoo-Hoo on the counter. Hope you enjoy… Night!" Peki said, before leaving the room.

Once she was out of sight, she closed the door, and rolled up her sleeve… to reveal the burn extended up her arm.

"…it was more than just a kitchen accident." Danielle said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Plotplotplotplotplotplot…**

Uzi: I later did some… -Gulp- research on the game, and… It was unreleased _due_ to its violent content. Yeah, if it ever got released, the government would step in and… it would be the end of my and my family's lifestyle… AND several other gamers' lifestyles, Danielle included.

Yagmur: I just got to the level where you have to –Rest of his confessional is bleeped out due to very violent stuff-

Peki: Did I just blush at the Lucky Star girls? Sure they're cute, but still...

Melody: Okay, maybe dropping rocks on everyone was a real jerk move… Cut me a break; I never played the game before!

Danielle: Maybe someday, I'll show off my burns to everyone. But I really don't trust everyone, yet… Peki's awesome, and that Ivan boy is kinda cute.

Opi: Why did I feed Play-Doh to that plastic dog?

Alora: Is this what passes for attraction in the early 90's? Pass…

* * *

**M-O-T-R, Boy's Side**

"Who's a cute little frog?" Zentaro said, smiling at his frog friend, feeding him a cricket.

"Wow, you must really adore your frog." Ralph replied.

"You bet! I've had him since I moved from Japan early this year…" Zentaro said. "It was tough leaving my friends behind, though."

"But, at the same time… You made some new friends… And that's all cool, Daddy-O!" Seth replied.

"So, how was life in Japan?" Easter asked. "Did you get to see Godzilla on a daily basis? Are you friends on Facebook with Gamera? Did you wake up, go to school, save the city from some pudding monster with candy corn for teeth, and you go through a ridiculous transformation sequence that takes up 30 seconds of screen time that can be used for commercials featuring dancing bunny girls and at the end, they advertise a ketchup-flavored potato chip?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Easter!" Zentaro giggled. "None of that really happened… At least not the Kaiju monsters and the anime plot. The potato chip, however…"

Everyone looked at Zentaro with a weird look.

"…Tell me there isn't a mustard-flavored cheesepuff… is there?" Ralph asked.

"Only in Paraguay." Zentaro replied.

"Is that where the cloning of empty potato chip bags occurs?" Seth asked, as everyone starred at him. "What?"

* * *

**Confessional: I think the author just grossed everyone out…**

Zentaro: I really don't eat other flavor of chips. Cheese-flavored chips are the TRUE king of chip flavors!

Ralph: Mustard-flavored cheesepuffs? …EEEEEEEWWWWWW!

Seth: Eh, not as bad as Spinach-Flavored milkshakes… And that is most likely a thing.

Easter: Why would you wanna clone empty potato chip bags? It makes no sense…

* * *

**M-O-T-R, Girls Side**

Coco was playing a bit of a guilty pleasure on her PSP Vita…

"Persona 4 Golden?" Lily said, looking at the title screen.

"You bet! It's like the regular Persona 4, only amped up and portable!" Coco replied.

"Well… huh." Treela commented. "I didn't know you were into RPGs, Coco."

"Well, I am more than just a chocoholic." Coco said, smiling. "I'm also part of the swim club, at school!"

"Shame there's no water around, though…" Bitty replied. "Besides, your swimsuit is most likely decorated with chocolate bar designs, anyway."

"In fact, it is! Wanna peek?" Coco asked.

"No thanks…" Bitty said. "I'm sure I'll see that stuff soon enough…" Bitty said.

"Okay, then…" Coco replied.

"Heck, I'm president of a club, at school…" Treela commented.

"Which is? I bet it's a Dodgeball Club, is it?" Lily asked. "70% Chance it is?"

"And I'm part of that 30% chance." Treela said. "I rather not say, with her here…"

"Oh, you mean Bitswax?" Lily asked. "Yeah… best not to tell the secret; there's no telling what she could do."

"Yeah…" Treela said.

"Aw, come on! How did that miss?!" Coco yelled at the game.

* * *

**Confessional: Per-So-Na!**

Bitty: Well, not like I already know, you Weeaboo!

Coco: (She is singing) _So, step on up to the plate, cause this ain't no game, it's time to make History_, YEAH! (She suddenly looks at the camera) What? This song is catchy!

Treela: Personally, I prefer Pokemon. I just love those creatures!

Lily: So, weather reports are in the game? WHY AM I NOT PLAYING PERSONA 4?!

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

"And this is a 3DS!" Ivan said, letting James hold his game.

"So... I control this Mario character around, right?" James asked.

"Yeah! Um, James? You're supposed to jump… And you're dead." Keala replied, as Ivan and James facepalmed.

There was then some gentle pounding, as Felix started some work on the time machine.

"Hey, guys! Just doing some work on the time machine!" Felix said, smiling. "It's in its Alpha stages, currently… So all I can bring back, for now…"

He then pressed some buttons, and what appeared to be a giant dragonfly came out. Ivan took to the defensive, as he caught the dragonfly with his net, and took it out and showed everyone.

"Um, it's a dragonfly, dude. You don't have to show it to us." Felix said.

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Ivan replied. "I just like showing everyone my captures! Anyways, this dragonfly looks like it came from the Jurassic period. Real large, too from the looks of it."

"Wow, how do you know so much?" James asked.

"Yeah, even I'm curious." Keala also asked.

"Well, I'm kinda a bit of an Entomologist, or someone that studies bugs. Been that way since I can remember, but I can assure one thing; Animal Crossing did not give me an interest into bugs." Ivan stated.

"Should we return that dragonfly back to its original time period? Just holding it may bring the future outta balance." Keala said.

"Yeah, Keala may be right; we should return it." Felix said, as Ivan let the dragonfly go into the time portal.

"Here's hoping their brief stint into the future didn't affect anything." Ivan said.

"I'm sure it won't…" Felix replied, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: And it didn't.**

Ivan: I also study fish, as well. I just have this itch for exploration and stuff, but I can't explain why.

Keala: Wow, what kinda plants did bugs eat to grow that big?

Felix: So far, I can bring in bugs from Prehistoric times. I still gotta get the kinks worked out, a bit. Otherwise, we may end up blowing up a wall due to an asteroid impact!

James: (He is playing with the 3DS) I shall complete this level if my life depends on it!

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Girls Side**

The girls were making small talk, as Nancy just finished applying her temporary tattoos.

"So… How do I look, now?" Nancy asked, as Gladys and Xylia nodded.

"Wow, I'm kinda glad they may NOT be real; it musta most likely hurt a LOT had they had been…" Xylia said.

"Tell me about it, darlin'…" Gladys replied. "Needles hurt!"

"But, I gotta ask something, Gladys…" Xylia said, rubbing on Stunski's head. "You seemed to have interests that's kinda off… Heck, you even tried to attempt skateboarding a few minutes ago, and you totally fell onto the futon. Plus, I can connect with you more than Nancy." She then turned towards her skateboarding friend. "No offense, Nancy."

"None taken." Nancy said, smiling.

Gladys was doing some thinking. "Well, when you're a gal of the country… You seem to be a lot different than everyone else, hon!"

"Um, it looks like you're kinda hiding a secret… Um, what is it?" Nancy asked.

Gladys looked around, and saw Xylia and Nancy smiling back at them, and sighed.

"Okay, you got me… I'm… an Aspie. Had been, since I was diagnosed before the show, hon. In fact, one of the real reasons I joined up for this show, is not to win, but to have fun and make friends. Back where I live… I have none, not counting Stunski. And after being diagnosed… Everyone treated me like I had Leprosy, or somethin'. And it doesn't help that I come from the country, where everyone trusts you on what you are…" Gladys explained.

Everyone was silent, until Xylia put a hand on Gladys' shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't know… But I did find something kinda special about you, the day we met." Xylia said, smiling.

"Yeah, and plus, you're one of the coolest country girls I ever met!" Nancy replied, with a smile.

Gladys smiled at the two. "Thanks, guys. You're the coolest girls I've ever met! And to think I woulda lied by saying I was Bisexual!"

Xylia giggled. "Well, if you REALLY are, I know someone that I can hook you up with!"

Gladys sighed playfully. "Xylia…"

"Just kidding!" Xylia said, with a teasing tone.

* * *

**Confessional: In the Beta of this chapter, Gladys DID lie…**

Gladys: It felt good letting that off my chest. And to be fair, I found something in Xylia that made me feel she was also special. Darlin' has a lotta spunk, though, but do you think she was gonna be serious about setting me up with a girl?

Xylia: Yeah, I know she's totally straight… But that won't stop fanfic writers!

Nancy: (She is writing on a piece of paper) Now… what girl would be perfect for Gladys… I would write down Quant's name as revenge, but she would most likely maim me.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone was getting breakfast. But something was a little off…

"Um… is that Christmas mistletoe?" Ivan said, looking above.

"Seems like it." Danielle also said, looking at the romantic plant.

"HA! You saw it! Now you must kiss!" Coco replied, grinning.

"Um, okay? Even though she's in her outfit…" Ivan said, as Danielle lifted her suit's head slightly (And at an angle) as Ivan kissed her on part of the cheek.

"Move over, cat girl and leaf boy! MY TURN!" Yagmur replied, shoving the two out of the way, as he stood under the mistletoe. "Aww, no one wants a bad boy?"

"Yagmur? You need a definition on what a bad boy is?" Vaughn asked.

"I'll take Confused for 200, Alex." Winter replied, as Chris came into the room.

"Good Morning, Campers! Hope you're feeling jolly, cause this episode is gonna be about one of the most wonderful times of the year!" Chris yelled out loud.

"National Bacon Day?" Hambo asked.

"Even better! Christmas!" Chris shouted out loud.

"But… It's the middle of Summer! Why are we doing a Christmas themed episode now?" Opi asked.

"No reason… Now, then. Let's meet over at the place where we usually do our challenges after Breakfast…" Chris said, as he left…

* * *

**Confessional: On the First Confessional, the Tweens Gave to Me…**

Xylia: I SOOOOOO LOVE CHRISTMAS! In my opinion, it's who you share it, with people you totally care about.

James: I just barely got thawed out one day, and they're celebrating with Christmas? This future is crazy…

Peki: Even though I'm gonna end up on someone's naughty list… Time to play Grinch to someone.

Vaughn: Okay, I admit… I enjoy Christmas, too. I used to help my mom with the Christmas tree, as well… Mom? I really hope you're doing alright.

* * *

In front of some snowbanks, Chris had brought out a wheel, with Alora's, Peki's, Danielle's, Opi's, and Melody's face on it.

"So, what's going on?" Seth asked.

"Well… Glad you could ask. In the interest of keeping things fair, we decided to introduce this! Being the Chickens are down one player, they, in turn, get to steal one of the Snakes to put on their team." Chris answered.

"Really, now?" Ivan said, looking at Peki.

"But, it WON'T be a choice of your own choosing… But rather, a randomizer!" Chris replied. "And being Xylia was last marshmallowed, she gets a chance to spin!

Xylia stepped up, and looked at the wheel. She then spun it, as it spun really fast. "Um, too hard?"

Everyone on the Snakes was waiting to see what team member will be on the Chickens…

"Peki… Peki… Peki…" Ivan said to himself, keeping his fingers crossed.

The wheel slowly started to stop… on Melody's face.

"Aww…" A dejected Ivan replied.

"It's okay; you two will be kissing by Day 8, considering you two get that far." Nancy consoled the downtrodden Ivan.

"Then that settles it! Melody is now part of the Chickens!" Chris said, as Melody walked over to her new team.

"Welcome to the new team, darlin'!" Gladys replied.

"Thanks… but is team swapping TOO mainstream?" Melody asked.

"Well, can't have the Chickens be the new Team Victory…" Chris replied. "Now, then… while it may not be related to Christmas, your first task is to build… a snowman!" Chris replied.

"Wow, you must be getting on in the years…" Bitty said, grinning.

"HEY! I'm not THAT old… yet. Anyways, the snowmen will be judged by me, Chef Hatchet, and a mysterious guest that'll be revealed once all of this is done!"

"Well, there's a chance we have any magic hats, that'll bring life to the snowman?" Coco asked.

"Nope!"

"Darn…" Coco muttered to herself. "I wanted to confuse a cop, too…"

"Anyways…" Chris said, before turning to the camera. "And so, our Christmas Challenge has begun! Which team will be on Santa's good graces? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

Wow, betchya didn't see Melody joining the Chickens coming, did ya?

NEXT TIME: Snowmen are built, toys are made, and gifts are delivered!


	6. 6: Yay for Christmas Cake!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, the Christmas Challenge continues!

You're a mean one, Yagmur…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The Tweens were building their snow sculptures.

"So, we're building a bunny?" Bitty asked. "They're plagiarizing Santa Claus!"

"Hey, I like Easter! If not for the Sunrise Services, but for the chocolate!" Coco replied.

"And what can I say? Edible ears, anyone?" Easter asked.

"I agree!" Lily said, grinning. "I like the ones with crispy rice in them!"

"You and me both." Coco replied, as both Lily and Coco gave each other a high five.

"Besides, I'm not sure where the Easter Bunny, or his eggs came from, but let's leave it at that…" Treela said, kinda looking fearful.

Zentaro looked at Treela, with concern.

"You okay, Treela? You seem awfully upset." Zentaro asked.

"Well… all I can say, is that my grandparents told me a horror story about this one kid, which had an explosive Easter egg…" Treela replied, in a low whisper.

"Did… did he die?" Zentaro whispered back.

"Thankfully, he survived. He was outfitted with a rather groovy metal arm, though." Treela said, as there was some banging on some drums.

"Get to work, you slaves!" Bitty shouted out loud, as Seth went up her, and snatched the drums back.

"No one… touches my bongos!" Seth said, in a low whisper.

"Um, that kinda wording could had came out a bit… less dirty?" Ralph replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Heck, anything can come out dirty, these days. Do we need edible soap?**

Seth: My drums was passed down… from my Grandpa. He was a beatnik, and the best there was. He sadly died last year, though.

Treela: Yeah, my Grandparents were volunteering with an Easter Egg Hunt, but something went wrong, and… yeah. Real bummer, too.

Easter: I kinda overheard Treela a bit. My accident involves bunnies, as well…

Lily: I do adore Christmas… My mom gave me a weather station, with working Doppler Radar at Christmas one year. She knew I would love it, being… she was gonna be with the angels, soon.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

"Bah, Melody was a loser, anyway." Yagmur said, smiling.

"I actually adored her, in a way." Opi replied, working really hard on the sculpture. "Sure, she declared everything mainstream, but she was also enjoyable."

"May she have fun on the Creepy Chickens, though." Winter said. "By the way, has anyone seen Uzi and Peki?"

"Well, Peki said something about grabbing a hat for our sculpture." Alora replied. "And Uzi said something that I should keep secret."

"What about?" Hambo asked.

"I can't say, it would get Yagmur mad… oops." Alora replied, as Yagmur was at Alora within seconds.

"What was what that would get me mad?" Yagmur asked.

"Well…" A scared Alora replied. "…The two said it has something to do with hunting men 3…"

Yagmur then did some thinking, and in an instant, he was in a panic, as he ran off.

Danielle giggled. "It may be wrong to laugh at someone in such a panic… but who cares; it's Yagmur!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the lot…

"Will It Blend? That is the Question…" Peki, in a labcoat, said near a blender, with Uzi behind the camera. There was a top hat next to the blender. "Manhunt 3 is the most violent game in existence… Some say that if this game ever came out, gaming would come to an end, and I can't have that, oh no-no-no… So I shall deliver MY review of the game! Let's rate it a Puree outta Liquify!"

Yagmur ran up just in time to see his game… be destroyed.

"**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Yagmur yelled out loud.

Back at the blender, Peki was enjoying herself.

"Um, Peki? You can quit it now. It's basically overkill, at this point." Uzi replied.

"But I wanna make it so that it ISN'T able to be played by anyone!" Peki said, as the blender started to spark. Suddenly, it exploded. Thankfully, Peki wasn't hurt. "Psychopathic dust… Don't breath this…"

"**YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUU!"** Yagmur yelled out in rage. "You wrecked my Manhunt 3!"

"And with GOOD reason! Someone like you shouldn't even be playing this game!" Peki sternly said.

"Yeah, why don't you play something good, like Kirby's Adventure?" Uzi asked.

"I'll SHOW you an adventure!" Yagmur yelled out, as he was pelted by a yellow-colored snowball. "Was that a… EEEEEEWWWWW!"

Yagmur then ran off, as Uzi looked at Peki in shock.

"You… didn't…" Uzi asked.

"Nah, I used lemon coloring. He's too in shock and in rage to understand the difference. Now, come on! Let's get back to the challenge!" Peki replied, grabbing the top hat. However, the hat started to radiate a black aura unknown to the two…

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, the Author hates the Manhunt series**

Yagmur: Once I wash up, you're dead!

Peki: That game gave me a nightmare! But I did also dream about something else later that night…

Danielle: I gotta give Peki props for wrecking a game with a blender… I would NEVER do that to any of my games!

Uzi: Wow, Yagmur looked really mad…

Opi: I kinda went a little modest for the snow sculpture… Hope everyone enjoys, however!

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

They were working on their sculpture. They agreed on a snowburger, at the end. Currently, they were talking to themselves.

"I'll never get used to this future…" James commented, holding a box of Cap'n Crunch. "Sea Captains are selling cereal, now?"

"Hey, look on the bright side; Count Chocula has a vampire on the box that's not sparkling." Felix replied.

Nancy was interested. "Hey, is that the cereal that was associated with another cereal that dyed your…"

"No, no, no!" Melody went up to Nancy. "Too MUCH information! There could be kids watching this show!"

"Besides, that would be a scary thought if you went to the bathroom, hon." Gladys replied.

All of a sudden, the flying robot from yesterday was back. "She's right, you know!" Mrs. Broompool said.

"Mom… Are you gonna do this during every challenge?" Keala asked.

"Well, someone's gotta keep you safe!" Mrs. Broompool replied.

"We're only building a snow sculpture, ma'am." Xylia said. "No cause for alarm."

"And why are you barefoot?" Mrs. Broompool asked, as it lifted Xylia, and after some struggling…

…She was now wearing shoes. Dress shoes, at that. Xylia felt a little uncomfortable.

"…You're a cruel beast." Xylia pouted.

"…You just NOW realized she's barefoot?" Felix asked.

Ivan hid his feet in a snowbank. "Um, I'm wearing shoes! Really!" Ivan said, grinning. "_Yeah, you ain't touching MY feet today!"_

"I don't want anyone getting sick! Now, mommy's gotta go, Keala! Remember to eat your greens!" Mrs. Broompool replied, as it flew away.

Once she was clear of sight, Ivan removed his feet from the snowbank. "Whew…"

"Okay… I wanna ask why you haven't snapped from her smothering you to death, yet…" Melody said.

"To be fair, I'm not really the snapping type." Keala replied, as Xylia tossed the shoes she was wearing, as thus the socks, into a box labeled "Random Charity", and put some stamps on it. Soon enough, a mail car came up, and accepted the box.

"Whew… my feet are totally FREE from the evil that are shoes…" Xylia said, smiling. "Now… Let us SOOOOO never speak of that, ever again."

"We don't intend to…" Felix replied. "But, dude… you seriously gotta talk to your mom about that, man. It's not healthy for you, or her."

"I dunno…" Keala said.

"Dude, she put Xylia in some shoes, and to be fair… I fell she's more of a barefoot person, anyway." Melody replied.

"Hmm…" Keala said, as he did some thinking.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, a lot more deeper character than we thought**

Keala: I just do what my mom told me what to do. She's not abusive, or anything, don't take it the wrong way! She's just… concerned about me.

Xylia: Did I mention I totally hate shoes? Hated them since I was young.

Melody: Christmas makes me kinda… sad. For starters, I never did get a La-La-Loopsy doll…

* * *

Soon enough, all the sculptures were made, as some fog started to roll in.

"I know where this is going…" Ralph said, holding a shovel.

"Yeah, ditto." Ivan replied, taking out a bug net.

"**EBENZER SCROOGES**… Er, kids…" Chris said, as he came in wearing a dress. Most of the kids giggled. "Hey, come on! Who else do you expect to play the Ghost of Christmas Past?"

"I expect that from our special guest…" Hatchet said, as he came in wearing an overgrown coat. Right next to him was Chef Raccoon, and a female squirrel. Both were holding the signs "Ignorance" and "Want"…

"I got a girlfriend now!" Raccoon chirped happily.

"I know where this is going…" Treela said. "I saw enough groovy Christmas Carol retellings to know that the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is coming soon!"

And sure enough, a cloaked figure came walking out, almost looking like the Grim Reaper. However, one thing set this "Ghost" out more than any other…

"WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO! YEAH! These are some really COOL snow sculptures!" yelled the cloaked figure, who then removed the cloak, exposing her head. Said head was a blonde-haired girl, whose hair is wrapped in a ponytail. "My name's Sophie, and I'll be judging your sculptures!" Sophie shouted out loud.

"You're quite the loud one, aren't ya?" Melody replied.

"And I ADORE your nose piercing!" Sophie shouted out loud.

"I assume you're the Judge of Christmas Yet to Come?" Ivan asked.

"You're right, Ivan!" Sophie yelled out with glee. "Now, onto the first sculpture!"

At the Pig's Sculpture, the three were studying the Sculpture.

"Nice, and cute! 8 Points!" Chris said.

"Bunnies been done, but I'll give you guys 7 points." Chef replied.

"I LOVE BUNNIES! 9 POINTS!" Sophie shouted out loud.

"Okay… Onto the next sculpture…" Chris said.

At the Snake's Sculpture, they were waiting to be judged.

"Um… It's just a normal snowman…" Chris said, before being interrupted.

"WAIT!" Peki yelled out loud, holding the sparkling hat. "We weren't done, yet! We forgot the finishing touch!" She then put the hat on top of the snowman. Almost instantly, the snowman came to life, somehow.

"Wow! You actually brought a snowman to life!" Sophie yelled out loud.

Soon enough, the snowman shot a huge snowball at Sophie, covering her in a frozen snowball.

"Ugh, I can't move!" Sophie replied, as Xylia ran up to her, and broke the snowball into pieces, freeing her. "Thanks, Xylia!"

The snowman roared, as he ran towards Chris, punching him. He then roared some more, before running off.

"Um, someone may wanna deal with that?" Chris asked.

"I shall do so." Alora replied, as she started to follow the snowman.

"Okay… I didn't expect THAT to happen, but I'm afraid the Snakes are disqualified." Chris said. A mass majority of the campers starred at Peki in anger.

"What? I didn't know that was a magic hat…" Peki replied.

"Not to be angry or anything, but where did you find that hat?" Danielle asked.

"It was a prop; I laid aside while I blended that Manhunt 3 disc." Peki said.

"Okay, even though we want to play detective, we gotta judge the Chicken's Sculpture first…" Chris said, with a grin on his face.

Chris, Hatchet, and Sophie were staring at the snow-burger with awe.

"Very nice job, Chickens. 9 points!" Chris said.

"I gotta give it a 9 as well. Haven't seen cooking like that since my momma made burgers like this." Hatchet replied.

"WOOO! I LOVE HAMBURGERS! THIS GETS A 10 FROM ME!" Sophie yelled out loud.

"Well, with 28 points, this makes the Chickens this winner of the Challenge! Now, it's part two of the Challenge!" Chris said, as the kids followed Chris.

* * *

**Confessional: Is there such thing as a Snow Burger?**

Peki: (She is in shame) …What have I done?

Sophie: Melody and Nancy's nose piercings are AWESOME! Maybe I should get one, as well, for the sake of yelping in pain loudly! YEAH! …Okay, it's just a slight pinch, but still…

Winter: Somehow, that snowman seemed familiar…

* * *

Along the way, Melody was walking beside Xylia.

"Hey, I gotta ask… Who did your hair? It seems very unique." Melody asked.

"Well… I was in a production of my school's performance of Katy Perry's _California Gurls_, and my family liked my new hairstyle so much, I kept it as it is! I was SOOOO cute as an Ice Cream Fairy!" Xylia explained.

"Strange… I don't remember any ice cream fairies in that song…" Ivan replied, as Keala and Felix starred at him. "…What? My older sis Yuka listens to Katy Perry."

"What's Katy Perry?" James asked.

"It's a singer, darlin'." Gladys replied, smiling. "She kissed a girl… and liked it!"

"Girls can kiss each other, now?" James said, confused.

"Actually, I think it was a song about experimenting, in college…" Ivan replied. Everyone was shocked. "What? That's what my sister said!"

"I often do experiments in my spare time…" Felix said. "But nothing like that…"

"I think it's something that should be saved for when we're older…" Keala replied.

"Yeah… We shouldn't even be talkin' about stuff like that, darlin'!" Gladys said.

* * *

**Confessional: I know a place, where the grass is really greener… DAMMIT, XYLIA!**

Xylia: Okay, that was a bit of a lie, and the truth… Err… Somewhat. I never was in a school production, and my school almost did a number of _California Gurls_, but the fitness junkie moms around where I live caught wind, and the school was forced to change it to a presentation about the dangers of eating junk food, and not exercising. Political Correctness for the win, NOT!

* * *

At three long tables, were some tools, some wool, and some cloth with some stuffing next to it.

"Kids… The next part is every elf's favorite part of Christmas… Toy making!" Chris yelled out.

"So, I guess we're making toys, huh?" Hambo asked.

"Well, kinda…" Chris replied. "Your task, is to work together to make a Misfit Toy! Something that no little boy or girl would want!"

"Like a Kasimar in the Box?" Ivan said, holding a Jack in the Box, with what appears to be a male with a mean look, and a blue Mohawk.

"Exactly! We shall judge which one is the most misfit…" Chris replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, I'm used a lot, today!**

Ivan: Yeah, I should explain… Kasimar comes from a video game on the Wii called Teen Throwdown. It's a fighting game akin to Smash Bros. While I may not be good at it, I am kinda good at that hippie girl, FayFay. Sis, on the other hand, uses Scramble… How come I heard those names somewhere, before? But in different variations?

Kasimar in the Box: (He is somehow mobile.) What? It's not like I was asked to be modeled after the most evil final boss in video game history…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

They were thinking of what toy to make…

"So… what should we make?" Seth asked.

"How about a pea splitter?" Easter replied.

"Dude… it's being marketed towards kids… I highly doubt they care for veggies." Zentaro said.

"How about a dancing flower…" Ralph suggested. "Only, it headbangs to classical music?"

"Wait… Who headbanged to classical music?" Bitty asked, as Coco raised her hand.

"Cut me a break! I was hyper, at the time!" Coco replied.

"Hmm… Hear me out!" Treela said, grinning. "How about a chocolate-scented frog, with real tongue-sticking action?"

Everyone starred at Treela, with an odd look on their face.

"What? I think frogs are so cute!" Treela said, with a smile.

"Okay… Who's game for Treela's idea?" Coco asked, as everyone but Bitty raised their hand.

Zentaro came up to Treela, and smiled.

"Wait, you like frogs?" Zentaro asked.

"You bet! I just think they're SO groovy and cute!" Treela replied.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

"NO!" Yagmur said, pouting.

"Dude, just forget about the game!" Vaughn replied. "Besides, that game was ultraviolent, anyway!"

"Get rid of that rich bitch that mowed down my game… THEN we'll talk!" Yagmur said, in anger.

Meanwhile, Peki was still ashamed at what she did.

"Why did I blend that game?" Peki said, as Danielle came up to her.

"You holding up okay?" Danielle asked, as Peki nodded. "I don't blame ya for blending that game; heck, I woulda done the same thing, myself.

"Now I'm sure I'll be voted off if we lose…" Peki replied.

"Peki… That WON'T happen, trust me!" Danielle said. "Just think of happy stuff!"

"Well… I like Ukyou from _Ranma 1/2_… He seems just so… cute, and hot!" Peki replied, as she blushed.

Danielle giggled. "Um hate to tell you this… But Ukyou's really a girl."

"Really?" A shocked Peki said, as Danielle nodded. "Dammit, that's the third time that's happened! Wait, is Maggie from _Read or Die_, and Sir Integra from _Hellsing_ girls as well?"

Danielle just giggled.

"Um… Is there anything wrong with me?" Peki asked.

"Nope, nothing's wrong." Danielle replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of some snowbanks, Alora was being scared, alongside her was Winter.

"Dang, what's his beef?" Alora asked, as she threw a snowball, as it laughed at her.

I'm not sure, but… WHOA!" Winter replied, as he barely dodged a snowball, with icicles sticking out. The icicle imbedded itself into the concrete. "Yeah, better that one NOT hit me."

"Okay, he is FLAT out cheating, at this point!" Alora said, as she threw a snowball at the evil snowman, causing it to laugh.

"Time for the Daily Double!" Winter replied, holding up what appeared to be a chain gun. Shooting at the snowman, Winter was shocked to see the bullets imbedded itself into the snowman. It inhaled, and started to take in air.

"Crap!" Winter cursed, as he spotted what may be causing it. "Alora! Aim for the hat! It's most likely the source of its power!"

"You may be right!" Alora replied, as she started to build a snowball big enough to knock off the hat.

"ALORA!" Winter shouted in panic.

"Hey, icehead!" Alora taunted the snowman. "Um… ice… snow… Something frost…"

"ALORA! QUIT THINKING UP A CHEESY TAUNT, AND TOSS THE SNOWBALL, BEFORE WE HIT THE ULTIMATE WHAMMY!" Winter yelled out.

"Oh, right!" Alora said, as she threw the snowball at the snowman's hat, knocking it off its head. The snowman then started to freeze up and it was immobile.

"So… did we do it?" Winter replied.

"I… think so…" Alora said, as a huge gust of wind picked up the hat, and flew it away.

"Okay… Now, let's get back to our team, before they get suspious." Winter said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Snow Joke here!**

Peki: When I was next to Danielle, I kinda felt something in my heart… But, maybe I just had some bad cereal? But still, all my heroic dudes are really girls…

Danielle: Is it possible that Peki's Bi, or a Lesbian? I'm not sure how Orientations work, anyway…

Alora: Well, at least that murderous snowman's gone… Now, about our challenge…

Hambo: We went for a bacon-scented stuffed animal. What can I say? Kids love bacon! Except vegetarian ones.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

They too, were making a toy. But a thought crossed someone's mind.

"So, guys… What's your favorite Christmas memory?" Keala asked.

"Simple… Skateboarding for charity!" Nancy replied. "I got my skateboard at 10 years old, and I used it to help out local charities. My parents also helped, as well."

"Making cakes and pies with my Grandma!" Xylia explained. "Sadly, my family's one short of a family member… She died last year."

"Sorry to hear that, darlin'." Gladys said, sincerely.

"It's fine." Xylia replied. "She's totally rooting for me up in Heaven, so all's good!"

"So, what's yours, Gladys?" Felix asked.

"Well… wrapping presents. I even trained Stunski to open them come Christmas morn'!" Gladys said, smiling.

"_I even got that red ball I had my eye on, at PetSmart!" _Stunski replied, in his native tongue.

"I… don't really have a Christmas memory…" Melody replied.

"Then we outta change that!" Gladys said, smiling, holding some mistletoe over Melody's head, and shoving her in front of Ivan. "Now, Ivan! Pucker up!"

"Um… Okay, then…" Ivan said, as he kissed Melody on the cheek.

Melody looked like she was gonna erupt in anger, but…

"…Thanks, Ivan." Melody replied, with a smile on her face. "It may be outta season, but thanks for the kiss."

"So… I really never had one either." James commented.

"Then we shall make you one, once you head back to the past!" Melody said.

* * *

**Confessional: Christmas Memories**

Ivan: My Christmas Memory? Me and my sister trying to get the entire Jingle set for both our houses. Mom and Dad helped… A little. But Dad really surprised me with my own Modern Bed he built with his own hands, since I enjoyed the furniture series so much! …I got it the day I got off school for Christmas vacation.

Nancy: Another thing about my skateboard? (She shows off the deck, with a punk-ish skeleton biting into an ice cream cone.) Hey, skulls are kinda a requirement for skateboards. Go figure!

Melody: Okay, I never did receive a kiss under the mistletoe, before... Was that set up? But for now... We finished our project afterwards, thanks to Felix. What is it? -She then snickers- You're gonna have to wait and see!

* * *

Soon enough, all three teams were done with their toys, and waiting for them to be judged. Soon enough, Chris, Hatchet, and Sophie were back.

"Okay, kids… Let's see what is the Misfitest of the Misfit toys…" Chris said. "Pigs? You're up!"

"We came up with a chocolate-scented frog." Zentaro replied, as they revealed the frog in question.

"Smells like chocolate. Makes me wanna have some! 8 points!" Chris yelled out loud.

"I gotta give 7 points. Creative, but may cause kids to try to sniff real frogs…" Hatchet said.

"FROGS ARE AWESOME! 9 POINTS!" Sophie yelled out in glee.

"And that gives them 24 Points!" Chris said. "Now, off to the Snakes!"

At the Snakes, they were awaiting judgment on their bacon-scented plushie.

"I want some bacon now… 8 points." Chris said.

"7 points, but the kids may eat the stuffed animal." Hatchet replied.

"I LOVE BACON! 8 POINTS!" Sophie yelled out loud.

"And you guys get 23 Points! Now, onto the Chickens!" Chris said.

Hambo was blushing. "A fellow bacon lover?"

"Hambo? I think she was just being nice…" Danielle replied, sincerely.

At the Chicken's table, they showed off a Vibrating Blender.

"Um… Huh? 5 points. We don't want the Moral Guardians mad at us." Chris said.

"Sorry, but 3 points to you guys." Hatchet replied.

"Sorry, but 4 points from me." Sophie said, sincerely.

"And that gives the Chickens 12 Points… But can they change it around for the last challenge?" Chris said. "Find out, after the break!"

* * *

A commercial is then shown, as Melody is shaking a rather large Hersey's Kiss.

"Ding! DING, DARN YOU!" Melody replied. "Do I have to declare you mainstream? DING! Do _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_! _Little Drummer Boy_! _SUZY_ –BLEEP- _SNOWFLAKE_!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yagmur was still pissed off at the loss of his Manhunt 3 disc.

"Damn that rich bitch…" Yagmur replied. "I shoulda had her medivak'd when I had the chance…"

He then eyed a box of cute puppies…

"But this'll make me feel better…" Yagmur said, grinning and taking out some toy chattering teeth.

* * *

Near a giant pit, was what appeared to be conveyer belts at both ends. Chris then began to announce the challenge in question.

"Campers! This is the third part of the Christmas Challenge! If you ever played Pokemon Stadium 2 for the N64, you know what this is about.

Uzi raised his hand. "Deliberd's Delivery?"

"Why, you're more than correct, you win… a cookie!" Chris said, as he threw a Chris shaped cookie… with its head bitten off already.

"Aww, no fair taking the best part!" Uzi said, as he began to eat the cookie.

"Anyways, all you have to do is get presents delivered in three minutes. And the kid that delivers the most presents in three minutes wins it for his team! Any questions?" Chris said.

No one raised their hand.

"Good! Okay… The kids going in the pit are… Ivan… Peki… and Bitty!"

Ivan was nervous. "Okay… You're just going up against your crush… Just don't blow it…" He said to himself.

"Hi, Ivan!" Peki said, smiling. "Say… We may be on different teams, but... You wanna team up to take down Bitty?"

Ivan blushed. "S-S-Sure!"

Soon enough, the three tweens were in the arena… When, all of a sudden… Some yelping was heard. It sounded like… dogs? They looked like they were in slight panic.

"Uh, Chris? Think we should get rid of the puppy problem first?" Peki asked Chris. "They seem awfully upset."

"Nope! GO!" Chris quickly said.

Despite the chaos going around, Bitty was grabbing presents left and right. While Peki was also grabbing some, Ivan only grabbed a few.

"Cheer up, Ivan! You can still do it!" Peki said, smiling.

Bitty got a cruel idea, as she tripped Ivan, and grabbed his presents.

"HEY!" Peki yelled out loud, at the tripping.

Ivan was worried… There was now one minute left in the challenge.

"IVAN!" Melody yelled out. "You can still do it! Beat that mainstream punk that tripped you!"

"But…"

"Think outside the box!"

Ivan did some thinking, and grinned, as he took out a fishing rod. Fishing up present after present, and dodging all the puppies, Ivan was now preforming well. He even grabbed some of Bitty's presents.

"Ugh, that cheater!" Bitty yelled out.

"Eh, I'll allow it!" Chris said. "But with ten seconds left, even he can't snag the Golden McClean, that is worth 100 Points!"

Seeing the Golden McClean, Ivan hooked it with his fishing rod, and tossed it at the end of the conveyer belt.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all… a good night!" Ivan said, as the clock hit zero.

**BZZZZZZ**

"And Ivan wins it for his team!" Chris yelled out loud. "Seriously, good work with the fishing rod!"

"Thanks!" Ivan replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Fishing is so Fun!**

Ivan: Did I forgot to mention that I took up fishing thanks to Animal Crossing. It's a real relaxing hobby! I even learned some good fish recipes. I should cook for my team sometime!

* * *

Chris was tallying up the points. In the meantime, the teams were talking amongst themselves.

"Nice work on the Present Challenge!" Danielle said with a smile. (Though, it was hard to see, due to her outfit)

"Thanks, Danielle! You want me to teach you how to do all that?" Ivan asked.

"Only if you want to…" Danielle said, softly pinching Ivan's cheek.

"And the points have been tallied! And the winners of this challenge is… The Creepy Chickens!" Chris yelled out.

"Awesome! Worst to First!" Felix said, grinning.

"Congrats, Ivan… You earned it." Peki replied, as there was some mistletoe hanging above the two. Seeing the plant, Peki kissed the Animal Crossing fan on the cheek, as he blushed.

"Where does that mistletoe keep coming from?"Opi asked herself.

"And their prize is… various presents to you guys!" Chris yelled out. "Second goes to the Snakes."

"Eh, fair enough." Vaughn said. "Besides... We can leave some coal for a certain tween's stocking..."

"Err... Help?" Yagmur said, spooked.

"Pigs… One of you is being sent home… See ya at the ceremony tonight…" Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay, Presents!**

Ivan: -He is lost in thought- Peki…

James: It felt enjoyable doing this challenge. I never really got much during Christmastime.

Xylia: (She is holding a fishing rod, with some mistletoe attached) ...What? It's my way of celebrating a victory! Plus, Ivan deserves it!

Hambo: I later distracted the puppies… And found out that someone was scaring them. I don't mind feeding bacon to puppies, but animal abuse is a huge no-no.

* * *

At dinner, the Pigs were thinking about who to eliminate…

"I say, we eliminate Coco…" Bitty said.

"Wha? But…" Coco replied.

"Face it; Coco is pretty much useless…" Bitty said, grinning. "In the meantime… Vaughn? Wanna hang out before we vote off one of our own?"

* * *

**Confessional: Cast your vote!**

Coco: I don't wanna go! I'm voting for Ralph! Sorry!

Treela: Sorry, Bitty… But you gotta go!

Easter: Hmm… Who to vote for… I should eliminate Coco... Sorry, but Bitty scares me!

Bitty: This may be overdone, but…

* * *

At the Awards Ceremony, they were waiting for Chris to arrive. Soon enough…

"Kids… Popcorn determines your fate here on Total Drama AlphaKidz. If I call out your name, come up, and claim your bag of popcorn. Easter…"

"Zentaro…"

"Seth…"

"Lily…"

"Treela…"

"Bitty…"

Both Coco and Ralph were left, both of them had a nervous look on their face.

"Coco… Ralph… This is the final bag of popcorn of the night, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Coco."

Coco received her bag of popcorn. But Ralph was shocked.

"Sorry, Ralph… You want my bag of corn?" Coco asked.

"Thanks, Coco… That would be lovely." Ralph said, trying hard not to tear up.

"Ralph… Time to go, brah." Chris said.

* * *

At the Carpet, everyone was saying bye to the gardener.

"It's a real bummer you had to go out like that…" Treela said.

"It's okay…" Ralph replied.

"We'll take care of the flowers for you!" Easter said, grinning.

"Really? Then… You'll need this…" Ralph replied, giving the bunny boy a watering can. "This can can make flowers grow good, in my mind… Well, I'm outta here… Later, all!"

Ralph then boarded the Limo, and it sped off into the night.

"Kids… You're all safe… for now." Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Ugh…**

Bitty: Now, to hide the evidence… I had no qualms against Ralph… But he was just so… dirty!

Seth: And I was gonna teach him how to play the bongo drums, too…

* * *

**House of Victory**

Everyone was in the middle of a fishy meal, cooked up by Ivan.

"Wow, you weren't kidding that you said you were a good cook, Ivan!" Felix said, smiling. "This is really good!"

"Yeah, I also agree! You're really talented!" James replied, biting into some fried red snapper.

"Can you teach me how to do this?" Xylia asked, eating into some fried Barred Knifejaw.

"Thanks, guys!" Ivan said, grinning, as there was a knock on the door. Keala answered it.

"HO-HO-HO! Sophie Clause is here, to give you presents!" Sophie yelled out, giving each of the tweens a present. "Hope you enjoy!"

Ivan unwrapped his gift… Inside, appeared to be a yellow dog. "An Isabelle plushie. Thank you!"

"No prob! Also… I have an idea…" Sophie grinned, as she whispered into Ivan's ear.

Xylia unwrapped her gift. "AWESOME! A Spike plushie!"

"Who's Spike?" James asked, holding his gift: A Nintendo 3DS.

"Just a dragon dude from an awesome cartoon!" Xylia replied.

"Well… huh. I got me a MP3 player." Keala said. "Why does the Bass Guitarist of the Electric Muffins seem so familiar to me?"

"Cool! A tool box! This'll keep all my tools in check!" Felix replied.

Melody smiled, holding back happy tears. "You got me a La-La-Loopsy? Cool…"

"You okay, hon?" Gladys asked, holding her gift: A book labeled _The Zirisian Princess_. Stunski was playing with a red ball next to Gladys.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Melody replied. "Crying's mainstream, anyway."

"YAY! A DVD Player!" Nancy said, grinning.

Soon afterwards, Keala approached Xylia.

"Sorry for earlier, with my mom…" Keala said, ashamed.

"It's fine, really!" Xylia replied, smiling.

The two then looked up to see mistletoe.

"Well, huh… Never did this before…" Keala said, as he kissed Xylia on the cheek, as the two of them blushed.

Ivan and Sophie looked at each other, as they gave each other a high-five.

* * *

**Confessional: How come I don't get a kiss?**

Xylia: Okay, I know Ivan set it up, but… I think that was totally sweet of him and Sophie.

Sophie: I admit, I'm a Keala/Xylia shipper! WHOO!

Melody: These guys… They may be mainstream, but… They all care for each other, and there's no conflict. (She smiles.) I'm gonna enjoy this team.

Keala: Did me and Xylia… blush? …Nah.

* * *

Chris was standing on stage, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"And Ralph was deweeded and sent out of here! But the game has only begun! Who shall be next? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Bitty switched the votes meant for her, for votes towards Ralph**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Quant, Ralph**

* * *

Wow, what a twist… I gotta confess something… I didn't enjoy writing for Roy, at all. I felt I had huge shoes to fill, when it came to Roy being Omelette's brother and all. That, and... I felt Roy's relationship with Xylia was forced, on my end… But nevertheless, this is where Roy leaves…

Kasimar and Sophie belong to CragmiteBlaster

**Next time: It's a parade! It's the Battle of the Floats!**

BaconBaka OUT!


	7. 7: Festival! Day of Founding!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we start up a Parade Challenge!

Don't rain on it, please...

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give out the intro. The snow has since melted, but any leftover untouched snow, however...

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz… The kids had to do some Christmas related stuff. First off, they made snow sculptures, and while some of them went good, one of them… Went on a rampage. A while later, misfit toys were made, and Ivan showed off his fishing skills, earning his team the victory! Meanwhile, the Pigs lost, and had to send someone home... And sadly, Roy was wilted from the contest..."

"Now, 24 contestants remain... It's gonna be a parade full of floats, face-painting..."

"_AND SNOWCONES!" _Raccoon shouted out in his native tongue.

"Find out what happens tonight, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous..._)

* * *

**House of Victory**

James was in Nancy's room, in the closet. Both Nancy, and Felix were watching.

"Um, why?" James asked. "I kinda liked my suit."

"Because it's been two days since you arrived here... And I highly doubt they make 1910 suits tailored to fit you anymore, let along anyone..." Nancy replied.

"Plus, this'll give you a chance to try out different outfits, and see what works for you!" Felix said, smiling.

"Okay... Let me try on something..." James replied, as he came out wearing a green sweater with blue frills and a smiling carrot, green pants, and carrot-like slippers. "I feel like eating a carrot after this."

"Hmm... Looks good, but we need to dye your hair bright green." Nancy said, biting into a bacon-cheeseburger, when James suddenly roundhouse-kicked the burger away. "Awww, Ivan cooked me that..."

"But eating an animal?!" James yelled out loud. "He had a family! Friends!"

"Um, maybe you wanna try a new outfit?" Felix asked.

"...Good idea." James said, grinning. "Sorry about your burger, Nancy!"

"It's cool." Nancy replied, as James went into back into the closet. Showing off various outfits, they thought it didn't fit the kid. At one point, James was wearing a blue sweater with a snowflake on the front, and blue and white pants. But...

"Um, where did you find my crush's outfit?" Felix asked.

"You have a crush on someone?" Nancy replied, in a teasing tone.

"Just a childhood friend; that's all!" Felix said, grinning.

"I think I found something that screams me..." James replied, coming out of the closet, and wearing a blue t-shirt with the Love Hina logo on the front, black-denim pants, and green sneakers. "But... What's this Love Hina?"

"We'll show you later." Felix said, smiling. "But, it fits you!"

"I agree!" Nancy replied.

"Well... this'll take a bit getting used to." James said.

"And it'll be awesome!" Nancy replied, grinning.

* * *

In another room, Xylia, and Ivan were introducing Keala to...

"No More Heroes?" Ivan asked. "I know we wanna cut Keala loose from his old lifestyle, but THIS being his first game? It's rated M."

"Actually, it's my second game." Keala replied. "James let me play his Mario game."

"And unlike Yagmur, Xylia is a LOT more sane when it comes to violent stuff." Ivan said, smiling. "Peki told me about what he did last night during dinner."

"Anyways, I'll totally start you a new file, and let you SOOOO have a crack at it, okay?" Xylia said, smiling.

Soon enough, the opening narration started up.

"Wow, did he check his wallet, first?" Ivan asked.

"Did he... just say a naughty word?" Keala also asked.

"...That's a LOTTA tattoos." Xylia commented.

"It's gonna be dangerous?!" Keala yelled out in panic.

"Calm down; it's just a game!" Ivan replied, calming his friend down.

Soon enough, the game started to talk to Keala.

"_Whatta say, bro? Join me... Let's see how far we can take this... And for you there holding the Wii Remote right now... Just press the A Button. Let the bloodshed begin!" _Travis, the character in the game said.

Keala looked at Xylia with a look of concern, as he pressed the A button... Outside, Mrs. Broompool was blue with shock, as it fell down and blue screened.

* * *

In a room, Gladys and Melody were laying down. Melody was playing with her La-La-Loopsy that she got earlier.

"You seem that you were excited to get that doll, hon." Gladys said, smiling. "Your family couldn't afford it for ya?"

"Eh, it's more than that..." Melody replied. "My family is kinda on a low income. So, for Christmas, I usually get something low budget."

"Wow..." Gladys said, in shock. "How are you even able to afford your nose piercing?"

"Well... I kinda self-pierced it myself." Melody replied.

"That's kinda dangerous... How did it didn't even get infected, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"It always helps to have rubbing alcohol and icecubes in that case..." Melody smirked. "Besides, you're TOO mainstream for piercings, anyway."

"Don't intend to get any, hon." Gladys said, smiling.

"But still, you're one of the kindest people I ever met. In fact, you guys are already acting like a family." Melody replied, with a smile.

"Aww, thank you!" Gladys said. "I also think of you like a sister... Kinda odd, being we barely knew each other."

Wow, a sister... Never had one before..." Melody replied to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Melody's a whole lot deeper than before...**

Melody: Okay, I lied. My family DOES make an income, but... Let's just say, if my family was a cartoon, I would be the Meg Griffin of them all. Yeah, I am THAT abused. And I don't even like the show!

Gladys: Nice that Melody accepted us so quickly.

James: These clothes will take a while to get used to... But, they ROCK! Is that the right word?

Keala: Wow, that game... Lots of blood, stuff that mom wouldn't approve of... Is this what they call... awesome?

Meg Griffin: Wow, someone is THAT abused? Wow, I am NOT alone! (Suddenly, a voice that sounds like Yagmur's yells out "Shut Up, Meg", which is followed by a clanging sound. Xylia then heads into the confessional and gives Meg a hug.)

Xylia: (She is hugging Meg) While there are SOME people that treat you like crap, I am totally NOT one of them. Okay? ...Where did you come from?

Meg: I... don't know.

* * *

**M.O.T.R Trailer, Boys Side**

"Damn that Xylia..."Yagmur said, rubbing his head. "All I wanted to do was tease that teenage girl that appeared out of nowhere..."

"Hey, what teenage girl?" Uzi asked, not looking away from his game.

"Someone that gives off an aura of hatred towards her..." Yagmur replied.

"Okay, HOW do you know about auras?" Hambo asked. "I thought someone like you was too violent to even SEE auras!"

"I lied; I was gonna beat someone up with glasses." Yagmur replied. "But since I can't..."

"Guys?" Vaughn said, coming in. "I have the tent set up, and..."

"Perfect..." Yagmur replied, coming towards Vaughn.

Hambo took the time to take a taser out of his pocket, and aimed for the bully.

"Let's see if you win a girl, with your looks already ruined!" Yagmur said, as he raised his fist...

...Only for him to be shocked by Hambo's taser. Yagmur was knocked out within a second. Everyone starred at Hambo In shock.

"Whoa... Remind me to NOT piss you off..." Winter said.

"Big time..." Uzi replied, having paused his game. "Well, I'll take him to his tent, now. He'll come to, in the morning."

* * *

**Confessional: Where DID he get that taser, anyway?**

Hambo: I have ALWAYS wanted to taze that ass of a bully...

Vaughn: I was only talking to Bitty! I think us two have a thing for each other...

Uzi: I also buried that violent game in a box where Yagmur's hands couldn't get to it. He's already violent enough...

Winter: Wow, Yagmur is SCARY...

* * *

**M.O.T.R Trailer, Girls Side**

Alora, Peki, and Opi were waiting for their friend.

"Why does Danielle decided to shower by herself?" Alora asked.

"She said she's kinda a bit modest..." Peki replied. "That, and she prefers to shower alone, anyway."

"So... While we're waiting..." Opi said, while painting her nails different colors.

"Speaking of which, why a different nail color for each nail?" Alora asked.

"Well, I'm just a very colorful person!" Opi replied with a smile. "In fact, my hairstyle was inspired by an artist on dA and YouTube. Her name? Well, she prefers to go by Yuki."

"This Yuki girl seems to be really cute and awesome." Peki said, as Danielle came into the room.

"Hi, guys!" Danielle replied, smiling, although her hooded pajamas hid the smile. "What you talking about?"

"Nothing special!" Peki said. "Just boys! Like Ivan! He's a cutie!" Peki then blushes "Almost like Kaoru Daichi from _Ladies Vs. Butlers_..."

Danielle giggled. "Um, Peki?"

"You mean... He's really a... DAMMIT!" Peki complained.

"Um, what's going on?" Alora asked.

"I would say, but I really don't wanna embarrass Peki for too much longer." Danielle said.

"Ditto." Opi replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep. Yet another Bifauxnen for Peki...**

Peki: What's going on? I do too love boys! See? (She then starts kissing a photo of Ivan) Besides, those quote-unquote "guys" are entirely fictional!

Opi: Yeah, artistry runs in my family. Heck, my mom's a beauty boutique owner, and has developed several things, including odorless nail polish.

Alora: Peki is so adorable when she's confused...

Danielle: Okay, if this keeps on persisting... I may have to preform a test on Peki.

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Boys Side**

"Shame we lost Ralph..." Seth said.

"Yeah, he seemed enjoyable." Zentaro replied, feeding his frog some food.

Seth smiled. "Wow, you and your frog get along really well."

"Thanks! I usually find some crickets for him to chew on..." Zentaro said, as Easter came into the door, holding a jar.

"Hi, guys! I have the plants watered, and I found this near one of them..." Easter replied, as Seth and Zentaro starred at the jar. It contained a purple cricket, which looked like it was oozing with stuff.

"Um, I never seen a bug like that before..." Seth said.

"Yeah, me either. Why not ask a bug expert on that one?" Zentaro replied. "I think Ivan may be one; He said he was collecting bugs for his collection?"

"Hmm..." Easter said, as he went to the House of Champions, and knocked on the door. Ivan answered it.

"Um, Easter?" Ivan asked. "You need me for something?"

"Yeah... You know what this kind of bug is?" Easter replied, showing Ivan the purple cricket. Ivan was taken back in shock.

"Where... where the hell did you find this?!" Ivan said.

"And where did you -BZZT- learn that naughty -BZZT- language?" Mrs. Broompool said, barely able to fly, and with sparks emmiting. "It was that -BZZT- game, was it?"

"Not now, ma'am." Ivan replied in seriousness, as he turned back towards Easter. "Do you know what this is? This is a Wretched Wallaworm cricket. If consumed by humans, it can make them sick. Heck, even the purple poison can make you have a tummyache. If a pet eats it by accident, it's best to get them to a vet at once! But they're REALLY deadly to amphibians. If one eats them... I hate to be that poor, doomed creature."

Easter and Mrs. Broompool were shocked.

"I gotta -BZZT- make sure Keala doesn't contact this!" Mrs. Broompool said, snatching the jar, and flying away with it, barely.

"Okay... But in all seriousness, I recommend destroying any Wrectched Wallaworms you come across." Ivan replied.

"Noted. Thanks, Ivan!" Easter said, walking back to the Loser's Cabin. Unknown to him, was Yagmur, listening to the conversation that took place.

* * *

**Confessional: Yagumr's cooking up something bad...**

Easter: Dang... There are crickets that are poisonous? Now I know...

Yagmur: This'll be fun... All I gotta wait for is for frog boy to be down in the dumps... But he's so joyful!

Zentaro: Easter explained it all to us after he came back. I better keep Tongue away from any crickets that I come across...

Seth: Crickets like those... NOT FUN, DADDY-O!

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Girls Side**

Bitty was sighing (Fakely) in her bed. "Vaughn's a hottie..."

"Are you sure about that?" Lily asked. "I think James is rather cute."

"Shame they're on different teams, so hooking up with them is OFF LIMITS." Bitty replied.

"Hypocrite..." Coco said. "Vaughn's on the Snakes, and you have a crush on him!"

"How about you, Treela?" Lily asked. "Anyone you have a slight 70% crush on?"

"Eh, not really..." Treela replied. "Besides, from what I heard, he's already taken, anyways. Real bummer, huh?"

"Then... We shall hook you up with someone! Maybe that Ivan dude! You two would look SO cute together!" Coco said, grinning.

"I dunno..." Treela replied.

"Dudette... You'll gonna be an awesome couple!" Coco said, with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Coco has a pair of shipping goggles...**

Coco: Shame they took away the mistletoe. I would use that to hook her up with a dude. Or maybe a dudette! Is she Bi? Maybe I should kiss her and find out!

Lily: I can see a 70% Chance that James won't like me back... He DOES want to head back to the past.

Treela: (She is embarrassed.) ...And then Coco kissed me. Saying it was for a Bi test. She learned that I was really straight.

Bitty: So, if I can get Vaughn to love me... Then I can enslave him... Nah. I have a MUCH better plan in store for him!

* * *

During the night, Danielle was in the middle of a dream... no, a nightmare. She suddenly awaken, and left the trailer to get some fresh air. She sat down on a bench, unknown to the person next to her.

"Aww... pre-morning air..." Danielle said to herself.

"You can say that again, Danielle." said person next to her replied, which made Danielle jump a little in fear. "Sorry if I spooked ya."

"It's fine, Ivan." Danielle said with a smile. "What are you doing up? It's 4 in the morning."

"Well, I kinda had a nightmare about being crushed, and then rebuilt into an emotionless cyborg killing machine with no memories by some crazed fat psycho about a trillion years old talking about some kid named Ness." Ivan replied.

Danielle was shocked. "Dang... I kinda had a nightmare, too. Involving fire."

"Really? What happened?" Ivan asked.

"Well, my school caught on fire, and it got closer and closer..." Danielle replied, as a hand landed on her back.

"Hey, look on the bright side; you didn't get burned, did ya?" Ivan said, smiling.

Danielle was a bit uneasy. "Y-Yeah..."

The two continued to look at the star-filled sky, until...

"Ivan, you... have a crush on someone?" Danielle asked.

"As a matter of fact... Yeah. She's really awesome and cute, and a gamer." Ivan replied.

"I wish you the best of luck, friend... We ARE friends, right?" Danielle asked.

"Or course we are; why wouldn't we be?" Ivan said, smiling.

The two continued to watch the stars until the sun arose.

* * *

******Confessional: Setting up plot?**

Danielle: A gamer, cute, and awesome? Well, I am a gamer... But I'm not that cute... It's most likely Peki...

Ivan: Why can't I get Peki outta my head? Maybe, I do totally have a crush on her...

* * *

The next morning, Easter was eating breakfast, while looking at Zentaro.

"_Wow, he just seems so... cool._" Easter thought, as he blushed. "_No, Easter... Do NOT blush at him..."_

"Easter?" A voice called out behind him. It was Melody.

"Oh, hi... Melody." Easter said.

"I... want to apologize to you for what I said, the first night." Melody replied.

Easter did indeed remember.

* * *

_It was the night of the first day, as Easter was looking for someone to talk to. He saw Melody sitting alone._

"_Um, hi Melody?" Easter said, trying to get her attention._

"_What do you want? Don't you know interrupting a person's privacy is mainstream?" Melody snapped at him._

"_I just wanted to see if you needed anyone to talk to..." Easter replied._

"_I don't need anything, why don't you eat a carrot? Or is that too mainstream for you?" Melody said._

"_Okay... I'll be on my way, then." A dejected Easter replied, walking away._

* * *

"It's fine, Melody." Easter said, with a smile, as he extended his hand. "In fact, I like to start a friendship with you, now!"

"You bet, Easter." Melody replied, smiling and shaking his hand.

Meanwhile, Ivan was looking at Peki, all nervous like.

"Um... What if I can't do this?" Ivan said.

"Do you wanna keep thinking what coulda been all your life?" Danielle replied. "Just muster up the courage, man!"

Ivan then went up to Peki. "Um, morning?"

"Mornin'!" Peki said right back. "You seem kinda nervous; is there something wrong?"

"No... It's just that... Um..."

"Yeah?"

"DID YOU EVER WENT ON THE MOON TO LOOK FOR TREASURE?" Ivan shouted out loud, as everyone starred at him.

"...You gone insane." Bitty replied.

"Well... that's kinda, sorta... a secret." Peki said, smiling.

"Okay, that's what I wanted to know!" Ivan replied, as he went back to Danielle. "...I blew it."

"It's okay, Ivan! You'll have plenty of chances to win her heart, yet!" Danielle said, reassuring her friend.

A few seconds later, Gladys went up to Peki. "Um, darlin'? I thought you needed a suit up there. Don't you need heat? Also air, hon?"

"Like I said, secret!" Peki replied, grinning as Chris came into the room.

"Good morning, kids! Today's a beautiful day! Maybe beautiful enough for a parade!" Chris said, grinning.

"A parade? Like with clowns, face-painting and all that jazz?" Opi asked.

"You bet! Also, don't forget the giant float balloons!" Chris replied. "After breakky, head outside for the challenge!"

* * *

**Confessional: Parades… the only time of year you'll be seeing a giant SpongeBob stomping around the city…**

Nancy: Clowns... kinda sorta freak me out...

Xylia: I kinda adore clowns! I dressed up as one for Halloween when I was six.

Keala: I never went to a parade, before. But after last night, I'm ready to try new things out; loosen myself up a little.

James: Giant float balloons? I did some research on Felix's laptop last night, and there's this thing called the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade... Who or what is a Spongebob? Or a Garfield? Or a Zirisian Princess?

* * *

The Tweens were standing in front of the wheel from yesterday, only that Uzi, Hambo, Yagmur, Vaughn, and Winter's faces were on it.

"Like I said, it's time for a team to steal a team member! And that team is gonna be the Powerful Pigs! Coco? Since you got the last bag of popcorn last night... You're up!" Chris said, as Coco went to the wheel, and spun it.

"Hope we don't get Yagmur..." Easter said, in fear.

Soon, the wheel slowed, and eventually stopped... on Vaughn.

"Then, it's settled! Vaughn now joins the Pigs!" Chris said, as Vaughn went to his new team.

"Nice to see ya, Bitty." Vaughn replied, with a blush.

"Likewise..." Bitty said. "_Perfect... Now I won't have to hide my quote-unquote crush on you..."_

"Well, I won't need to sleep with one eye open tonight, since we didn't get Yagmur..." Seth replied.

"Now that we have that out of the way, follow me..." Chris said, as the Tweens followed suit.

* * *

Soon after, the 24 kids were in front of the lot.

"This challenge will take place outside the lot." Chris explained. "What, you expect the challenges to be all in the lot?"

"Well, we'll be seeing some new scenery!" Lily replied, as she turned towards James. "You don't mind sitting with me, right?"

"Um... Sure!" James said, as he flashed back towards his past...

* * *

_In the year 1913, James was walking through the foyer of a ship, where he saw a woman of proper stature. Next to her was her daughter, wearing a large purple hat, with a red ribbon. She also had a blue scarf, a green dress, jade-colored bracelets, red dress socks, and pink heels._

"_Hello... The names LaDonna, but everyone calls me The Lady. You may." Ladonna said, smiling. "And I say, this place is kind of boring. Want to hang around deck for a while?"_

"_Sure. By the way, people call me James." James replied._

* * *

"James?" Lily said, snapping James back to reality. "Whatta waiting for? We gotta board the bus, now!"

"Oh, right!" James replied. "Sorry, lady!"

"...Lady? Is there a 30% Chance you're feeling kinda sick, James? Maybe a shower of medicine should work." A concerned Lily said.

"Nah, I'm not sick." James replied. "Just remember about my past... You kinda remember me of a good friend from back then."

"Oh, okay." Lily said, smiling.

* * *

The drive was a bit uneventful. Besides Hambo lightly tazing Yagmur unconscious, nothing of importance happened. Eventually, they reached their destination.

Upon stepping off the bus, they were greeted by an old-looking man in a business suit.

"Kids? This is Harold McBugg, Mayor of this town!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Pleasure to be here, Chris. I shall be hosting today's festivities. Anyways, welcome to the 100th anniversary of when this town was founded! It all started over some bad coffee…" McBugg started to say…

The story went for about five minutes. While some of the campers went asleep on their feet, some campers paid attention.

"…Until finally, this town reached today! Now, any questions?" McBugg said. "Yeah, the pink-haired girl with the cute heart-shaped flour on her face.

"Was that bit about miniature Godzilla robots invading town totally true?" Xylia asked.

"And the law about singing Christmas trees that sing the HMS Pinafore? Was that true, darlin'?" Gladys also asked.

"Well… maybe. My family was always weird like that. Anyways, your first part of the challenge is to build a float. The best float that's built will take the lead for today's parade! Anyways… Off you go!"

* * *

******Confessional: Godzilla robots?**

Xylia: I'm still a bit skeptical about the miniature Godzilla robots… (She doesn't know it, but a Godzilla robot taped a "Hug Me" sign on the back of Xylia.)

Gladys: Is this true? (She takes out a miniature Christmas tree, and presses a button on it. It starts singing We Sing The Ocean Blue) ...Wow, it IS true, darlin'. Such a nice song, though. Makes me wanna sail the ocean."

Coco: Whoa, that stuff in the mid 1930's about the banning of unsalted potato chips… The heck? I'm more of a sweet-tooth, anyway.

Bitty: On February 28, 1986, the townsfolk suffered from the great sock famine that lasted 5 hours? UNFAIR! Socks are one of the most crucial accessories there is!

Danielle: (She is reading through the town's law book) What's this? ___Illegal use of baked potatoes can and will be used against you in a court of law…_ Wait, baked potatoes can be used for crimes?

* * *

Chris is smiling at the camera. "And so, our next challenge begins! What will happen? You have to turn in… After the break!"

Danielle is still reading the law book. "Wait, what was that about steamed cherries being the national fruit for the soul year of 1963?"

* * *

And so, the next challenge begins! What will happen then?

NEXT TIME: The challenge is on! And one tween gets spooked by a float.


	8. 8: Floats and Fire! And Cotton Candy!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, the Challenge Continues!

Who doesn't love a Parade?

* * *

"And welcome back!" Chris said, smiling. "In case you missed the first half, former Snake Vaughn, was moved to his new team, the Powerful Pigs! Let's see what the ladies man has to offer his new team..."

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

"Glad to have you on the team, Vaughn!" Bitty said, as Vaughn blushed.

"Glad to be here, myself!" Vaughn replied.

"So, what kinda float should we do?" Treela asked. "I say we do a groovy dragon, after the dragon law that was passed in 1986."

"Sounds like a plan!" Seth replied, smiling and beating on his bongo drums.

"Now, how do we do about building a way to breathe fire?" Lily asked.

"You mean, REALISTIC fire?" Easter replied, as he was a bit worried.

"Nah, just holographic fire..." Lily said, grinning.

There was some pounding going on just then, as Coco was beginning to build the float's dragon.

"I think Coco has different plans, in mind..." Vaughn replied.

"So? Are we gonna stand around and talk, or are we gonna build?" Coco asked gently.

"Um, Coco?" Zentaro replied. "You built all that already?"

"Well, my dad owns a garage. He taught me some tricks of the trade, such as hooking a flamethrower to a truck." Coco said. "He states it would melt snow, and he tried it once."

"What happened?" Treela asked.

"It worked... Until he accidentally blew up a thief's car that was parked during a blizzard, and the thieves were robbing a convenience store. Thankfully, no one was hurt." Coco replied, as she bit into a chocolate bar. "Now, let's do this thing!"

* * *

**Confessional: Other good conversations include milk and cereal.**

Coco: You know, maybe I should ask Felix if he ever built an Icethrower...

Felix: I did, one time. It was a Christmas gift for my friend.

Treela: One has to wonder... How CAN you attach a flamethrower to a truck?

Bitty: Now that Vaughn is in the team... Time to win him over!

Vaughn: Time to win Bitty's heart!

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

"NO!" Uzi yelled out at Yagmur.

"Why the hell not?" Yagmur complained.

"Well, first... it isn't in the spirit of a 100 year anniversary." Danielle said. "Second, do you WANT to scare the kids with a decapitated head that's bleeding from the eyes?"

"You're no fun." Yagmur replied, as he snatched a piece of bacon from Hambo and ate it while shoving him down.

"Third, why DID you shove Hambo down?" Winter asked, picking him back up.

"Why? Simple! I'm the oldest around here!" Yagmur replied, grinning. "Besides, who would want to stand up to me?"

"Guys? I need your advice!" Peki yelled out. She was building the float on her own. "Should I go for someone jailed for the illegal use of a baked potato? Or should I go for a different crime altogether?"

Alora was amazed. "Wow, how DO you do that stuff?"

Peki giggled. "Well, I do take shop classes for fun. Heck, I even fix my family's limos just for fun!"

"Does that screw with your beauty?" Alora asked.

"So, what if I get some motor oil on me? Which reminds me..." Peki said, as she ducked inside a porta-potty and came out, wearing overalls, and a red shirt underneath. "Mechanic Peki, at your service! Besides, can't have someone cute as you get your fingers dirty!"

"To be honest, I don't mind getting a bit dirty myself!" Alora replied. "Need any help?"

"Au contare, my beautiful friend! Go nuts!" Peki said, grinning and blushing.

* * *

**Confessional: Wrench Wenches Wreck Witches Watermelon-Flavored Wasabi**

Peki: Hey, sometimes I get BORED waiting for the next hit game or comic or manga! So, I often than not take up other activities!

Alora: I've ALWAYS wanted to get my hands dirty with mechanics! Never had a chance to do that, when living with mom.

Danielle: I would had liked to help, but... With my outfit... Yeah.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

"Okay, we gotta think about what we should do with our float; Felix is already our resident builder..." Xylia said, as she was instantly hugged by Gladys. "And how come I got hugged, AGAIN?"

"Sorry. But you're just so huggable, darlin'!" Gladys said, grinning.

"So far, I got hugged by Treela, James, Hambo, even BITTY hugged me!" Xylia replied.

"Hey, there was a good reason to do so!" James said, smiling. "A sign told me to."

"But what are we gonna do about our float?" Nancy replied.

"Well, according to the Town History book, they do have a circus. Maybe they have a relative that was a clown?" Keala asked, reading the book. Nancy visually gulped.

"C-C-CLOWN?!" Nancy replied, as she shivered in fear.

"Hey, don't worry!" Melody said, smiling. "I can assure you, they are NOT scary! They're kinda... cute, in a way."

"How do YOU know?" Nancy replied, as Mrs. Broompool glomped Xylia.

"Keala, now your MOM is totally hugging me!" Xylia yelled out loud. "You SOOOOO need to control her!"

All of a sudden, the Broompool bot started to spark. A few seconds later, it exploded internally, and fell apart.

"Or... do that?" A confused Xylia said.

"Okay... That's weird." Felix replied, walking over to the fallen bot. "Appears to had died due to an overdose of huggles, I think. And being Xylia's huggle capacity is huge... Like, over 8,999 GB huge."

"Wow, that much?" James said with a smile.

Besides, I'm up for hugs, just ASK first, okay?" Xylia said, smiling.

"So, should I repair this thing, or-" James said, before...

"NO, NO, NO!" Almost everyone said out loud in protest.

"Okay... Should I use it for parts?" Felix asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Now with more hugs than your average Full House episode!**

Nancy: Anything but... clowns...

Ivan: (He is dressed up in a clown outfit) I also had a crush on a clown girl at a party one time. But at said party, I kinda saw a blonde 6 year old that was cute, as well. She left before I learned of her name, though.

Gladys: (She is also dressed in clown clothes) I used to play circus with my plushies when I was 5. They really adored my juggling skills, hon! Then again, they ARE plushies...

Xylia: (She reaches behind her back, and pulls off said Hug Me sign) Okay... Who totally stuck this behind me? Can't be that Velociraptor that I thought I saw eating veggies.

Velociraptor: _Nope, not me! I was making a tofu chicken wing!_

* * *

Soon enough, all the teams were ready for judging. McBugg was back, with his family in tow.

"You have some very nice floats, here. But only one can be the winner. But first, do you know who the toughest judges are?" McBugg asked.

"Judge Judy, Simon Powelle, and that one judge off Canada's Got Talent?" Danielle asked.

"While those are some good guesses, the toughest judges out there are… kids and senior citizens! Kids, because you have to have it eye catching, and cool at the same time, and for Seniors, you have to make it suited enough for them to bring back memories… And to not cause a heart attack. Now… First, let's meet the judges! My nephew and niece, Ozzie and Harriet!" McBugg said, as two kids stepped out from the shadows.

"It takes a good decorative eye for me to judge good." Ozzie replied. "I am tough, but fair."

"Wow. Art snob, much?" Nancy said to herself.

"And I shall be a judge as well, but let's meet our senior judges, Gail, and Xandra!"

Two old women, one of them wearing an apron like Xylia's, came out from the shadows.

"I gotta say, these are some really cool floats you got there!" Xandra said.

"I gotta say, I dig Xandra's apron." Xylia said to Lily.

"Anyways… Let's judge the Pig's float first." McBugg said.

Their float was a dragon looking at a basket of oranges.

"I'll give it 8 Points, for creativity." McBugg said. "Why does the dragon law exist, anyway?"

"I LOVE DRAGONS! YOU GET ALL THE POINTS!" Harriet yelled out in excitement.

"Sis…" Ozzie glared at his sister.

"Fine… you guys get 10 points… spoilsport." Harriet replied.

"But, guys? You forgot the best part!" Coco said, as she pressed a switch. The dragon looked up into the sky, and shot out a HUGE ball of flame.

"Whoa, because of that, you guys get 9 points!" Xandra replied.

"Wow, guess we need no holographic flame, after all." Lily said.

On the Snake's side, Danielle was starting to shake in fear.

"Um, Danielle?" Uzi said, trying to get her attention, but Danielle was fixated on the fire.

"Danielle? It's gonna be okay! That fire is FAR away! It won't hurt us!" Peki also said, holding onto Danielle. But then...

Danielle shoved Peki onto the ground.

"F-F-FIRE! BURNS! THE SCHOOL! MRS. MUFFIN! NOOOO!" Danielle shouted out loud, as she ran off into a nearby building.

"Was it something I said?" Peki asked, Winter picking her back up. "Thanks, Winter."

Ivan watched Danielle head into the building. "Guys? Think you can hold the fort until I return?" He said.

"Sure. Besides, she's a good friend of yours." Felix replied.

"Plus, I think a dramatic incident happened to her that caused her to act this way." Gladys said. "Believe me, I know, hon."

"Thanks, guys." Ivan replied, as he ran towards the building.

"Okay, we'll halt judging until Ms. Danielle and Mr. Ivan comes back." McBugg said.

* * *

**Confessional: Deep Wounds**

Peki: Poor Danielle... She's so spooked by fire, it's not funny. Well, I'm disabling _We Didn't Start the Fire_, _I Fell Into A Burning Ring of Fire_, _Disco Inferno_, and the _Fantastic Four_ intro from my iPod.

Yagmur: So, she's afraid of a little fire... This is gonna be FUN! (He then takes out a lighter)

Alora: You think something dramatic may had happened to Danielle? Still, though... Hope Ivan can help her out.

* * *

In the building Danielle ran into, Ivan was traveling into a maze of boxes. He was worried for his friend. All of a sudden, he could had sworn he heard some quiet sniffling.

"Why must my -sniff- memories come back to haunt me?" Danielle said between sobs. Her hands were in her outfit's head to dry her tears.

"Danielle? Are you okay?" Ivan asked. "You were more spooked than I am when I run into a shiny Pokemon and I only have three Pokeballs left."

"Thanks for the nerdy comment, but -sniff- why must they mock me, so?" Danielle replied between sobs.

"I'm sure they didn't know!" Ivan said, sitting next to Danielle. "I'm sure they would understand if you explained to them."

"Ivan... I never told you this before, or anyone. Not even Peki knows, and she's pretty much one of my best friends at this moment... But, I have severe Pyrophobia." Danielle replied. "At six years old, I saw _Ladder 49__ . _Needless to say, I was spooked by fire ever since."

"Is that the movie where everyone dies at the end?" Ivan asked.

"Needless to say, I was afraid I could... be burnt by fire." Danielle said, looking down.

"Well, if it helps, I have a fear, as well. In fact, we all do!" Ivan replied. "You promise not to laugh?"

"I promise." Danielle said, raising her hand up.

"Well... I have a phobia of... eggs." Ivan replied, and expected the worst, but...

"And that's perfectly fine by me; you have yours, I have mine. But our team's getting kinda worried." Danielle said, smiling. "Also, thanks for helping me out."

* * *

**Confessional: A Sweet Moment**

Danielle: Ivan's a really sweet person; WELL deserving of Peki. I've already accepted my fate into not finding anyone... Plus, I never did watch Ladder 49.

Ivan: Danielle's a good friend; I just couldn't have her relive her nightmares!

* * *

Pretty soon, both kids were back. Danielle was at Peki within a moment.

"Peki, sorry for shoving you to the ground." Danielle replied sincerely. "I was SO spooked by that flame, that I wanted to run..."

"It's cool!" Peki said. "Besides, I didn't even know flames could come out of that thing."

"Hey, guys?" Winter asked. "It's almost time to get judged."

McBugg then judged their float.

"I like how the jacket is wearing a prison jumpsuit... 8 Points!" McBugg said, smiling.

"I'm feeling quite hungry. 9 Points." Xandra replied. "If only you added bacon-bits..."

"Now you're speakin' my language!" Hambo said, grinning.

"7 Points." Ozzie replied. "You forgot the butter."

"How do would that work out, anyway?" Alora asked. "We can't buy ALL the tubs of butter in a convenience store; people would get suspicious!"

"Tell that to my mom, Alora." Opi replied, grinning.

"Now, onto the Chickens."

At the Chicken's Float, which was decorated like a circus, both Ivan and Gladys were busy showing off their juggling skills.

"I LOVE CLOWNS AND CIRCUSES! 10 POINTS!" Harriet shouted out loud.

I gotta agree, 10 points as well." McBugg said.

Gail looked at Gladys, and smiled. "You take me back to my youth. Back when me and my husband played circus at youth. Anyways, 10 points for being a cute couple!"

Both Ivan and Gladys looked at each other with an embarrassed look on their face.

"But, I don't like her that way! No offense, Gladys." Ivan replied.

"None taken, hon!" Gladys said, smiling. "I already know you have a crush on Peki..."

"And with that, the Chickens take first place, and get to lead in the Parade!" Chris replied. "Now, onto the second part, and I hope everyone has some good dancing skills!"

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

The team was discussing on who should do some dancing. Ivan and Gladys were still in their clown outfits.

"So, who has some good dancing skills?" Keala asked. "I never really danced before."

"Then, we shall teach you!" Felix replied, as he zapped his hair with a modified hair dryer, and in an instant, his hair poofed into an afro. "Now... this'll be some parental bonus, but..."

All of a sudden, some music from a radio started to play, as Felix started to dance...

"What IS the Hustle, anyway?" James asked, as Xylia started to dance alongside Felix.

"That's totally the power of Disco, my frozen friend!" Xylia replied, with a smile.

"I never thought there would have dances like that these days..." James said.

"But it kinda died out before our time." Melody replied. "But did they have ball-room dances, back in your time?"

"As a matter of fact, they did!" James said, stopping the music, and turning on some different music.

"Is that the Comet Observatory from _Super Mario Galaxy_?" Xylia asked.

"Now... Melody? You don't mind if I dance with you?" James replied.

"Okay..." Melody said, nervous-like.

"Melody, you'll do fine, darlin'!" Gladys replied with a smile.

Both James and Melody were dancing, like they were in an elegant ball room. But James was remembering something...

* * *

___A few kids were in the kid's side of the Ballroom, as James was dancing with_ ___LaDonna. Watching the dance was some kids that he also befriended. James was smiling, despite some stormy activity happening outside._

_"__So, after this, wanna look at the waves?" LaDonna asked. "Ichabod and Silva would, but they want to head to the refreshments..."_

_"That would be wonderful, dear..." James said. Almost instantly, he knew who he was talking to._

"Did you... call me dear?" Melody asked.

"Oops..." James replied, blushing.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, doesn't translate into today's world, huh?**

James: I'm missing my hometime lots more... But at the same time, I'm kinda enjoying the future.

Felix: I guess he's getting some memories back. But even if who he danced with in the past is still around, she IS gonna be majorly old.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

They too, were discussing a dance.

"So, who's good at shaking their groove thing?" Hambo asked. "Thanks a lot for giving me your music tastes, mom..."

"Well, I can do the Robot, if that helps." Danielle replied, as she did some impressive moves, like what a robot would have.

"Nah, nothing can beat the Thriller dance!" Peki said, starting to dance said dance.

"Pfft..." Yagmur replied, grinning. "Nothing beats a pole dance!"

"Yagmur?" Winter said. "No. Just... no."

All of a sudden, some Mexican music started to play, as Opi started to salsa dance with a pole. Everyone looked at her with a weird look on their face. "What, he DID say a POLE dance!"

"So, what kinda dance do you know of, Alora?" Hambo asked.

"Um... Not many, to be honest." Alora replied.

"Really? Not even a tap dance?" Winter asked, as Alora shivered.

"Guys? Please... DON'T bring up tap dancing..." Alora said. "Brings back BAD memories."

"So... Maybe Danielle should be our resident dancer?" Winter asked.

"Well, better than Yagmur's dancing." Peki replied, pointing to Yagmur doing some disco pointing poses. However...

"Yeah, this is SO gonna get edited in America." Danielle said, as Peki and Opi nodded.

* * *

******Confessional: The most dangerous dance ever!**

Peki: We denied Yagmur a spot on the stage, due to him trying to flip the bird. Hey, at least it's better than him singing that song I heard on the Simpsons, once.

Alora: Tap Dancing... Yeah, I rather not talk about it. You can blame my mom for that.

Winter: Yagmur's a tad insane, huh?

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

"So, what kinda dance should we have?" Easter asked.

"Well... How about the Hamster Dance?" Coco replied.

"Nope, I am NOT about to dance like a furry, disgusting rodent!" Bitty snapped at Coco.

"HEY!" Lily yelled out. "You TAKE that back! Low Front and Jetstream could be watching this show!"

"Low Front and Jetstream?" Zentaro asked, with curiosity.

"My pet hamsters." Lily said. "I kept them at home, so they don't end up getting harmed."

"Whatever, a dance needs to be graceful." Bitty replied.

"Can we moonwalk as our dance?" Vaughn asked, as he did some impressive moonwalking moves. Bitty swooned (Fakely), as she watched Vaughn moonwalk.

"I nominate Vaughn for our resident dancer. Any objections?" Bitty said, as everyone nodded.

"Plus..." Coco said, biting into a chocolate bar, and began to sing really fast. "BILLYJEANISNOTMYLOVERSHEISJUSTAGIRLSOMETHINGNOTMY SON..."

"Um... I think you got the lyrics somewhat wrong, Coco." Seth replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Rest in Peace, Michael Jackson**

Coco: Yeah, my mom's favorite musical artist is Michael Jackson. May he rest in peace...

Bitty: I don't even care about a dead dude's song! Vaughn was the only effective dancer around!

* * *

Soon enough, the Parade started, as the Chicken's Float stopped in front of a crowd. Felix, dressed up in Disco gear, smiled, and began to show off his dancing skills. The audience clapped at his dancing.

"Come on, Felix! Bring the groove to them!" Nancy yelled out.

"You got it!" Felix said, as he began to dance harder. Soon enough, it was time to show off the next float.

"So, folks... What do you think of the Chicken's Float?" McBugg asked, as the audience cheered slightly. "Next up, it's the Snake's turn!"

Their float stopped, and Opi started to dance with the pole, from earlier.

"Opi... I hope you know what you're doing..." Danielle said.

The audience giggled, and when it was done, they cheered a little.

"And that was the Snake's float! Now, for the final float for the AlphaKidz, give it up, for the Pigs!" McBugg said, as their float came to a halt.

Vaughn was dressed in a Michael Jackson get-up, as he did some impressive moves that would make the pop star proud. The audience cheered very loud at the feat.

"That one was for Michael! And for the ladies!" Vaughn shouted out loud.

"And we reached a verdict! The winner of the Dance contest is... The Powerful Pigs!" McBugg said. "Now, time for our final challenge of the day!"

* * *

"Cotton candy!" A vendor yelled out loud. "Get your cotton candy here!"

"I'll have one!" Peki said, taking out some cash. "Eight cotton candies, please!"

"Wow, you're a hungry girl..." The vendor replied, as he started to make the candy. But Peki couldn't notice a certain hat next to the cotton candy machine.

"Hey, where you got the hat from?" Peki asked. "It's so sparkly and stuff..."

"Strange thing happened; it flew next to me yesterday afternoon! It looked wet, and all, from the inside out." The vendor replied.

"Maybe it swallowed up a small raincloud?" Peki asked. "I always wanted to bite into a cloud... But I just can't get my hands onto one!"

"Maybe cotton candy's your next best solution..." The vendor replied. "Here you go; eight cotton candies!" Just then, some of the cotton candy got onto the hat. "Oops..."

"Hey, it's okay!" Peki said, smiling.

"Anyways, hope you enjoy your cotton candies!" The vendor replied. However, the piece of cotton candy managed to gain life, and slithered itself into the hat. It then got into the rest of the cotton candy...

* * *

The Kids were now in front of a trio of floats, and some robotic machines.

"Kids! Welcome to the final challenge of the day! Here, you have floats modeled after three of the famous tweens from the hit show, Total Drama Tween Tour, and Tweenabet!" McBugg said. The first float had dirty blonde hair, a purple, closed jacket, green pants, and red shoes. "Pigs, one of you will be controlling Donald."

"I shall do it; besides, it shouldn't be THAT hard." Treela replied.

"Now, Snakes? Your float shall be Otis." McBugg said to the Snakes. Their float was of a raven-haired boy with red highlights, a Grey sweater with a skull on it, dark gray shorts, and blue and black shoes.

"Sounds fun! Can I do it? Considering, it's okay with you guys?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, knock yourself out!" Peki replied.

"Perfect. Now, the Chickens will be in control of the Ling float." McBugg said, showing them their float; an Asian girl wearing Chinese robes, blue pants, and black shoes.

"Mind if I do it?" Felix asked. "I'm kinda keen around machinery."

"Sure." Nancy said, smiling. "I was going to get some cotton candy, anyway."

Soon enough, the Kids were suited up, and ready for battle.

"Okay, the last one standing is the winner! And don't worry about damaging it too much; we have replacements on standby!" McBugg said. "Now, on 3; 1! 2! 3!"

The kids began their battle, as they piloted their balloon floats into the arena...

* * *

Nancy went over to the cotton candy stand, to see that most of it was trashed.

"Wow, what happened?" Nancy asked. "Cotton candy riot?"

"Kid... I gotta warn ya..." The vendor said. "Look out behind you!"

"What do you mean?" Nancy replied, as she nearly got hit by several balls of cotton candy, until it resembled what is best described a tedious boss in a classic game series. "Okay, how DO you do this stuff?"

"I dunno, and I don't wanna know!" The vendor said, using a giant umbrella as a shield. "And it made me lose my hat!"

The Cotton Candy monster looked at Nancy, as it growled at her.

"Forget the hat; we gotta defeat this thing before it spikes the tap water, and sends the entire city into a sugar rush!" Nancy yelled out loud. "Now..."

The Monster shot at Nancy, as she ran out and skateboarded past the shots, dodging them with ease. It soon rematerialized back into the monster.

"Crap! I gotta do something about that, before..." Nancy said, as she did some thinking. She saw a kid, in the alley, holding what appeared to be a rather tasty gun, from the name of it.

"Um, kid? Can I borrow your spud rocket launcher?" Nancy asked.

"Um, not sure why, but sure!" The kid said, as he gave her the spud launcher.

"Thanks!" Nancy replied, as she went back into the battle. Once back in front of the cotton-candy monster, she smiled. "I have an eye for your demise!"

Nancy then shot a spud at the monster, as it yelled in pain. It tried to grab Nancy, but she dodged the monster's grasp. It then tried to dematerialize and try to hit her that way, but she dodged it's attack, as well. Shooting it again, the monster was in real pain. It was now on its last leg.

"I'm gonna shoot ya in your special eye!" Nancy said, as she shot the monster one last time, and it started to fall apart in pain. It was soon left lifeless, and the vendor came out of hiding.

"Is... it safe?" The vendor asked, as Nancy nodded and went back to the kid.

"Here ya go!" Nancy said, but the kid denied the weapon.

"Nah, you can keep it. A fellow prankster like you may have better use than I would with it." The kid said.

"You're a cool kid, man." Nancy replied, as she rubbed his hair. Then she suddenly realized. "Crap! The challenge!"

She then ran off, to join the others, with the kid and the vendor watching.

"Who is she, and why is she familiar?" The kid asked.

"I dunno, but she's gonna be famous, one day." The vendor replied.

* * *

**Confessional: MY BRAND!**

Nancy: Okay, that monster had an attack pattern that was VERY familiar... Maybe I should ask Uzi about it? Or Xylia? They're the resident gamers around here.

* * *

Back at the battle, the Chickens and the Pigs were fighting well, but the Snakes were on the ropes...

"Okay, time for my special kick, or whatever!" Felix said, trying to kick the Donald balloon, but... accidentally hit the Otis balloon, deflating it.

"And the Snakes are out!" McBugg yelled out. But...

The Ling float kept on going, and crashed into the side of the makeshift arena, deflating it, as well.

"And The Chickens are out, meaning the Pigs are the victors!" McBugg yelled out.

Felix sighed. "Well, I tried."

"It's okay, Felix." Keala replied. "We tried out best!"

"We will now be calculating our scores to determine the victor of the challenge." Chris said.

Soon enough, Nancy came skating back in. "What I miss?"

"We're awaiting our fate." Gladys replied. "Where were you, hon? You said that you were getting cotton-candy."

"Well..." Nancy sheepishly said. "The line was full, and once I heard someone say Team Edward, I bailed out of there."

"And we have a winner! Today's winner of the challenge is... The Powerful Pigs!" Chris yelled out loud, as the Pigs cheered.

"WOOO! Awesome!" Coco yelled out in happiness.

"And in second... Are the Creepy Chickens!" Chris said.

"Oh, well. Can't win them all." Keala replied.

"Meaning... Snakes. See ya at the Ceremony." Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

At dinner, back at the lot, the Snakes were discussing on who to send home.

"I say, we should send Yagmur home." Peki replied. "He's kinda scary, it ain't funny."

"But, we also gotta keep one thing in mind... Danielle pretty much botched the challenges. I think SHE should go!" Yagmur yelled out loud.

Meanwhile, Winter was doing some thinking.

"Hey, Winter? What you thinking about?" Uzi asked.

"Nothing, in patricilar." Winter replied.

"But still, we gotta think of someone to vote off... And Yagmur may be the strength we need... Dammit, why are the strong ones also the jerkass ones?" Alora said.

"Um, I'm also kinda strong." Uzi replied. "You have to be, if you're at yard sales, and you found a rare gem of a game from 1993."

* * *

**Confessional: Hope the author can replace his stolen N64 soon...**

Coco: If we outta go for the smart ones... Sorry, Winter. But who knows what kinda knowledge you have?

Yagmur: Danielle is my pick to go!

Alora: Please forgive me for this, Winter... I have to vote for you. Plus, Yagmur's strength MAY come in handy someday...

Winter: If I survive this, I may have to stragize a little. Also, I vote for...

* * *

At the Ceremony, the Pigs were awaiting their fate. Soon enough, Chris came to view.

"Kids; these bags of popcorn determine your fate on the show. If you receive one, you're safe." Chris said. "Uzi..."

"Opi..."

"Hambo..."

"Peki..."

"Yagmur..."

"Alora..."

Danielle and Winter were the only ones left... They were worried, to an extent.

"Danielle... Winter... This is the final bag of popcorn, and tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Danielle."

Danielle smiled, as she looked at Winter. "Sorry, dude."

"It's cool. Just got whammied out, that's all!" Winter replied.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was saying bye to the Game Show fan.

"Bye, Winter. Sorry you went out this way!" Alora said.

"Hey, it's cool!" Winter replied. "Shame I won't be here live to see Yagmur's eventual elimination!"

"Aw, shut up." Yagmur said.

Danielle came up to Winter. "I'm kinda not hungry... You want my bag of popcorn?"

"Sure!" Winter said, smiling. "Thanks!"

"If it was any better, we keep you on!" Danielle replied.

"These things happen, don't worry about it." Winter said, as what appeared pulled up. "Well, here's my ride... Why a cab?"

"Well, the limo is under maintenance..." Chris replied.

"Okay... Well, next time your moms are at the checkout stand, and you hear that beep..." Winter said, as the cab honked the horn twice. "Think of all the fun they can have on..."

"SUPERMARKET SWEEP!" Hambo shouted out loud, which had everyone look at him. "What, my mom likes classic game shows!"

* * *

Inside the cab, Winter sighed.

"Well, it could had gone better." Winter said, as the limo started to flash lights from inside, along with some bells and whistles.

"Welcome to Cash Cab! A game show bought to you in my taxi! Let's take a ride in the Cash Cab!" The driver of the cab yelled out excitedly.

Winter smiled. "Wow, maybe losing AlphaKidz wasn't so bad, after all..."

* * *

**House of Champions**

"Pepsi's the best!" Bitty yelled out.

"I say, Coke's the best!" Seth also yelled out.

"Pepsi is just so awesome!" Bitty said.

"Coke is just rememberable!" Seth replied.

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

Vaughn went up to Bitty. "Um, I like Pepsi."

"You do?" Bitty replied, as she took Vaughn in for a kiss. "Then that makes you awesome!"

Coco and Treela looked at the argument taking place.

"Pfft... Everyone knows chocolate soda is superior to all of them..." Coco said.

"Wanna drink some Mountain Dew while watching Free?" Treela asked.

"...When did you get it THIS early?" Coco asked.

"I have my sources." Treela replied.

* * *

**Confessional: The author never had a chocolate soda. He wishes to, one day.**

Treela: Sources being... It's a secret.

Coco: I also have a secret too and... (She looks back and forth) ...BRING ON THE YAOI!

Vaughn: (He says nothing, but he blushes)

Bitty: I have Vaughn on my hook! Now, time to reel it in, and... Then, the fun will begin!

* * *

Chris is on stage, talking to an African-Canadian female, with brown hair in a ponytail. She had a blue flower in her hair. She was wearing a green t-shirt with some female leaves giving a high-five, as well, with slightly ripped blue jeans.

"Chris, it's nice of you to send in the Cash Cab for Winter." The teen said.

"Irene... I didn't." Chris replied. "Like I said, the limo is under maintenance. How I hired the Cash Cab, I dunno..." Chris replied.

"Maybe, it was fate?" Irene said, smiling.

"Anyways, Winter has whammied out, and is out of the game! But who shall join him? Find out next time, when we introduce our new interns, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

"Shame Yessica won't be here until tomorrow, though..." Irene said.

"Well, good things come to those who wait." Chris replied.

"Well, there's that..." Irene stated.

* * *

**VOTES**

**Uzi: Winter**

**Hambo: Winter**

**Alora: Winter**

**Yagmur: Danielle**

**Peki: Winter**

**Danielle: Winter**

**Opi: Winter**

**Winter: Danielle**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Ralph, Winter**

* * *

And Winter is our next one out! While he was a little more in the spotlight, somewhat... He was canon fodder. But still, he's gonna be missed...

Donald, Otis, Ling, and Irene belongs to CragmiteBlaster

NEXT TIME: Who you gonna call? You may wanna have the local exterminators on speed-dial, just in case...

BaconBaka OUT!


	9. 9: Dark Moon Rises! Goin' Ghost Huntin!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we begin the Luigi's Mansion challenge!

Who you gonna call?

* * *

Chris is onstage, giving out the Intro. It has started raining, so he is holding an umbrella.

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz… Our kids had to build parade floats for the Founder's Day parade! While they made some pretty awesome floats, we learned a bit about Danielle. Apparently, she's afraid of fire. And after a dance and a battle with floats, the Snakes were sent to the ceremony, where Winter hit his fourth Whammy, and got sent out of the game."

"Now, 23 contestants are left. Who shall go home next? We shall find out, in this extra spooky episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

At a laboratory somewhere in the city, there was a line of insects ready for experimenting. Inside one of the glass cages, was a rather large black spider, with dripping venomous fangs, and blood-red eyes. It even had markings under the eyes, which made it look like it was bleeding from them.

"I am still concerned as to WHY, you imported a Kryll-Wretch Widow…" The Professor's assistant said.

"They say that the Kryll-Wretch is a good weapon to use against any terrorist organization. It can crawl into tight spaces, and it's webbing can paralyze a person's limb within contact. Thankfully, it isn't permanent." The Professor replied. "But, there IS a warning."

"What's the warning?" The Professor's assistant asked, taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"It goes BALLISTIC over chocolate, and anyone eating chocolate. If it sees anyone that has eaten chocolate, it'll fight them to the DEATH for their sweet aftertaste. And being someone on the AlphaKidz Lot is a chocoholic…" The Professor said.

"But, it may be anyone." The Professor's assistant replied, laying down his hot cocoa on the desk near the cage. "Even Peki may be a closet chocoholic."

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

"Damn power surges…" The Professor said, as there was some smashing going on. When the lights came back on…

The spider was gone from its cage. The mug of hot cocoa was sucked bone dry.

"Oh, crap… If it escapes into the sewers…" The Assistant replied, as there was a flushing sound heard. They ran to the bathroom to see the legs of the spider, flushing itself down the toilet.

"…Oh, -BLEEP-." The Professor said. "There's a jungle spider out there, and… Crap, I don't know what to do!"

"I know what to do…" The Assistant replied.

Out on the streets, the spider crawled out of the sewers, and looked at a convenience store's window. On the door read some words that would give any chocoholic a heart attack.

**ALL CHOCOLATE SALES DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**

The spider looked several times at the sign, before shouting (Or close to shouting) in the sky…

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"_

* * *

**House of Champions**

"…**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Coco shouted out loud, watching the news by herself.

Treela, having done some meditating outside, came running in.

"What's going on?" Treela asked, concerned with her friend.

"They're discontinuing chocolate until further notice! I don't know what to do with the stuff, man!" Coco said, in a panic.

"There has to be a viable reason for them to discontinue chocolate…" Treela replied, trying to reason with her. "Maybe… some ungroovy terrorists are hogging the cacao trees? They're being recalled? Some evil chocolate cult ran into town, and they're trying to prevent them from attacking?"

"That HAS to be it!" Coco said, shaking Treela by her shoulders. "Come with me, Treela! We gotta suit up! We gotta take back what's rightfully ours! Without any chocolate… I need my precious!"

Treela, having been continuing being shaken by Coco, suddenly slapped Coco on the cheek. "CALM DOWN!" She then took a sympatric tone. "Sorry for that. Like I said, there IS a viable reason! What news station are you watching?"

"Kitsune News… And _their_ reason for discontinuing the stuff is because chocolate makes you fat… Are they in LEAGUE with that Quant girl?" Coco asked.

"I… highly doubt it. I think Quant would think Kitsune News is EVIL… And I gotta agree with her, on that front." Treela replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Seth's room, he was giving some bongo lessons to Zentaro and Easter.

"…And there! That's all there is to it, daddy-o!" Seth said, smiling. "Any questions?"

Easter rose his hand. "I have one… How DID you hit puberty so early?" Easter asked.

"Well, my dad's side of the family are early bloomers." Seth replied.

"Sounds plausible enough." Zentaro said, smiling. "The men in my girlfriend's family are early bloomers, as well!"

"Wow, you have a girlfriend, already?" Easter asked. "Cool! I kinda have a crush on a girl, as well..."

"Really?" Seth said. "Who is this lucky cat, daddy-o?"

"You can tell us!" Zentero replied.

"It's... Melody." Easter said. "She just looks so cool, and I know she's kind and gentle underneath her tough exterior."

"Makes sense." Seth replied, smiling.

"Also, I also have a crush on someone else... Someone on this team..." Easter said. "But, who do I choose? Zentaro, was your girlfriend hard to win over?"

"If it helped, we had similar interests." Zentaro replied. "She adored frogs like me, as well!"

* * *

In Bitty's bedroom, both Bitty and Vaughn were in bed, cuddling.

"So, you really made cheerleaders swoon?" Bitty asked.

"You bet! I also threw a smoke bomb down the toilet!" Vaughn replied.

"I really love a BAD boy!" Bitty said. "With that said, I want to be your girlfriend. What do you say?"

"You got it!" Vaughn replied, smiling.

"So, let's kiss, now!" Bitty said, as she dragged Vaughn in for a kiss.

Outside, Lily was listening in to the conversation.

"Bitty... You're toying with someone, now?" Lily said to herself. "I know your true self, even if I am behind the scenes... That's low... MORE lower than a low depression..."

* * *

**Confessional: Bum-Bum-TISH**

Vaughn: I did it! I won Bitty's heart! Things are LOOKING up!

Bitty: HE REALLY FELL FOR IT! Now, when should I really humilate him?

Lily: I should REALLY tell Vaughn the truth about Bitty. Otherwise, there's a 80% Chance of heartbreak, followed by a shower of tears.

Easter: My other crush? ...It's Zentaro. Yeah, I'm Bisexual. Had been since I was 10. Why Zentaro? Well, why not him? He's just so cool!

Zentaro: Tomo, if you're watching, I love you so much! If I win, I shall visit you in Japan!

Seth: Awww, young love.

Treela: Hope this chocolate crisis gets sorted out soon... It worries me to see Coco like this...

Coco: (She is holding a glass of milk, and some chocolate syrup. She squeezes some of the syrup in her mouth, guzzles down some milk, and begins to shake her head)

* * *

**M-O-T-R Trailer, Boys Side**

Felix was fixing up the Time Machine, as Ivan was looking at some of his inventions.

"The Painting Creator?" Ivan said, looking at a gun-like object.

"You betcha! It can transform ANYTHING into a painting." Felix replied, as Ivan nodded, and zapped a drink can, materalizing it into a painting. "But, I would be VERY careful with it. Like I said, it can turn ANYTHING into a painting. Even humans. BUT, the effect is reversable."

"Gotcha." Ivan said, holding up a pair of blue glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses, Felix!"

Felix giggled. "Actually, I don't! I made these for a crush of mine. They're infra-red glasses, meaning you can see heat."

Ivan put on the glasses, and turned on the function. "Whoa... It actually works!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey, you said you have a crush on someone, Felix?" Keala asked, before grinning. "Who is it?"

"Her name's Ivy, and she got on a different show." Felix said, smiling. "I just adore her love of ice, and her blue hair."

"Blue hair? Reminds me of Lily." James said, blushing. "Who, _looks like_ the Llady... Except the Lady didn't have blue hair."

"Dude, I'm sure you'll be back with her in no time!" Felix replied, smiling. "So, you have a crush, Keala?"

"Well... Kinda? That's all I'm saying!" Keala said, hiding a blush.

"Fair enough." Felix replied, grinning. "How about you, Ivan?"

"Um... Yeah. I have a crush..." Ivan said. "She's a brunette angel of awesomeness!"

"Brunette angel? Well, you're Straight, figured that out on my own... Unless you're really Bi?" Felix asked, as Ivan shook his head. "It can be safe to assume you have a crush on Peki, unless you have a crush on one of the girls with an odd hair color?"

"Yeah, it's Peki. And before you ask, I am NOT in it for her cash; I'm in for her nice personality!" Ivan replied.

"Sounds sweet!" Keala said, smiling.

"And I'm sure you two will be a cute couple!" James replied.

"But... What if I get rejected?" Ivan asked, in panic.

"Calm down!" Keala replied. "Someone like Peki, is BOUND to love someone like you. We'll help you every way we can, all right?"

"Thanks, guys." Ivan said, with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Love-Lives**

Ivan: I don't want to feel rejection, again... I felt it enough, already.

Felix: I also invented Ivy some Winter-friendly sandals. That way, she could have her feet exposed, even in the dead cold of Winter. Maybe I should make some for ivan?

James: In fact, the lady DOES look like Lily. Only Lily's a bit more wilder...

Keala: Okay, I'll admit... I'm having feelings... for Xylia. She's defended me by calming my mom down, and she's pretty much the Heart of the team. Is this what they call... love?

* * *

**M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

The girls had the lights off, and were using flashlights as light sources (Or in Xylia's case, her 3DS), and telling ghost stories.

"...And that's when the killer, shoved the cheesepuff, in his eyesockets!" Melody said out loud.

"Darlin'? Gotta ask... Seriously, cheesepuffs?" Gladys asked.

"Yeah, that just made me hungry, and wonder... Did the body have melted cheese for tears?" Nancy pondered.

"Hey, machettes and chainsaws are TOTALLY mainstream, these days." Melody replied. "So, do you have a story to tell, Xylia?"

"You totally bet!" Xylia said. "They say, on a night like this, 40 years ago, there was an accident. However, it wasn't an accident, as it was pure accidental murder. A psychotic guy, on Death Row, escaped the electric chair, and went on a bloodless rampage involving pudding cups and 64 slices of Canadian Cheese. It ended here, on this very lot, where a light fixture came crashing down on him, decapitating him, with a yo-yo doing the job… And the yo-yo's owner… WAS MY GRANDMA!"

The girls gasped in fake horror.

"Did... your grandma really ice a dude?" Nancy asked.

"Nah, not really." Xylia replied. "But, she DID tie up a Death Roll inmate, and force-feed him lima beans... Yuck."

"Big time yuck." Nancy said. "Who actually LIKES lima beans, to be honest?"

"Um, my Grandma did." Gladys replied. "Now, who's next?"

"I am." Nancy said. "It all started at nighttime, when..."

* * *

**Confessional: One Spooky Story Later...**

Melody: (She is holding onto a plushie of a Chespin) Wow, that kinda stuff is not mainstream, as it is SCARY! I am sleeping with Cashew tonight!

Gladys: So, that's what a ghost looks like from the inside out... (She shudders)

Nancy: How come Xylia isn't that scared?

Xylia: ...Eh, story was kinda tame, to be honest. Now, my bud Uzuri? Coolest girl I know that can SOOOOO bring the scares!

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

Uzi and Hambo were watching a show called Britain's Got Talent... And were disgusted at what they saw.

"Seriously? They resorted to THAT?" Uzi said.

"You bet. My mom has Tourette's, and after seeing this... it pissed me off." Hambo replied, turning off the DVD player. "So, since it's us two men now, and Yagmur doesn't count, since he's sleeping in a tent tonight, want to make an alliance?"

"An alliance?" Uzi asked.

"Yeah! We don't vote for each other, and since we're good friends, it seems probable." Hambo said.

Uzi smiled. "You bet! It'll get us ahead in the game! Plus, we can attempt to get Yagmur off more faster."

"Also, I'll let you get first picks of bacon!" Hambo replied, smiling and holding up a CD. "Now... You wanna shoot One Direction CDs with a slingshot?"

"You read my mind..." Uzi said, getting out a slingshot. "PULL!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, the author hates One Direction, too.**

Hambo: Yeah, after that night... They're not getting ANY bacon, if they visit my town!

Uzi: I prefer 8-Bit tunes, myself. That, and Queen.

Yagmur: How DARE they make me sleep in a tent! ...I shall have my revenge!

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Girls Side**

The girls were currently discussing something, all while...

"That's 12!" Opi said, as Danielle kept on putting french fries in her mouth.

"So, who do you think is the hottest of the original TDI campers?" Alora asked. "Personally, I liked Noah. He's SO awesome!"

"I was a fan of Gwen. Artists FTW!" Opi replied, until she realized. "Wait, you said the HOTTEST member? I would have to say, Trent."

"MPMPMPHH!" Danielle said, as she gulped. "Sorry... Mouth was full. But, I liked Ezekiel. He was just so cute! Plus, me and him had a thing in common for a while."

"Which is..." Alora asked, smiling.

"I rather keep it a secret." Danielle replied, grinning. (Though it was hard to tell in her shadowed night-time hoodie.)

"So, Peki? Who did you like?" Opi asked.

"Um, I liked Beth, er... Bridgette, er... Cody. Yep, had a crush on Cody!" Peki said.

"...Are you feeling okay?" Danielle asked. "You said Beth first, then Bridgette."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong!" Peki said. "Now, is it kinda late? We should discuss crushes in the morn, anyway!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, Beth was the author's favorite TDI Original**

Peki: There IS something wrong with me... I been blushing towards girls most recently, and not guys. Not that I blushed at them, in the first place. What in the world's going on?

Danielle: Well, before he recovered, Zeke had some pretty messed up skin, due to him turning feral... Poor guy.

Opi: I kinda, sorta... had a crush on Gwen. But, I am NOT a Lesbian. I'm really Bi. I also have a crush on...

Alora: I really gotten into Total Drama after moving in with my dad. Didn't watch much TV with my mom, because she said it would "ruin" the beauty of my eyeballs. ...Seriously?

* * *

Early the next morning, Coco was in the Mess Hall, shaking.

"Must... need... cocoa..." Coco said, as Xylia walked into the room.

"You're okay, Coco? You seem SOOOOO desparate for something." Xylia asked, as Coco grabbed her apron.

"You BET I am! I need chocolate!" Coco shouted out loud. "You're a cook! You must have some sorta ingredient that's chocolatly! I'm going cookoo for Cocoa!"

"Okay, calm down!" Xylia replied. "You ARE cookoo for Cocoa Puffs, except without the puffy parts! Let me see what I have..."

She then took off her hat, and pulled out several objects from said hat. "Spatula... nah. Rolling Pin... nope. A copy of The Zirisian Princess... Not that... A plagiarized version of the Necronomicon my mom got on eBay... Why do I totally have this, again? ...Stunski? THAT'S where you were last night!"

"_Hey, those stories were scary..." _Stunski muttered under his native tongue. "_Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta pee! I been holding this in all night!_"

"...And Bingo was his Name-o! Cocoa powder!" Xylia replied, as she pulled out some of the stuff.

"Must... have!" Coco said, as Xylia stopped her.

"Buh Buh Buh! This stuff is SOOOOO bitter, fresh out of the box!" Xylia replied. "I tried tasting it one time... BIG MISTAKE. Look, after the challenge, I can see if I can make some brownies."

"But... Chocolate!" Coco said.

Xylia sighed, as she reached into her pockets, and pulled out a cookie. "I'm totally sure there's a chocolate chip that isn't burnt on here..."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Coco said, hugging the rookie cook.

"Hey, no prob! Always happy to help!" Xylia replied.

* * *

About an hour later, the kids were in the Mess Hall. Ivan was looking at Peki.

"Wow, she looks beautiful, today..." Ivan said, with a blush on his face.

"But, does she look the same every day?" Felix replied. "Heck, look at me; I have 10 copies of a purple t-shirt with an exclaimantion point."

"Maybe, I should ask her how I feel about her?" Ivan asked.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Keala said, smiling.

Ivan nervously walked over to Peki. "Um, Peki?"

"Yeah, Ivan?" Peki said, smiling.

"Um... Uh... What kinda earrings do you have? I want to buy some for my cousin!"

Peki smiled. "Well, besides my favorite Master Ball ones, I have Triforce ones, Mario Mushroom ones, Kirby ones, Metroid ones..."

Ivan smiled. "Okay, thanks!"

He then walked back, and put his hands on his head. "...I blew it."

"Hey, you'll get her next time, Ivan!" James said, smiling.

"But... That earring discussion gave me an idea!" Ivan replied, as Chris came into the Mess Hall.

"Greetings, Kids!" Chris said, smiling. "I have good news!"

"You hired a pole dancer as an intern?" Yagmur replied, as Danielle slapped him on the back of the head.

"No, that would be FAR too controversial. The REAL good news is that your next challenge doesn't begin until nightfall! So, you have all day to do what you want!" Chris said, with a smile.

"Fair enough. A nighttime challenge is good for us!" Treela replied. "That, and Coco is kinda..."

"_Brownies, here I come..._" Coco thought.

* * *

Gladys was walking around, when she saw Treela meditating.

"Hi, Gladys." Treela said, with a smile.

"...How DID you know I was here, hon?" Gladys asked.

"I felt your inner chi." Treela replied. "Hey, if you wanna meditate with me, go ahead!"

During their meditating, Treela had to say something. "So, are you interested in any far out, groovy boys?"

Gladys giggled. "Well, there IS someone I had my eye on... Shame he eats meat... Which is infamous of being popular. I don't want him to change for me, though."

"Well, think he feels the same?" Treela asked.

"I'm not sure... I usually only talk to him after challenges, and when the camera's off, darlin'." Gladys said. "Would he accept a vegetarian hillbilly animal-lovin' Aspie like me?"

"Dude, you're Gladys! One of the coolest girls there is! Or course, he would accept you!" Treela replied, smiling. "If you want me to, I can help you hook up with him; I am kinda a matchmaker."

"That... would be groovy! ...Is that the word, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"Now you're speakin' the laungage! Far out!" Treela said, smiling.

Far away, Hambo was listening in on the conversation, and smiled.

"Wow, Gladys has a crush on me?" Hambo replied. "I gotta say... Cool..."

He then heard what appeared to be a zapping sound.

"The heck was that?" Treela asked.

"I'm... not sure myself, hon." A surprised Gladys replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan was walking, with an idea in mind.

I'm sure there's a pottery kiln somewhere." Ivan said, smiling. "I shall make Peki the bestest pair of earrings based off the Furniture Leaf from Animal Crossing! From there, she should fall in love with me!"

However, there was someone waiting for him, having a painting underneath his arm...

"Why, hello there, Ivan..."

"Yagmur? What do you want, I'm kinda gonna be busy, in a few minutes." Ivan stated.

"I heard you were gonna make earrings for your girl... Why make earrings, when a flower is more effective?" Yagmur said. "I saw a Jacob's Ladder on the far end of the lot..."

"A Jacob's Ladder? Those rare flowers that grow when your town's perfect?" Ivan asked, as Yagmur nodded. "Don't they grow on cliffsides, and the like? I think you're lying..."

"But, it's true!" Yagmur said.

"Oh, well... I'll go look... What do I have to lose anyway?" Ivan replied, as he started to walk the other way.

"...Your existance?" Yagmur said, as he cocked a familiar-looking gun, and fired at Ivan...

* * *

Danielle was walking in the lot, singing a song...

_Tatta ima hajimete kizuita  
koi ni ochita no dana  
nijyuuyo jikan KIMI KIMI KIMI  
ishiki sezaru o emasen _**[1]**

"Hey, Danielle!" Peki yelled out loud. "...Have you seen Ivan, anywhere?"

"Nope, can't say that I have." Danielle replied. "Maybe he's researching on bugs?"

"Maybe... But I did hear him saying something about him making a gift." Peki said, concerned. "He looked inspired after our earring conversation."

"He could just be making something for you!" Danielle replied. "I highly doubt he would make any earrings for me, since 1. I don't have pierced ears, and don't plan on getting them pierced in my lifetime... 2. I really don't do jewelry, at all. And 3. Where would I wear the jewelry, anyway, with my suit, and all?

"Good point. I'm sure whatever he's making is gonna be short of AWESOME!" Peki said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Crafting; Peki Style!**

Peki: What do you expect? I'm may be a tad bit of a girly-girl, but I still keep my nerdy side showing!

Danielle: If I knew where he was, I could help him... Maybe he's messing up, a lot?

* * *

Soon enough, it was night-time, and Coco was holding a bag of some chocolatley brownies.

"Best brownies ever! Even though you burnt the first 7 batches..." Coco said, grinning.

"Hey, practice makes perfect! Also, 8th time's the charm, huh?" Xylia replied.

Meanwhile, Nancy was concerned.

"Where the devil's Ivan?" Nancy asked.

"He has a devil extracted inside himself?" James replied. "Maybe he went to a church to have it extracted."

Lily smiled at James' naiveness. "It's just an expression, dude."

"But, I'm also worried about him, too." Gladys said, as she turned towards Felix and Keala. "Guys, have you seen Ivan at all?"

"Not since breakfast..." Keala replied.

"Also, it seems that my Painting Creator disappeared, as well." Felix said. "Both of them, in fact. Thankfully, it has a fail-safe. After zapping a human, it automatically breaks down. But Ivan doesn't seem to be the thieving type... Or someone who would just up and zap someone."

"If it's possible, he may be somewhere on the lot?" Nancy asked. "He DID say he was having an idea involving earrings. And Peki wears earrings..." She then jumped onto her skateboard.

* * *

A few minutes later, and Nancy came back. "No sign of him. Trailer was even devoid of life!"

"Crap! The challenge is gonna totally start in a few minutes!" Xylia said, as Chris came into view.

"Kids! Welcome to the next challenge!" Chris replied. "In celebration of the Year of Luigi, you guys will be going ghost-hunting! You guys will be finding and hunting ghosts inside a mansion, and there are some ghosts you may recognize! Now, Chickens? Sadly, we couldn't find Ivan at all, so you guys will be at a disavantage."

"Aw, nuts and cashews..." Keala replied to himself.

"Now, suit up, and don't be afraid of no ghost!" Chris said, smiling.

Peki looked down at her feet. "I bet I did it... I gave him advice on what he should get his cousin, jewelry-wise..."

Danielle put a comforting hand on Peki's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry! I'm sure he'll turn up! This may be just part of the challenge!" She then muttered under her breath. "...I hope."

* * *

**Confessional: Where IS Ivan, anyway?**

Yagmur: Can't believe it worked! Now, after the challenge, I shall find some paint thinner... It's gonna work!

Felix: Another thing I should note... Humans zapped and transformed into paintings can't be erased from existance by paint thinner. But, if a human does get zapped by the Painting Creator, there IS a way to change them back.

Coco: Yeah, sorry if I overreacted this morning. Hope I can solve the mystery as to why chocolate is banned.

* * *

Inside the mansion, there were two freshly-hanged paintings. One of them was a very familiar-looking boy.

"...What happened? I was headed to the Jacob's Ladder on the lot." Ivan stated.

"You mean, the one near Sunset Hill?" Said a new voice.

"Wait, I recognize that voice... Irene?" Ivan asked.

"You bet! Chris hired me as an intern... Ivan?" Irene replied.

"I haven't seen you for years!" Ivan said. "Wish our reunion was a lot more fruitable, though."

"Yeah... Is this karma for hiding my Playboy stash from Yessica?" Irene replied, as Ivan gave her a bit of a look... Somewhat. "What, I only read it for the articles!"

"Articles nothing! We gotta ask for help, before WE end up in the Missing Persons articles in the newspaper!" Ivan stated.

"But what if that Yagmur dips us in paint thinner? We'll end up in the Obutarties!"

Ivan's blood went cold. "HELP! SOMEBODY? ANYBODY?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! How will Ivan get out of this?

**[1]: **The song Danielle was singing was the intro song to Nichijou

Irene belongs to CragmiteBlaster

NEXT TIME: The challenge continues!


	10. 10: Boastly Ghostly!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This Episode, we continue the Luigi's Mansion challenge!

IVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

The Chickens was suited up, and holding flashlights and vacuum cleaners, special made to catch the ghosts. They were also walking down the spooky-like environment of their version of the woods leading to the mansion. But something else was on their mind.

"Okay, this is just a coincidence, right?" James asked. "Ivan not showing up, before the challenge? They're just trying to make it more spooky… right?"

"I wish I knew, hon…" Gladys replied.

"Plus, like Nancy said, she couldn't totally find Ivan, at all…" Xylia said.

"Big time. It's like, he's disappeared off the face of the earth." Nancy replied. "I really hope he's okay; he's gotta hook up with his girl!"

"Hey, how you know about that?" Felix asked, twirling around his wrench.

"Well, I been listening in on Ivan's way to give Peki a way to mod her body a bit more." Nancy said.

"Dude, it's only earrings." Felix replied.

"I know." Nancy said, smiling. "Quite surprising, since I don't wear earrings… yet."

"I thought a skater punk like you would have her ears pierced, already…" Melody replied, smiling.

"I would, but I want them pierced all over, like my mom, and that one lady from that law show my mom used to watch!" Nancy said. "Shame it was only one ear, though. Stupid other ear was stupid normal…"

"But enough about body modification! We gotta figure out who should totally be leader of this challenge." Xylia replied.

"You most likely know a lot about this… Luigi's Mansion, being you're a gamer. Maybe you should lead?" Keala asked. "Considering it's okay with everyone else?"

"I agree as well; Being I played the XBOX most my life, I don't know much about Nintendo." Nancy said. "You're leader then, Rookie Cookie!"

"Okay! Let's do this! For Ivan, and… Wait, Rookie Cookie?" Xylia asked.

"It's a nickname I just gave you! In fact, once I'm 16, I'm getting a cookie as a tattoo on my lower back! As tribute to you!" Nancy replied, grinning.

Xylia looked confused. "Err… Okay, then?"

* * *

**Confessional: Cookies makes everything feel better!**

Xylia: Wow, Nancy must be SOOOOO dedicated to me as a friend to have me, as a tattoo. But why cookies?

Nancy: Or maybe on my ankle? I haven't decided, yet. And just so you know, just because I play XBOX, doesn't mean I hate Nintendo; I do have a 3DS, as well! Along with Harvest Moon! (She then looks around.) …It's a good series!

Gladys: I really hope we find Ivan soon…

Felix: I'm worried about Ivan, too… They REALLY went all out for this challenge…

James: Back in 1913, there was enough scares with Germany… Now, I guess they scare for fun? And at the end of October, for profit… Sugary profit.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

The Snakes were walking down the Trail, when Danielle saw something that nearly caused her heart to stop.

"Ivan's net…" Danielle said. "He NEVER leaves this unattended…"

"Tell me about it; he sometimes catches butterflies to show me…" Peki replied. "He may be on the other team, but I'm kinda getting worried about him."

"Could this be love we're talking about?" Alora asked.

"Well… I just can't feel any love for him, at all. Sure, we're friends and all. But still…" Danielle said.

"Hey, I'm sure someone like you will win a boy someday!" Opi replied, patting Peki on the back, as Peki blushed.

"Yeah…" Peki said, smiling.

All of a sudden, a blue ghost came out from the trees, and tried to scare them.

"You think THAT'S scary? I eat hamsters for breakfast!" Yagmur said.

"That's true, you know." Uzi whispered to Hambo. "Honey-Crunchy Hamster cereal. Kinda an odd name for a cereal, though."

"Wait, was that stuff banned in Canada ever since the hamster law was passed?" Hambo replied.

"I don't care, but this ghost is MINE!" Peki said, sucking up the ghost. "Now, I gotta ask... How does Chris do this stuff?"

"That's a question for another time; Let's roll! Ivan could be trapped in there!" Danielle replied, running ahead, as the rest followed suit.

* * *

**Confessional: Those questions shall be answered soon enough!**

Peki: I don't see any smoke and mirrors, though... But it was more foggy than pea soup.

Opi: Wow, that ghost was a bit... Out there?

Yagmur: BOOOO! These ghosts aren't scary, at ALL! I want truly scary ghosts, like dead Death Roll inmates!

Danielle: We HAVE to save Ivan! Knowing them, they sent him to Silent Hill!

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The team was walking down the path. They were amazed by actual ghosts.

"Wow, this is 100% awesome! We're sucking up the undead!" Lily shouted out loud.

"_As long as they are spirits of orphans..._" Bitty thought.

"Is someone pulling some Wican stuff?" Coco asked. "Sounds like it. My sister Mist is into this kinda stuff; I am, too! Shame she's still scared sometimes."

"Huh, didn't know you were a Wican." Seth said, smiling.

"You bet! Mist taught me some impressive stuff! Maybe I should show you sometime." Coco replied. "Wish spells WERE real; that way, I could poof up some chocolate..."

"Who needs magic when villainous tech is where it's at?" Said a new person, walking towards the Kids. He was dressed up as Dick Dastardly. "The name's Wallace!" **[1]**

"Wow, animation dork, much?" Bitty smirked at him.

"Hey, I liked Wacky Races!" Wallace said. "Anyway, I hope you're liking what this challenge provides, ghost-wise. I plan on using these holo-ghost devices this Halloween!"

"You're doing a good job, Wallace!" Vaughn replied, smiling.

"Well, I gotta send you on your way, now." Wallace said. "By the way... If you see anyone wearing a blue flower named Irene, Yessica's worried for her; she's been gone all day."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Wallace!" Vaughn replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay for a cameo!**

Wallace: MWAHAHAHA! I shall deliever the scares this year! Uzuri doesn't stand a chance! ...Am I allowed to use this?

Coco: My little sister Mist got on a different Total Drama airing opposite of ours. Hope I do my family proud! And maybe someone will help her out with her situation...

Lily: There's a 70% chance... Wallace has a pet dog that's determinded to fly around in a biplane and nab, jab, can, or grab a mail pigeon? ...Nah, I'm overthinking things. **[2]**

* * *

Pretty soon, the Tweens were in front of the mansion, complete with some lightning lighting up the background.

"Nice touch..." Lily said, impressed at the work it went into making the challenge.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Inside the mansion proper, they were sweeping up ghosts left and right.

"This would be a lot easier with Ivan around!" Nancy said.

"Yeah, hon." Gladys replied.

"Totally..." Xylia said.

"Hey, speaking of which... You're Autistic, right? I heard they don't have much luck in speaking to other people, and yet, you're talking to us like you knew us all your life! Why is that?" Nancy asked,

"Well, when I was younger, I wasn't all that talkative. So, my parents asked their coworkers at the resturant to talk to me... They totally made me talk. But it all came SOOOO good in the end! I learned a lot of stuff from them, and I'm a lot more talkative, now! Even if I did totally pick up the teenage worker's dialects." Xylia explained.

"Wow, how much cooler can you get?" Nancy said, with a smile. "Nevermind..."

All of a sudden, they could hear some snide laughter.

"The hell is that?" Melody asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! What do we have here? Some losers with some GAH-ROSS hair!" said a new ghostly figure, which floated their way. It looked like it had wrinkles, and...

"Speak for yourself; you're bald..." Melody replied.

"And THAT'S why I need your hair!" said the ghost. Anyone except that dumb and ugly Xylia! NAKIA needs hair!"

Ghost-Nakia then started to toss Ghost-Scissors at the Kids, to which they either dodged them, or sucked them up.

"WHOA! That's totally a spook, specter, or a ghost if I ever saw one!" James yelled out loud, as he ran towards a phone. "Okay, what was that number on that movie that I saw last night? Something's strange and it don't look good… Oh, I know!"

Following James, Xylia jumped into action. "I got your back, whatever it is you're SOOOO planning on!"

James dialed the following number: 555-2368. **[3]**

* * *

On the other line, a lady, filing her nails, picked up the ringing phone.

"Wintata Wooden Frying Pan Warehouse..." Said the lady on the other line.

"Huh, wooden frying pans?" James asked, on the other line. "I thought I called the Ghostbusters..."

"Look, are you going to buy a wooden frying pan, or not? We're having a good sale on frying pans made out of petrified wood..." The lady said, as Xylia was now on the phone.

"Okay... 1. I may be a LOUSY cook; even I totally admit that. But, WOODEN frying pans? 2. How CAN you make a frying pan out of petrified wood? It doesn't make SOOOO much sense! And 3. That white hand on your shoulder? It's totally not of this world... Not anymore." Xylia said.

"IDIOT! If you aren't gonna buy a wooden frying pan, then hang up, and don't call again!" The lady yelled out loud, as there was a clicking sound. "Damn prank callers, making me potentially late for the Xylia Footsies Fan Club meeting..."

"Boy, I'll say..." Said a ghost, right out of nowhere... The lady only lasted three seconds before screaming in terror...

* * *

Back at the chaos at hand...

"Geez, what a grouch." Xylia replied, hanging up the phone.

"Okay, so... What do we do about Miss Grouchy-Pants, here?" Melody asked.

"I dunno..." Gladys replied, as she vacuumed up the last of the ghost-scissors. Soon enough, Nakia's heart was exposed.

"EAT AIR AND RE-DIE, BITCH!" Nancy yelled out, as she vacuumed up Ghost-Nakia with ease. Soon enough, a treasure chest that the kids didn't know was there suddenly appeared. Opening up the treasure chest, Keala saw what appeared to be a...

"A promise ring?" Keala said. "It appears to have a tree-shaped jewel in it... But that doesn't belong to Ivan."

"You think it could belong to someone else?" James asked.

"Maybe..." Keala replied. "Let's keep going."

* * *

**Confessional: Or maybe it belongs to someone else entirely?**

Gladys: Wow, this Nakia girl... You think she's a part of her environment?

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

They were also in the mansion, but they decided to split up to cover more ground. Along the way...

"Hmm... Seems like a bookcase blocking our way..." Opi said. "Lots of good books too, ranging from... Twilight to... Twilight. Crud."

"Really?" Peki asked, with curiosity. "I wanna see if they REALLY did have just blank pages with October, and the rest of the months..."

Peki tried to grab the copy of New Moon, and all of a sudden, the bookcase spun around, like one of those secret chambers seen in some haunted houses, and when the bookcase came back around, Peki was gone.

"Um, where did Peki go?" Danielle asked. "Dang it all, Twilight! I knew those books were nothing but trouble!"

"We outta burn them!" Opi replied, as Danielle froze in terror.

"B-B-Burn them?" Danielle said, shivering.

"Or we can send them to some We Hate Twilight forum and have them do the job for us, for your sake." Opi replied, grinning.

"But, still... Where IS Peki?" Alora asked. "Knowing the mansion, she may have... gotten sucked INSIDE the Twilight world!"

"If so, I may have to call a friend of mine..." Danielle said. "He may WANT to get his hands dirty dealing with vampires; helps that his surname's Belmont."

All of a sudden, Opi's cell phone rung. (Opi's ring tone: Bouken Desho Desho from Haruhi) "Hello?"

"Opi? This is Uzi!" Uzi shouted out loud. "We're being cornered by some Sunday-Best wearing dude, stating that the LGBT community should burn in Tartarus, or something!"

"Is Hambo with you?" Opi asked.

"Yeah; and Yagmur hid like a coward... Wait, what are you doing? Let me go! NOOO!"

"Hang on, we'll be there, soon!" Opu shouted out loud. "Girls? Let us vaccum up a Fundalmentalist!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Peki, she was regaining consciousness. And thankfully, she was NOT sucked inside the Twilight world. But it was currently dark, and she was holding onto her vaccum cleaner real tight.

"Guys? Hello?" Peki yelled out loud. "Danielle? Opi? Uzi?" Just then, she saw a door that was a tad open. Curiously, she went into the room, and felt around. One of the first things she touched… Well…

"Irene? We're in the middle of work. We can make out later!" said a female voice from the blue.

"Um… Is that a... soft butt I'm touching?" Peki asked, blushing.

"Well, it ain't no boat, Little Nemo!" Said the female voice.

Peki turned on her flashlight to see a blonde girl looking back at her. Her blonde hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing all blue.

"Um, who are you?" Peki asked.

"Oh, you're Peki… My name's Yessica, Chris hired me as an intern to help out with the challenge." Yessica replied. "She also hired my girlfriend, Irene… But, I haven't seen her all day today. Was there any protests going on?"

"Unless Quant started a campaign to end the evils of fabric softener at the Playa, not really." Peki said. "But, how come I was blushing when I was touching your butt?"

Yessica smirked. "So, it was YOU that was touching my butt? It's okay, I won't tell." Yessica replied. "In fact, you may be waking up your inner self!"

"…Inner self?" Peki asked, as the lights came back on, along with the computer equipment inside.

Yessica giggled. "You'll understand one day, Peki! Now, I think your friends is about to face off against the ghost of a Frollo wannabe?"

"That's right! Which room is it?" Peki asked.

"Around the Study! Good luck, Peki!" Yessica replied. "Also, if you find Irene, tell her I'm getting worried… She's never been gone for THIS long."

"Got it. Thanks!" Peki said, running out of the room.

* * *

With the boys... Things weren't going so hot. They were in a gallery with various paintings of the AlphaKidz contestants. But paintings were the last thing on their minds.

"You're one of THEM, aren't you?" The ghost, wearing his Sunday-Best shouted out loud. "I shall give you salvation!"

The ghost then picked up Uzi by the neck, and a spoon filled with some Alphabet soup on it. It had the word "Religion" spelt on by alphabet soup, on said spoon.

"Wow, talk about shoving religion down your throat..." Hambo said to himself.

"Not helping, dude!" Uzi shouted out loud.

The ghost was about to shove the spoon down Uzi's throat, until, the door suddenly was kicked open...

"I'm gonna turn you into Holy Water by boiling the hell outta you!"

"Peki?" Uzi said out loud.

"I ALWAYS wanted to say a one-liner!" Peki said, before turning his attention towards the ghost. "Now, you drop my friend, now. You want a fight, you fight me!"

The ghost started to shoot balls of light at the rich girl, to which she dodged swiftly.

"Grrrr..." The ghost growled, as the rest of the girls ran into the room.

"Wow, Peki's fighting against the ghost!" Alora said.

"Yeah, but... Why isn't the heart showing up?" Opi asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask that myself! I can't keep this up forever!" Peki replied, as the ghost started to fire again. Danielle jumped in front of Peki, and took the shot, launching her back. But...

"Crap! My glove! Where's my glove?!" Danielle said in a panic, trying to find her glove, which fell off, exposing her hand with burnt marks on it.

"Think like someone like him! What would he potentially hate?" Hambo shouted out loud.

Peki took some guessing. "_Hmm... The GTA series? But there aren't any GTA games around... SpongeBob? I think they're ignoring him, currently... That suit kinda seems Homophobic... Welp, time to take one for the team._"

Peki then jumped in front of Opi, and kissed her on the lips. The ghost, seeing that, started to roar in rage, with his heart now exposed.

"NOW, PEKI!" Uzi shouted out loud.

"Oh, right!" Peki said, as she started to vaccum up the ghost with ease. "_Shame, too. I was enjoying that kiss, for some odd reason."_

Soon enough, a treasure chest appeared, and Uzi opened it... And quickly shut it.

"Nope, NOT taking that out." Uzi said.

"What is it?" Opi asked.

"Something we should NOT be viewing." Uzi replied.

Danielle was still looking for her glove, as Peki held it in front of her. "Here you go, Danielle!"

"Thanks, Peki!" Danielle replied, putting the glove back on. "What a relief; I can't risk having everyone see my burns..."

"Is it safe to come out now?" Yagmur shouted out loud.

"Yeah, it's safe..." Alora replied, as Yagmur came out... And most everyone started to giggle.

"What's so funny? What are you starring at?" Yagmur asked. "And WHY am I so wet?" He starred down to realize... He peed his pants. "AUGH!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yagmur deserved it, anyway.**

Yagmur: NOT FUNNY!

Danielle: (She is giggling) Sorry, Yagmur... -Giggle- But... (She roars with laughter) YOU deserved it, anyway!

Opi: Best before December 15th, 1985... I wonder... (She eats some of the soup, the letters spelling "DEMON") ...Urp... Excuse me while I vomit.

Uzi: All that for mentioning my cousin Blythe? She's a bit of a nutball, but I adore her.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

Everyone on their team was also vaccuming up ghosts.

"You think these ghosts would learn by now..." Lily said. "That if someone's entering your haunted mansion, armed with a Kirby, there's a 70% Chance you'll be swept up by air."

"That, or they're trying to scare off all the uglies. Much like your friends here..." Bitty said, as Treela aimed her vaccum at Bitty's hair, vaccuming it up.

"You take that BACK!" Treela, in a rare showing of anger, yelled out.

"But... It's true!" Bitty replied.

"Easter? Mind if you get the scissors?" Treela asked sweetly, as Bitty went white as a ghost. "It's time to play barber!"

"Okay, they're NOT ugly; they're cute! Now, let me go!" Bitty yelled out in panic, as Treela turned off her vaccum cleaner.

"Aww, just a couple kids..." A ghost punk male said. He looked awfully familiar. "Just one big scare, and they'll go running."

"Duncan?" Vaughn asked.

"What's it to you?" Ghost-Duncan said. "I'm just here to scare you kids..."

Coco shrugged and walked over to Ghost-Duncan. "So, Duncan… It is SOOOO hot how you treated that Harold like you did… And when you beat Beth at the finals…" Alora said in her best Courtney impression.

The ghost Duncan was suddenly smitten at Alora. "Oh, that's hot! You remind me of my CIT…"

Suddenly, Duncan's heart was shown.

"NOW, GUYS!" Alora yelled out, as Treela, Seth, and Easter vacuumed him up with ease.

"Wow, how did you know what to do?" Lily said with an impressed look.

"Well, I kinda thought he would like someone like Courtney, so I went into an impression of one!" Alora replied with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: CIT Busters**

Alora: I sincerely apoloize for you seeing that, if you hated Courtney.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Currently facing off against the actual Ghost-Courtney, they were glaring at her.

"But, I'm a G-I-T! A Ghost in Training!" Ghost-Courtney yelled out loud.

"More like a... Um... Er... I have nothing." Melody replied.

"Um... gotta think... What would Duncan do..." Felix said, as he turned towards Keala. "Keala? Sorry, but..."

He then stomped on Keala's foot, as Courtney's heart was exposed. Vaccuming up the G-I-T, the team smiled.

"So, that solves one problem! Also..." James said, holding up what appeared to be Ivan's hat. "We got his hat... Now, to find Ivan himself!"

"Allow me, hon..." Gladys replied. "STUNSKI! COME 'ERE, BOY!"

At the Cabins, Stunski,sleeping on the stairs, suddenly hearing his owner calling out to him, suddenly sprang into action. He sped quickly to where Gladys was, in a few minutes.

"_What's that, Gladys? Did Timmy fall down a well? Is he up against a bear? Is Timmy in a well, facing off against a bear?" _Stunski said, in his native tongue.

"Okay, Stunski... Can you find out where Ivan is, by tracking his scent, hon?" Gladys said, holding his hat, as Stunski sniffed it.

"_No bears are involved? OKAY! As for_ _your friend? I think I can smell him... Follow me!" _Stunski replied, as he ran towards a room, with the team following him. He then stopped at a pair of paintings... One of which looked familiar...

"Ivan?" Xylia said, in shock.

"_Wow, the painting diet is NOT what it's all cracked up to be..." _Stunski replied, in his tongue_._

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

They were still vaccuming up ghosts, as they heard some crunching sounds.

"Um, Peki? Did you smuggle in chips?" Danielle asked.

"Not this time!" Peki replied, as there was a belch. "And that was NOT me! And I like the plain ones!"

"Nah, we're not accusing you of eating chips..." Opi said. "...And what's that rancid odor?"

The team looked around to see what appeared to be a rather chubby tween around their age. His belly was showing.

"What do you want, you pheasants..." the ghost said. "I, Edgar, shall see to it that I will tear down your homes, starting with that Coco girl... Don't believe I can't... What are you doing?"

"Trying to poke you on the belly... Seems to be going through... Um, yeah. BAD idea." Opi replied, grinning.

"Plus, Coco's on another team! Why not bug her?!" Yagmur yelled out.

Ghost-Edgar looked around, and saw Peki, and walked over to her. "Why, hello there, hottie... What do you say, we... make out?"

"Dude, we just met, and..." Peki replied, as Edgar tried his best to smooch on Peki. "Um, you're a ghost. I don't think this is gonna work... That, and I don't feel any romantic feelings towards you."

"I'll show you! I shall show the world that me, Edgar Grundler , should had..." Ghost-Edgar said, before being vaccumed up by Peki.

"You were saying?" Peki asked. "Now, let us NEVER speak of that, again."

* * *

**Confessional: Another cameo!**

Peki: Yeah, I'm a geek. But even I know when you're TOO much of a geek. Sorry, Edgar, but I do NOT love you! Ivan, I would... if I had any affection towards him. What's going on?

Uzi: (He is vomiting)

Yagmur: What a dork; he didn't even have his heart out long enough!

Uzi: (He is still vomiting)

Opi: Okay, note to self; thinking that was the Pillsbury Doughboy? BAD idea.

Uzi: (He finished vomiting) Ugh, sorry... But I really can't stand bad smells! Edgar, dude? There's something called deodorant! USE IT!

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The teams continued down a hall, as Coco eyed something...

"Is... that?" Coco said, with tears down her eyes. "A Kit-Kat bar? I been wanting chocolate ALL day!"

"But, what about the brownies that Xylia made?" Seth asked.

"They're good, but that was just something to tide me over. Now..." Coco replied, as she picked up the candy... and instantly, a trap door opened under her. "WHHHHHOOOAAAA!"

"Coco!" Seth cried out loud.

* * *

Coco landed in what appeared to be a basement of some sort. "Oww... Where am I? Oh, yeah!"

She then opened up the candy bar, to reveal the candy inside.

"Been waiting for you, all day..." Coco said, as there was some pretty disturbing squealing sounds. "The heck was that?"

The squealing sound was heard again, as what appeared to be a skeleton of a male adult, in his late 30's, was tossed at the chocoholic. Thankfully...

"Was that a prop from the movie _Psycho-Foyer 4? Losing Their Marbles_? Thankfully, the skeleton's fake..." Coco replied, as the squealing sound was heard again, and a shadow started to appear behind Coco... A spider-shaped shadow. It appeared to have one thing in mind... Coco, starring at the spider, however, had another.

"Nice spider, good spider... Um, Kit-Kat?" Coco asked, as she saw she ate the candy. "Oops... brownie?"

She laid it down, as the spider ate it up. It squealed for more.

"Sorry, fresh out. Look, I can run outside, get Xylia, and..." Coco said, as the spider shot some web at the stairs, effectly trapping the girl.

Coco's expression was clear. "Well... crap."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **Things are really heating up!

[1]: Wallace belongs to CragmiteBlaster, as thus Yessica, Bertram, and Edgar.

[2]: It's part of the lyrics to Dick Dastardly and their Flying Machines

[3]: It's the number to the Ghostbusters.

Next time: The Finale of this challenge! And someone is sent packing!


	11. 11: Chocoholic Vs the Spider!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

YAY for getting this chapter done before Tropical Storm Karen hit! Or course, by the time it hits me, it'll be a Tropical Depression, but still...

**WARNING: There is a mention of Playboy magazines, but nothing TOO major, besides some punishment... But the little fans out there MAY wanna read with an older sibling or an adult.**

This episode, we shall conclude the challenge.

Doing whatever someone spider-like can!

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Xylia was holding the Ivan and Irene paintings in shock. "How on earth did Ivan and this girl totally get in here?"

"Heck, I'm not sure, darlin'." Gladys replied. "But… I can feel his presence in this painting… That, and of this tree-loving girl?"

"_Me too… Try explaining THAT to Lassie." _Stunski spoke in his native tongue.

Felix was ashamed. "…Why did I show the guys my painting creator, last night? It's all MY fault…"

Nancy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault, dude. I think someone must had FORCED him into the painting… How? I dunno."

"Whatever the case, we should take these paintings, just in case someone… REALLY wants to destroy them." Keala replied. "Non-Existence… it's a BIG fear of mine; that, and Shrouders."

"Pray tell, may I ask… What ARE Shrouders?" Melody asked.

"They're kinda like chameleons… But they can move around, REALLY fast." Keala replied. "AND they're scary to boot."

Melody gulped. "Wow, scary-lizards, huh?"

"They AREN'T real, are they?" James asked. "After my time frozen, I fear to think what species coulda spawned…"

"Don't worry, dude; they're not real." Gladys reassured her friend. "Now, we outta protect these two paintings…"

Just then, Yessica came running up to them.

"Hey, Chickens? I been looking for someone… ANY team!" Yessica asked.

"Who are you? Never seen you on the lot before, darlin'." Gladys said.

"Name's Yessica… But I have to ask you something… Have you seen Coco?" Yessica asked, with concern.

"Last I saw of her, I was totally with her making brownies…" Xylia said, as Treela ran up to them.

"Hey, this is SOOO not groovy! Seth said that Coco's fell into a trap hole!" Treela replied.

"What? That leads into the basement!" Yessica said.

"Also… We found these…" Xylia said, holding up the paintings of Ivan and Irene. Almost instantly, Yessica grabbed up the Irene painting.

"Oh, no… Irene… Not you…" Yessica sadly replied, to her girlfriend being trapped in a painting. She looked like she was about to cry.

"We'll free your girl; don't worry! But first, we gotta find Coco, in case this ungroovy jerk strikes again! Is there a camera that leads down there?" Treela asked.

"I think so; follow me!" Yessica answered, as the Chickens and Treela followed Yessica.

* * *

In the Control Room for the challenge, there were lots of monitors. Treela was amazed at the technology in said room.

"Wow… Far out setup!" Treela said, in awe.

"I'm somewhat in control of this challenge. I'm making sure where the ghosts go, and all that doo-dah." Yessica explained.

Treela took notice. "You're a member of my webforum, Hippiestock Online? I kinda noticed that you said doo-dah. You know Phantasmagoric-Doo-Dah-25?"

"Yep! You're TreeFlower 96?" Yessica replied, as Treela nodded. "Cool! I'm MermaidPrincess!"

"But enough about that; we gotta find that basement cam!" Gladys said.

"Allow me!" Treela replied, as she took to the keyboard, and began to type some code on the keyboard.

"Wow, you never told us you were a pro at the computer…" Keala said, amazed.

"I thought you would be all peace, love, and flowers…" Melody replied.

"It's what you least expect, huh?" Treela said, smiling. "Wow, Chris has put a LOTTA stuff on here… Let's see… Foyer cam… Bathroom cam… Roof cam… Opi's taking on an Alejandro… Here we are! Basement cam!"

On the monitor, they gasped at the scene going on. Currently, Coco was fighting the giant spider.

"Okay, what… the heck… is THAT?" Treela said.

"Looks like a giant spider…" Yessica also said, in fear.

"Crap! Just when we totally need Ivan's Entomology skills, the most…" Xylia replied.

"You have an idea of what it is?" James asked.

"Well, I do have a bug book somewhere…" Xylia said, as she took off her hat, and started to fill inside. "Allrighty then, let's see what I have! A sift… Nope. A whisk? Nada. My Pinkie Pie plushie… What? She IS best pony! Here we go! A bug book!"

"I'll read through it." Melody replied, taking and reading through the bug book, until finally… "Coco's in some deep –BLEEP-. That thing… is a Kryll-Wretch Widow… One of the largest spiders around… It feeds on chocolate, and being Coco IS a chocolate person…"

"We gotta warn her!" James yelled out loud.

"I'll go rescue her; in the meantime… Felix? Can you think up some way to free the two from their picture prisons?" Treela asked.

"You can count on me!" Felix replied, while saluting.

"That'll do, dude." Treela said, running out the door.

* * *

**Confessional: Nail-Biting Action**

Melody: Hope you can get there fast, Treela… Being bitten by a spider IS mainstream…

* * *

**The Basement**

To say the scene was calm, would be a lie.

"Okay, I'm in a basement, with a giant spider…" Coco said. "That's about to liquidize my insides and suck them dry like a straw."

Coco bounced back and flashed the flashlight at the giant arachnid.

"Huh, must be Diurnal. Or photophobic. But THAT won't solve a thing, if that thing bites me…" Coco replied, as she started to sweat. But it almost appeared her skin was melting off, revealing some peach-like skin underneath? "Darn, not now!"

Coco then eyed the room, and saw what appeared to be a ball of spider silk, behind the giant arachnid. She kept her eye on the silk ball, and flashed the spider with her flashlight, and vacuumed up the silk ball. Thankfully, it got jammed at the funnel-like entrance of the vacuum.

"Okay, what next? If I can somehow kill it, by fire…" Coco said to herself, as she eyed a lit candle on the desk. "Hmmm…"

She eyed the silk ball caught on her vacuum, and the fire. Coco suddenly grinned, knowing FULL well what she was gonna do.

"Time to cook up some crispy spider! …That came out totally wrong." Coco said to herself.

She then ran towards the candle, and had the silk ball lit on fire. Now, aiming for the spider, she grinned, as the last of what appeared to be paint, melted off her.

"Time to melt on the floor, and not in my hand, you bitch! FIRE SALE!" Coco yelled out, as she launched the burning silk ball at the spider. It squealed in pain, as it backed away, in pain.

Coco then scanned the room, as she saw what appeared to be a suit of armor, next to the spider, which seemed to be getting back up. Coco took the opportunely to vacuum up another silk ball, and starred at the spider.

"Hmm… HEY, MOMMY LONG LEGS!" Coco yelled out, taunting the spider. "Was that HOT chocolate TOO much for you? I've taken the heads off a lot of chocolate bunnies but never a spider; guess it's a first time for everything! TIME TO DIE, WEBHEAD!"

Aiming for the suit of armor, she power launched the silk ball at the suit of armor, and it came crashing down, the suit's battle axe, slamming down on the spider. In a few seconds, it was dead.

Starring at the spider's head, she breathed a HUGE sigh of relief. "Wow, did I really kill that thing?"

"You betchya!" Treela replied, as Coco yelped.

"Treela? Whoa, nice to see you arrived a few seconds too late." Coco said.

"But, what's with your skin? That spider didn't…" Treela asked, as Coco knew she had to explain herself.

"I… gotta say something… I suffer from a skin disorder called Vitiligo; it causes some pale spots on my body. While it is treatable, I preferred to airbrush my pale spots…" Coco said. "I just didn't want anyone bullying me or pitying me."

Treela, in an instant, suddenly hugged her.

"Coco, I don't mind one bit; I kinda find it far out, in a way!" Treela replied, with a smile. "But, you think the challenge is nearly over?"

"ATTENTION, KIDS! The challenge is over! Please head outside for the results!" Chris said, over the intercom.

"Well, time to see how we rank…" Coco said. "Hope we won…"

* * *

**Confessional: Coco, the Exterminator**

Coco: I fought off a giant spider… and WON! I wonder if I'll be called for extermination services, now…

Treela: Okay, even though I missed it... That musta been FAR OUT!

* * *

The Teams were outside, waiting their fate.

"So, who do you think won?" Uzi asked.

"Not sure… Could be anyone…" Gladys replied.

"Campers… After reviewing the footage, we have a winner! With the most ghosts sucked up, our winners for tonight are… the Powerful Pigs!" Chris yelled out, as the Snakes cheered.

"WOO! All right!" Treela shouted out loud.

"And your reward for coming in first? Copies of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, as well as 3DS'es to play them on!" Chris replied. "Second goes to the Chickens!"

"Hey, our friend's safety was more important." Felix said.

"Snakes? See you at the ceremony…" Chris replied, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Who shall be sent home?**

Yagmur: Last, again! Anyways, Alora is the weakest of us, all! Plus, she tried to do our laundry… SHE SHRUNK MY FAVORITE OUTFIT! So…

Uzi: So long, Yagmur! Game Over!

Danielle: Ha, ah! Later, Yagmur! MUCH later!

* * *

At the ceremony, the Snakes were awaiting their fate. Soon enough, Chris came to the scene.

"Snakes… If I call out your name, come out, and receive your bag of popcorn. Uzi…"

"Hambo…"

"Peki…"

"Danielle…"

"Opi…"

Alora and Yagmur were left. "Alora… Yagmur… This is the final bag of popcorn, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Yagmur. Sorry, guys."

Yagmur grabbed up his bag of popcorn, as he flipped off Alora.

"Well, my time's over." Alora said.

"What?! HOW did HE go through the next round?" Peki yelled out.

"Peki? It's okay! I'll accept my lost in stride!" Alora replied.

* * *

At the Carpet of Losers, everyone, sans Yagmur, was saying bye to their friend. She was currently talking to Danielle, the last one in line.

"Danielle? I'm not sure how this happened, but… make sure Yagmur DOESN'T win, okay?" Alora said, smiling.

"We'll try our best!" Danielle replied, as Alora got in the limo, and it drove off into the night.

"The rest of you? You're safe… for now." Chris said, as he took his leave.

"And I know a certain someone that WON'T be safe… Pitch up the tent?" Hambo asked.

"With gusto!" Uzi replied, glaring at Yagmur...

* * *

After the ceremony, Felix has finished his invention. Peki, Danielle, and Xylia were watching.

"So, will this thing free Ivan and Irene?" Danielle asked.

"Well, I ran it several times, and I can assure you, it WILL work." Felix said, as he put Ivan's painting on the machine. Pressing a few buttons, the process to change Ivan back to normal started…

"Whoa, that hurt!"

"OW, on the butt; really?!"

"I'm glad Peki isn't watching this…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Soon enough, Ivan crawled out of the machine, and weakly got up.

"Wow… This is a day I'll soon WANT to forget." Ivan said, as he was hugged by Danielle.

"IVAN! You're back to normal! For a minute, I thought we…" Danielle cried out loud.

"No worries… I'm here, now!" Ivan said, smiling, though he was a bit worried. "_All I wanted to do was make earrings for Peki… And I got sucked in a painting…"_

"So, Irene's next?" Xylia asked, as Felix nodded, and Xylia set Irene's painting on the machine. Felix started up the process, again.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Stop pulling my hair!"

"Ow! Not the ass!"

"I'm gonna be sick!"

Soon enough, Irene was out of the machine. Slowly picking herself up, she groaned, as she was instantly glomped by Yessica.

"Irene! You're safe!" Yessica said, with tears streaming down her eyes. "I was so scared for you!"

"Hey, it's nothing; good thing we had Felix to help!" Irene replied, smiling as she and Yessica shared a long lingering kiss.

But after breaking apart from their kiss, Yessica noticed something that was on the floor…

A Playboy magazine with a scantily dresses women on the front, next to a copy of Seafood Monthly.

Yessica instantly broke the hug, and picked up the Playboy.

"What, may I ask, is THIS?!" Yessica yelled out loud. "Have you been peeking at girls that are not me? Could you not wait until I was ready or something? Are they prettier than me?!"

"But…"

"But nothing! There are KIDS here! You shouldn't be looking at this stuff to begin with, you naughty girl!" Yessica scolded her girlfriend.

"I was only reading it for the articles." Irene insisted weakly.

"So you didn't even look at the, dare I say it, naked girls?" Yessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. Besides, you're way prettier than any of them were." Irene smiled before gulping. "... Oh crap."

Ivan, Xylia, and Danielle were watching the argument in both worry and amusement, but Peki kept her eye on the Playboy. Danielle saw Peki's action, and slapped her on the back.

"Peki?!" Danielle scolded Peki. "Bad girl!"

"Sorry! I'm not sure what's going on…" Peki replied. "I wish I knew, though…"

"Now, in order to set a good example for the kids, I gotta punish you!" Yessica scolded her girlfriend.

"What are you gonna do, ground me? Send me to bed without supper? Take away my TV?" Irene asked in both amusement and worry.

"Something so awful you'll be screaming in agony." Yessica assured darkly. "But first..."

Yessica walked over to Felix.

"Felix? Thanks for helping out my girlfriend, even if she is a naughty girl." Yessica said, as she kissed Felix on the forehead, to which he blushed. "Now, it's time to punish Irene!"

Yessica then gently grabbed Irene on the ear before applying some pressure as she pulled her girlfriend away.

"Felix? Ivan? Xylia? HELP!" Irene screamed out loud while kicking and struggling.

"Don't bother trying to escape, I'm a professional pincher." Yessica stated before whispering. "You should know."

Irene was dragged away leaving the tweens.

"Well, all well's that ends well!" Felix said, as he noticed something. "Where's the Seafood Monthly?"

Peki and Danielle starred at Ivan. "I dunno, don't look at me!" he replied. "Xylia's missing, as well!"

"You don't think…" Peki said.

* * *

**Confessional: BUSTED from a certain cartoon would work here**.

Xylia: (She is reading the Seafood Monthly) Wow, those Fried Octopus Bites look SOOOOO appetizing!

Irene: ... I'm screwed.

Yessica: I'm not gonna hit Irene or anything, that'd be out of line ... but I know one particular punishment that suits her just fine. She's gonna really be for it when I use THIS torture on her!

* * *

Ivan was looking at his former framed prison in concern and worry. What would have happened if the canvas got ripped? What would have happened if he'd never been returned to normal?

"Wow, someone wanted me out of the picture... literally. Was it an assassin of some kind of hit man association?" Ivan murmured, as Danielle came to the tween.

"Are you alright Ivan?" Danielle asked. "You've been looking at the frame for a few minutes now. Do you want me to get you anything, maybe a glass of warm milk?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer, though... But why would someone choose me as their test subject?" Ivan said. "Did somebody want me ... dead?

"Ivan, nobody on the lot is that evil, not even Yagmur. Killing somebody ... the very thought of the concept makes me shiver." Danielle shuddered. "Maybe one of Felix's inventions accidentally went off and got you?"

"But would it go off twice? It got Irene too." Ivan noted uneasily.

To this Danielle could only be silent. After a few moments more she spoke.

"Well, whatever happens I'll be here to protect you; this suit is quite thick; can't conduct electricity and it can absorb blows from blunt objects like a wooden block, to a kendo stick." Danielle assured gently. "You have NOTHING to worry about! Anyways, you make any progress with Peki today?"

"No ... but I did learn what kinds of jewelry she likes and I'm gonna make her some!" Ivan exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe you could make her some after the challenge tomorrow? We'll need your help." Danielle smiled, underneath her mask. "Goodnight you love stuck mayor of Fructose."

"Night, you silly and sweet mayor of Kozakura!" Ivan replied, with a smile.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Irene?" Ivan asked.

"Irene." Danielle replied.

"She's so busted; I wonder what Yessica is doing to her." Ivan murmured. "Tickle torture, hide tanning, leg waxing, forced to play E.T?"

"Maybe all four." Winced Danielle.

* * *

Actually none of those things were happening to Irene ... it was something MUCH worse...

Irene was currently tied up to a chair and unable to move while Yessica was shaking her butt barely out of range from Irene's touch. Side to side, up and down, it was indeed torture for Irene e to not be able to touch her girlfriend in any way and it was driving her close to a meltdown.

"You've been a bad girl; no butt for you!" Yessica firmly scolded Irene. "If only I was an inch close to you huh? Bad girl!"

"I promise to throw it out tomorrow!" Irene cried out. "Please make it stop!"

"All the copies?" Yessica asked as she stepped a centimeter back to which Irene whimpered.

"All the copies..." Mumbled Irene sadly. "Please don't torture me anymore! Let me go! I wanna touch you!"

"...Even the special edition Lesbian issue?" Yessica asked with a tone that suggested saying no would be a VERY bad idea.

Irene was silent and hung her head.

"... You're a cruel beast." Irene pouted sadly. "Fine, I'll toss them all out, every last one."

"That's a good girl." Yessica smiled. "Go ahead."

Irene smiled and tried to grab Yessica ... but she she was about a milometer out of range.

"You're not off the hook yet." Yessica stated as she stepped away and left the room.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Irene.

* * *

**Confessional: That's karma for you!**

Irene: After what she done next, I am DONE with Playboy… for good!

Yessica: Oh, I have a GOOD punishment; I found this in the mansion… (She holds up a certain book, featuring some hands holding an apple) Good times will be had by all.

Raccoon: (He is reading a Playboy) _What a rip! This isn't about plays or playwrights! And there's nothing but girls in here! Not a male in sight! And they're barely wearing any outfits! (_He tears it in half, and makes a pouty expression_) …This is more of a ripoff than that wooden frying pan I ordered online!_

* * *

Chris is on stage, giving out the outro. "And so, Alora is voted off, and Irene is in for some punishment! But what will happen next time? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

"NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Irene shouted out loud.

* * *

**Votes**

**Uzi: Yagmur (Vote switched for a vote to Alora)**

**Yagmur: Alora**

**Hambo: Yagmur (Vote switched for a vote to Alora)**

**Alora: Yagmur (Vote switched for a vote to Alora)**

**Peki: Yagmur (Vote switched for a vote to Alora)**

**Opi: Yagmur (Vote switched for a vote to Alora)**

**Danielle: Yagmur (Vote switched for a vote to Alora)**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Ralph, Winter, Alora**

* * *

And Alora is our next one out! While she had some fans, in the end, she was kinda filler. So sorry to any Alora fans out there!

SPECIAL THANKS to CragmiteBlaster for helping me with the Irene and Yessica scenes.

NEXT TIME: The name's Baka… BaconBaka!

BaconBaka OUT!


	12. 12: Froggy Royale! How did he Croak?

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

By the time you most likely read this, I may be playing Pokemon X or Pokemon Y. Yay for Chespins!

This episode, we start up the James Bond challenge!

Shaken, not stirred!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give the intro. "Last time, on AlphaKidz…"

"Our kids had to go into a haunted mansion, and take down some ghosts. There were some freaky spooks in there, but none other than Ivan, who just wanted to make a gift for his crush, Peki, was put in a painting, thanks to one of Felix's inventions. Irene, one of our interns, got the same treatment, as well… Also, there was a chocolate ban in the city, and Coco freaked out. But in the end, the Pigs won, the Snakes lost, and Alora was sent packing. And Ivan and Irene got freed from their framed prisons, though Irene wasn't let off the hook, thanks to getting busted due to some magazines that shall remain nameless…"

"Anyways, 22 Contestants await. Who shall be shaken, and stirred in today's challenge? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _"I Wanna Be Famous…"_)

* * *

After the opening, a circular opening is shown moving around, and is aiming for Xylia, who suddenly tripped.

"Oh, crap! My cherry slushie!" Xylia cried out, as it spilled over the circular opening, causing the camera to go red… It then turned into an eyeball of a certain frog boy's hat…

* * *

**House of Champions**

Zentaro was watching his froggy friend with a smile on his face.

"We really did a lot tonight, Zentaro!" Zentaro said to his froggy friend, who croaked in response. "Now… How about a bedtime story?"

He then reached for a random book from nowhere, and skimmed through it.

"Crocodiles, snakes, airplanes, marmite… Err… Who writes this crap?" He then tossed the book aside. "Eh, bedtime stories are overrated, anyways."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Treela came inside, holding an envelope. "Evenin' frog dude! Far out night, huh?"

"You bet!" Zentaro replied, smiling as Gladys came in.

"Hi, darlin'! Treela invited me for a meditation session." Gladys said, smiling. But something was different…

She was wearing a tie-dye shirt. "I thought I would fit the look; I found some shirts in a dressing trailer. Needless to say, they fit really well!"

"Anyways, this arrived during our challenge." Treela replied, holding up an envelope. "I read the return address; it came from Japan. Far out to receive mail from your home country, huh?"

Zentaro was excited. "Cool, it's from my girl, Tomo!" He said, before noticing something was off. "But… It's usually decorated with cute designs."

He then read the letter, and was shocked…

_My Dear Tomo…_

_I really hate to say this, but with your stay at Canada most likely to be permanent, it is a sad thing to say, it's over. I really wanted a long distance relationship to work, but at the end, who knows how long you may be gone? I really am truly sorry, and I really hope you find someone else to be your girl…_

_Sincerely, Tomo_

Zentaro read the letter, with tears developing in his eyes.

"Tomo…" Zentaro said.

"Yeah?" Treela asked.

"…She broke up with me."

The room was then in a sudden silence for a few moments, until…

"Zentaro, I'm so very sorry…" Treela said, hugging the heartbroken Zentaro.

"I hear ya, darlin'." Gladys also said, hugging Zentaro.

"Was it bound to happen?" Zentaro asked the two.

"I... dunno. But, it's a real big bummer for this to happen to you... You're gonna be alright?" Treela asked.

"Yeah, but... I want to be alone..." Zentaro replied.

"Okay, if that's what you want... But if you need anything, just holler for me, okay?" Treela said, rubbing the now downtrodden frog fan on the head.

"And I gotta get back with my team. If you wanna talk, I'm available, hon." Gladys replied, as the two girls took their leave.

Once the two were gone, he closed the door, and ran towards the pillow, and let out some tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Coco was showing Seth and Easter her white patches.

"Wow, never seen a condition like that before, daddy-o!" Seth said, impressed.

"And yet, you're so brave to show off your condition to everyone?" Easter asked. "You're a brave girl, man!"

"Thanks, Easter and Seth!" Coco replied, smiling. She looked beside her to see Bitty and Vaughn making out some.

"Are they TRYING to become the next Geoff and Bridgette?" Seth asked.

"I dunno... But I can feel some mean feelings coming from Bitty." Easter said, worried. "Vaughn, not so much."

"If you want me to... Want me to read Bitty's aura?" Coco asked, as both Seth and Easter nodded. After doing a small reading, Coco shuddered. "I've read her aura, and I think... We should try to find someone new for Vaughn."

"You think she's... USING him?" Easter replied, in shock. She's a bit of a... What's the word?"

"Glitch? Only replace the G with a B?" Seth said.

"My thoughts exactly." Coco replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Coco's right about that, huh?**

Coco: I can only tolerate rich jerks like Bitty for too long... Why can't she be like Peki from the other team, rich and kind?

Bitty: Kissing Vaughn? Gross! I'm just enjoying it to keep up appearances; once the time comes...

Treela: Poor Zentaro, he is ALL sorts of bummed out...

Vaughn: Bitty is so lovely, and a good kisser...

* * *

**M-O-T-R Trailer, Boy's Side**

Ivan was in the middle of a conversation with Felix.

"Whatever the case, I am deeply sorry that an invention of mine would cause you this much trouble." Felix said.

"It's okay, Felix. What REALLY matters is, that I'm safe, now, as thus Irene." Ivan replied, smiling.

"But, to REALLY make it up, you get to test out my latest project!" Felix said, smiling. "Just a teleportation gun, which teleports ANYTHING small to a set location. AND, after today, I also programmed it so that if it hits anything organic, like a human or animal, it won't affect them, at all!"

"Good idea, Felix!" Keala replied.

"I gotta agree; if Ivan can get sucked into a painting... who knows WHAT could happen to anyone..." James said. "All the more reason to return home!"

* * *

Outside the Trailer, Ivan was aiming at a 50 Shades of Grey book.

"Okay, I seriously thought Quant destroyed those..." Keala said.

"There are ALWAYS back-ups, at hand... I don't know why." Felix replied.

"So... Are there REALLY 50 Shades OF the color Gray in this book?" A curious James asked. "Maybe I should check."

"Ivan? You may wanna shoot NOW, before James loses his innocence... again." An uneasy Felix said, as Ivan tried to shoot, but...

"Ah-CHOO!" Ivan sneezed, as he shot the laser at James, which bounced off him, bounced off the Trailers, bounced off a bench, bounced off the Loser's Cabin, bounced off a couple trash cans...

"Lesson learned; never again will I read any of THESE, risk I get denied any butt-time with Yessica..." Irene said, dropping a box of Playboys as she bent down, and the laser bounced off her butt, into the sky...

"That kinda tickled!" She stated.

"KEALA! MOMMY HAS YOUR ITCH CREAM!" The Mrs Broompool robot yelled out, as the laser bounced off her, blowing the robot up...

...And the laser hit the box of Playboys, teleporting them away.

Far off, someone was watching the box be teleported away.

**"NOOOOO!"**

Back with the Boys, they looked at each other. They reconized that scream.

"Yagmur?" Ivan asked.

"Yagmur." Keala replied, as he tightened his grip on his hoodie.

"Cheese it! We musta destroyed those magazines of Irene's by mistake!" Ivan said, as Felix and Keala started to run to their side of the Trailer. But not before Ivan shot the 50 Shades novel.

"But..." James asked, as Ivan grabbed him.

"James, it's for your own good; trust me!" Ivan said, as he ran for the Trailer.

Once inside, they locked the door, and barred it with the couch.

"Okay, we're staying inside tonight. Yagmur will most likely blame us for destroying his fun time!" Felix replied between breaths, worried.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Keala said, as what was left of the Broompool robot fell down, in the back of the trailer, sizzling.

"Err,I forgot to mention; it's a proto-type, so firing at an electronic can cause it to malfunction. But only a small electronic, though." Felix replied.

"Alright, then. "Ivan said.

* * *

**Confessional: Would butt monkey even apply for Yagmur, at this point?**

Ivan: After James read that Twilight book, I did NOT want to take any chance.

Felix: That book was set for a location: A random, active volcano. I say, GOOD ridance! That book deserves to be burnt to Ash Gray!

James: After that, Felix had to explain to me that the book was a LOT more worse than that Twilight I read a few days ago... GOOD thing I didn't read that book, huh?

Keala: I'm afraid that Yagmur will do something drastic...

Yagmur: Damn that Ivan! I was THIS close to getting Playboys! But he had to -BLEEP- it up! Oh, well... I have a different plan in store, now!

* * *

**M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

Xylia was laying down on her bed, doing some thinking.

"Can't believe one of my friends nearly... No, I don't wanna think it." Xylia said to herself, as Gladys, having came back from the Champ's House, listened in.

"Tell me about it; bullying is just so wrong, on so many levels, hon." Gladys replied. "I've been called insensitive names, like redneck, possum eater, the whole works."

"You don't wanna know the kinds of bullying I totally went through, let's just say, I was wedgied, hit, swirlied, stuffed in a locker..." Xylia said.

"Oh, my... That is SO very wrong." Nancy replied. "I was bullied, because of my tomboyish nature, and my fashion..."

"And my bullying happens at home." Melody said, as all three of the girls starred at her in shock. "Nothing, forget it."

"You know, we outta do something about it!" Xylia replied. "I totally had my run-ins with bullies. At one point, I came home in tears because said bully insulted my family's restaurant. All because of my condition! That's why I wanna totally fight back! It's pretty much the main reason I totally signed up for this show. To show that there's people like me SOOOO out there in this world. We can't fight against the bullies… Well, we can, but we don't want to get in trouble. But we wanna totally defend those that can't stand up to them!"

"You know, hon?" Gladys asked. "You're right! I wanna defend people against bullying, too!"

"Count me in, too!" Nancy said, smiling.

"Melody? You in?" Xylia asked, smiling.

Melody did some thinking. "Aw, what the hell, I'm in."

"Together, we can totally make bullying more aware!" Xylia said, smiling. "And protect those who's unable to protect themselves!"

"YEAH!" The three girls shouted out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, I agree. Bullying is plain wrong as well.**

Xylia: Need I say that bullying also totally dyed my hair pink? But, they don't know it... yet.

Gladys: I may not be the toughest one around, but I can really let the bullies have it, if the need arises, hon!

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

The two locked out Yagmur, again... And they were watching a movie on a portable DVD player that Uzi bought.

"Wow, Wreck It Ralph is so awesome!" Hambo said, smiling.

"I hear ya; it's one of my favorite movies, next to the Toy Story series, Oliver and Company, Alladian..." Uzi replied.

"But, you gotta wonder... what are they ON, when they were thinking up scenes way back then?" Hambo asked. "I mean, turning into a donkey, just for PLAYING POOL? Sure, there's the cigars and booze to worry about, but still..."

"And let's not forget Chernobog. The big demon of scares, himself!" Uzi replied. "Can't top that!"

"Aren't we forgetting a certain religious figure, in Disney?" Hambo asked.

"Oh, yeah... He tops them ALL, in my opinion..." Uzi said. "Thank the gods there aren't anyone THAT insane today..."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, let's thank so too.**

Uzi: Sure, there's religious people insane, some of them even getting on reality TV. But none of them will EVER top Frollo.

Hambo: So, the logic is, if you were a bad boy... You would change painfully into a donkey? (He then takes a sarcastic tone.) Good call, dude... Good call.

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Girls Side**

Peki was trying to talk to Danielle, but...

"Danielle, it was only a Playboy!" Peki said.

"And that's WHY I'm ignoring you!" Danielle replied. "You shouldn't be looking at stuff like that!"

"It was only the cover, I'm not sure what was going on..." Peki said.

"Well, when you put it that way... But that doesn't mean you're getting off the hook!" Danielle replied, with a grin. "Opi! Hold her down!"

"Will do!" Opi replied, holding Peki down, so it was impossible for her to move.

"What are you gonna do?" Peki asked. "It isn't gonna be hide tanning, is it?"

"Nah, I would NEVER think of something like that..." Danielle said, as she held a feather, close to Peki's feet...

* * *

**Confessional: No comment to know what happened...**

Peki: After that torture, I learned my lesson... I am completely ticklishm though... And for the record, I never had my hide tanned. Heck, I am STILL not sure as to WHY I was looking at the cover, though.

Danielle: Hey, gotta punish them somehow...

Opi: Wow, all that for looking at a cover of an adult magazine?

* * *

In the middle of the night, Treela woke up to see how Zentaro was doing. She peeked inside his door to see that he did cry himself to sleep.

"Poor guy..." Treela said. "You really took this breakup rather hard."

She then lifted the covers up from under him, and covered him up in them.

"There we go; now you won't catch a cold... Hope tomorrow is more groovy, man..." Treela said, as she left the room, and passed by Coco's room, where she fallen asleep, wearing a chocolate ice cream costume. "Do I even wanna ask?"

But unknown to Treela, a contestant came into Zentaro's room, holding a jar, containing a rather purple cricket...

* * *

The next morning, Zentaro woke up, and felt a bit groggy.

"Mornin' world... I'm hoping things DO get better..." Zentaro said, as he began to dress for the day. After topping off with his hat, he looked into Tongue's tank. "What do you say, Tongue?"

There was no response.

"Tongue? You feeling okay?" Zentaro asked, as he peered into the tank again...

Inside her room, Treela was painting her hearts on her face for the day.

* * *

"Painting hearts on a face, with a well-fine paintbrush..." Treela sung, as...

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Inside Coco's room, she shot up from sleep, in an instant. "Mist! Pay for the pizza! ...Wow, that's a way to wake up in the morning. What happened, last night? Doesn't explain the costume, though."

Just then, Treela shot into her room, holding a dodgeball. "Come, Coco! I think that scream belonged to Zentaro!"

The two girls ran into Zentaro's room, who was looking at the tank with tears in his eyes.

"Zentaro! What happened?" Treela asked.

"Tongue..." Zentaro replied, before burying his head into Treela's sholders, sobbing his eyes out.

"You mean, Tongue died? Don't worry, I can help revive him!" Coco said, taking out the frog, and started to do CPR on it.

"Coco..." Treela replied, at Coco's actions.

"Okay, CPR isn't doing a thing! I shall attempt to cast a life spell on it!" Coco said, taking out a Wican spellbook.

"Coco..." Treela replied, trying to get her attention.

"Not while the kind spell girl's working her magic!" Coco said, waving her magic wand.

"I don't think this is gonna work... COCO!" Treela exclaimed, as Coco took out a car battery out of nowhere.

"Okay, Wican spells are out... I shall shock it back to life!" Coco replied, as she started to try to reanimate the frog, but...

"Coco... It's dead, there's nothing you can do..." Treela said, as she kept on hugging Zentaro, and comforting him.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, you tried, Coco...**

Coco: (She is bummed out.) I feel so sad that I couldn't help Zentaro... And after I learned his girlfriend broke up with him, last night... Poor guy.

Vaughn: It sucks to lose a pet... But it also sucks when it's pretty much someone you care for... I really hope I don't lose my mom someday; I hope you're watching, mommy!

* * *

A while later, the Pigs were giving Tongue a proper burial. Bitty decided to stay out of it, because she deemed it childish, and Lily, Seth, and Zentaro had their hats off in respect. Easter kept his on, for "personal reasons".

"While I didn't know Tongue much this past week..." Treela said, giving the eulogy. "He was pretty much a team pet to us. Whenever it was eating flies, or landing in Bitty's hair, grossing her out and calling us undressed hooligans, he has, and always will be, a good friend to us."

"Gee, you had to shoehorn in that undressed hooligans part, did ya." Coco replied.

"Hey, cut me a break! Last funeral I attended was at three years old!" Treela said.

"But, how DID Tongue die, anyway?" Easter asked. "Poor guy, he totally needs a hug."

"I dunno, Easter..." Treela said, looking at Zentaro. "But Felix is running some tests, though."

"When do you think the autopsy results will return?" Seth asked.

"Felix is running them, as we speak..." Treela replied. "Knowing Felix, it shouldn't be too long."

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Felix was testing some of Tongue's blood, to see what could had happened to the now dead pet.

"Hmm..." Felix said, looking at the blood through a microscope.

"Yeah, Felix?" Ivan replied, holding a banana.

"It seems that Tongue coulda been poisoned... The blood is more purplish than before." Felix said. "Come take a look."

Ivan did so, and he did indeed see that the blood was a bit purple. "Wow, that IS a bit wild and scary." He said, taking a bite into his banana.

"I'm starting to figure it out... Hey, Ivan? That Wretched Wallaworm... You got one on ya?" Felix asked.

Ivan, suddenly realizing, ran outside, and in a few moments, came back with said cricket.

"Okay, gonna test out this cricket's venom..." Felix said, as he put on some gloves, and started to test the poison and the blood together.

"And..." Ivan replied.

"It seems that Tongue may had eaten a Wretched Wallaworm... It musta been a very violent and painful death for the poor thing." Felix said, with a sincere look. "I won't go into the gory details, but... you can guess it is THAT painful."

"Oh, my." Ivan replied in shock. "But, who coulda wanted to take out someone's pet, just as Zentaro just had a pretty sad breakup?"

"I dunno..." Felix said, looking uneasy. First you and Irene, now our pets? What the heck's going on?"

"I dunno..." Ivan replied. "But, I shall get to the bottom of this!"

"Don't you have something to do, something involving someone who's name begins with P and ends with EKI?" Felix said, grinning at the Animal Crossing fan.

"Well, I did so this morning; they're currently in the kiln! Afterwards, I gotta glaze them, then put them back in the kiln." Ivan replied, grinning. "Afterwards, they should be good to go!"

* * *

**Confessional: Hand-Made gifts are the best gifts!**

Ivan: Now, when would be a perfect time to give them to her?

Felix: I also make gifts for my crush. I also made two of them; maybe I should show it to my teammates, once I have the chance to?

* * *

In the Mess Hall, everyone was trying to cheer up Zentaro. But, it didn't seem to be working... But one girl was more interested in what was going on.

"Hey, Zentaro?" Opi asked. "I know you're down in the dumps currently, but... Can you remember any vague details about this morning?"

"I... dunno... But, I sworn the top of the tank was tampered with." Zentaro replied.

Treela overheard that fact, and sighed to herself.

"I... think this is all MY fault." Treela replied. "Because I left the door open, someone mean went inside and..."

She then took a look at Zentaro, who had a tear rolling down on his face.

"...Don't worry, Zentaro. I'm gonna set things right." Treela said, as she snuck out of the mess hall.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris came into the Mess Hall.

"Morning, kids! How are we doing this morning?" Chris asked.

"Chris? A pet died. How do you think we're feeling?" Seth said.

"Good! Now, this challenge is gonna be one of our craziest yet... So, meet up behind Lot 32 soon!" Chris replied, as he left the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, Chris is kinda insensitive, huh?**

Felix: Urge... to throw lemon-flavored snowball... rising...

* * *

Near a tall man-made mountain, Chris was smiling.

"Kids! Welcome to the next challenge; the James Bond challenge! For the 50th anniversary of the James Bond franchise, we shall celebrate it, by doing what we do best!" Chris said, grinning.

"Stopping terrorists before they melt down Europe's gold?" Uzi asked. "My mom STILL has trouble taking down the last boss in GoldenEye for N64!"

"Maybe you should..." Opi asked, as she looked at Xylia.

"If you're asking me for any hints on GoldenEye, I'm sorry to say, I totally don't have any. I suck at FPS'es." Xylia replied.

"Can we get back to ME?" Chris complained. "This isn't How To Score More Points on Nintendo Games, by Xylia Footsies! Besides, I still CAN'T beat Woodman!"

"What weapon did you totally use?" Xylia asked.

Chris looked at Xylia, who was interested in Chris' gaming skills, and sighed. "Sigh... Air Shooter... Look, I thought I was gonna be unbeatable with that weapon, okay?"

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, he's not the best gamer around...**

Chris: Hey, that song said Airman was so powerful, so I thought I was gonna be powerful using it! What a ripoff of a song that was!

Xylia: Chris, everyone and their kitten totally knows that the BEST way to beat Woodman is to use the Metal Blade; Take THAT, Skip Rogers!

* * *

"Okay, now that we got our edutainment deal for this episode, I gotta ask..." Chris said. "Where's Treela?"

"Not on the lot, currently." Felix replied.

"Okay, then, sad to say, the Pigs will be at a disadvantage..." Chris said.

A majority of the Pigs moaned in frustration.

"Yeah, where WOULD Treela go, at such a time as this?!" Bitty cried out.

"Calm down; there's an 80% Chance she'll pop up sometime during the challenge..." Lily said.

* * *

Outside the lot, Treela was on the streets, looking around.

"Okay, I have $150 dollars my grandparents gave me, a goal in mind, it's sunny with a chance of cloudy weather, it's 75 degrees, and I'm wearing sunglasses." Treela replied to herself. "Time to cheer up a friend! TO THE PET SHOP!"

* * *

So, Treela has left the lot, to find the perfect frog replacement for Zentaro! But how can her fellow contestants fare without her?

Irene belongs to CragmiteBlaster

NEXT TIME: Ninjas; skiing, and crotch lasers! Also, a vote off.


	13. 13: From Treela! With Love!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea belongs to Frank15. Also, anything that's mentioned that's copyrighted belongs to their respected copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we shall continue the challenge!

Do they expect you to read?

* * *

At the Challenge site, Chris was ready to deliver the latest challenge.

"Like I said, this is the James Bond challenge, and your task for today, is to stop the evil ChickenClaw before he does a rather devious thing…" Chris said.

"Inflate the price of chocolate?" Coco asked in horror.

"Make Fennekin into a Fire/Fighting Type?" Peki also asked.

"Renew Jersey Shore for another season, even AFTER it was canceled?" Felix asked as well.

"Nope, nope, and big time nope!" Chris replied. "His plan, is to change ALL the books in the world into… Twilight novels."

Nearly EVERYONE was shocked.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, I'm used earlier than usual…**

Coco: BOOOOOO!

Zentaro: ..Booo…

Danielle: Even though I get frightened around fire, even I gotta say… We had ENOUGH Fire/Fighting starters already! Give us something cool, like a ninja frog! Also, BOOOOO!

Xylia: This is SOOOO BOOOOOO worthy!

Melody: Booing is mainstream, like Twilight. So… HISSSSS!

Stunski: _BOOOOOO!_

Bitty: YAAAAAAYYY!

* * *

"I fear for the future of literature if that may happen…" Danielle said, clenching her copy of Zirisian Princess tight to her chest.

"You read Zirisian Princess, too? Cool!" Ivan replied.

"Okay, if we can get the attention back to me, what does every Bond movie have, besides gadgets?" Chris asked.

"Bond girls?" Vaughn replied.

"Well, we DO have the lovely Q with us." Chris said.

"You have an old man for us today?" Lily asked. "This'll be an 80% Chance of him telling us what happened back in the day..."

Suddenly, a female voice giggled. "I think you have the wrong Q in mind..."

From a curtain, stepped out a teenage girl, that was tanned. She was wearing a green hat with the letter Q on it over her raven-hair with blonde streaks, an orange Hawaiian shirt with green flowers on it over a purple tie dye, pink shorts, blue sandals, and had red and blue wristbands. Some of her hair was sticking out, into the shape of a heart.

"And we have our special guest of this episode, it's Quana!" Chris yelled out loud.

"So nice to be here!" Quana said, smiling, before she noticed Zentaro, looking down on the floor. "And Zentaro? I have a treat for you."

"Can't be as bad as the wedgie Yagmur gave me this morning at breakfast..." Zentaro replied, as everyone stared at Yagmur in anger.

"What?" Yagmur asked, as he was pelted by a green snowball. Everyone turned to see Lily, whistling.

"Anyways..." Quana said, before taking out a microphone. "_Your life may had been hit by tragedy, but I assure you, things will get better, so don't feel so blue..."_

Everyone was adored at Quana's singing.

"Well, that does make me feel a little better..." Zentaro replied.

"Glad you enjoy my song, sweetie. Don't feel so down, okay?" Quana said, smiling. "You'll find love again, just don't lose hope!"

"Anyways, where were we?" Chris asked. "Oh, yeah! You'll also be using all the latest gadgets straight from W Labs! They're assured that they're 100% safe!"

Peki held what appeared to be a celery stick, and aimed it at a bag of popcorn. All of a sudden, the bag started to shake, and it exploded. At the center of the explosion...

…

...Was an ear of corn.

"What the heck?" Peki asked. "What is this non-sense?"

"It's the Healthizer! It can make ANY junk food into healthy foods-" Chris said, as Peki destroyed the machine. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"It's for a good cause, but seriously? That's just WAY beyond messed up!" Peki yelled out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Is there a Spinx shaped Food Pyramid somewhere out there?**

Peki: That, and you'll screw with the potato chip racket! My uncle's an owner, and I'm thinking up a new flavor: Bacon and Steak flavored chips!

Hambo: (He is horrified) Wait, someone... found the secret?! NOOOOOOOO! I was gonna teach that recipe to my kids someday, and their kids, and maybe their kids before I die! What good will THAT do, now?!

Ivan: (He is starring at a photo of Peki, and a bag of chips with a cartoon character that looks like Peki) Hmm... Nah.

* * *

**Treela**

Treela walked for various blocks, looking for a pet shop to shop at. Most of them were closed, due to a show coming on soon.

"Why would the shops close, all because of a TV show?" Treela asked herself. "But, here we are; Mitten-ful of Pets!"

But on a window, appeared to be a sign.

_Frog Sale: 75% Off!_

"Is that a sign, or what?" Treela asked herself.

* * *

Entering the shop, the various animals looked at Treela with loving eyes. But what really wowed Treela was the music playing in the shop.

"Is that Suki? Kirai!? Suki! by Rie Kugimiya" Treela asked. [1]

Soon enough, a worker came in from the back room. She had blonde hair with purple highlights, a cat-ear headband, and her clothes were cat themed.

"MEOW! Welcome to Mitten-Ful of Pets!" The cashier said. "Winnie here, what do you need, sweetie? We have cats of different breeds! From long hair to short hair, we're bound to have them!"

"Thanks, but... I'm looking for a frog." Treela replied.

"A frog? Well, we have a lot of them! In fact, we're having a sale on them! Plus, if you text the word "KITTEN" to us, you get a HUGE discount!" Winnie said, grinning.

"Dude, I'm only looking for the best frog you have..." Treela replied. "The most grooviest frog around, and all that doo-dah!"

"You remind me of my friend VayVay..." Winnie said. "I shall find you the most grooviest frog I have... With all that doo-dah!"

Winnie then looked around, and picked up what appeared to be a blue frog.

"Um, is that frog okay?" Treela asked. "It's blue."

"People always reject the poor guy, due to his coloring." Winnie said.

"Poor guy... I'll take him!" Treela replied, putting down some money. After taking her change, Winnie smiled.

"Hope you enjoy him!" Winnie said, as Treela thanked Winnie and left. But not before... "HEY! You remind me of my favorite AlphaKidz contestant, Treela..."

"I'm... kinda a fan of her..." Treela replied, smiling. "I also left a goodie in that cash. Later!"

Treela then left the store, as Winnie looked at the goodie that Treela left...

It was Treela's autograph.

"Meow..." Winnie said, smiling.

* * *

"Well, now... Time to head back to the lot, and get this little dude in Zentaro's frog tank!" Treela said to herself, frog in tow, as a group of people came towards Treela. Behind the leader appeared to be a red wagon, with a cage on top, housing several snakes.

"Ma'am? Excuse me, ma'am?" The leader asked. "We're looking to raise awareness for these snakes, shown right here!"

Treela was then given a flier "Mud, Eastern Indigo, Ringneck, Eastern Hognose... The heck's a Squeaky Slitherer?"

"One of the cutest snakes EVER! Wanna see?" The leader asked, as it took out a snake from its cage. It looked at Treela with its beady eyes, as it did something out of the ordinary.

"...It blinked." Treela replied. "Is that even natural?"

"Exactly; we wanna raise awareness! Maybe make a sitcom for it, that'll spawn 7 fanfictions from it, at the very least!" The leader said, ignoring Treela's question and holding out a clipboard.

"Well, I'll sign, if it'll make these snakes popular..." Treela replied, as she signed the clipboard. "There we go."

"Thank you, ma'am!" The leader said, as they walked away. Treela looked at them, and grinned.

"I guess they're nuts for snakes, huh, boy?" Treela said, looking into her bag to see that the frog somehow managed to escape. "Boy? Mr. Froggy?"

Treela looked to see that the frog was crossing the street. Treela yelled out in shock, and looked both ways before crossing, only to be hit by a flier She read it.

"Annual Volkswagen Beetle convention? Today?" Treela asked, as all of a sudden, a parade of Volkswagen Beetles came driving down the road. Treela dodged every car, and managed to get her way to another side.

"Mr. Froggy?" Treela asked. "We really gotta get back to the lot..."

Treela could see that the frog managed to cross the river. Said river was populated with logs, crocodiles, and there was an occasional shark fin shown. [2]

Treela's expression was clear. "Aww... Bummer."

* * *

**Back at the Lot...**

Lily, Gladys, and Hambo were in skis, and were wearing coats. They also had tinted goggles to protect their eyes from the sun's rays on the snow.

"Now, you just found out about ChickenClaw's plans, and you now have to escape via a ski slope, ala _For Your Eyes Only. _It's a race to the bottom; first person down the slope wins 3 points for his team! Any questions?" Chris asked.

"Um, there isn't a brown man-eating Yeti, is there?" Lily asked.

"Why that's a good question; here's a cookie!" Chris said, as he tossed a cookie at Lily. IT was in the shape of a cat head with octopus tentacles at the bottom.

"Wow, very well played." Lily replied, as she ate the cookie. "But is the word _Octopussy _kinda a bit TOO adult? There's an 40% chance kids shouldn't be learning about this kinda stuff, yet!"

"And that's why it's called a parental bonus!" Chris said.

Hambo was looking down the slope, looking a bit scared.

"This'll be interesting, to say the least..." Hambo said to himself.

"Hey, Hambo? We may be on different teams, but I can give ya some advice, darlin'! French Fry and Pizza is effective when it comes to skiing! Just remember all that, and you WON'T have a bad time, hon'!" Gladys replied, smiling. [3]

Hambo looked at her with an odd look. "...You never went skiing before, have ya?"

Gladys' smile faded. "...Nope."

* * *

**Confessional: But what if you Curly Fry, or Waffle Fry? Or Wedge Fry?**

Gladys: Cut me a break; I live in the flatlands, hon! Only exposure I got into skiing was that South Park episode, and my mom's cheesy skiing movies from the 80's.

Lily: I went skiing once... Didn't head back since then; some kid kept hounding me for two dollars! Little did I know... He wanted two _American_ dollars.

Hambo: My mom broke her leg skiing once... Not from the slope, but from a bear selling hot chocolate. Stupid marshmallow.

* * *

The race soon started, as the three tweens left the gate. Soon after they left, a couple ninjas left the gate, as well. But, on snowboards, aside of skis. They had something on the tip of their board, to which Lily took notice.

"Um, I think there is a 70% chance that's a gun barrel on the tip of their board." Lily said, as a red light shined on her head.

"Try 100% chance, bud!" Hambo replied, as the gun started firing. Thankfully, it was rice pellets. But one of the pellets caused Hambo to slow down a little.

"At least you got lucky, hon! I'm fightin' off a ninja with a katana, using a ski pole!" Gladys said. "Kinda not the best matchup in the world, darlin'!"

"Today's forecast calls for some oddity..." Lily replied to herself.

Hambo, lagging behind, saw that the two girls were in trouble, so he took out some bacon, and began gnawing on it, until they were in the shape of a ninja shuriken.

"I can't believe I'm about to make this reference, but... BREAKFAST TIME, NINJAS! BELIEVE IT!" Hambo yelled out, as he hit the ninjas with the shruikens, knocking them out.

The two girls looked behind them to see that Hambo saved them.

"Hambo? But why?" Gladys asked.

"Yeah, we're on different teams. Why the rescue?" Lily also asked.

"It wouldn't be that fun, otherwise..." Hambo said, as a ninja, driving a snowmobile started to ride down the mountain. It aimed at Gladys, and shot her with a certain lemon-flavored object.

"...A lemon-flavored snowball? How old are you, 12?" Gladys asked.

"But aren't most of us approaching that age?" Lily replied, as she turned towards Hambo. "How many of those bacon- shruikens do you have left?"

"Fresh out, sadly." Hambo said. "But, I do have some Bacon Bits."

Hambo then took out some of the condoment, and spread it in front of the snowmobile. It somehow caused it to start swerving, and fly into a tree, crashing it. Thankfully, the driver was not hurt.

"Okay, we're inching closer to the finish line!" Lily said, grinning.

But, all of a sudden, a giant snowball started to roll down the hill. Hambo noticed it, and...

"Get out of the way!" Hambo yelled out, hopping off his skis and shoving Gladys out of the way, getting engulfed by the snowball. It rolled past Lily, the finish line, and stopped on a brick wall.

**SPLAT!**

"Hambo! You okay, darlin'?" Gladys yelled out in panic, as she skied over to where he was. He was feeling a bit out of it, though.

"Whoa, is it Fall, already?" Hambo asked. "That was a nice trip..."

Gladys held three fingers up. "Hambo? How many fingers do I have out, hon?"

"Bacon? Lollipop? Bacon-Flavored Lollipops?" Hambo said, in confusion.

"Yuck... But at least you're fine, Hambo!" Gladys replied, hugging Hambo. "Thanks for saving me!"

"No prob!" Hambo said, blushing.

Lily looked at the two. "Eh, even if I came in last place, no big loss."

* * *

**Confessional: Bacon makes everything better!**

Gladys: I just couldn't have Hambo sit there, even if he eats meat! But, he did save my life, and... (She blushes) I'm very grateful, hon.

Hambo: Gladys was in the way of that snowball; I just pushed her out of the way. No way I'm gonna let a lovely girl like that get injured! (He then blushes) But, it was kind of her to check in on me afterwards.

Lily: Okay, there has to be a reason as to WHY someone threw a giant snowball down at Gladys...

Yagmur: Damn... missed. Damn you, Hambo!

* * *

**Treela**

Hopping on the various objects in the river, Treela managed to get to the other side of the river. The frog continued to make Treela chase her around, and into what appeared to be an observatory.

"Mr. Froggy? I don't think we're supposed to be here! And even if they HAD a tour guide, we shouldn't stray from him!" Treela commented, as the frog entered a rather large office. Treela followed suit, and saw that the frog ate a bowl full of nuts. Treela managed to grab the frog, before it could escape again.

"Gotchya!" Treela said, grinning. "Now, we really should get back to the lot." All of a sudden, some doors made some noises. "Crap! We gotta hide! Um..."

Treela then dove under the table, and managed to squeeze herself under the top of the table, Matilda-style.

Entering the room, was some goons wearing jumpsuits. Also entering was a well-dressed man, with a red monocle over a scarred eye. He also had a steel right hand.

Treela managed to catch what he looked like. _"I guess that's our villain for this episode, if we can call IT, an episode?"_

"Greetings, and welcome to our meeting..." The rather evil-looking person said. "We would have Mr. Modd join us, but he is... busy, at the moment."

* * *

At a place somewhere in the world, two guards were knocked out via a couple tranq darts. A Secret Agent suddenly leapt in front of the guards...

"Mr. Modd? What is the meaning of this?" Someone asked.

"What do you mean?" Modd asked.

"This is the Appreciation of the Gold-Colored paper that goes over Holiday chocolates..." Said someone replied, as Modd face-palmed himself.

* * *

Back with Treela, The rather evil-looking leader looked at his mooks. "Now then..."

He reached into his peanut bowl to see that his nuts were ate. "WHO ATE MY NUTS?!"

The mooks looked at each other. They were sure "no one" was in the room, prior to the meeting...

"Was it YOU?!" The leader pointed at one of the mooks near the bowl.

"No, sir EyeNutt! I swear!" The goon replied in panic.

"You DO know what I do with traitors, do you?" EyeNutt said, as he pressed a button, and the goon fell in.

Treela could hear the goon's suffering from the room below. And shuddered in fear, along with the frog.

"_Dang, NO one deserves THAT kind of punishment..." _Treela thought. "_There's cruel, and there's canceling an anime to show Angela Anaconda reruns kinda cruel..."_

"Now, with the traitor out of the way, we shall discuss our plan..." EyeNutt said. "Moppa is already planning on the show... And it shows."

On a screen behind EyeNutt, it showed a white cat, having his eyes forced open, watching a TV screen.

Treela couldn't believe her eyes. "_Poor guy..."_

"If Mr. Prince Muffin Pancake Cereal Sausage Toast Head can't resist it, no one can... But now, we shall aim for a random target, as a bit of a test towards humans..."

EyeNutt then typed in something on a keyboard, and outside the Observatory, a laser fired from it's telescope...

* * *

In a town called Nantwich, a blond, messy-haired Caucasian male was typing something on his computer.

"Now... What would Berrie say? What would be a good Pokemon to use... Maybe I should ask Bacon..." The blonde said, as there was a green flash. After it subsided, he blinked. "Okay, that was weird."

Outside his door, was some hypnotizing moaning...

"Moppa... Moppa..."

The blonde was curious. "Why is mum acting all hypnotized? I should check what's going on..."

On TV, the family was looking at the TV, chanting "Moppa...", as a lady was on TV.

"Today, on Moppa, we talk to a dog handler, handling dogs that save the lives of ESCAPED CONVICTS! We also talk to a person that went to the latest burger joint to get a burger to his mom, that was DYING her hair blue! Admit it; you LOVE Moppa!"

"Moppa... Moppa..." The family chanted. The blonde was worried.

"I should warn my friends as to what's... go...ppa... Moppa..." The blonde replied, before shaking it off. "No, must warn them!"

* * *

"Now, we shall go outside to fire off this weapon on the whole town..." EyeNutt said, as he and the goons left the room.

"Wow, that was beyond bad..." Treela said to herself, crawling out from under the table, frog in tow. "I really gotta stop that plan, but first... I'm saving that cat."

* * *

**On the Lot...**

Opi was on her laptop, on deviantArt, when she refreshed and saw that there was a new message.

"Hey, it's from CragmiteBlaster!" Opi said, out loud.

Ivan was curious. "Why does he feel so familiar?"

* * *

**VERY HUGE WARNING**

By CragmiteBlaster

Do NOT, for any circumstances, watch the Moppa show!

It hypnotized my family, and I'm kinda worried...

* * *

"What's the Moppa show?" Ivan asked, as Chris started to announce the next part of the challenge.

"Kids... May we meet over in Lot 9?" Chris asked. "But first, Cookies for everyone!"

Quana then held out a basket for the Pigs, Irene for the Chickens, and Yessica for the Snakes.

"Hey, Xylia? My cookie tastes kinda... funny." Melody replied, as she started to collapse into a sleep...

* * *

Melody woke up, to see that her arms and legs were strapped on a table. She couldn't move her arms or legs.

"Um, what's going on here?" Melody asked. "This is SOOOO mainstream."

"Melody?" Easter said. "You're strapped in tight, too?"

"Fraid so..." Melody replied.

"They even swiped my spiked wristbands..." Opi, also strapped to a table, said.

"Welcome, to the next part of the challenge! Those cookies you ate were filled with chocolate-filled sleeping sauce!" Chris said out loud.

"These sleeping corners are completely uncomfortable for all three of us..." Melody replied.

"Now..." Chris said, as he changed costume into what appeared to be an evil-looking person, with a piece of fried chicken for a hand. "MWAHAHAHA! I now captured you, agents! Your Chris friend was just a facade! But, he DID leave me directions on what to do!"

"Once our friends get here..." Easter snapped.

"Wait, what friends? They're watching a show called Moppa, or something..." Chris replied. "Now, your task here is to answer a question correctly! But, just to add pressure, I prepared you three an extra treat!"

All of a sudden, some lasers from above, started to aim for the three kid's... crotches.

"Oh, dear... I'm about to become an Easterette..." Easter replied in fear.

"HEY!" Melody yelled out loud. "Me and Opi are girls! How come we get the crotch-laser treatment?"

"Well, if it'll make you feel better..." Chris said, as two more laser guns came down towards Melody, and started to aim for Melody's... developing chest.

Melody was instantly nervous, and sweating in fear. "Crotch is good! Crotch is good! It may be mainstream, but crotch is totally good!" The lasers then turned off and went back into the ceiling. "Whew..."

"I agree we don't taunt ChickenClaw again..." Opi said.

"Agreed..." Melody replied.

"Now, this question's for Easter." Chris said.

"Dude, do you expect me to talk, after you nearly fried Melody's badonkadonks?" Easter replied.

"Either that, or fry... Now, then... In the first generation of the Pokemon games, what move should you NOT use, else you'll REDUCE the chances for a Critical Hit?" Chris asked.

"Um..." Easter said.

"Psst. Dude..." Melody whispered to Easter, as she whispered something to his ear.

"Is the answer Focus Energy?" Easter asked, as some of the leg straps loosened.

"Correct! But, Melody gave you the answer... So, we shall deliver a hard question to her!" Chris replied.

"Bring it on..." Melody said.

"Wow, you're a tough girl, huh?" Chris replied. "You asked for it..."

* * *

**Treela**

Sneaking through the compound, Treela found the room where the cat was held up in. Treela caught wind of the show, and put her sunglasses closer to her eyes.

"Meow... Meow..." The cat meowed in a droning voice.

"It can even affect cats..." Treela said. "Okay, you had ENOUGH TV for one day!"

She then threw a book at the TV, shattering the screen. Soon enough, the cat returned to normal.

"_Hey, I was watching that... Who are you, and what's with the mess_?" The cat meowed in confusion.

"Sorry for causing the mess, but I think your master... If you can call him a master, kinda... turned on you, sad to say." Treela said, rubbing on the cat, and removing the stuff keeping the cat's eyes open.

"_If so... You may understand me more than he does... But, follow me!" _The cat meowed, as it lept from the chair, tearing up the stuff keeping him strapped in, in the first place.

Treela followed the cat to the "Laser Room", which was unguarded. Opening the door, she could see that the laser was being powered by four hamsters, each dyed an unnatural color.

"Holy Zombani..." Treela said to herself. "He's using animals for his experiments? That ungroovy, gosh darn, poopie face, fuzzy slipper!"

Both the frog and the cat looked at Treela with confusion.

"Ribbit?" The frog croaked.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a curser... But, we outta get these hamsters to join our side..." Treela said, as she took out a radio. "Now, follow my lead!"

Soon enough, Hare Hare Yukai started playing, as Treela started to do the ending dance from said show. The frog and cat joined in, as well. [4]

The hamsters took notice, and lept from their wheels, and started to dance alongside Treela. Near the end of the song, though...

WARNING! WARNING! MPH GOING UNDER 55! EXPLOSION EMMIMENT!

"Warning? Explosion Emmiment?! Oh, FUZZY SLIPPER!..." Treela said, as she gathered up the animals, and bailed the room, just as the machine exploded...

Getting up, Treela looked at the animals. "You guys okay?" She asked, as the animals nodded. (Or close to it.) "Good! Now, then... We shall escape in the most peaceful way possible."

All of a sudden, alarm noises started to blare, and footsteps were heard, as Treela knew one thing... She was gonna have to fight her way out.

Her expression was clear. "...Or not. Oh, double bummer."

* * *

**Back at the Lot...**

"And that's game! With answering every question right, the winner of this part of the challenge is... Melody!" Chris shouted out loud. "Seriously, how DID you know that question was Aproicots?"

"Well, if you want the long story..." Melody said, as some of the ceiling fell on the still-active laser gun, and it started to move closer to Melody. "Um, Chris?"

"I'm not sure how that happened, too..." Chris said, as he tried pressing various buttons, but to no avail. "Crap, where's Felix?"

"Watching this Moppa show..." Ivan, who was the only one watching the challenge said. "He, Peki and Danielle are in some kinda trance, and it's freaking me out."

Melody could do nothing, but watch the laser get closer... "One thing's for sure; I'll be a half-sister..."

Easter, having some of his hand loose, broke free of the restrant. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a coin, and aimed for the beam currently heading towards Melody.

"I only have one shot..." Easter said, as he tossed the coin. The laser went off the coin, and onto the gun, exploding it.

"Easter? Why?" Melody asked.

"Because, you're an awesome girl, and I didn't wanna see you get hurt." Easter replied.

Melody said nothing, but she blushed.

* * *

**Confessional: The Start of a New Couple?**

Easter: Even though I like Zentaro, I also had a soft spot for Melody. She's just so cute, and under her tough exterior... She has a gentle interior. (He blushes) Now, who to choose... It may be too early for Zentaro, though.

Melody: Easter is just so cute, and... he saved my life. (She blushes, but stops herself.) No, no. Falling in love is mainstream. (She blushes again.) But I just can't help it!

* * *

"Now, it's time for the Finale of this challenge! Follow me!" Chris said. "Kids?"

However, the kids were still watching the Moppa show.

"Allow me to get their attention..." Xylia said, grinning. "YOU'RE REALLY WATCHING JERSEY SHORE!"

Almost instantly, the kids turned their attention to Xylia.

"Really? Eew..." Peki replied, in horror.

Everyone started to leave, except Bitty. Xylia had to pull her away from the TV.

* * *

Everyone was standing in front of the lot, for the final challenge. It looked like a volcano.

Gladys was looking a bit spooked.

"Gladys? You look SOOOO uneasy." Xylia said, in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered; I left my bedroom on fire. Sorry, but I can't take part, hon!" Gladys replied.

"But, we were in the Middle of the Road trailer last night!" Xylia explained. "Our side WAS a bedroom!"

"It was one of Felix's inventions that makes holographic fire! I better turn it off before it shorts out and makes a real fire, hon!" Gladys yelled out, as she started to make way for the trailer.

Xylia was watching Gladys run off. "She seemed totally scared, once she found out the last challenge is taking part in a volcano. Understandable, if she's scared of volcanoes, but still...

* * *

In a makeshift lab, in the volcano, Quana was tied up, with about several ninjas surrounding the compound.

"You have just made it to the volcano lab! Your girl Quana is captured, and you have to stop ChickenClaw from stopping his ultimate plan! He plans on changing not just all the books into Twilight novels, but... ALL the DVDs into Twilight movies!" Chris said, as ChickenClaw.

"Why, that fiend!" Lily said out loud.

"Tell me about it..." Coco replied.

"Now, your task, is to stop me from activating the weapon!" Chris said, grinning.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

"Zentaro?" Coco asked, putting a hand on Zentaro's sholder. "I know you're feeling down, but you gotta do this. If not for us, but for Tongue..."

"Yeah, but..." Zentaro replied.

"I think Zentaro is out of sorts, for today... I shall take over." Seth said.

"Okay, I hope you know what you're doing..." Coco replied, looking over at Zentaro, all worried.

**Smug Snakes**

"And why the hell not?!" Yagmur yelled out loud.

"Because, there is no telling what you would do to those ninjas!" Hambo said.

"You're just jealous, because you can't match up to MY skills..." Hambo replied, as Danielle came up to the bully and the Baconholic.

"Hey, Hambo! Yagmur!" Danielle said, holding on to some sausages, dipped in what appeared to be cheese. "I have lunches!"

"GIMMIE!" Yagmur yelled out, grabbing the sausage.

"HEY! You coulda said thanks!" Danielle replied, as Yagmur bit into the sausage, and his eyes instantly watered.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! HOT! HOT! I NEED SOMETHING TO COOL MY TONGUE!" Yagmur yelled out.

"Would water do?" Danielle asked, holding a water bottle, as Yagmur grabbed the water bottle, and drunk it.

"AAAAAAHH! IT BURNS MORE!" Yagmur yelled out.

Hambo looked at Danielle. "It isn't THAT hot... is it?"

"I wouldn't know... But it'll shut him up, for a while." Danielle said, offering the other sausage to Hambo. "Sausage and milk?"

**Creepy Chickens**

Xylia was close to the cheesy lava, and dipped a tortilla chip into it. Climbing back up, she bit into it, and did some thinking.

"Hmm... Tastes like Pepper Jack Cheese, mixed with grounded up Jalapenos, Ghost Chili, Trinidad Scorpion Peppers, and the Hanaponritistan Hyper Chili Pepper . Thankfully, I know what to totally do!" Xylia said, as she swallowed some milk, to get the taste from her mouth. She spit the milk out into a convientally placed sink. "Like Chris would use REAL lava for this challenge; it be SOOOO insane!"

She headed back to her team. "...And that's why Ivan should be the one to do the challenge. You up to it?" Nancy asked.

"Sure!" Ivan replied.

* * *

**Confessional: If Ivan becomes an action figure... Does it come with a tiny net?**

Ivan: (He is eating from a box of Cookie Crisp for no apparent reason) Besides, after yesterday, I really wanna make it up to them. Plus, I was also one of the ones to NOT get hypnotized by that Moppa. I... kinda had other fish to fry, or in this case, leaves.

Xylia: Growing up in a cooking family like mine has totally made me knowledgable to tastes and smells of certain foods. Last person that was in here totally ate Cookie Crisp!

* * *

**Treela**

Treela was taking out various goons, all while running towards the exit.

"Come on, goons! You and me, man!" Treela said, taunting the goons.

All of a sudden, there was some pounding, as a rather large robot spider came towards Treela. But, it's body looked of that of a caucasian teenage girl's head, wearing a bowler hat and sunglasses.

"Sorry, girlie! Can't let you escape!" EyeNutt said, inside the robot.

"Oh, triple bummer..." Treela replied. "Talk about building your own Omelette..."

"Omelette? Who is Omelette? I won this from a radio quiz show!" EyeNutt said, grinning, as he started to aim for Omelette. "Are you allergic to nuts?"

"Nope!" Treela replied.

"Really? Okay, just making sure..." EyeNutt said. "I can still try to shoot your eye out! This baby comes equiped with a thing that tells time!"

EyeNutt shot peanuts at the hippie turned action girl. Dodging shot after shot, she backflipped, with the animals watching the fight on the sidelines.

"_Go, mysterious blonde girl!" _The cat meowed.

"_Rah-Rah-Rah!" _The frog ribbited.

"_You better not die, baka!" _The older of the lavender hamster sisters yelled out loud.

"Do I expect you to talk?" EyeNutt taunted, as a dodgeball was tossed at the sunglasses, doubling as cannons.

"Nope, I expect YOU to go bye-bye!" Treela said, grinning.

EyeNutt leapt out of his machine, and started to take on Treela, one on one. But thanks to Treela's really good dodging skills, she managed to dodge EyeNutt's punches. Soon enough, he was tired.

"Time for the finish! FAR! OUT! KICK!" Treela yelled out, as he kicked EyeNutt across the room!

Upon landing, EyeNutt struggled to stand up.

"Impressive, for a newbie agent..." EyeNutt said, pressing a button. "But, the T-H-R-E-A-D Originzation shall have the last laugh!"

Treela could feel the building starting to shake. "Welp, time for this groovy pup to bail!"

Treela, and the animals managed to escape the building, before it managed to take off, into the air.

"Wow... Would they believe me if they asked where I was?" Treela asked, as the cat meowed. "Yeah, best keep it our secret... Now, let's get back to the lot, for realzies!"

* * *

**At the Lot**

The Challenge was coming to a close, as the three were battling impressively. Danielle, who chose to be in the challenge, managed to reach Quana first.

"Aren't you a little short to be an agent?" Quana asked.

"Aren't you a little too cute to be single?" Danielle smirked right back.

"I do... have a boyfriend." Quana replied, as Danielle managed to cut Quana open with a claw from her glove.

"What, leaving so soon?" Chris, as ChickenClaw, taunted Danielle, as she kicked him into the cheesy lava.

"That's gonna... ruin his hair..." Danielle said, as the lab started to "cave in" on itself.

"RUN! RUN AWAY FROM THE STYROFOAM BOULDERS!" Ivan yelled out loud, as all three tweens made it out of the labortory before it collapsed on itself.

"Wow... what a challenge..." Danielle replied. "Chris? Sorry for ruining your hair."

"Actually, you didn't." Chris said. "I borrowed one of Felix's inventions, the one he used from the first episode, the one that ruined my plans to get you soaking wet... Anyways, with Danielle winning this portion of the challenge, I shall tally up the points!"

Right on cue, Treela came running towards their team.

"-BLEEP- FINALLY, TREELA!" Bitty yelled out. "Where have you BEEN all day?!"

"Um, I was meditating?" Treela lied.

"And how come there's stuff in your pockets?" Vaughn asked.

"Did you go practice Trick or Treating?" Coco replied. "Next time, can I join in?"

"And we tallied up the votes! Coming in first are..."

…

…

…

…

"...The Smug Snakes!"

The Snakes cheered loudly.

"Awesome!" Peki yelled out loud.

"And your prize is every James Bond movie, on various DVDs!" Chris said, grinning. "In Second are the Creepy Chickens, and in Third are the Powerful Pigs! See you at the Ceremony!"

* * *

**Confessional: Victory!**

Danielle: I'm quite surprised Chris forgave me that quick for kicking him into the cheesy lava...

Ivan: Oh, well... Second place. I think now is a good time to give Peki those gifts I made her!

* * *

At the Mess Hall, Ivan was holding a small gift box, and was approaching Peki. Danielle was next to him.

"Hey, don't be nervous!" Danielle replied. "Just face your nervousness and you'll do fine!"

"Okay..." Ivan said, as he was in front of Peki. "Um, Peki?"

"Yeah, Ivan?" Peki asked cheerfully.

"I... made these for you." Ivan said, as he gave Peki the gift, and she opened it...

It was a pair of earrings, in the shape of the Animal Crossing leaf.

"AWWWWWW, these are PERFECT!" Peki said, grinning. "And you made these? You have a really good talent! Thank you!"

She then hugged Ivan and kissed him on the cheek. Ivan blushed, as he was taken back.

"See? You faced your nervousness, and you got rewarded, big time!" Danielle replied, patting Ivan on the back.

"Thanks, Danielle." Ivan said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pigs Table, they were discussing on who to vote off.

"So, we shall vote off Treela. Right?" Bitty said. "I can TRUST you on this, right?"

Bitty then left the room, as everyone turned towards Treela.

"So, now that Queen Nag is gone, we should talk about who to vote for..." Treela replied.

Zentaro said, under his breath, what sounded like "You can vote me off...", as he got up and left, as well.

"Heck, even I'm not sure who to vote for..." Coco said.

"Whatever the case, we are NOT voting for Zentaro." Treela replied.

"Then who do we vote off?" Vaughn asked.

"You can vote for me, daddy-o." Seth replied.

"Huh, really?" Coco asked, concerned. "Don't you like it, here?"

"I do, but with Zentaro sad... I think he could use some cheering up." Seth replied, smiling and winking at Treela.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote time!**

Treela: I vote for Seth, like he asked.

Zentaro: ...I vote for myself.

Coco: I am voting for Seth. Wish we could think up something else, plus Bitty said she would do something if I voted for her,,,

Seth: Treela told me EVERYTHING. So that's why I'm voting for...

* * *

At the Ceremony, they were waiting for Chris to decide their fate. Soon enough, he did.

"Kids, you know the deal; if I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn! First one goes to Treela..."

"Next is Vaughn..."

"Coco..."

"Bitty..."

"Easter..."

"Lily..."

Zentaro and Seth were the only ones left without a bag of popcorn. Zentaro looked down, while Seth smiled.

"Zentaro, Seth, this is the final bag of popcorn of the evening, and tonight... it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Zentaro."

Zentaro was surprised. "But, why?"

"Because, you deserve to be happy. After our goodbyes, check the cabin, okay?" Seth said, grinning.

"You... voted for yourself?" Zentaro asked, as Seth nodded. "Wow... I shall never forget that..."

* * *

At the Carpet of Failure, everyone was giving Seth their goodbye.

"Wow, that was a good thing you did..." Easter said. "I'll never forget you, daddy-o!"

"And I shall never forget you, Bunny-Boy!" Seth replied.

"Seth... While you got voted out was ungroovy, I gotta say, you're one FAR OUT dude!" Treela said, smiling.

"You are, too!" Seth replied, as he got in the Limo. "Well, time for me to go. Later, all!"

The kids watched the Limo drive far into the night...

"Pigs? The rest of you are safe... for now." Chris said, taking his leave.

"We know, but I gotta find out the secret surprise..." Zentaro replied, as he also took off for the Losers Cabin...

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Boy's Side**

Zentaro took a peek in the room. He saw that his frog tank was there. He was a bit sad from the events that occurred earlier today. Suddenly, he couldn't believe his eyes...

There was the frog from earlier, that caused Treela a LOT of activity today.

"A new frog?" Zentaro asked. "But... why?"

"Because you were all bummed out, and..." Treela said. "I think I controbuted to Tongue's death, and I wanted to make it up to you."

All of a sudden, Treela was caught in a hug.

"It's okay, Treela." Zentaro replied, smiling. "Plus... I don't think you were responsible for Tongue dying, after all."

"Really?" Treela asked.

"Nope; I can see it in your eyes... You got this frog for me." Zentaro said, as Treela nodded.

"And what a day it was, getting him. But you wouldn't believe me, if I told you." Treela replied, grinning.

"Well... tomorrow's bound to be a more hectic day; MUCH better than today. We should rest up!" Zentaro said, smiling.

"Will do. Night, Zentaro!" Treela replied, leaving the room, and entering her side of the cabin, where she laid on the futon, and sighed, as she looked to the side to see her new pets. There was a chocolate cornet in the hamster's cage. Treela was a bit confused. "Um, where did you guys get the cornet?"

"_I'm not sure, but I wanna ask life's simple question... What side of a chocolate cornet do you eat?" _The blue-haired hamster asked.

"Konata, you silly and groovy cutie..." Treela said, rubbing on Konata the hamster's head.

* * *

**Confessional: A Happy Ending!**

Treela: I had to give these hamsters a new home! They're just so groovy! Also, Zentaro is also groovy enough; he didn't deserve to lose his pet... (She blushes) At least the Groovy Cutie has a new one.

Konata: _How about you, what side do you eat? I personally go for the skinny part..._

Cat: _I really like the hippie girl, but... She seems to already have a few pets... Maybe I'll hang with that pink-haired girl... Besides, with my original owner gone... It's time to make a change!_

* * *

Chris is on stage, giving out the Outro.

"And so, Seth is gone, but Zentaro has a frog friend again! But what will happen next time? Find out right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Coco: Seth**

**Seth: Himself**

**Treela: Seth**

**Zentaro: Himself**

**Bitty: Zentaro**

**Vaughn: Seth**

**Lily: Seth**

**Easter: Seth**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Ralph, Winter, Alora****, Seth**

* * *

And Seth is the next one to go! Seth was kinda filler, but also kinda fun to write for. Shame I didn't have more 50's lingo for him to spit out... As thus Beatnik lingo.

Quana and Winnie belongs to CragmiteBlaster

**[1] That song is the second ending of the anime "The Familiar of Zero"... Totally NOT involving a certain robot from the Megaman series.**

**[2] Shoutout to Frogger!**

**[3] And to South Park!**

**[4] And to Haruhi! Wow, I made a lot of shoutouts today, huh?**

NEXT TIME: We interview Quant, Ralph, Winter, Alora, and Seth!

BaconBaka shall return!


	14. Alpha-Ed Out 1

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea belongs to Frank15. Also, anything that's mentioned that's copyrighted belongs to their respected copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This chapter, we interview the eliminated kids!

* * *

On stage, there was a couch, with a rather comfy chair next to it. A tiny female figure was sitting down on the couch. She had blonde hair, with a hairbow decoration in the shape of a saw blade with blood on the tips, although it was thankfully fake. She was also wearing a pink t-shirt with a skull on a heart, purple pants with hearts and skulls, pink sandals, and pink spiked wristbands. She also had swirls painted on her cheeks.

"HII! Uzuri here, delivering you the first Alpha-Ed out!" Uzuri shouted out loud. "We're here to interview our recent vote-offs! And we had a LOT of good episodes, recently! Currently, our kids are having a day off, maybe they're watching SAW? But first, I wanna introduce a good friend of mine, tee-hee! She's like my older sister, and with my intervention, she managed to… I won't say it, but… Here's my bestie, Tabitha!"

Coming out from backstage, was a blonde and purple-streaked girl, with her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple hoodie with a smiley face on it, green pants, and blue sandals.

"Hello, and I am pleased to be here." Tabitha said, politely. "We were assigned to be here to interview the recent vote-offs, and we have a lot of questions to ask."

"So, should we start off this interview?" Uzuri asked.

"Yeah, we should." Tabitha replied. "You wanna introduce her, Uzuri?"

"Sure." Uzuri said. "First off, she declared everything evil, and was really framed when she was voted off… Here's Quant!"

Quant came out to some moderate audience reactions. There was some clapping, and some booing.

"Nice to be here…" Quant said. But there was something different; she was a tad worried.

"What's wrong, Quant?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing... Forget it." Quant replied. "But, can we get this interview done?"

"Sure." Uzuri said, although she was a bit worried about Quant. "What's your usual home life like, anyways?"

"Simple, just get up, do my studies, and declare everything evil." Quant replied.

"Sounds... boring to me." Tabitha said. "Do you even do ANYTHING fun?"

"Fun's... evil, sad to say." Quant replied, looking down.

"Speaking of evil..." Uzuri said. "Question 2: Why did you declare everything evil, but you didn't insult Autistics, like myself, Xylia, and Gladys?"

"Well... the man upstairs made them that way for a reason." Quant replied. "I just couldn't insult them. I _almost _did, but I erased that thought very quickly."

"And for that, we're proud of you." Uzuri said, smiling.

"Thanks." Quant replied, blushing slightly.

Tabitha caught the blush. "And for Question 3: If you weren't tied down to declaring everything evil, who would you have a crush on?"

"A crush? Well, I did blush when I saw Irene and Yessica kissing at the end of Episode 5." Quant replied. "But, I highly doubt I may find a boyfriend... Although I do find Ivan kinda cute."

"Anyways, we have some letters to deliver to you!" Uzuri said, as she held a meager-filled bag filled with letters.

"Is this what they call... fanmail?" Quant asked.

"You got it!" Tabitha said, as she read the first letter.

_Dear Quant_

_What would you say is more evil- Math or Geography?_

_CragmiteBlaster_

"Well, I gotta say, Geography." Quant replied. "It's not like I'm gonna be going around the world, anytime soon... Why memorize it? Math, is kinda easy, once you know what to do."

"I gotta say, Math..." Uzuri said. "I can understand it some, thanks to Tabitha. Now I can butcher it like Jigsaw does to his victims! Tee-Hee!"

Quant looked at Uzuri with a horrified look. "You... don't actually BUTCHER people, do you?"

"Or course, not!" Uzuri replied, smiling. "Insects, however, is fair game! Now, on to the next piece of mail!"

_For Quant: As a person with Asperger's, I was glad that you found it in yourself to apologize to Xylia... Or, you would have had Bitty not bet you to her._

_Chlorofax_

"Thanks." Quant said, answering the letter. "As for Bitty, what's her beef? Stealing someone's identify is evil! And illegal as well."

"Tell me about it; Bitty reminds me of some of my former mom's buisness partners." Tabitha replied. "I still can't believe she nearly got away with it, too."

"Well, we have one last letter for you, Quant." Uzuri said, reading the last letter.

_Dear Quant: _

_Is they're anything you don't think is evil? And I hope you're feeling better after what that meanie Bitty did to you. _

_From, Amber _

"Well..." Quant said. "I can answer the second part. I'm still feeling down about Bitty framing me, and everyone thinking I did it... Except for Xylia, who believed that I didn't do it. As for the first?"

"Well... We do have footage of you, before you got booted..." Tabitha replied, grinning.

"Uh, huh?" A confused Quant asked, as Tabitha pushed a button, and a TV screen rolled down.

_It was dusk on the Second Day of the Contest, and Quant was feeding what appeared to be food to Stunski, all while rubbing on the skunk._

"_You're such a cute skunk! Yes you are, oh, yes you are!" Quant said, in a loving voice. "You're not evil at all, and I'm sorry I forced you to sleep outside last night."_

"Okay, I admit it! I don't find animals evil, at all!" Quant yelled out. "In fact, I bought a dog once for a girl that lost hers due to a sickness! And I was admiring the animals outside during me and Felix's drive, even though they were robotic. In fact, I admire Treela's bravery of saving a cat, four hamsters, and a pet frog from an evil mad scientist! I just love animals, okay?"

"Well, we thank you for your time!" Uzuri said, smiling. "And I left a surprise in your room."

"Not sure what it is, but thanks." Quant replied, as she went to the Peanut Gallery.

"Okay, our second guest of the show proves you don't have to be a lady to enjoy flowers, here's Ralph!" Tabitha said, as Ralph came out from backstage. Almost instantly, he was greeted by some mild clapping.

"Nice to meet you two!" Ralph said, smiling.

"Nice to be interviewing you." Tabitha replied, smiling. "So, first off... When did you discover your natural inner green thumb?"

"When I was about 7 years old." Ralph said, smiling.

"Fair enough." Uzuri replied. "Second off, what would you say, about your garden?"

Ralph smiled. "Well, I can't say it's the best in the world; A friend, who calls herself VeggieVegan25 online has an impressive garden, though she has to scold her plants for eating a fly."

"Okay. Before we go to your mail, last question... Did you have a crush on anyone on the show?" Tabitha asked.

"Well... I kinda had a crush on Xylia." Ralph replied.

"What is it with us kids receiving crushes?" Quant asked. "Whatever it is... I just can't stop smiling at Ivan... He's just so adorable! And that ISN'T evil."

"Okay, it's Mail Time! Tee-Hee!" Uzuri shouted out loud, as Tabitha grabbed a small bag of letters. "Sorry you're not popular."

"It's fine." Ralph replied, as Tabitha read Ralph the first letter.

_Dear Ralph: _

_What is, in your opinion, the most disgusting and repulsive vegetable on earth? _

_From Freddie_

"That's easy; brussel sprouts. They're the epitome of EVIL!" Ralph said out loud.

"You and me, both..." Quant replied. "They ARE evil."

"I can't stand them, too." Tabitha said. "...Does ANYONE actually enjoy them?"

Uzuri was taking out the next envelope. "Vegans, most likely." She began to read out the next letter.

_Dear Ralph:_

_What is your favorite type of flower? _

_From, Joe_

"That's also easy; a sunflower." Ralph replied, smiling.

"Well, thanks for your time!" Tabitha said, as Ralph went to sit next to Quant.

"Okay, our third guest is a fan of game shows, and is a nice guy, here's Winter!" Uzuri shouted out loud, as Winter came out to some clapping.

"Wow, nice to be here!" Winter said, smiling.

"Sucks that you got Whammied out of the contest, thanks to Yagmur." Uzuri replied.

"No prob!" Winter said, smiling. "Karma catches up to everyone sooner or later. And eventually..."

"I'm more concerned that he's gonna do something REALLY evil." Quant replied, looking worried. "The contestants may show some evil, but even THEY don't deserve to be beaten up."

"Well, here's question 1: How long have you been watching game shows?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, been watching them when I was really young." Winter replied. "I even watch the old ones, from time to time!"

"Okay... Question two!" Uzuri said, grinning. "Is there any game shows you don't like? Besides the SAW series; I don't think that qualifies."

"Well... There is Greed." Winter replied. "In that game, if you lose, you don't just go home with NOTHING... You go home with MORE than nothing. You'll lucky enough to head back home in your underoos and undershirt if you lose that game."

Ralph was confused. "Somehow... I highly doubt that happens."

"Greed is evil, indeed..." Quant replied. "So is a possible game show called Wrath. Would every episode end up with a trip to the emergency room?"

"And Question three." Tabitha said. "If you could do all this over again, would you?"

"Certainly!" Winter replied, smiling.

"Well, we have some letters for you..." Uzuri said, taking out a envelope, and began to read the first letter.

_Winter: _

_Have you thought about hosting your own reality series just to spite Chris? _

_Jaylee_

"Nah..." Winter said. "While it would be good, what kinda elimination catchphrase would I have?"

"Good point." Tabitha replied, as she began to read the next letter.

_Dear Winter:_

_If you were to return to the game, how would you play differently? _

_From, Bill _

"Well, kinda stragize a bit. Point out the reasons as to why we should get rid of Yagmur." Winter said.

"Sad to say, that's all the letters." Uzuri replied. "Hope you had a good time!"

"I did!" Winter said, smiling, and leaving for the Peanut Gallery.

"Okay, our next guest of the show used to be part of the Beauty Circuit, here's Alora!" Tabitha shouted out loud, as Alora came out to some clapping.

"Hi!" Alora replied, with a grin. "You can guess how I feel about the Beauty Circuit?"

"Big time..." Uzuri said, shuddering. "Why would they force them to attend those, anyway?"

"I dunno, sadly." Alora replied.

"So... First question: If you were able to, would you spread the word that those beauty contests are, in a word, evil and unethical?" Tabitha asked.

"Or course I would!" Alora replied. "Who else gives BOTOX to a 5 year old?!"

"Botox is totally wrong..." Winter said.

"I agree with you, man." Ralph replied.

"Okay, question 2! Did your mom bribe the judges to have you win?" Uzuri asked.

"Big time... At one point, she Carrie'd some of the other contestants backstage, just so I would win, and framed another contestant for it." Alora said.

"Carrie?" Tabitha asked.

"I know that movie, she kicked those bullies butt! Tee-Hee!" Uzuri replied.

"And for question 3... I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but... What's your thoughts on... Sigh... Honey Boo Boo?" Tabitha asked.

"You wanna know?" Alora replied, taking a serious face. "Well... Well, I'll tell ya what I think of this Honey Boo-Boo. It's disgusting, it's vile, it's immoral, it's gross and sickening, it's demeaning, and not to be Quant 2.0, it's evil! And her mom, ugh. What I wouldn't give for some justice to come to her, but alas, what can I do? Ask Xylia to bake her some cookies to feed to her? And they showed no remorse when they forced her to give up her pet pig. AND you wanna know what I think about their so called Go-Go Juice? Here's what I think about it!" Alora flips off the camera to show her disgust.

"Go-Go Juice?" Quant asked, as she drunk some of it. (Don't ask HOW she got it.) "...I don't see the thrill of it."

"I don't, either." Alora replied, as Uzuri took out some letters for Alora.

"Well, we have some fan letters for you." Uzuri said, smiling, and reading the first letter.

_For Alora.__Before you mother started forcing you to do stuff you didn't want to, did you enjoy beauty pageants at all? At the start it was just for fun right?_

"To be honest, yeah. It was when she got hungry for gold and victory that things took a complete 180." Alora replied.

"What is it with parents and wanting their kids achieve perfection, anyway?" Tabitha asked. "I'm soooo glad I got out of that situation..."

"Tell me about it; If it weren't for Rheneas and me..." Uzuri replied, as she shuddered. "Next letter?"

"Next letter." Alora said, as Tabitha read the letter aloud.

_Dear Alora: _

_I'm a fellow ex-child pagent star. In fact, you and I used to be in the same circuit. I was wondering if you could get together with me sometime, and catch up? I'd love to get tp know you more, now that there's no meed to compete. _

_From, Brittany_

"If you have a Skype, we'll be happy to talk to each other!" Alora said, smiling.

"Well, thanks for your time. We seriously need to get more letters in..." Tabitha replied.

"Thanks for having me!" Alora said cheerfully, as she went to the Peanut Gallery.

"Well... Our final guest is a beatnik, give it up, for Seth!" Uzuri said, as Seth came out, to clapping.

"Nice to be here, daddy-o!" Seth said, smiling.

"Well, first off... Why be a beatnik?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, my grandparents were beatniks, and I always followed in their shoes." Seth replied.

"Okay... second off... Would you show us something on your bongo drums?" Uzuri asked.

"Certainly..." Seth replied with a smile, as he took out his bongo drums, and played a simple tune on it. The audience cheered, as well as the Peanut Gallery.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Alora asked.

"And finally... Have you ever played Donky Konga?" Tabitha asked. "It uses a special bongo controller."

"Maybe I should try it out." Seth replied.

"Well, time for eMail!" Uzuri said, holding some envelopes. Tabitha grabbed one, and opened it.

_Dear Seth: _

_You were so cool, man. I admire you standing up for your buddy, but if would you do it again if you had the chance? _

_From, Tom_

Seth smiled. "Certainly, Daddy-O."

Uzuri read the next letter.

_What's the secret to growing the perfect goatee? ~Haylee_

"Well... I really can't say. Besides, I hit puberty, early." Seth replied.

"And that's it for our letters, and our show!" Tabitha said, smiling. "From here at the Playa, I'm Tabitha..."

"And I'm Uzuri..." Uzuri also said.

"See ya next time!" Both girls said together.

"And CUT! Great show, girls!" The cameraman said, as the audience started to leave.

* * *

About 30 minutes passed, and Seth was outside, going to buy a soda. But someone approached him.

"Um, hi... Daddy-O?" Seth said, nervously. "You want this soda?"

Another 15 minutes passed, and Alora was getting worried.

"Where's Seth?" Alora said in concern. "He said he was gonna buy a soda, that was 15 minutes ago!"

"Maybe they were sold out, and he had to go to the gas station?" Ralph replied.

"I'm gonna look for him." Alora said, starting to head out, until Quant started to follow her.

"I'm coming, too." Quant replied. "It would be beyond evil, if something happened to you, OR Seth."

* * *

Outside, where the snacks and stuff was, there was some moaning going on. Alora and Quant ran towards where the moaning was...

Seth was all beaten up.

"Seth! Oh, god!" Alora yelled out in panic.

"Who did this to you?" Quant asked, as she noticed someone in the shadows, watching the three. It seemed to be about her size. Suddenly, the shadow started to run. "HEY!"

Quant started to chase after the shadow, but it seemed too fast for her. "Dang, I couldn't catch him... Who was he, and why was he watching us?"

Meanwhile, Seth was being helped up. "My goatee... I couldn't fight back..." Seth said, as he felt his now-cut off goatee.

"It'll grow back; don't be sad!" Alora said, smiling warmly.

"And plus, that guy may had been too tough for you." Quant also said. "But I felt some evil radiating from his shadow, alone..."

"Thanks, Alora. Thanks, Quant." Seth replied.

"And don't worry, I'll treat your wounds." Quant said. "I kinda know how to..."

"How?" Alora asked Quant.

"Trust me, I know..." Quant said. "_Believe me, I know..."_

* * *

Yep, it's full of drama, even after the show is over! But, who could had beaten up Seth?

Tabitha and Uzuri belong to CragmiteBlaster

NEXT TIME: Our kids have to face their fears! Also, Ivan plans on confessing to Peki...

BaconBaka out. Maybe next chapter will be better?


	15. 14: Scare Tactics! Pasts Revealed!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we start your usual fear challenge.

Backstories AHOY!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give the intro to the next episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz…"

"The day started already with drama on hand, when Zentaro's girlfriend broke up with him, and his pet frog dying. Treela, being feeling it was all her fault, decided to try to find a new frog for him. While details weren't explained, we still had other business at hand, in which both Hambo and Easter managed to save a girl. Also, there were spies, and ninjas. Eventually, the Snakes won, and the Pigs had to send someone home. While Zentaro was desperate to be eliminated, Seth took the bullet, and he was sent to the Playa."

"Now, 21 contestants remain. They had a day off to refresh and relax, but can they handle their deepest, darkest fears? Find out, right here, right now, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_…)

* * *

**House of Champions**

Danielle was playing a game on the Wii. Although they had a Wii U, they also had a Wii for the Gamecube games. She was currently playing a game called Megaman Network Transmission. She was doing good, until… She reached a part in the game, where there was a fire on the internet. Danielle… You can guess how she is reacting.

"F-F-Fire?" Danielle said, with a worried tone. She entered the level and…

The place was indeed on fire. A character called Fireman was spreading around flames. She instantly handed the controller to Peki, who was watching. "You do it! I'm hiding behind the couch until you beat this level!"

Peki was concerned. "Wow, I knew you had a fear of fire… I guess it is THIS intense." Peki said. "If it helps, I have a fear over a former Easter candy that made its way into the yearly public eye.

"Which is…" Danielle said, behind the couch.

"…Peeps." Peki replied, feeling ashamed, as she kept on playing the level.

"Peeps? Those duck things you shouldn't microwave?" Danielle asked.

"You're right about that." Peki replied. "One of my dad's business rivals nearly totaled half my vacation home, thanks to a killer peep. SWAT, the Army, the Navy, the Marines, NASA, and George Ramsey had to be called in to deal with that thing."

"Wow, that was a disaster and a… wait, George Ramsey?" Danielle asked, with interest.

"A different George Ramsey, mind you." Peki replied. "Thankfully, my collection of Rainbow Brite dolls were safe… Did I just expose that to the world?"

"Yes… Yes you did." Danielle said.

"DAMMIT!" Peki cursed.

"It's okay. I won't judge." Danielle replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uzi and Opi (Although she was sketching in a sketchbook) were playing a game in his room, called Kid Icarus. He eventually reached a room, where some purple creatures were tossing eggplants at him. Uzi was spooked.

"No… Anyone but him… Be it Medusa Heads! Zubats! Not Eggplant Wizards!" Uzi cried out, in fear. "And I thought I conquered my fear, too…"

"You're afraid of those purple guys?" Opi asked, as Uzi nodded. "I'm kinda afraid of pickles, no big whoop."

"But, pickles are different! Just the thought of transforming into something else is kinda… painful." Uzi noted. "It's why I haven't watched Pinocchio ever since that Donkey scene traumatized me, as a child."

"Dang…" Opi replied. "Speaking of which, what was up with Disney scaring us to submission? People like us goths? Instant villains! Have they ever heard of the phrase Perky Goth before? I'm Goth, and I'm proud to be one!"

"Right you are, Opi!" Uzi said, grinning. "My older sister is one as well, and is darn proud to be one! I guess she got it from my mom?"

"Maybe; they do sometimes take after their parents." Opi replied, as the two continued to play the game.

* * *

Outside, Hambo was enjoying the brisk, night air, when something creep up near him, that made him jump up in fear…

A slug.

"No, keep it away from me!" Hambo said, looking very spooked. Yagmur looked at him with amusement.

"Aw, what's the matter? Bacon-Bite can't handle a slug?" Yagmur replied, as he picked up the slug, and threw it at Hambo.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Hambo yelled out loud, as he tore off his shirt, and threw it onto the ground.

"Wimp! You'll never achieve anything by being scared of a slug!" Yagmur taunted Hambo.

"You're lucky I'm very peaceful, otherwise, I may have to escort you to the dentist!" Hambo replied right back.

Almost instantaneously, the color from Yagmur drained. "D-Dentist?"

"Yep! Maybe HE can do something about your evil ways!" Hambo yelled out loud.

"NO, keep him away from me!" Yagmur yelled out loud, as he ran inside.

"…Okay, then?" Hambo replied to himself. "Now I gotta get a new shirt, though."

* * *

**Confessional: You ALREADY know where this is going.**

Danielle: After that day at school… I'm VERY spooked at fire. Even though I saved a life, risking my own, in the process…

Opi: Pickles just creep me the heck out… -She shudders-

Uzi: I just can't stand the Eggplant Wizard… They're just so creepy and scary and creepy…

Yagmur: You wanna know how many dentists I been banned from for my behavior?

* * *

**M-O-T-R Trailer, Boys Side**

The boys were watching TV, more specially, they were watching the commercials. There was a commercial that kept Ivan watching the TV… However, as for Keala…

"No, not that… Anything from fried chicken!" Keala said, looking very scared.

"What's the problem with fried chicken?" Felix asked. "I eat it from time to time, although I kinda enjoy chicken tenders more.

"Chicken tenders?" James also asked. "Are they any good?"

"Whatever, the point is… don't mention the F word alongside the C word!" Keala said.

"Although, why are they talking about fried catfish?" Felix asked.

"Seafood…" Ivan droned, with drool coming from his mouth.

"Err… I highly doubt that counts as seafood, Ivan." James replied.

Soon enough, another commercial came on, showing a frying pan. Ivan was snapped out of his trance in an instant.

_This is drugs…_

_This is your brain on drugs…_

On screen, an egg fell on a frying pan. Ivan instantly shot up and ran under the bed.

_Any questions?_

"Yeah! Keep that egg away from me!" Ivan yelled out loud.

"You're afraid of eggs?" Keala asked.

"Don't mention the E word!" Ivan shouted out loud. "Seriously, I was making breakfast for my mom, and… after that incident, it turned me off on eggs!"

"Hey, if it helps, I'm kinda afraid of Culex." Felix said. "He was a scary toughie; my bud Ivy had to beat him for me."

"Culex? That bonus boss from Mario RPG?" Ivan asked, as Felix nodded.

"If it helps, I did some research, and I'm kinda, sorta afraid of zepplins." James said. "But what makes you frightened of this... fried chicken, Keala?"

"You can choke on it, that's why!" Keala replied.

"Just chew on the chicken meat, man!" Felix said.

"That's why my mom made a food chewer!" Keala replied. "To prevent choking!"

"Dude, we SERIOUSLY need to talk to your mom. If not after the contest, then soon." Ivan said, coming out of the bed. "This stuff isn't healthy for you."

"**IIIVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" **A female's voice yelled out. **"HEEEELLLPPP!"**

"That sounded like Melody!" Keala replied. "Ivan, go see what's going on!"

"Will do!" Ivan said, reading his bug net.

* * *

**Confessional: Now it's Ivan's turn to play action hero!**

Ivan: Yeah, my story about eggs? I was making breakfast for my mom for Mother's Day... when I cracked open the egg, a dead baby chick came from the egg! I swear, I didn't make that up!

Keala: What could be wrong with Melody that has her so upset? Hope Ivan can solve it; Yagmur is most likely messing with the girls again.

Felix: I also made some moderations on the Time Machine, after today. Yagmur decided it was a GOOD idea to test it out, and go back in time. I hope the Blue Peter people over in England aren't TOO pissed off at us.

James: Felix said the machine should be ready by tomorrow. Shame, really; I grew to really like this time period.

* * *

**M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

Melody was cornered by a vile creature. A very scary thing that threatened her existance...

A beetle. It flew in while they were enjoying the evening air.

"Melody, for the last time, I am not gonna totally smash an innocent beetle's guts in." Xylia replied.

"Nor am I gonna send Stunski to pounce on it." Gladys said.

"_Plus, I'm kinda a pacifist, Melody." _Stunski chirped out in his tongue.

"It make for a really kick-ass tattoo, though." Nancy said.

"But, it's a beetle, and it's gross, and where's Ivan?!" Melody cried out.

Just then, Ivan came into the Trailer, saw the beetle, and didn't waste any time catching it. He then took it out of his net, and showed it to everyone. The color instantly drained from Melody's face.

"Ivan..." Nancy said, with a deadpan expression.

"Sorry, force of habit." Ivan replied. "But this guy isn't that bad! It's a Golden Stag, a kinda rare beetle that's found near tropical jungles. Although, what it's doing near the city, I've no clue."

"Whatever, just get it out of my face!" Melody yelled out.

"Okay." Ivan replied, letting the beetle go outside. "Just remember, if you need any bug problems solved, you know who to call!"

Ivan then left the trailer.

"Whew, that was close." Melody replied. "Sorry for the outburst, but I am TERRIFIED of beetles."

"It's fine, Melody." Nancy said. "I'm afraid of clowns, myself."

"But, how about you, Xylia?" Melody asked. "You seem you're not afraid of anything."

"I am totally afraid of some stuff." Xylia replied. "Stuff... I SOOOOO don't wanna say."

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Gladys answered it, to see Irene at the door.

"Hey, this fruit basket came in for you guys." Irene said, smiling. "I'm sure you would like some good Vitamins in your system for the challenges in store."

"Thanks, darlin'!" Gladys replied, as she was handed the fruit basket, and Irene left. But Xylia had her eye on one thing on the fruit basket, that was making her sweat beads. All of a sudden...

"**NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Xylia yelled out loud, as she grabbed the one thing that caused her to freak out...

A solitary tomato. Xylia grabbed the tomato and tossed it outside.

"Sorry for the freakout, I am SOOOOOOO afraid of tomatoes!" Xylia said.

"Well, not as bad as my fear, hon..." Gladys replied. "You wanna know why I didn't take part in the last part of the last challenge? Well... I'm afraid of being in a collapsing cave. Be it a volcano, a mine shaft..."

"Collapsing mine shaft?" Melody asked. "Like that Barrington Mine inncident?"

"...Yeah." Gladys said, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I remember." Xylia replied. "It took me about a couple weeks to cheer back up, when I saw the story on the news... I wonder how the poor guy's doing, now?"

* * *

**Confessional: Need I mention this episode has a lot of backstories explained?**

Gladys: Reason I'm afraid of collapsing caves? Well, I was scheduled to go to a camp with my friend, Alvin... However, some stuff happened, and I was unable to go... And when I saw the news that my friend was in the mine when it collapsed... It made me think; what if I was ABLE to go to camp with him? (She shudders)

Xylia: Need I totally mention as to WHY I am afraid of tomatoes? Ketchup, I can handle. But NOT tomatoes in raw form!

Melody: Was this karma for hanging out with Easter all day today? He's just a cool, interesting guy! I still wonder about those bunny ears. (She blushes) They make him kinda... cute.

Nancy: Clowns... Anything but the clowns...

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Boys Side**

Zentaro was playing with his new frog friend. When, all of a sudden, Easter pulled out what appeared to be a plush snake. Zentaro was... kinda scared to be honest.

"Easter... Can you... put that thing away?" Zentaro asked. "I'm kinda afraid of snakes, and I don't wanna scare off Froakspin."

"Okay, Zentaro." Easter replied, putting his plush snake away. "If it makes you feel better, I'm afraid of bees."

"And I'm afraid of werewolves." Vaughn replied. "So you have nothing to be worried about."

The three boys looked at each other. "Gee, our phobias are kinda boring, to be honest." Zentaro said. "Heck, even Tomo was afraid of blood soaked chainsaw-weilding Kappas wearing hockey masks."

"Also... Since you're pretty much single, now..." Easter replied. "I... gotta confess something to you. I kinda had a crush on you, and it kinda shows. Yeah, I'm Bisexual. Had been, for a while." He then blushes. "So... if possible... Can I be your boyfriend?"

"And here comes the Yaoi fanfiction..." Vaughn said, smiling.

"Wow... While I do appreciate your offer..." Zentaro replied. "I'm straight. Heck, I didn't even know you're Bi. But that doesn't change a thing about what I think about you. You're one of the coolest guys I ever met!"

"Plus, we can always set you up with Melody!" Vaughn said, grinning. "I'm sure you two would be perfect for each other!"

Easter blushed. "Hey, how did you know I also had a crush on Melody?"

"Well, you hung out with her all day today." Vaughn replied. "Chris DID give us the day off. And your drawings of her are really detailed!"

"Well... there's that." Easter said, as Froakspin eyed a flower from the window, and latched onto it with its tongue, and tossed it towards Easter. "You want me to give it to Melody?"

The frog croaked in response.

"Well, I'm not sure how she'll accept it. Does she even like flowers?" Easter asked. "I'll try in the morn, though. It's getting kinda late. Night, all!"

"Night, Easter!" Vaughn replied.

**Confessional: Sleep Tight!**

Zentaro: You know, I may hook up Easter with Melody! He deserves a girlfriend.

Easter: So... All I need to do is keep this flower alive! Besides, with Irene helping, these flowers around here are staying alive. I really gotta ask what kinda secrets she has.

Vaughn: I should help them out, I got Bitty easy enough, right?

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

Coco was currently engrossed in a book, with Lily playing a PC game on her laptop and Treela watching. Bitty was reading a fashion magazine. But Lily was sweating beads, however.

"Oh, dear..." Lily said, controlling a pink-haired cat creatured named Tashna. "I know what's coming..."

"Iron Maiden?" Treela asked. The Pink-dyed hamster was on her shoulder, somehow wearing fake glasses.

"Yep." Lily replied. "There's a 100% chance that this is gonna hurt."

And hurt, it did. Lily tried several attempts to defeat the orange, rusted and spiked creature, but in the end, Lily was defeated. It then jump-scared the poor girl.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lily screamed.

"Whoa, nellie!" Coco replied, as she hid under the covers. "Sorry, guys! I can't stand screaming!"

"Man, I wish I was more braver to take this dude on." Lily said.

"Well, if it helps... I'm afraid of one of the deepest, darkest horrors around." Treela replied.

"Spiders? Ghosts? Spider-Ghosts?" Lily asked.

"...Justin Bieber music store standees." Treela replied, putting the hamster back into its cage.

Bitty couldn't help but laugh. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You're AFRAID of Justin Bieber music store standees? HAHAHAHA!"

"Bitty... Shut up." Coco said.

"Takes one to know one, screamer..." Bitty grinned. "Oh, no! Someone is screaming! Please, hide me away from the screaming!"

"Says you, jerk..." Lily replied, as she closed the game. Almost instantly, Bitty's laughing instantly faded as she saw what was on Lily's screen.

"..Is that..."

"It's only Tepig, one of the Unovian starters." Lily said. "Plus, like Treela said, it's natural to be scared. Besides, I didn't tell how I got my blue hair. It was due to the DIFFERENT kind of Iron Maiden."

"That heavy-metal band?" Treela asked. "I coulda had sworn I saw Keala head bang to it earlier today."

"I usually go for music that's sped up, like when you're running out of time in Mario." Coco replied, with a smile.

"Nope, not them, the other kind. The Medieval weapon of torture. You see, I kinda promised snow to some kids..." Lily said, beginning her story...

* * *

___A younger , brown-haired Lily was doing the weather forecast outside during Recess. Among the group watching her "weather forecast" was a brown-skinned girl with blue hair._

_"…____And so, I do promise you that if it doesn't snow… Um… What should be my punishment, Ivy?" Lily asked._

_"____Well, maybe I can either trap you in my parent's iron maiden they set out for Halloween, or I can dye your hair blue. I wanna see some snow!" Ivy replied. "I want to give out lime-flavored snowcones from natural snow, dang it!"_

_"____Well, you got it!" Lily said, with an uneasy tone in her voice._

___Lily didn't watch the weather report, since she felt conditions were favorable for snow. But the next morning…_

* * *

___Lily woke up to see that the sun was out, and the grass was not covered in the white stuff. And needless to say, school was still gonna happen._

_"____Oh, boy…" Lily said to herself. "Goodbye, brown locks of hair."_

* * *

___The group she shared the weather report to was a little disappointed at Lily, but no more than Ivy._

_"____See this?" Ivy showed Lily a long list._

_"____The heck's sledging?" Lily asked herself._

_"____This was all the stuff I was gonna do today in the snow! And look at this unseasonable warmth! I was gonna have you eat a blizzard of snow! …Did you miss a High Pressure somewhere?" Ivy asked, with curiousity._

___Lily reached in her pocket, and pulled out a device; a portable, electronic weather map. She looked at her weather map, and was in shock; during the night, a high pressure system she somehow missed, somehow snuck its way towards where they were at, drying up the air and making it sunny._

_"____You know where my house is? Well… after school, be there!" Ivy said, smiling mischievously._

_"__Will do... Maybe we can have ice cream afterwards?" Lily asked._

* * *

___After school, Lily walked into Ivy's house, and saw that Ivy had two things set up; a barber's chair, and an Iron Maiden._

_"____So, it's your choice… Blue hair, or the iron maiden?" Ivy asked._

___Ivy looked at the two devices, until finally…_

___She sat down on the chair, as Ivy began to treat Lily's hair._

_"____So, I hope you like your new look!" Ivy said, smiling with a blush…_

___Lily noticed the blush, "You blushing about a boy?" Lily said the first thing on her mind._

_"____Yeah, I'm thinking of a boy… A really cute boy!" Ivy replied with a smile._

_"__Who?" Lily asked._

_"__Well, he's just so cute, and hot..."_

* * *

"From there, we became good friends, even though I knew her before then." Lily said, smiling.

"Wow, nice story!" Treela replied. "I can tell you and Ivy are still good friends?"

"And how! She signed up for Total Drama. I think she got on a different one, though." Lily replied.

"Eh, still boring." Bitty said. "Needs more vampires, though."

Both Lily, Coco, and Treela looked at Bitty with a hint of confusion.

* * *

**Confessional: And the mystery of the hair is solved!**

Lily: And, in case you're wondering... I kinda know who Felix is. I'm just keeping it secret, lest my team eliminates me.

Treela: So... Bitty's afraid of pigs? Does it apply to all pigs, like Guinea Pigs? Even though they're not pigs at all?

Bitty: Pigs... They're just so GAH-ROSS!

Coco: Only Bitty could think everything needs more vampires. But, I usually am spooked by my sister's screaming. She's a good kid, but I just hope she gets over her fright...

Pink-Haired Hamster: _Did you know that the Iron Maiden was a torture Device used in..._

* * *

Stunski was on the couch, when the girls were asleep, watching TV. All of a sudden, the white cat from the other day jumped on the couch.

(AN: The pet's speak in their tongue, but their conversation is translated.)

"So... nice night, huh?" The white cat said.

"Yep, it sure is, Cornchips." Stunski replied.

"I'm still not sure as to why the pink-haired girl called me that..." Cornchips, the cat said.

"Well, she IS the food person of the group." Stunski replied. "Maybe it's natural?"

"Yeah, it's most likely natural." Cornchips said, smiling. Suddenly...

"Ssh... listen..." Stunski shushed Cornchips.

"MumbleFirstYouTakeACupOfFlourMumble" Xylia mumbled in her sleep.

Both of the pets giggled, as they also heard something else.

"Um, what's going on with Country Girl?" Cornchips asked.

"She usually has nightmares every now and then..." Stunski replied.

And indeed, Gladys was struggling in her sleep...

* * *

_Gladys was walking to her friend Alvin's house. She was holding a flyer for a camp, and was very excited._

_"Alvin! My parents are thinking of letting me go to camp with you, hon!" Gladys said with a smile._

_"Really, that's cool as… cool!" Alvin replied._

_"We can go cannoning, fishing, campfire songs… It's gonna be a blast, darlin'!" Gladys said, smiling._

_The two were good friends, ever since kindergarten. And to Gladys, Alvin was becoming more of a friend. While most of the girls were declaring her gross for hanging with a boy, Gladys just ignored them._

_"So, it's in three days. You psyched?" Alvin asked._

_"Very, hon!" Gladys said._

* * *

_The next couple of days went by slow, almost like when you were waiting for something to come out. But on the day before the two were set to go to camp, a teary-eyed Gladys came up to Alvin._

_"Gladys? What's wrong?" Alvin asked._

_"My… grandma got sick, and she's in the hospital. They're saying she doesn't have much long to live, so… I can't come to camp with you, hon..." Gladys sadly said._

_"Oh, my… I'm so sorry." Alvin said, hugging Gladys._

_"But mom and dad'll let me see you off, though…" Gladys said._

_"Well, that's good… Sucks that you can't come." Alvin replied._

* * *

_The next day, Gladys was looking around for Alvin. Sure enough, she found him._

_"Gladys! You came to say goodbye!" Alvin said, smiling._

_"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye!" Gladys replied._

_"So… I hope to not have too much fun!" Alvin said._

_"Have all the fun you want!" Gladys replied. "Bring back lots of stories!"_

_"I will!" Alvin said, as the two got on the bus, and Gladys saw the bus pull out… But unknown to Gladys, it would be the last time she would see her friend…_

* * *

_Gladys went to see her grandma, she sadly passed away a day later, and one day, she was riding home with her parents, when she noticed a white wreath on Alvin's door…"_

_"Mom! Stop the car! I think something happened with Alvin's family!" Gladys said, as her mom stopped the car, and Gladys ran towards Alvin's house. When she knocked on the door, she saw Alvin's parents in tears, and looking at pictures of Alvin._

_"What's going on, hon? I saw a white wreath on the door!" Gladys said in worry._

_"You don't know? It's all over the news…" Alvin's mom said, as she showed a newspaper article to her…_

_******MINE COLLAPSE; ONLY ONE SURVIVOR**_

_Gladys was a bit sad to see the news. "No… He wasn't… PLEASE tell me he wasn't in..."_

_"He was in the mine when it collapsed… My poor Alvin…" Alvin's mom said, as she hugged Gladys._

_Gladys couldn't help but cry. Her best friend, was now dead. But one thing struck her… Had she gone on the camping trip, she would had died, too… _**[1]**

* * *

Gladys woke up with bags under her eyes. She reached inside to see what appeared to be a blonde-haired boy, around Gladys' age, wearing a blue shirt.

"Alvin... if only I asked you to stay... All of this wouldn't had happened..." Gladys said, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Stunski saw her sad, and jumped on the bed, and cuddled up next to the down-trodden country girl.

"Thanks, Stunski." Gladys replied. "But still, I wanna know who the darlin' is that survived. He totally deserves a hug..."

* * *

The next morning, Treela was doing some meditating after eating breakfast. (Cookie Crisp) Soon enough, Gladys came in.

"Mornin' Groovy Gladys." Treela said, smiling.

"Hey, how did you know it was me, hon?" Gladys asked.

"I felt your vibes, man. Like I also felt Miyuki's vibes when she chirped about medieval weapons last night." Treela said, smiling.

"Miyuki?" Gladys asked.

"My hamster." Treela replied. "Oddly enough, she has pink fur. Maybe it's dyed, I dunno... Anyways, wanna meditate for a spell?"

"Sure." Gladys said, getting into position.

* * *

Soon enough, some of the Kids were in the Mess Hall. They were currently talking about some stuff.

"I am SOOO glad there's no tomatoes in here." Xylia said. "Those things totally give me the heeby-jeebies."

Danielle overheard that. "Um, did you say that you were afraid of tomatoes?"

"M-M-Maybe?" Xylia asked meekly.

"Okay, who else exposed their deepest, darkest, fears?" Danielle asked. Almost instantaneously, everyone raised their hands.

"Um, did we do something wrong?" Ivan asked. Danielle was within his face within a moment.

"Wrong? WRONG?! Do you know what happens on a Total Drama when we expose our fears? We have to face them! Fire and Flames, all WITHOUT the carrying on! 30 minutes of darkness! Earthquakes! Birds and Snakes! Airplanes! Lenny Bruce not being afraid! Dead bugs rising from the grave! Nuzlocke Run Sacrifices! Cats and skunks living together, MASS HYSTERIA!" Danielle yelled out in panic. **[2]**

Both Stunski and Cornchips looked at Danielle with a look on their face.

* * *

**Confessional: ****Shoutout to a certain ghost-bustin' movie!**

Cornchips: _Hey, it was only one night, Catsuit!_

Stunski: _It's true… Yagmur has no wiener… (He then holds a package of hot dogs with his mouth.) I stole them from his bag last night when he wasn't looking. They do say tall kids, fat kids, kids who crawl on rocks, tough kids, sissy kids, and even kids with chicken pox likes these things. Maybe the same goes for skunks, too? I dunno._ **[3]**

* * *

"Oh, I forgot about your pyrophobia... Crap!" Xylia cursed, as she face-palmed. "This means... I may totally be facing... a tomato... It's totally the School Presentation of Friday all over again, which was SOOOOO changed into a presentation about the life cycle of the now extinct Gobble Nobber!"

"Correct you are, Xylia!" Chris said, coming into the room.

"Dang it!" Xylia replied.

"Anyways, as Danielle dramatically figured out, we're bringing back a classic from our first season! After breaky, come to lot 9 for more details. Also..." Chris said, as he tossed a Gummi Slug at Hambo. He instantly cringed, as Opi peeled it off his back.

"Thanks, Opi..." Hambo said, shivering.

"No prob!" Opi said.

* * *

At Lot 9, Chris was on the phone.

"So, give me the smallest pig you got. Thanks!" Chris said hanging up. Next to him was Tabitha, the host of the Aftermath.

"This is for Bitty's fear, right?" Tabitha asked.

"Not like they're used for anything." Chris replied. "Besides, it was the runt of the litter, and had not been for me, it was gonna be put down, anyway."

"Good point." Tabitha said, as the kids walked up to him.

"Kids! Welcome to your next challenge, Phobia Factor 2.0!" Chris shouted out loud. "You already know where this is going, but let's introduce our special guest intern for today, it's Tabitha!"

Most everyone was looking at her.

"Wow..." Xylia said, smiling. "She's beautiful..."

"Thanks, Xylia." Tabitha replied. "As you can guess, I'm gonna oversee the challenge today. And we all have a fear. Like Chris is afraid of getting his hair damaged."

"Way to tell me, Tabitha." Chris said.

"So, what are you afraid of, Tabitha?" Ivan asked.

Tabitha quickly chuckled. "Err, that's a different story... Anyways, Ivan? You're up!"

Ivan came up, as Tabitha held onto an egg.

"So, what should I do?" Ivan asked.

"Simple; just keep the egg near you, at all times." Tabitha said, smiling.

"Okay..." Ivan replied, putting the egg in his shirt pocket. "I better root for Danielle, though. She's gonna need ALL the help she can get."

* * *

Soon after, Felix was looking at the Virtual Reality pod. Irene and Yessica were next to him.

"So, all I have to do is defeat Culex, and I win?" Felix asked.

"You got it!" Irene said, grinning. "We're going with you, to make sure this isn't one-sided."

"Besides, if my sis Karly can beat him, you can, too!" Yessica replied, smiling.

"Okay..." An uneasy Felix said, as he entered the pod, alongside Irene and Yessica entering their pods.

* * *

In some kinda purple-colored dimension, what appeared to be a purple-colored demon came floating towards Felix. He was a bit spooked, but carried on.

"Greetings. I am Culex, Dark Knight of Vanda." Culex said.

"And I'm Felix Fine, local inventor of stuff, like the fourth-wall computer screen! Patent pending, once I get one!" Felix replied.

"So, does this mean I can get free chocolate cake from the internet?" Irene asked. "And toss money at Nintendo?"

"Err... doesn't work that way, Irene." Felix said, chuckling with a sweat drop falling beside him.

"Aw, melons..." A disappointed Irene replied, as Yessica also chuckled.

"Your friend is kinda weird. Anyways... I have crossed into this dimenssion to fight for the Dark Mage. But this world is inhabitable for me and my own kind. I must return to my own world. Before I go, I would like to challenge your strongest knight. Will you accept my challenge?" Culex asked.

"You got it... I guess." An uneasy Felix asked. "I am so totally dead. And I never got to kiss Ivy, too..."

"En garde!" Culex yelled out. **[4]**

* * *

Danielle was starring at a candle with fear in her eyes.

"Um..." Danielle said, feeling VERY nervous.

"Come on, Danielle! Just think happy thoughts!" Ivan replied. "When I'm nervous, I just whistle a song."

"Yeah, I heard you singing the intro to Nyan Koi in the shower!" Peki explained hapilly.

"Okay, I'll try... Plus... It's a good anime, Peki!" Danielle said, as she began to sing to herself.

Ponyo ponyo ponyo sakana no ko  
Aoi umi kara yattekita  
Ponyo ponyo ponyo fukuranda  
Manmaru onaka no onna... no... ko... **[5]**

"Not even Ghibi's best works can help me out!" Danielle shouted out loud.

"I don't care if they made a movie about kids dying due to nuclear fallout, STARE AT THE CANDLE!" Yagmur yelled out loud.

Danielle kept on starring at the candle, as some memories came back to her.

* * *

_A younger Danielle was looking at a girl about to touch the door, while their school was ablaze. All of a sudden, her feet started to move forward by herself._

_"Get outta the way!" Danielle shouted out loud, as she shoved the girl out of the way…_

* * *

"NO!" Danielle yelled out loud, as she began to walk away, but...

"Come on, Danielle! Get a -BLEEP- grip!" Yagmur yelled out loud, grabbing Danielle's right arm.

"If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to!" Peki said, looking at Yagmur with anger while grabbing Danielle's left arm.

"She's gonna make us lose! Make her look at the flame!" Yagmur yelled out loud.

"If she is afraid of fire, then she's afraid of fire!" Ivan yelled at Yagmur. "Danielle, you don't have to do this!"

"Shut up, Ivan! Now LOOK, DANIELLE!" Yagmur yelled out loud.

"Danielle? Just ignore Yagmur, he's being a jerk, as usual." Peki replied.

"Guys? I'm starting to hear…" Danielle tried to stop the two, but…

**RIP!**

Danielle was floored, as she knocked down Peki In the process. But suddenly she saw in surprise…

…Her burnt arm was exposed. "Oh, crap..." Danielle said, in pure horror, as her secret was now exposed.

"You're a burn victim?" Yagmur taunted. "You're like bacon! And not like that Hambo wimp!"

Upon getting up, and picking Peki up, she starred at Yagmur, with anger in her eyes. All of a sudden, she punched Yagmur to the ground, and made a break for the House of Champions, with tears in her eyes.

"Danielle! Wait!" Peki yelled out loud, following her friend.

Meanwhile, Ivan was also looking at Yagmur with anger.

"What are you looking at, geek?" Yagmur yelled out, as an angry Ivan took out his bug net, and...

**TWACK!**

Yagmur was floored again. "Hey, give me another one, why don't you!"

"-BLEEP- you, Yagmur!" Ivan yelled at him, which was kinda shocking, due to that Ivan never cursed, ever. He then followed Peki, in the hopes that he could help out Danielle...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! And talk about an intense one, too!

**[1]**: Gladys' backstory is based off Robbie's backstory from Tween Tour.

**[2]**: Danielle's rant is based off of the End of the World speech by Ghostbusters.

**[3]**: Shoutout to Armour Hot Dogs!

**[4]**: Culex belongs to Square, and it's basically his speech.

**[5]**: It's the theme to Ponyo.

Tabitha, Ivy, and Alvin belong to CragmiteBlaster.

* * *

NEXT TIME: Backstories are revealed, and fights are done! And a couple new pets enter the fray!


	16. 15: Suited for Success!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we continue the Fear Challenge!

And in this corner…

* * *

Keala was sitting in front of a piece of fried chicken, with Xylia next to him.

"I dunno about this, Xylia…" Keala said.

"Look, you don't have to totally do this, if you don't want to." Xylia replied sincerely.

"But, I don't wanna disappoint anyone…" Keala said, looking down. "That, and my mom said that you can choke on the bones."

"Really?" Xylia asked. "I really gotta have a talk with her. But, seriously! You won't choke on the bones!"

"You promise I won't?" Keala asked.

"Cook's honor!" Xylia replied, with a grin.

"Okay…" Keala said, as he began to bite into the chicken. After a few minutes, he was done.

"And Keala grabs a point for the Chickens!" Chris yelled out over the intercom.

"See, you had nothing to fear!" Xylia said, smiling.

"Thanks, Xylia." Keala replied, with a smile and a blush.

"No prob!" Xylia said, smiling right back.

"And I do promise that I will be watching you face your fear of tomatoes. What is it you gotta do?" Keala asked.

"I… dunno, yet." Xylia replied.

* * *

Lily was backstage, as she peeked onto the stage. They had a wrestling ring set up. Watching her fear was James, who was curious as to what an Iron Maiden was.

"Seriously? All of this for the Iron Maiden?" Lily asked.

"Who or what is the Iron Maiden?" James also asked.

"No one knows…" Lily replied, as some music started up. "Is that _Rock You Like A Hurricane_ by The Scorpions?"

"Maybe? Then again, do they have many weather songs in this time period?" James asked.

"Well, _Singin' in the Rain _is kinda creepy now, and I very HIGHLY doubt _It's Raining Men_ would fit…" Lily said, as she entered the stage, and did a pose, showing she showed no fear.

"And coming out, our challenger! She's a weather wiz, coming in 4'10, and 98 pounds…" Chris, dressed as a ref, yelled out loud.

Lily instantly shot Chris a dirty look. "Chris, once this fight's over, I'm back-dropping you…"

"FROM MAPLE SHORES, CANADA, LILY GAAAAALLLLLEEEEESSSTTTOOORRRRMMMM!"

Lily did some more poses, for the camera.

"You DO know that you're by yourself, right?" James asked.

"Well, when else am I gonna fight my fears, WWE style?" Lily replied, grinning. "Might as well enjoy it before I most likely end up with Tetanus!"

She then entered the ring, as her entrance music faded.

"Besides, what are the chances they'll actually MAKE an Iron Maiden outfit?" Lily asked.

Soon enough, some more sinister music started to play, and an orange, rusted up and spiked suit of armor came out. It looked to have some dried-up blood on it. Although was it fake, no one knew…

"A 100% chance, maybe?" James replied, as Lily gulped.

"And our champion, it's 6'5, and weight unknown, from Corralna… IIIIIIRRRRROOOOONNNNN MMMMMAAAAIIIDDDDEEEENNNN!" Chris shouted out loud.

Lily instantly looked at Chris with a displeased look. "Chris, you don't expect me to fight this thing, do you?! And I don't think it may have came from Corralna, at all."

"Oh, relax! I gave you something to give you an edge." Chris replied, as he gave Lily what appeared to be…

"A Spike Shield Badge from the Paper Mario series?" Lily asked. "Very funny, Chris."

"So, what should we do?" James asked.

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight…" Lily replied. "I don't need any stinkin' badge!"

The Iron Maiden was now in the ring, looking down at Lily.

"Um, you still have that badge?" Lily asked, nervously.

* * *

**Confessional: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!**

Lily: Dude has more thorns than the Road Warriors! Or is it a dudette? Or maybe a Dude-Itte?

* * *

Easter was in front of a beehive, with a smoker.

"Okay, I can do this… I can do this…" Easter said to himself.

"Look, all you have to do is smoke them out, and look at them for 10 seconds!" Melody yelled out. "It shouldn't be that hard for you to do!"

"Okay, then…" A nervous Easter said, smoking out the hive. Almost instantly, a wave of bees came out. Easter tried his best, but one bee thought it would be fun to land on one of his ears, and jab its stinger into it. Easter winced in pain.

"Tough luck, bunny boy…" Chef, watching the challenge, said. "You closed your eyes at the 8 second mark."

"Aw… froofie." Easter replied. "Man, my ear hurts."

"Wow, you're taking this bunny thing seriously…" Chef said.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Melody replied. "Easter? You want me to tend to your… wound?"

"That… would be helpful. Thanks!" Easter said, as Melody took Easter to get his ear checked out. But one thing was on Melody's mind.

"Where has Chef been, for the last few days?" Melody asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Danielle's room in the House of Champions, Danielle has locked herself in her bathroom. Ivan, Peki, and Tabitha were outside.

"I'm still not sure OW why Yagmur did this to OW me, but…" Danielle said, trying to sew her suit's arm back on.

"He's just a meanie! You didn't have to look at the flame if you didn't want to!" Peki replied.

"But, my OW secret's out now… I'm OW been thinking of quitting the contest…" Danielle said. "I suck at sewing…"

Ivan was shocked. "NO! Don't quit the contest! You're a really cool girl! You have good qualities, despite your burns!"

"Plus, if it helps, I have some scars, too!" Tabitha replied. "Sure, I got them from a different source, but still…"

Meanwhile, Peki was thinking really hard. It would make sense if her hand, and part of her arm was burnt. But, it appeared her entire arm was burnt, up to the shoulder…

"Danielle? Please don't kill me for saying this, but… I don't think it WAS a kitchen accident, that scorched your arm."

"…In a way, it kinda was." Danielle replied. "I never told you the FULL story as to what happened. Well, now's a perfect time to tell you. I was in Kindergarten…"

* * *

**5 Years Ago…**

_A girl with dirty-blonde hair was painting in class. She was wearing a pink shirt with a red heart, and some Japanese kanji, which read "Love", blue shorts, and wearing sandals. She was also wearing glasses. She was quite the painter, too, having drew a blue cat, with pink hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt, and red pants._

"_Finished, Mrs. Muffin!" The blonde girl said. The teacher, Mrs. Muffin, went up to the girl, in an instant. Little to the class, smoke was starting to build up in the hall._

"_Why… this is lovely, Danielle!" Mrs. Muffin said, smiling. "You're a really talented girl; you'll make a really fine artist someday!"_

"_Thanks, Mrs. Muffin!" Danielle replied, as Danielle signed her name on the bottom of the painting._

_All of a sudden, some fire alarms went off, alerting the students._

"_Class? Let's file up in an orderly fashion!" Mrs. Muffin said, as most of the students started to panic. Some of them started to even cry._

"_What's going on?" Danielle asked, as she started to cough at the smoke starting to come into the classroom._

* * *

_Once in the hall, the students started to quickly head for the exits. But, Danielle tripped, due to a wave of students running, knocking her glasses off, and them unknowingly breaking them. She quickly dusted herself off, afterwards. "Class? Where are you?" Danielle yelled out, starting to panic. She saw one of the students from her class, running for the exit._

"_Is that Oliver?" Danielle said to herself, as she started to run towards him. However, some debris fell down, blocking her. (Thankfully, nobody was hurt.)_

_She kept on running, in a panic. But every time she saw an exit, the ceiling caved in on her. Danielle was worried that she may never get out. All of a sudden…_

"_An exit!" Danielle said out loud. But close to the exit, appeared to be a white-haired girl, who was as pale as snow. She was also wearing sunglasses._

"_Is this… the exit?" The girl said to herself. "Curse my inability to read… It's so… hot…"_

_Danielle saw that the kid was about to open a door. She knew that if she opened the door, who knows what could happen, and to someone as pale and sensitive to the heat like the girl was…_

_All of a sudden, Danielle was suddenly running towards the girl, as she cracked open the door…_

"_Kid! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Danielle yelled out loud, as she shoved the pale-skinned girl out of the way, as a ball of fire erupted from the door…_

* * *

"After that ball of fire hit me… I didn't know what happened…" Danielle said. "I was out of it for a time, until I woke up. Due to my second and some third-degree burns, I had several bandages, although part of my hand was still free from them, meaning I could still read books effectively. I later found out that the girl I saved was Dyslexic, and didn't knew how to read. I don't fault her, at all."

Ivan was stunned. "Wow, you could had saved yourself, yet… You risked your own life to save someone else…"

"I'm sure whoever that girl was, would thank you for your heroic deed someday." Peki replied. "She's most likely cute!"

Tabitha and Ivan looked at Peki.

"Um, nevermind!"

"So, what happened, afterwards?" Tabitha asked.

"I preferred to be homeschool, due to that I may be teased, if I got seen with my scars. Mrs. Muffin stopped by the hospital, to drop off a present; the cat suit you see today. She knew some friends that worked at an amusement park, and they made it for me so I can walk around in it in public areas. She said my drawing to which the suit's based off of was the only thing that survived the fire." Danielle said. "Other than the students, the teachers, the hamsters, and everyone else…"

"Suit or no suit, I'm sure you look cool! Just believe in yourself!" Ivan said.

All of a sudden, the door unlocked, and it opened. Out stepped a girl, with purple-dyed hair covering her left eye. She was wearing a green t-shirt shirt, and blue sweatpants. She also had burn scars on half her body, including her face. She was the _true _Danielle, the one under the suit.

"You're doing a REALLY brave thing, Danielle…" Tabitha replied.

"So… How do I look, guys?" Danielle asked, as she hit her head accidently on the door frame. "OW! Ivan? There's a glasses case in my bag. I kinda keep glasses near me, in case I was gonna be out of my suit…"

Ivan went over to Danielle's bag, and looked through it. "iPod with anime music… Nope. Rainbow Dash keychain… nada. But she is best pony. Plushies of Chiyo and Tomo from Azumanga Daioh… Not them, either… A-HA! Glasses! Time to go all Meganekko, Danielle!"

Ivan gave the glasses to Danielle, and she quickly put them on. "Better! I can see now! So… how do I look? Cute, right?"

"Nope… Not cute…" Ivan said, before he smiled. "You look beautiful!"

"Aww, thanks, Ivan!" Danielle replied, smiling and hugging her friend.

However, Peki was blushing VERY heavily, while starring at Danielle. "Peki? Are you okay?"

"You seem more red than my boyfriend's socks…" Tabitha also said. "Feeling okay?"

Peki quickly snapped out of her blush. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine!"

* * *

**Confessional: Danielle in the Flesh**

Danielle: (She's in her suit, but the head is off) While I do trust the three for helping me come… Out of the Bathroom, to keep it simple, I should keep suited up. Besides, no one else knows, and I plan on keeping it that way, as long as I can. And as for me not needing glasses while in the suit? Well, the eyes of my suit's head are basically contacts.

Tabitha: Peki and I are scarred, but she ended up getting her scars, due to heroic actions. For that, I'm proud of her for coming out.

Ivan: Danielle… She's kinda cute. But, my heart belongs to Peki. Besides… She kinda reminds me of Krenteki45, an old online buddy I knew.

Peki: Okay, what the hell's wrong with me? I never blushed THIS heavily, before! Maybe, if I kiss Ivan tonight, it'll solve my problems? I'm supposed to like boys! Not girls!

* * *

Still dodging the various punches, Lily was struggling with the Iron Maiden.

"Who knew this thing was…" Lily said, dodging yet another blow. She then jumped near where James was. "Hey, James! Can you toss in a weapon?"

"What?!" James said, in shock. "But, is that cheating?"

"Well, I can't fight him head-on! And Chris is looking at his hair! Toss in anything!" A desperate Lily replied.

James reached under the ring, and gave Lily a kendo stick. Almost instantly, Lily ran towards the Maiden, and swung the stick… it broke. "Anything else?"

"Um, a steel pipe?" James replied, as Lily went towards it with the pipe. It bent. James gave Lily a baseball bat, to which it broke on the Maiden. He gave her a baseball, to which it bounced off it.

"Well, I'm totally not pitching 200…" Lily replied.

"Um, try something more larger?" James said, giving Lily a steel chair.

Lily grinned. "Now we're talkin'!"

She then starred at the Maiden. "Okay, you spiked asshole! Time to face some REAL STEEL!" Lily shouted out, as she ran towards it, and swung the chair…

…

…Only for the chair to get pierced and stuck on the Maiden. It looked at Lily with a deadpan expression.

"Heh, heh, heh… Sorry!" A nervous and embarrassed Lily said, letting go of the chair, to which the Maiden ripped off instantly.

Lily tried several different things, such as tossing rotten eggs at it, to shooting at it with a Spud Launcher. She even shot at it with a T-Shirt cannon, to no avail. Finally…

"A taser?" Lily asked.

"Well, we already exhausted all our weapons." James replied. "It's worth a shot, though."

Grabbing the taser, Lily aimed for the Maiden. "Time for some shock therapy!" Lily shouted out loud, as it shocked the Maiden. It cried out in pain, as it fell over.

"There! Finally got you!" Lily said.

"Lily! Go for the pin!" James yelled out loud. "Don't ask how I know these terms, just do it!"

"Oh, right!" Lily replied, as she put part of her foot on the Maiden, as Chris came into the ring.

"1! 2! 3!" Chris yelled out loud, as the bells rung, signifying that Lily won the match, and her theme music started playing again. "The winner, and gaining a point for her team… LILY GAAAALLLEEESSSSTTTTOOORRRRMMM!"

"I did it… I DID IT! I BEAT THAT PYRAMID HEAD WANNABEE!" Lily shouted out loud.

"And now, to see who it really is!" James replied.

All of a sudden, what appeared to be an UFO came down, holding a magnet. It latched onto the Maiden, and flew off into the now open skylight. The Maiden then blew up in the air, effectively destroying it.

"Well… dang. Now we'll NEVER see what it is." Lily pouted.

"Eh, there was a 40% chance it was a robot Old Man Jenkins, anyway…" James said, slurping on a soda.

"Now you're speakin' my language…" Lily replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Lily Wins! Flawless Victory?**

Lily: Wow, that was intense, and I gotta thank James for being there for me. (She blushes.) Not too bad for someone from the early 20th Century!

James: Okay, I admit it… I watched some classic wrestling matches a couple nights ago. Alongside some Scooby-Doo.

* * *

Ivan was currently walking aside Danielle, talking about various stuff. Danielle currently had her suit's head under her arm, in case someone came towards the two.

"So, is it true you gave a first edition Charizard card to a blonde girl at a birthday party, after her original one got burned by a mean bully?" Danielle asked.

"You bet!" Ivan replied. "I was a huge fan of Pokemon back in the day; I still am! Besides, I already had an extra, and I'm more of a fan of the Bulbasaur line, anyway."

"Cool, whoever that girl was, she sounds awesome!" Danielle said. "Heck, I even have a first edition Charizard card, given to me!"

"Who gave it to you?" Ivan asked.

"Eh, some guy." Danielle replied, as Ivan felt something in his shirt pocket.

"What's going on with my egg?" Ivan asked, as he took out the egg. It was shaking a lot

"Not sure…" Danielle replied, as the egg cracked open.

"OH, CRAP! I BROKE IT!" Ivan cried out in panic.

"I don't think so, on purpose." Danielle replied. "Maybe… it's hatching?"

And indeed, it did hatch. The baby duckling opened its eyes, and the first thing it saw… was a certain fanboy to a video game.

"PEEP! PEEP!"

"Um, peep peep, I know…" Ivan said, as he turned towards Danielle. "What's going on?"

"Well…" Danielle replied, as she chuckled. "If I'm not mistakened, it's imprinting, dude! You're a mommy, now!"

Ivan was shocked. "But… Why? How? When? Which? I can't be a mommy; I'm only 10! And I'm the wrong gender! And I don't think I have the badonkadonks to show, otherwise!"

Soon enough, Chris came up to the two.

"Eep!" Danielle yelped, as she put her outfit's head back on.

"Ivan, I see it hatched…" Chris said. "Oops… But because I didn't know it was a live duck egg, I give the Chickens a point!"

Once Chris was out of sight, Danielle breathed a sigh of relief, as she took off her outfit's head. "I know what you're thinking, and I really don't know how to take care of a duck, let alone a baby one."

"How about Gladys?" Ivan asked. "She's a farm girl; she most likely knows a lot about farm animals!"

"Yeah, you may be right." Danielle replied, as she put her outfit's head back on. "You know her fear, man?"

"Maybe that conveniently-placed mineshaft Chris just went inside of has something to do with it?" Ivan asked.

* * *

Inside the mine shaft, Gladys was waiting for directions.

"Okay, Gladys… All you have to do is escape the mine, without getting trapped. If you can do that, you earn a point for your team!" Chris said.

"Okay, I can do this… I can do this…" Gladys replied to herself, as she started to lightly jog through the mine…

At the entrance, Ivan and Danielle entered the mine, the baby duck in tow.

"Hey, Hambo!" Danielle said.

"Hi, Danielle and Ivan!" Hambo replied. "Just watching Gladys, and rooting for her."

"Hey, isn't she on the Chickens?" Danielle noted.

"Doesn't mean I can't root for a cutie like her!" Hambo replied, blushing. "Is this what they call, on the fan circuit, Gladbo?"

"I kinda like Hadys, to be honest…" Danielle said.

Back with Gladys, it was clear she wasn't feeling so hot…

"No, guys… no…"

* * *

**Gladys' Mind**

_The mine was collapsing violently, and she was making a break for it. James, Felix, and Nancy were crushed and killed underneath the boulders._

"_No, guys… no…" Gladys said, under her breath, as she saw Xylia trip._

"_Keep going, Gladys!" Xylia yelled out. "Save yourself! I totally had a good run!"_

_Xylia was then crushed under the boulders, her hat flying off and making a dead expression._

"_Xylia! No!" Gladys yelled out, as she saw that the boulders were now surrounding her. "No! I DON'T WANNA DIE! NO! NO! NO!"_

* * *

Gladys was now in a fetal possession. "No, keep the boulders away from me!"

Hambo, Danielle, and Ivan were at her side within moments.

"Chris, stop this challenge!" Ivan yelled out loud.

"But, the styrofoam boulders didn't fall yet! If you do decide to quit, you'll be denied a point." Chris said.

"Screw the point; a friend is having problems!" Ivan replied, looking at Danielle.

"I just want out of this place, now…" Gladys said, as the three carried her out of the mine. "Thanks, guys… Man, I'm weak…"

"No, you're not!" Hambo replied. "It was just too soon to face your fear. Maybe someday, you will…"

"Really? Thanks, hon…" Gladys said. "Maybe someday, I'll face my fear…"

* * *

**Confessional: What's MINE is EVERYONE'S!**

Gladys: You think… if I didn't freak out, you think I could had made it out?

Hambo: I wish I coulda helped her out…

Ivan: I may be in love with Peki, but this doesn't mean I can't help other girls that are having problems! Speaking of which, I wonder how she'll handle her Peep challenge?

Baby Duck: _I may be only 10 minutes old, but… Aren't mommies supposed to have boobs, and WHY do I know about boobs, already?_

* * *

Treela was walking through a lot, decorated like a shooting range for cops.

"Okay, what does this have to do with Justin Bieber?" Treela asked.

"Simple; just use your dodgeball skills to hit him with various water bottles." Tabitha said, over the intercom.

"I dunno… Is that kinda mean?" Treela asked.

"He insulted someone with Tourettes." Tabitha replied.

"Um, was that One Direction that did so, instead?" Treela asked.

"I dunno about music much, being I don't listen to today's hits, much." Tabitha replied.

"Okay…" Treela said, as various Justin Bieber standees came up. "HOLY GADDA-DA-VIDA, that's scary!"

Kicking the Standees, she eyed some more popping up. Tossing water bottles at them, she sighed.

"I can guess a LOT of girls are gonna be upset by now." Treela said. "Aw, who cares. It's Bieber."

All of a sudden, a GIANT standee came towards her.

"Screw it, I'm changing to dodgeballs." Treela replied, as she threw several dodgeballs at it, it almost looked like she was shooting at it. It was then knocked down.

"And Treela wins a point!" Tabitha yelled out over the intercom.

Treela now looked down at the now wrecked Standee, cleaning her shades.

"I guess this ungroovy Baby…" Treela replied, as she put the shades back on. "Didn't believe in miracles…"

All of a sudden, there was some random voices out of nowhere.

"**YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **

"Well… that came out of nowhere…" Treela said.

* * *

Zentaro was currently staring at a snake.

"So… all I have to do is pick it up and rub on it?" Zentaro asked.

"Correct!" Chris shouted, as Treela came up to him.

"Hey, Zentaro!" Treela said, smiling. "Starring down a snake?"

"You bet. You think it's THIS easy to pick up a snake…" Zentaro replied, as he picked up the snake. "…And rub on it?" He then did so.

"And Zentaro wins a point, unknowably!" Chris replied.

"Well, what do you know!" Zentaro said, putting the snake up. "This fear stuff is kinda easy!"

"Ssh, don't jinx it! Next time, you may face an anaconda!" Treela replied.

"…You may be right." Zentaro said, shivering a little.

* * *

Coco had some headphones on.

"So… What should I do?" Coco asked.

"Nothing special, just keep them on…" Chris said, over the intercom.

"Okay…" Coco replied, as she was waiting around. She unwrapped a chocolate bar, and began to eat it. "I don't see what the hubbub is, to be hon—"

All of a sudden, there was a ear-piercing scream in the headphones. Almost instantly, Coco took off the headphones.

"Tough luck, Coco! Looks like you don't earn a point for your team!" Chris said, over the intercom.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a scream!" Coco replied out loud.

* * *

Peki was looking at a Peep on a plate, with Tabitha and Danielle watching. (She had her outfit's head off, and near her side.)

"So, all I have to do is eat it?" Peki asked. "What if the body heat causes it to expand? I don't wanna end up like that Ramona girl that ate Mentos and drunk Coca-Cola!"

"Peki, trust me; it WON'T expand!" Danielle said with a sincere look. "Besides, I'm on Team Pepsi!"

"Okay…" Peki replied, as she ate the Peep, and swallowed it. "Wow, what WAS I missing?"

"Simple question; a point for your team!" Chris shouted out loud over the Intercom.

"Well, that makes up for the loss earlier." Danielle said, smiling.

"You bet, man!" Peki replied, blushing a little, as…

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

"Yagmur?" Peki asked.

"Yagmur." Danielle replied.

"You think they're drilling into his molar? Applying braces? Without Novocain?" Peki asked.

"Most likely all three…" Danielle replied.

* * *

The two girls went to where Yagmur was, and he was having his teeth checked by a dentist. He was currently starring at a drill.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, DANIELLE! I'M SORRY, IVAN! PLEASE, LET ME GO!" Yagmur yelled out in fear.

"You do realize you don't get the point…" Chris replied. "But, Mr. Dentist? Keep him looking at the drill for a while longer…"

"I dunno… Should we laugh at him?" Peki advised.

"While I think it's rather mean… Who cares, it's Yagmur!" Danielle replied, as the two girls started to laugh at him.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm laughing at him, too!**

Yagmur: UGH! Once I'm free, you two are DEAD!

* * *

Xylia was on stage, waiting for her fear to pop up.

"Okay, so all I have to do is totally be hit by a tomato, and I pass?" Xylia asked.

"Correct you are!" Tabitha said. "I feel SO bad for doing this to you."

"Okay, I am ready… Hit me!" Xylia replied, as Tabitha threw the tomato at her. "Well, it isn't rotten, this time."

"You okay?" Tabitha asked, giving Xylia a towel. "I am SO sorry about this!"

"It's cool!" Xylia said, wiping the tomato off her. "I get a point, and I'm still okay, right?"

"Right." Tabitha replied, smiling.

* * *

Opi was looking at a pickle.

"Okay, I can do this… I can do this…" Opi said, as she ate the pickle.

"And Opi wins a point for her team!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Cool! …If I vomit now, do I keep the point?" Opi asked.

* * *

In Felix's challenge, it was nearing the end. Felix, Irene, and Yessica managed to destroy four crystals that Culex had near him.

"Okay, Crystal Pants! Time to go down!" Felix yelled out loud, as he kicked a large red turtle shell at Culex, defeating him. Soon enough, some victory music started playing.

"Aaaahhhh… Your spirit… is strong!" Culex said, smiling down at Felix. "Thank you, brave knight. I will treasure this memento of my journey here. Also, you win a point for your team. Had this been a different time, a different fanfic, we may had been mortal enemies… Let us part as comrades in arms. Take this. Treasure it as a keepsake of our fight."

Culex then materialized what appeared to be a diamond-encrusted hairclip of a snowflake.

"Thanks, but… I don't really use hairclips." Felix said. "And I highly doubt the girls need it. And I can't carry it with me out of the virtual world."

"You already know what to do with it, champion knight… Farewell!" Culex replied, as it faded away.

Soon enough, Felix and the girls came out of their pods. "Well, this is one thing I won't try again anytime soon…" Felix said. "But, how come my pocket's full?"

Felix pulled out what was making his pockets full… it was a diamond-encrusted hairclip.

Felix was stunned. "Did we really… nah." Felix said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, either." Yessica replied.

"Same here…" Irene said, before looking at Yessica. "Wanna make out?"

* * *

James was in a separate pod, yelling in fear.

"STOP IT! I WANT OUT!" James screamed, as he was let out. "Thanks, man…"

"You're welcome, but you don't get the point, though." Chris replied. "Now, let's see what Bitty is up to…"

* * *

Bitty was next to a small pig pen. Inside the pen, appeared to be a baby pig. Hambo and Easter were watching the challenge.

"NO!" Bitty pouted out loud.

"But, we'll lose the point!" Easter yelled out loud.

"But, you did, as well!" Bitty replied. "I don't need to rub the pig; plus, it has germs, it's ugly, it's muddy…!"

"But there's no mud on him!" Easter yelled out in protest.

"So? Maybe it's invisible mud!" Bitty said, as Easter looked at her. "Hey, it's possible!"

"I gotta admit… it's kinda cute." Hambo said, looking at the pig.

"Whatever, I'm still NOT touching it!" Bitty said, looking away at the pig.

"Fine… Bitty doesn't get the point. Now… Can I get to my roast pig meal?" Chris replied, to which Hambo was in shock.

"WHAT?! You're gonna do WHAT?" Hambo shouted out loud in protest, and grabbing the pig.

"It was gonna be put down anyway by the farmer." Chris said.

"Like hell I'm letting you hurt this cute thing!" Hambo yelled out loud. "I named it Winky just now. And by farmer's logic, once an animal is named, it is no longer a food source, but a pet! HA!"

Chris sighed in frustration. "Eh, whatever… You still gotta do your challenge, though."

"And I shall make Gladys AND Winky proud!" Hambo replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Farmers Logic FTW!**

Hambo: I'm not gonna let an incident animal die, just so it can be ate! (He then looks at Winky.) …What am I doing with my life? I… This is where bacon comes from…

* * *

Sure enough, Hambo was looking at the slug on a rock. He grinned, as he took a salt shaker that was nearby…

"Slugs, however… are different…" Hambo said, grinning and burying the slug in salt, killing it.

"NOOOOOO! NOT MR. SLIMY!" Chris yelled out loud in fear.

"Hey, you named it just now!" Hambo replied.

"Hey, you stole my dinner from me!" Chris said.

"The runt wasn't gonna be tasty, anyway!" Hambo replied.

"Whatever, you get a point for your team…" Chris said, walking away.

"He's kinda out there, is he?" Hambo said to Winky.

Winky sheepishly oinked in response.

* * *

Chris was with Melody and Nancy.

"Melody… Nancy… If you can face your fears, you get points for your team!" Chris replied. "I still need excitement, after my dinner got swiped.

"Should we ask?" Melody said, as a beetle landed on her nose. She was calm for half a second, before… "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Nancy took the beetle off, and tossed it aside. "Eh, can't be as bad as clowns…"

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a clown tapped Nancy on the shoulder.

"Um… hi?" The clown said, as Nancy fainted, with Melody catching her.

"Um, yeah… Hi, Mr. Clown!" Melody replied. "I'm SO glad you're not a CLOWN BEETLE… Who knows what woulda happened if that would to occur?"

* * *

A while later, in an arena, the cast was watching. Vaughn was shivering.

"What's with him?" Nancy asked.

"Well, my sweetie faced off against a werewolf… and lost." Bitty replied.

"Ouch…" Nancy said.

"And welcome to our main event! It's a boxing match showcasing our very own Hambo! And he is going up against a purple creature from the denizens of hell itself!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Fantina?" Ivan asked. "Her Mismagius gave me trouble; Yuka had to deal with it for me."

"And who are these guest stars?" Danielle also asked. "Cook Pinkiski? Quartz James? Fantastic Bunny?"

"HEY!" Xylia replied. "Cook Pinkiski is a totally neat nickname!"

"Introducing first… Our challenger! He's a 4'11 male, and weighing in at 103 pounds, from Trunsdale, Canada… UZZZZZZZIIIIII!" Chris shouted out loud, as Uzi, along with Opi, came down to some 8-Bit music.

"Is that the intro to Pokemon?" Keala asked.

Soon enough, Uzi was in the ring, waiting for his opponment.

"And our champion, he is 6'5, and weighes in kinda heavy, it's the EGGPLANT WIIIIZZZZAAARRRDDD!" Chris shouted out loud, as what appeared to be the Eggplant Wizard came to the ring, with his theme music playing. (Underworld from Kid Icarus)

"Okay, what do we do, in case we, or the audience get transformed into an eggplant?" Uzi asked.

"Simple; Felix made a device that makes sure that doesn't happen." Chris said.

"Opi, you have any advice?" Uzi asked his friend.

"Simple! Just dodge his punches, uppercuts, and join the Nintendo Fun Club, today!" Opi replied cheerfully. "I've ALWAYS wanted to say that!"

"Is the Nintendo Fun Club already defunct?" Uzi asked. "I think it's Club Nintendo, now."

Soon enough, Chris was smiling. "Need I mention that this fight is brought to you by Coco-O's! The only cereal around that's chocolate-frosted, dipped in molten chocolate, and has chocolate sprinkles on it?"

Coco was seen having a bowl of it. "Hey, it's a nice cereal!"

"Now… LET'S GET IT ON!" Chris yelled out loud, as the bell rang. The two started to shuffle around the ring, waiting for someone to make a move. Sure enough, the Eggplant Wizard started to punch poor Uzi around. Uzi tried to block the shots, but then, he was knocked down.

"Opi, how can I beat that thing?" Uzi asked, concerned.

"I don't know… Think back to when you're playing the actual game…" Opi replied.

"All I can remember is my mom uttering some rather… foul laungage at Tyson." Uzi said. "Some rather four-letter words like—"

"Dude, you're on the 8 mark! Get up!" Opi replied.

"Oh, you're right!" Uzi said, getting back up.

Soon enough, the fight was back on. Uzi dodged Eggplant Wizard's punches, and managed to deliver some of his own, knocking it down.

"Come on, stay down…" Uzi said, under his breath. But sure enough, the Eggplant Wizard got back up.

"It's okay, you can still do this!" Opi replied, as Eggplant Wizard started to charge up. Running towards Uzi, he was knocked to the side, and was changed into an eggplant.

"Aw, DANG IT!" A frustrated Uzi yelled out loud. "I'm now an eggplant! And… it was more painful than it looks!"

"Hang on…" Opi said, shooting a remote control at Uzi, changing him back to his usual self. "Now, show this veggie you mean business!"

"You got it!" Uzi replied, as the Second Round started up.

Dodging blow after blow, Uzi started to figure out Eggplant Wizard's pattern. He managed to knock it down a second time, but it got back up.

"Ugh…" Uzi groaned in frustration.

"Just think… What would a _modern_ gamer do?" Opi asked.

Uzi did some thinking, as he started to run to the Eggplant Wizard.

"Hey, heads UP!" Uzi yelled out loud, as he uppercutted the Eggplant Wizard, knocking it down. Soon, the 10 count was happening.

"Come on, stay down…" Uzi said, with hope in his eyes.

But, around the 8 mark, the Eggplant Wizard, who was struggling to stand, collapsed on the mat.

"9! 10! KO! Victory, Uzi!" Chris said out loud. "He earns a point for his team!"

"Uzi! You did it! You won!" Opi replied, as she hugged her friend.

Uzi had different plans, in store. He went up to the Eggplant Wizard, picked him up, and hugged him. "Great match, EW."

"Great match, Uzi…" The Eggplant Wizard replied right back.

* * *

**Confessional: Uzi for Smash 4, maybe?**

Uzi: Wow… I took on a fear… and WON! I wonder what coulda happened, if I went up against Bobby and Dan from Clock Tower?

Opi: You know, Uzi is kinda cute, for a boxer…

* * *

The teams were waiting on who won the challenge.

"Well, whatever the outcome, I think we did somewhat well..." Keala said.

"Yeah, and look on the bright side; there was no Peep disaster happening this time!" Danielle replied, patting Peki on the back.

"Unless it takes over my body? But, that's a LOOONNNNGGG stretch." Peki said, grinning as Chris came back.

"Kids... We tallied up the points, and the Winner of this challenge is...

…

…

…

…

"...The Smug Snakes and the Creepy Chickens!"

Both teams looked at each other. It was a tie?

"So, what do we do?" Opi asked.

"Simple; we have a simple tie-breaker! Thankfully, the Ring also doubles as a pit!" Chris said, as he pressed a button, and the Wrestling/Boxing ring separated to show what appeared to be a pit. "Simple enough, the team member that pulls the other team member into the giant pit of lemonade WINS! And to make it fair, we have the kids randomized! No using Yagmur for an easy victory, not like you would use him anyway!"

Chris pressed a button, and the kid's faces appeared very fast.

Pulling for the Snakes is... Danielle! And pulling for the Chickens is... Ivan!"

* * *

Holding on to the rope, Ivan and Danielle looked at each other.

"Are you sure your suit can take this?" Ivan asked.

"No prob! Like I said the other night, my suit is well prepared for ANYTHING." Danielle replied. "_Except liquids..."_

"Okay, on 3, pull!" Chris yelled out loud. "3!"

"Wait, what about 1 and 2?" Ivan said, as he started pulling with all his strength.

"Hey, don't be too soft, Ivan!" Danielle replied, grinning at Ivan. "Need I mention I was Dangerous Danielle when it came to tug-o-war back in my public school days?"

The two kept on pulling, as Ivan had a bit of a thought... What if some of the suit fell off if she fell in? What if everyone learned about her burns?

He then lessened his grip on the rope, as Danielle starred at Ivan.

"Time to.. um... insert lemonade one-liner?" Danielle replied, as she pulled Ivan into the pit, with a huge splash.

"And Danielle WINS! Winner of the challenge, is the Smug Snakes!" Chris yelled out loud, as Danielle was pulling Ivan out of the pit, holding a towel.

"You okay, Ivan?" Danielle asked. "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine." Ivan replied, smiling.

"And your prize for this challenge is an ice cream maker for everyone!" Chris yelled out loud. "Second goes to the Chickens, and in third is the Snakes... See you guys at the Ceremony!"

* * *

Danielle was in her room in the House of Champions, with her outfit's head off, doing some research on her laptop.

"Okay, how does one feed a duck? Let alone a baby duck? Why did that fire have to happen a week before my class went to a duck farm?"

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and Danielle quickly put her outfit's head back on.

"Who is it?" Danielle asked.

"It's me, Tabitha!" Tabitha said, as Danielle opened the door. Danielle was a bit relieved, that she took off her outfit's head. "I just wanna congurate you on a good challenge today."

"But... I failed to face my fear..." Danielle said, shamefully.

"We all have fears, and yours is a rather large one, understandally, what with how it caused your scars and all." Tabitha replied. "I kinda have a secret to share, too."

Tabitha then rolled up part of her sweater, to show off several scars, which looked like it was done with a blade.

"Wait, you're..."

"Scarred? Yes, I am... But my story was different." Tabitha replied. "My parents wanted me to be the most perfect being around. And if I ever failed at anything... You can guess the results."

Danielle was horrified. "Wait, they... ABUSED you? Those asswipes!"

"But, all is good, now! Although it was very out of character, I... ran away from home. It was getting late in the day, and I was in an alley, crying, when my best friend Uzuri, coming home from a Scary Movie contest with the 1st place trophy for most scariest movie came to me. She was concerned, and I explained what happened to me. She, along with her family, helped take down my abusive parents for good. I eventually moved next door to Uzuri, to where I met my boyfriend." Tabitha replied.

"Wow... That's just... wow..." Danielle said, hugging Tabitha. "Glad you're out of that creepy place."

"No prob. Also... Speaking of boys, you have a crush on someone?" Tabitha asked.

Danielle just blushed. "Well, I kinda do, actually..."

* * *

**Confessional: Scarred Friends**

Danielle: And speaking of my crush, hope he wins Peki! I know I'll meet the one someday!

Ivan: Even though I threw the challenge, I now have more confidence to confess my feelings to Peki! Yep, tonight... Pivan WILL be canon! Or would it be Iveki? Pevan?

Hambo: (He is solemly looking at a piece of bacon, while holding Winky) This is where BACON comes from? ...What am I doing?!

Winky: _Eh, he was gonna be the next anchor of Kitsune News anyway. Eat up, man! Chew him up!_

* * *

Coco was doing some pondering, thinking about who to vote for.

"Hmm... Bitty didn't pass her challenge... Maybe I should vote for her? Then again, she called me ugly..." Coco replied, as someone came up to her.

"Hello, Coco..."

"Eep...

* * *

A short while later, Easter was walking, writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

"You may be a Hipster... Um... Uh... What word rhymes with hipster?" Easter said to himself, as he passed by Coco. "Hey, Coco..."

But Coco wasn't feeling too hot. "COCO!"

"Easter? That you?" Coco said, holding to her stomach in pain.

"What happened?" Easter asked. "You can tell me..."

"I... rather not say." Coco replied. "Other than... I want you to vote for me."

"Wait, what?!" Easter said in shock. "You're Coco Bean Okri! I saw you as someone who would NEVER give up! Remember when you tried revivng Tongue?"

"Let's say, if I told anyone... this person would come back... And finish the job..." Coco replied, looking like she was about to cry. "And said person may even attack you guys... or their team..."

Easter was confused on what to do.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time!**

Easter: I told the others, and... You seem REALLY unsafe. So, even though it pains me to do so, I'm voting for you, Coco, to abide to your wishes. Man, I wish things could play out differently.

Vaughn: What the hell? I may NOT be a nice person, but you do NOT hit a girl! Anyways, I'm voting for Coco. Poor girl's scared out of her mind, right now.

Lily: I gotta go for Coco. Shame, really. She was really wild and all.

Coco: Yeah... I feel REALLY freaked out now. I didn't wanna do this, but at this point...

* * *

At the Ceremony, the kids were awaiting their fate. Soon enough, Chris came, holding bags of popcorn.

"Kids... Welcome back to the Ceremony. You know the deal by now; if I call out your name, come up and get your bag of popcorn. Bitty..."

"Treela..."

"Vaughn..."

"Zentaro..."

"Easter..."

Both Lily and Coco were left. Lily looked at Coco with a worried expression. "Lily... Coco... This is the final bag of popcorn for the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Lily."

Lily grabbed her bag of popcorn. "You didn't..."

"Yeah, it shamed me to do so, but I voted for myself." Coco said. "I didn't wanna do this, but I wanna keep you guys safe."

"Wow, you put everyone's safety before your own? Whoa..." Lily replied.

* * *

At the Carpet of Shame, everyone was saying good-bye to the Chocoholic.

"So long, Coco... Shame you had to go out like this." Lily said.

"If it woulda made you feel better, had this not happen, we be voting off Bitty." Easter replied.

"Way to single me out, nerd." Bitty said, looking the other way.

"Thanks, guys. Well, I'm out. Later, all!" Coco yelled out loud, as she got in the Limo, and after offering some chocolate to the driver, it sped off beyond the horizion, leaving a flame trail behind, as well as a novelity license plate.

"The rest of you are safe... for now." Chris said.

* * *

Ivan was outside Peki's door, in the House of Champions. Beside him, was Danielle.

"Ivan, whatever happens, I will be beside you every step of the way." Danielle replied. "I am VERY proud of you."

Ivan knocked on the door, and waited for Peki to answer.

"Who is it?" Peki asked.

"It's me, Ivan... I have something important to say..." Ivan said, as he, and Danielle entered the room...

* * *

**VOTES:**

**Everyone voted for Coco, and Coco voted for herself.**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Ralph, Winter, Alora, Seth, Coco**

* * *

**Coco was... interesting to say, the least. She was wild, genki, and was a sweet person. However, her time on the show ends here. It pained me to eliminate her this early, but I have to do so...**

**Iron Maiden belongs to CragmiteBlaster**

**NEXT TIME: Will Iveki become canon? Or is it Pivan?**


	17. 16: A Shoulder to Lean On

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: This whole episode as a whole, is dedicated to my mom, who died a year ago. May she rest in peace.**

This part, we shall see if Ivan and Peki get together!

Go for it, you crazy Animal Crosser!

* * *

In Peki's room, Ivan was looking at Peki.

"So, you gonna confess to her, or what?" Danielle said, grinning. (She had her outfit's head off)

"Wait, what was this about confessing?" Peki asked.

"Well, the thing is…" Ivan said, blushing. "I really, REALLY liked you, for a long time. Ever since the start of the contest. You're cute, geeky, and all in all, lovely."

Peki smiled. "Well, I also liked you; you're one of the kindest boys I ever met! Also, you're a bit of a geek, too! I don't mind if you're not rich; I always liked Princess and Pauper stories!"

"Well… all I'm saying is… Can I be your boyfriend?" Ivan asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" Peki replied, smiling. "Or course, I'll be your girlfriend! And to further seal the deal and make it official…"

Peki then got close to Ivan. "_Please, let this work…"_

The two went in, and shared a kiss. After about half a minute, they parted.

"…I don't feel anything." Peki said, concerned. "I can't feel any love at all."

"Hmm… This is a problem and a half…" Ivan replied, looking concerned.

Danielle was watching the thing unfold. "You can't feel any love from him?"

"Nope, yet I felt some love from you when you came from the bathroom earlier…" Peki said. "Hmm… crushing on girls that look like boys, and then I crushed on you, I crushed on Tabitha when I was alone… Am I… No… I am NOT… you know…"

"Lesbian?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, that's it! I'm not that! Not at all! Nope! And to prove it, can you kiss me, Danielle?" Peki replied.

"Well… okay." Danielle said, as she took Peki in for a kiss. Almost instantly, Peki blushed.

"Did… I blush?" Peki asked, concerned.

"Yep…" Danielle replied.

"Dang it!" Peki yelled out loud.

Meanwhile, Ivan was watching the thing unfold. "She isn't…"

Danielle then thought up something different. "Okay… how about me and Ivan poke you playfully on the belly. If you do blush, then… maybe it's official that you are?"

"Okay…" A nervous Peki replied, as she rolled up part of her shirt, exposing her belly.

"My turn…" A worried Ivan said, as he poked Peki on the belly…

…

…There was no response. She didn't blush, at all.

"Danielle?" Peki asked.

Danielle then poked Peki on the belly. She giggled, and blushed a bit.

"Well, I guess that may seal the deal… You're most likely a lesbian." Danielle said. She glanced at Ivan for a split second.

Both Ivan and Peki were shocked. "WHAT?!"

"I too love boys! All those crushing on girls was just manipulative editing!" Peki yelled out loud in panic. "Chris may had put something in the food that made me have a crushes on girls!"

"But would it be Raccoon, in this case?" Danielle replied.

"Whatever, the point is, I am INDEED Straight!" Peki said, as she began to kiss Ivan several times, but every time, she didn't fell a thing. "No… I am not a lesbian…" Peki then broke down in tears. "Guys? I would like to be alone…"

Both Ivan and Danielle left the room, Danielle closing the door, so Peki could collect her thoughts.

Ivan was in stunned shock and sorrow. "Danielle… I would like to be alone, too…" Ivan said, his voice looking sad, as he walked away.

* * *

Inside her room, Danielle was looking at the ceiling, with a sad expression.

"How can I talk about all this to Peki?" Danielle asked herself, as a tear started to fall down her cheek. "Oh, man… My two best friends are downtrodden, Ivan more so… Now I'M the one that needs cheering up."

All of a sudden, she could had heard what appeared to be… plunging? Curiously, she got up, put on her outfit's head, and headed to where it was…

* * *

In Hambo's room, he was flushing various strips of bacon, with Winky watching.

"No longer, will I eat this! I'm going straight!" Hambo said to himself.

"Um, what are you doing?" Danielle asked, as Hambo was scared at Danielle's sudden appearance.

"WHOA! Danielle! Don't do that; don't you knock?" Hambo replied.

"Sorry about that; it's just that, you're having difficulties flushing the toilet…" Danielle said.

"Um… look, if I give you the rest of this bacon, and these bacon-bits, will you forget all of this?" Hambo asked. "And, for the love of Kermit… Please, DON'T let Gladys, OR Winky see this!"

"Done, and done." Danielle replied, taking the meaty product, and putting it in her pockets.

"But… The way you sounded, you kinda look down in the dumps; what's wrong?" Hambo asked.

"Well, I have this fan of mine… Who fell in love with a fan of mine, but said other fan is having attraction towards girls… And said fan IS a girl…" Danielle replied. "Heck, I didn't know said fan was a… lesbian."

"Well… maybe you should tell said fan that it's okay for you to love your own gender." Hambo said. "You love who you love, and that's all that matters."

"And what should I do with said fan that was attracted to said lesbian?" Danielle asked.

"Well, that's a HUGE downer…" Hambo replied. "Just comfort him, he most likely needs you."

"Thanks, Hambo. You were a HUGE help!" Danielle said, making her way outside.

"…And I thought I was the one that needed help." Hambo replied, as he took off his headband. "Hope my hair's long enough to hide the scar…"

* * *

Peki was in her room, sobbing into her pillow.

"I too love boys!" Peki cried out. "All of this is just a setback! That's all! I can too love Ivan!"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm not here!" Peki yelled out.

"Or course you aren't…" Danielle said, as she opened the door and removed her outfit's head.

"In all seriousness, I don't want you seeing me like this…" Peki replied, as Danielle closed the door.

"Heck, I didn't know you were… You know." Danielle said.

"Well, is there a five stage of learning you're a lesbian?" Peki asked.

"Um, maybe I should Google it?" Danielle stated. "But still, you are perfect, just the way you are. You're geeky, you're nice, and despite being rich, you don't rub it in. Being a lesbian is just something that makes you unique! Like me and my burns!"

"Really?" Peki asked.

"Really." Danielle said, with a smile.

Peki was smiling now. "Thanks, Danielle. You're the coolest, kindest, and sweetest burn victim I ever met! …Well, the only burn victim I ever met."

"You know… it's the first time I can wear that label with pride." Danielle replied, smiling.

Peki was blushing, now. "Say… I really enjoyed that kiss. Maybe we can, you know… make out later?"

"Err… maybe. Right now, I have a certain fan boy to cheer up." Danielle said, frowning.

"This is gonna be difficult… He REALLY loved me…" Peki replied, with a frown.

"Big time difficult." Danielle noted, as she put her outfit's head back on.

* * *

Outside, Ivan was sitting on a bench, looking awfully sad.

"I find the perfect girl, the perfect replacement for Krenteki45, and she turned out to be a Lesbian. Why does this ALWAYS happen?" Ivan said to himself, with some tears coming down. "Maybe I can dress in drag? Would she know the difference?"

"Before you be a little adventurous…" Danielle said, taking her outfit's head off. "Need a shoulder to cry on?"

Ivan was really tearing up. "Y-Yeah… I would appreciate it… Waaah…" He then buried himself onto Danielle, and letting the tears flow.

"Ssh… There, there… It'll be okay…" Danielle replied, comforting Ivan.

A few minutes passed by, and Ivan was done crying.

"Thanks for the shoulder, Danielle." Ivan said. He was still a bit sad.

"No problem! It's what friends do!" Danielle replied.

"Believe me, it isn't the first time this has happened…" Ivan said. "None of the kids back at home really don't like me. It doesn't help that my town is full of jocks that think football is it. Heck, there's this playground bully named Lightning who teases me a lot. I thought my older sister, and my Villagers in my various Animal Crossing towns were the only friends I had. That's when I joined this Animal Crossing message board, and met Krenteki45."

"Krenteki45?" Danielle asked.

"Krenteki45, better known as Abbie. Yeah… We were into a lot of the same stuff, we even stayed up late, messaging each other. Heck, she even looked nearly LIKE Peki, if Peki had red hair. We even arranged to meet up in the park, being she only lived two hours away. But… there was an accident. The parents made it out, but Abbie… She died at the scene. I heard about it from my dad, once I got back home after he called Yuka to get back home." Ivan said, looking down.

"Wow… I'm so sorry, Ivan…" Danielle replied, hugging Ivan again.

"Soon after, I got a package in the mail… It was a bug net… In fact, it's the same bug net that I use for usual use. It was Abbie's net." Ivan said. "I figured she would want me to have it. Afterwards, I signed up for AlphaKidz, and when I saw Peki for the first time… I thought she would be a replacement for Abbie. Is that a dumb thought to think?"

"Not at all, no." Danielle replied.

"Now with Peki a lesbian… Is there a girl that likes me?" Ivan asked, still looking sad.

"Dude, you'll find the one someday, but first…" Danielle replied, as some slow, piano music started playing. "Maybe I should sing you a song? My mom used to sing this to me, when I felt down…"

**Danielle**

_Times are tough, you silly clown_

_But tomorrow's another day_

_Sure, you may be sad now_

_But soon, you'll soon say yay_

_You heart may have broke_

_And before you sit and mope_

_Just remember this, my friend_

_Happiness will come your way…_

"Wow…" Ivan said, smiling. "That was really good."

"You're welcome…" Danielle replied, smiling. "Plus… I heard someone on the Lot REALLY likes you. But she's a bit shy… I can set you two up with each other, if you want."

"That… would be awesome…" Ivan said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Danielle replied, with a smile, as she was met up with a hug from Ivan.

"Thanks for always being here for me." Ivan said.

"It just felt natural to me. You were more down than May was, losing the Kanto Pokemon Contest Finals." Danielle replied. "Heartbreak can be really devasting. Glad to hear you're better."

"Well, we better rest up; tomorrow's challenge may be more tougher than ever…" Ivan said, smiling. "Night!"

"Night, you silly, virtual mayor." Danielle replied, as she went back to her team's house, blushing at the same time.

Ivan looked back at Danielle, with a smile. "Sweet dreams, Danielle… And thanks, again."

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give the Outro.

"And Coco, is out. And Ivan lost the girl. But, will things look up for him? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

And there we have it! This episode is FINISHED! It's pretty much the first time I did something like this. Ivan may had not won Peki, but at least it ended as well as I can put it.

Special thanks to CragmiteBlaster for helping me figure some stuff out for the scenes.

NEXT TIME: Don't Fluff it Up!

BaconBaka OUT!


	18. 17: Is This Fur-Real!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This chapter, we begin the Fur Fighters episode!

Hope we don't fluff it up!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give the intro.

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz…"

"Our kids had to face their deepest, darkest fears. They ranged from beetles and snakes to eggs, and oddly enough, fried chicken. While some of them managed to face their fear, some others, like Danielle, failed. As for the animal suit wearing girl, we found out she got charbroiled saving a girl when she was young. While the action still happened after the challenge with Coco being threatened and later voted off because she felt unsafe, Ivan learned one of life's hardest lessons, and was rejected by Peki unknowably. Tough luck, Ivan-brah. But Danielle cheered him back up."

"Now, 20 contestants remain. Who will fluff up today's challenge? Will Ivan ever win a girl's heart? Find out right here, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**House of Champions**

Danielle was playing a game on the Wii U, alongside Uzi. The name of the game was…

"Total Drama Tweenabet Throwdown?" Uzi asked. "Is that based off our sister show?"

"Yeah, but it's a demo." Danielle replied, with a smile. (Although she was wearing her outfit's head.) "Some of the fighters are kinda locked; this is mostly for testing purposes. Shame, really; I wanted to play as Penta."

"Dibs on Tilly!" Uzi said, selecting his character.

"I'm picking Ivy!" Danielle replied, choosing her character.

The fight went on as planned, both of them doing very well, as Uzi did Tilly's special move, to which she goes into a bikini. Danielle's character, Ivy, was attracted to it.

"I knew I shoulda used Betilla…" Danielle said, in a teasing tone.

Peki came walking into the room, to see the action onscreen.

"Ooh, is the blue-haired girl a lesbian, as well?" Peki asked.

"I think she's Bi? She said at the beginning of her match, she plans on smooching an inventor boy back at home if she wins…" Danielle replied.

"Also, what's with the sudden blushing at Tilly?" Uzi asked Peki. "Are you… a Lesbian?"

Peki was indeed blushing. "What Lesbian? Is there a Lesbian here? Oh, you mean, Mezzian? Those fans of Mezzane Planet? Yep! I'm a fan of it! I'm a total Mezzian! But enough about that; how are you able to play a game with gloves on?"

"You mean these things?" Danielle asked. "Well, I have special gloves for use, in case of reading, typing, and playing games. Unlike my usual gloves, which are thick and have defensive claws in them, these here work kinda like hands and have little holes for my fingertips to show."

"Oh, okay." Peki said, smiling as Danielle managed to win her match. "Awesome! I call next game!"

Danielle and Uzi couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Hambo was in bed, reading a book with Winky, as Yagmur burst into the room.

"Why, hello there, bacon-boy!" Yagmur replied, smiling.

"No, I'm not a bacon-boy, anymore." Hambo said.

"_Yeah, I don't know you but you just creep me… So here's a glare, so probably leave, maybe?" _Winky oinked.

"What a shame… I was gonna offer you this…" Yagmur replied, showing him some bacon.

"No, it may be tempting, but I don't want it." Hambo said, refusing the bacon.

"Come on! Live a little!" Yagmur replied. "Before I cram it down your throat!"

"I said no!" Hambo yelled out loud.

"_Yeah, now leave! Before I… um… headbutt you!" _Winky oinked out.

"You'll never last a day, anyway, just give up, now… Save us the drama…" Yagmur said, as there was a sudden chop on his head by a hand, who's nails were multi-colored. Yagmur was down, within an instant.

"Dude, if Hambo wants to change, then he can change!" Opi replied at Yagmur's unconscious body. "Doing okay, Hambo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hambo said. "Thanks!"

"No prob!" Opi replied, as she began to drag Yagmur to his room, but he couldn't notice the book on his bed. "Is there a special someone in camp you like?"

Hambo suddenly blushed in embarrassment. "What special girl?"

"Well, why wouldn't you be reading _How to Win a Girl_?" Opi asked.

"Well…" Hambo replied.

"Hey, it's okay." Opi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure if you like her, she'll like you back. Though, I've never been in love, before…"

"Thanks, Opi." Hambo replied.

"Well, I gotta put this jerk to bed… Night, Hambo!" Opi said, smiling.

"Night, Opi!" Hambo replied right back, as he closed his door. "Now, how can I win Gladys' heart?"

"_Gladys? Is she that girl with the blonde hair?" _Winky oinked.

* * *

**Confessional: Love Building Up!**

Peki: Whew, that was close… I can't let everyone know I'm… You know. I still have some doubts, however.

Danielle: I wonder if we got in a fighting game, what my moves would be…

Opi: Well, there IS a guy on my team that I like…

Hambo: Hmm… Maybe bake a cake? But, she's vegetarian. I don't wanna make her mad, if she's a vegan and I use eggs…

Winky: _Or is it the girl with brown hair? Blue hair?_

* * *

**M-O-T-R Trailer, Boys Side**

Ivan was in his bed, looking up, as Felix was doing some finishing touches…

"And it is DONE!" Felix said, smiling. "The time machine is finally done!" Felix said, smiling.

"Great!" James replied, smiling. "I get to go home tomorrow!"

"Shame, really. I grown to like you as a friend." Keala said.

"I know." James replied, smiling. "But, this isn't my time period…"

Ivan was still looking up at the ceiling… Or more specifically, Felix's top bunk. Felix took notice.

"You still sad you lost Peki?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, a little." Ivan said. "I wouldn't call it lost her, in this circastance."

"Well, if it makes you feel better… if my friend Ivy makes some female friends, and they don't end up with someone… Maybe I can set you up with one of them?" Felix asked, twirling around his wrench.

"Well…" Ivan replied. "I kinda had a crush on Bonnie from Tween Tour. I would like to talk to her, one day."

"Okay… Anyone else that you crushed on?" Keala asked.

"I even crushed on Jade, a bit." Ivan replied. "I even have a Jade plushie. If those two don't work out… I may accept your offer."

"I wonder if there are plushies of us…" James asked. "That would be kinda wild. That is the word, right?"

"I assume so." Keala replied, as the duck quacked. "So, have you thought up a name for your duck?"

"Yeah, I had… Liftstript." Ivan said. "He reminds me of a cartoon character I adored."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." Keala replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Plushies make everything better!**

Ivan: What can I say about Bonnie? Had we met in an alternate universe, say… the Pokemon universe, we woulda been really kick-ass trainers. As for Jade, she's just so bouncy and wild!

Felix: But, first? Let's see who would be perfect for Ivan on this show! …Would Ivan/Danielle be too obvious, being he's an Animal Crossing fan, and she's in an animal outfit?

James: Boy, everyone won't believe the sights I've seen this past week.

Keala: Speaking of crushes… Why am I having thoughts about Xylia? WHY is she so cute and adorable?

Liftstript: _Momma Ivan seemed down… Did he lose a love?_

* * *

**M-O-T-R Trailer, Girls Side**

The girls were watching TV, as they cycled through the various shows.

"Boring, Boring, Rerun, Trash, Twilight movie translated for penguins…" Melody said, flipping through TV channels. "TV's gone too mainstream these… days…"

"Yeah, it's all Jersey Shore, or some crap like that." Xylia replied. "Wait, Melody; stop the channel."

Melody then stopped the channel, when she also thought she saw a familiar sight. Nancy caught it almost instantly.

"Oh, dear God, no…" Nancy said, under her breath.

On screen, was a little girl, with red hair in a similar hairstyle like Nancy's was watching as an older lady was taking away what appeared to be rock CDs. She was also in a dress, that looked like it was best suited for Sunday School.

"And then Miss Nickolai suddenly tooked away my rockin music! Said it was the evils." The little girl said, as it showed in the "confessional", who the girl was…

_Nancy Plif-Kick, Age 6_

Everyone watching was shocked. "Nancy? You were on Spouse Swap? Is that REALLY you, hon?" Gladys asked.

"Yeah, it's me…" Nancy said, ashamed at the girls seeing the images onscreen. "My mom thought it was a good idea, at the time! Who knew we ended up with a fundamentalist feminist as a substitute mom?"

"Bad luck of the draw, I guess." Melody said, still amazed at what she was seeing.

"To be fair, though… You looked totally cute in a dress." Xylia replied.

"That… NEVER happened, Xylia!" Nancy yelled out, glaring at Xylia. "Don't you know how much those CDs cost? My favorite band, the Barbarous Bears, was the first one tossed, and the first one I had replaced!"

Xylia was a little concerned. "Barbarous… Where have I totally heard that name before?"

"Anyways, what happened to the dresses, hon?" Gladys asked.

However, Nancy was giggling away. "Just you watch…"

The girls watched the rest of the episode, to which it ended well on Nancy's side.

"Wow, you must REALLY hate dresses…" Gladys said.

"More than ever…" Nancy replied. "I'm more concerned about that Angie girl in the other family, though."

"Well, I hope things turn out totally okay for the poor girl." Xylia said.

* * *

**Confessional: You don't know the half of it…**

Xylia: Yeah, my mom is totally into rock and roll. And I'm kinda am, too. But, I'm more into J-Pop. But, still… Where HAVE I heard the name Barbarous Bears, before?

Gladys: Wow, I never saw that much dress hate, before.

Melody: Fundamentalists are mainstream. I don't need a reminder I'm going to an infamous fiery place; I ALREADY live there! And it doesn't help that I live with a mean, homophobic sister!

Nancy: I am surprised that no one recognized me from Spouse Swap, aside of Gladys… Then again, I was six, at the time.

* * *

**Loser's Side, Boy's Side**

Easter was doing some drawing, while smiling. Zentaro came up to him.

"Hey, Easter? What you drawing?" Zentaro asked.

"Eh, nothing special." Easter said, chuckling.

Zentaro was feeling unconvienced. "Um, it looked like that girl had green hair. Unless you had a crush on a random anime girl, I gotta say you have a crush on Melody."

"Yeah, I do. Hanged out with her a couple days ago." Easter replied, grinning. "How can I win her heart?"

Zentaro was applying some black on his nose, and was now wearing an orange cap.

"You gotta believe! And I have a way I know how!" Zentaro replied, as he pulled Easter up. Has this been an actual episode, some Parappa the Rapper scores and stats would start appearing.

**Zentaro**

If you gotta win the girl

Just give these tips a whirl

Listen to my words so clear

And you will be calling her oh, so dear!

Just be yourself!

**Easter**

Ju-Ju-Just b-b-yourself!

**Zentaro**

Flowers make a great gift!

**Easter**

Flours m-make great-great gift!

**Zentaro**

Also Try a Dinner For Two

**Easter**

Al-Al-Also Try a Din-Dinner For Two-Two

**Zentaro**

And if some jerk pokes fun at you, say boo!

**Easter**

And if some jer-jer-jerk po-fun at you, s-say boo!

Soon enough, Vaughn came in, from a "kissing session" with Bitty. "Um, what are you guys doing?"

Zentaro and Easter suddenly stopped their rap. "Um… uh, we're thinking of auditioning for the Parappa the Rapper live show?" Easter lied.

"Aw, everyone knows when I say boom boom boom, you say bam, bam, bam!" Vaughn replied, giggling.

* * *

**Confessional: Does it help that Parappa has a frog on his hat?**

Vaughn: Yeah, I like playing games, so what?

Zentaro: I usually man Parappa on Playstation Battle Royale. I just find him so adorable!

Easter: Yeah… I am a lousy liar…

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Girls Side**

"Man, it sucks that Coco went out like that!" Lily said, as she looked at Treela, feeding her hamsters. "Treela? Promise me, that you'll find out who threatened Coco…"

"You have my word! But first…" Treela replied, as she fed the hamsters. "I gotta refit Tsukasa's ribbon.

"Tsukasa?" Bitty asked. "What kinda name is that?"

"Well, she is kinda small, for a hamster. Konata here, is the runt!" Treela said, grinning. "But she's a groovy runt!"

"True, that." Lily replied.

"But still, whoever threatened Coco will get a noun ball to the face…" Treela said. "I know you girls wouldn't attempt it, though."

"Yeah, I rather use non-harmful means on my enemies." Bitty replied. "I just want to hurt their feelings; not beat them up…"

"And I wonder why Vaughn is your boyfriend…" Lily said.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, kinda short…**

Lily: Yeah, he deserves better.

Treela: Nothing we can do about it, now.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles outside the city, a death row convict was eating his last meal. His hair was shaved bald, and he had an orange jumpsuit on. One of the police officers came into the cell.

"Mr. Belger? Are you ready?" The officer asked.

"Yeah… I am… But, the question is… are YOU?" Belger said, as he karate chopped the officer, rendering him unconscious. He then grabbed ahold of his nightstick, and started to make a run for it.

Running past several officers and guards, he managed to dodge all their attempts at catching him.

"Dear god, the Malabarak City Slasher is loose…" A fallen guard said, struggling to stand.

Indeed, Belger, also known as the Malabarak City Slasher, has escaped death roll. He starred into the darkness in the woods.

"Soon, everyone will learn to fear my name, again…" Belger replied, as he saw a house, and begin to walk towards it…

* * *

Early the next morning, in the Mess Hall, Peki was up, spooning her cereal around and looking at it with some thought, when a familiar tree-hugging teen came up to her.

"Peki? Let's talk." Irene said.

"Okay…" Peki replied. "Am I really a lesbian? When I kissed Ivan last night, I felt nothing, yet when I kissed Danielle… I felt something. Same when they touched my belly."

"And when you touched my Yessica's butt?" Irene asked.

"Way to remind me, but… Yeah…" Peki replied. "I am still not sure, I can't find any romance towards Ivan, at all. I'm still friends with him… at least, I hope so."

"Just a word of warning, Yessica's butt is ALLLLL mine." Irene said, grinning. "I don't wanna lose it again anytime soon."

"I know, I'm still straight as a square!" Peki replied. "I can't help that I find Danielle attractive… Oops. Can I still get Ivan to like me?"

"Well, let's talk about something else." Irene said. "About how I find girls attractive! They're nice, I like boobs, they have such cute bottoms, blahblahblahblah…"

"Irene…" Peki replied. "You had me lost at Lesbian Bingo."

"Oh, I tend to ramble on when girls are involved. But anyways, it's not that bad, being a lesbian. In fact, I didn't feel any attraction towards boys at all, when I was your age. Then again, I think I considered them kinda filled with cooties. Anyway, you are you, and that's what matters. And if you wanna get some more advice, I'm free!"

"Thanks, Irene." Peki replied, smiling. "But, how can I gently let Ivan know that I'll be unable to be his girlfriend? I don't wanna break his heart."

"Maybe compliment on his boobs?" Irene asked. "Oh, right… He's a dude, and a mom now, thanks to the duck. Um… flowers, chocolate, and a tattoo of his face on your butt?"

"What? I'm 11! I'm WAY too young for tattoos! And my parents would scold me! And… they hurt." Peki yelled out loud.

"Just kidding!" Irene said, smiling. "But, if you love him, you'll let him go? Just gently explain to him, that you're just not attracted to him…"

"Hope it works…" Peki replied. "But the tattoo thingy did give me a good idea."

* * *

**Confessional: A comforting talk**

Peki: I'm worried that Ivan may be heartbroken. I still like him as a friend, though.

Irene: It's true; I do have a tattoo of Yessica on my butt. Wanna see? –The camera quickly cuts to static before she has a chance to show it off-

* * *

About an hour later, Xylia was watching a LP of a certain game on her laptop.

"Hiya; this is CottonCandy WeiMoote, and welcome back to Let's Play Fur Fighters! When we last left off…"

"Ahh, Fur Fighters…" Xylia said to herself. "Wish they would totally make a sequel, or bring it to the 3DS."

"Fur Fighters?" Danielle asked. "I kinda thought you were a Nintendo girl, Xylia."

"Actually, I'm a total gamer girl. I may like the big N most of all, but I like all sorts of game systems, even if my X-BOX 360 is SOOOO totally catching dust." Xylia replied. "I can't help that it's totally nothing but FPSes!"

"Tell me about it." Danielle said. "Let us gamer girls of the lot unite!"

"Heck yeah!" Xylia replied, as the two girls shared a high five, as the news came on.

"Uh-oh, breaking news… Please don't be a fire…" Danielle said, watching the TV.

"Hello, this is Crumbmote Blazer, with Breaking News! Jack Belger, also known as the Malabarak City Slasher, has escaped from prison. Residents in the local area are urged to stay indoors, and to NOT approach him, for he is considered armed, and extremely dangerous." The News Anchor said.

"Wow, he's totally ugly." Xylia replied. "You think Chris will skip today, being there's totally a psycho on the loose?"

"I… highly doubt it." Danielle said.

* * *

Outside the Mess Hall, Gladys was feeding Stunski, and talking to him.

"How do you think I can win Hambo's heart?" Gladys asked, as Treela came up to her.

"Hi, Gladys!" Treela said. "I couldn't help but overhear you. So, you have a crush on Hambo?"

"…Yeah, I do. But, how can I get him to notice me, hon?" Gladys asked.

"Well… There IS a make-up trailer close by. I don't think they'll mind if we borrow it for a while." Treela noted.

* * *

Ivan was eating in the Mess Hall, when Peki came up to him.

"Um, Ivan? I… have something to say." Peki said. "You… don't want me as a girl; I'm not good enough for you. You may have to… dress up for fancy dos, you may have to wear shoes… Plus… I don't want to pull you away from your life. I hope you understand."

Ivan was smiling. "Yeah… I understand."

"But, if it helps… There are other fish in the sea; all you have to do is set your rod back in. And, if it helps, I'll set you up with someone else, if you want." Peki replied. "Maybe, with Nancy?"

"Well, I do think Nancy is kinda cute…" Ivan said.

"But, this doesn't mean I'm a Lesbian, got it?" Peki replied.

"Got it!" Ivan said, grinning, as Chris came into the Mess Hall.

"Morning, campers! Today's gonna be an extra fun challenge! Maybe even extra fluffy!" Chris said out loud. "But first… Where's Treela and Gladys? Did her skunk die?"

"Unless I adopted a zombie skunk, nope." Melody replied, rubbing on Stunski.

"Then where are they?" Chris asked.

"If you're looking for Treela, she's right here!" Treela said, coming into the room. "And the Groovy Gladys should be coming in, right about now!"

Gladys then came into the Mess Hall… Looking quite different. Her very long hair was braided, and given some green highlights, she was sporting a blue headband, blue sunglasses, a tie-dye shirt, yellow bellbottoms with a flower motif, and clean sandals. She even had flowers painted on her cheek. Everyone was looking at the new Gladys.

"So, what do you think?" Gladys asked.

"Wow… You look beautiful…" Xylia replied.

"You look awesome!" Danielle said out loud, glancing over at Peki blushing.

But Hambo was the true one that was blushing.

"I…i… um…" Hambo studdered, while blushing.

"Thanks, guys! And thanks, Hambo!" Gladys replied, grinning.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, Hambo's in love…**

Hambo: Wow, Gladys looks extra cute! How can I win her now? (He starts to munch on some cashews) Felix gave me some to curb my bacon addiction, but I need something more… my style.

Gladys: I guess it worked too well? I kinda like this outfit, to be honest, hon!

* * *

Along the way, Peki stopped by to see a tiny, almost doll like version of herself, staring back at her.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Peki asked, as she touched the mini Peki. The mini Peki, in excitement, jumped on a rocket-powered pogo-stick and flew away. "Um… okay, then?"

* * *

At the challenge site, Chris is giving out directions. "…And so, we shall be playing a cult classic for our challenge today!"

"Viewtiful Joe?" Uzi asked.

"Gotchya Force?" Danielle also asked.

"Custer's Revenge?" Yagmur asked as well.

"No, nope, and GOD no!" Chris replied. "That would up the rating of this show up to adults only! We're talking about Fur Fighters!"

Most of the campers were confused, except for a select few.

"Fur Fighters? Totally AWESOME!" Xylia yelled out in happiness.

"Cool! I never got past the Bad Place for obvious reasons, and the first two don't count!" Danielle also yelled out cheerfully.

"WHAT?! That kids game?" Yagmur yelled out. "There's no blood and guts!"

"Exactly; after scaring you kids, we decided to go a bit lighthearted for this challenge. Now, your task is to collect your babies in an assigned level. There are three for each of you. The camper that can save all their babies in the fastest time wins the challenge!" Chris said. "And the challenge shall begin… after this break!"

"This is gonna be totally fun!" Xylia yelled out, before turning towards the camera. "Run, guys! Totally get snacks! Cookies! Popcorn shrimp! You SOOOOO don't wanna miss this!"

* * *

And so, the challenge has begun! What will happen? You gotta find out next time!

NEXT TIME: The challenge is on; and stories are told!


	19. 18: All Fluffed Up!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

An early chapter? Well, being it's a three parter again, and this three parter is a lot longer... I thought it would be for the best to update early.

Now, we begin the challenge proper!

Let's not fluff it up!

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

The Chickens got into their pods, and woke up in a not so familiar place…

"Is this the Construct from the _Matrix_?" Felix asked.

"Seems like it, Felix." Nancy replied. "Anything can be loaded from here, from clothes, weapons, Twilight fangirls for some unknown reason… anything."

"Anything?" Ivan asked. "Um… Cans of cashews! Felix got me hooked on these things."

Soon enough, a shelf filled with cans of cashews came towards the group.

"AWESOME, the large size cans!" Felix replied, grinning.

"Big time, hon!" Gladys said, taking a can, as well.

"Wow, anything will work?" Xylia asked, as she grinned. "OKAY! Copies of Mother 3! In English! On the 3DS!"

Nothing happened.

"Hey, what totally gives?!" Xylia yelled out, as Melody giggled.

"Nancy forgot to mention that ALMOST anything can be brought to you via the Construct." Melody said, smiling.

"Aw, cake mix…" A slightly disappointed Xylia replied, as she looked back at Melody. "You seem to be smiling a lot today. Anything going on?"

"I just have this feeling… That today will not be like any other day…" Melody replied.

"You're still thinking about that bunny boy, Easter, was it?" James asked.

"You bet! I just can't get him out of my mind…" Melody said, blushing.

"Maybe you're in love with him?" Keala asked.

"Whatever; the point is, we gotta prepare for this challenge. Xylia? Since you're the most excited for this challenge, you wanna be the leader?" Melody replied.

"As much as I would totally like to, I think you should be the leader, this time?" Xylia replied.

"Me? Be the leader?" Melody asked.

"Yeah! Besides, you are the second toughest one of us, no offense. Plus, you had changed from a stereotypical hipster girl to someone who can get things done in a challenge." Ivan replied, smiling.

"Well, when you put it that way… Construct? Bag of chips, regular." Melody said, as a bag of chips appeared in front of Melody and she opened it. "Let's do this thing, while I take this potato chip, and eat it!"

Melody then ate the chip. James was confused.

"Internet meme?" James asked.

"Internet meme." Gladys replied. "Now, let's get suited up with weapons, groovy darlin'!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, before Gladys accidently shoots me with a Nyan Cat… again.**

Gladys: Me and Alvin kinda played this game… Also, look what I found! Hello, Plasma Blaster…

Xylia: While I do like Fur Fighters, it SOOOO isn't my favorite game. My favorite game, or series in this case, is the Harvest Moon series.

Ivan: Guess I'm using the freeze gun.

Felix: I can has Rocket Launcher?

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

"We're in a white room?" Peki asked, as she grinned. "A copy of _Superman: At Earth's End_, and a Flamethrower!"

The two materials appeared in front of Peki, as she grabbed them.

"Time to burn, you canon-ruining, bearded idiot, son of a…" Peki said, as she shot some flames at the comic.

"Okay; who's played Fur Fighters before?" Danielle asked, interrupting Peki. "Besides me."

"Whatever, burn victim. I wanna have some fun!" Yagmur replied, looking at Hambo with a sadistic grin. "Bacon! LOTS OF BACON!"

Soon after, a lot of bacon came towards the tweens.

"Nope! Not looking, la-la-la!" Hambo said, closing his eyes.

"Yagmur! The Construct is NOT a toy!" Uzi yelled out, scolding the tween.

"I thought it was? Then how can I summon this? Lots of Playboys!" Yagmur replied.

Nothing happened.

"-BLEEP- with –BLEEP- and –BLEEP-!" Yagmur cussed out.

"Wow, that seriously made a sailor cry…" Opi replied.

"OKAY!" Danielle yelled out loud. "Since we mostly can't get along, I may have to call in some help. We need… a CragmiteBlaster!"

Soon enough, what appeared to be a British teen male appeared in front of the tweens. He was known as CragmiteBlaster.

"Um, what's going on? I was in the middle of a plate of Chinese…" Cragmite said.

"Why do you sound like James from the Chickens? Nevertheless, we wanna know the know-hows of all the weapons. And since you know a LOT about this game…" Peki asked.

"Say no more; I shall help you!" Cragmite replied, with a smile.

Cragmite then started to teach everyone all they needed to know about the weapons in Fur Fighters. Opi came up to Danielle.

"Hey, how did you know that he knows about Fur Fighters?" Opi asked.

"Well, I sometimes do drawings at my spare time; I'm BurningNacho11 on deviantArt, and I watch him on there." Danielle replied, smiling. "Hey, being homeschooled can be boring, sometimes!"

* * *

**Confessional: Cameos FTW!**

Peki: Flamethrowers are allowed! AWESOME! Guess I'm keeping this baby! Maybe I can find Spiderman: One More Day and roast it to get revenge for Linkara!

Danielle: (She's holding a rocket launcher) Hey, can't let Yagmur get this thing and team-kill!

Yagmur: (He's holding a pistol) –BLEEP- you, Danielle…

Opi: I gotta go for the taser! If my friend Jade says electricity is as good as they say it is…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

"Okay, from what we know…" Zentaro said, reading the instruction manual to Fur Fighters. "There are lots of guns, ranging from shotguns to neutron guns…"

Treela gulped. "Um… Is there any throwable weapons? I'm not a big fan of guns…"

"I'll go check, being Vaughn and Bitty are making out, currently…" Easter replied. "Throwable weapons in Fur Fighters!"

Nothing appeared.

"Nuts… Guess you're stuck with using guns…" Easter said.

"Well… This stinks…" Treela replied. "Bummer…"

"Jeepers, you're looking more lower than a Low Pressure system. You okay?" Lily asked Treela.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Treela replied, lying. "Maybe they'll have throwable scenery?"

"Doesn't hurt to try…" Lily said, as a tiny swimming pool, which looked like it was filled with Mountain Dew, suddenly appeared. "Well, looks like that's our portal in!"

The Kids suddenly jumped into the pool, where they went into their destination…

* * *

Meanwhile, Cornchips, Stunski, Winky, Froakspin, and Liftstript was watching a movie on a DVD player. The movie was…

"Hunger Games? This is barbaric…" Stunski replied.

"Whatever, Liftstript's enjoying it…" Cornchips said.

"Wait, where is he? He's missing, currently… And why did he go toward's where Bitty sleeps?" Stunski asked.

The baby duck came flying back, somehow. He was holding a shopping bag, which looked like it was holding a bow and arrow.

"Was that Bitty's wallet?" Froakspin asked.

"Someone's gonna be ticked…" Cornchips replied.

The duck took out the bow, an arrow, and an apple, and started to aim for the apple. Cornchips and Stunski took notice.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! When did HE get a permit to use a bow and arrow THIS early?! In fact, when DID he learn how to?!" Stunski said, in shock, as the duck fired the arrow, and hit the apple.

"Aww, I was gonna eat that apple…" Winky lamented.

Cornchips was shocked. "Okay, maybe having him watch Hunger Games was a bad idea… Next time, we're showing him Julie and Julia."

"Lest he starts taking up cooking…" Froakspin said, shuddering.

* * *

**Confessional: When the Duck Hunt turns in their favor**

Cornchips: Dammit… I am such an idiot.

Froakspin: (He is terrified) Just… keep him away from the section about frog legs, okay?

Stunski: You think a newborn duck wouldn't know how to fly, huh? Maybe he learned somehow?

Duck: (He shoots a picture of Yawgmoth with a bow and arrow)

Bitty: OKAY, WHO SWIPED MY WALLET TO BUY A BOW, SOME ARROWS, AND AN APPLE?!

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

In a city at nighttime being snowed on, the team came out from the subway.

"Snow? Again?" Gladys said. "I like the white fluffy stuff, but have we been through this before, hon?"

"Welcome to what they call New Quack City, guys!" Xylia replied. "It's the first level of the game, and as you can see, it's totally based off a certain city in America. No two guess what that city totally is."

"I kinda wish the trees were decorated with lights, though." Felix said, smiling. "It may not be Christmas, but it would make it feel more wintertly."

"You and me, both…" Melody replied, smiling.

Soon enough, James saw what appeared to be…

"Um, why is a spiny blue shell flying in the air?" James asked.

"Wait, what?" Ivan replied, as the spiny blue shell suddenly landed and exploded somewhere in the city.

"Wait, this totally never happened in Fur Fighters…" Xylia said to herself, before turning towards Melody. "Wanna lead the way?"

"You got it; I never played the game before, but even I know this doesn't happen…" Melody replied.

At the site where the shell crash-landed, a fleet of prison buses were on their side, with prisoners pouring out. Nancy could read what was on the back of one of the buses.

"Rhinotraz Island Prison?" Nancy said out loud.

"That was never a level in the game, not at all…" Ivan replied, as everyone looked at him. "What? I sometimes get bored, so I look up stuff about games I never played."

Soon enough, some weasel-like creatures dressed in prison outfits looked at the kids.

"Hell, yeah… I'm gonna love killing these kids…" The weasel said to himself, as he and his friends came running towards them.

"Save the cook for me!" Another weasel yelled out.

"EEP!" Keala replied, as he started to blindly shoot at the mob of inmates. He managed to shoot some of the weasels, but…

"Dude… You accidentally totally fluffed up a mime." Xylia said.

"Cut me a break! What do I know about using a gun?" Keala replied, ashamed at what he did.

"Guys? More are coming, groovy darlin's!" Gladys yelled out.

Felix came running into the scene with a wheelbarrow that he "borrowed" from a nearby construction site.

"Gladys? Wanna hop in?" Felix asked.

"You got it, hon; I think my leg may also affect me in this place, as well." Gladys replied.

"Okay, emergency maneuvers!" Melody also yelled out. "Felix! You, Gladys and James bail! Ivan and Nancy, you hit the skate park!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Nancy replied, grabbing up Ivan, and fleeing.

"Xylia? Keala? You come with me!" Melody said, while shooting at weasels.

"Um, should we also be looking for babies?" Keala asked.

Soon enough, Xylia could see a Baby Melody on one of the turned-over buses.

"…Um, are we allowed to carry the babies to another kid?" Melody asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Would that be kidnapping?**

Melody: Turns out we couldn't. So I had to hop onto the bus and save her.

Xylia: Okay, I totally played this game about a hundred times, and this is the first time this happened! This is SOOOOO fluffed up! What's totally going on?

Chris: Being that Xylia and Gladys played the game before, I decided to mix things up a bit. Otherwise, they would win too easily.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

While the Chickens were busy within the cold air of New Quack City, the Snakes appeared in what appeared to be… hell, to an extent. A pillar of fire rose from the molten rock from below.

"Whoa, this'll roast your toes…" Hambo replied.

Uzi took out a hot dog, and a stick, and tried roasting it using the flame. He then tried to eat it.

"Um, Uzi? I may had gone vegetarian, but even I think eating a hot dog with brimstone-fueled fire is kinda dangerous…" Hambo noted, as Uzi's skin turned green as a result of sickness.

"Now you tell me…" Uzi replied, as he vomited off the side of the level.

"Ha-ha! MY kind of place!" Yagmur yelled out loud. "Bones, fire, and the like!"

"Yeah, you keep dreaming that dream, Yagmur…" Peki said to herself, as she saw Danielle, curled up in a ball, shaking in fear. "You okay, Danielle?"

"Fire… fire… burns…" Danielle said, truly terrified.

"Oh, forgot the Bad Place is a Lethal Lava Land… Crap!" Peki replied, face palming. Yagmur came up to the catatonic Danielle, shoving Peki out of the way.

"Aww, is the burn victim afraid of fire?" Yagmur cruely said, as he picked her up, and threw her in a pit, filled with lava. He was instantly slapped by Peki, who has since got back up.

"YAGMUR!" Peki yelled out. "What the –BLEEP- was that for?!"

"Yeah, what you did, was completely unnecessary!" Uzi also yelled out in anger, done with his vomiting.

"The burn victim needs to learn to face her fear!" Yagmur said. "You'll thank me someday!"

"How? By throwing her into lava?" Peki yelled out. "Or is it magma, since this place may be underground?!"

"Wait, she's a burn victim?" Opi asked, as Danielle rematialized, now scrunched up and whimpering to herself.

"Thanks a lot, asshole! Now she's gonna have PTSD, thanks to you!" Uzi yelled at Yagmur.

"All the more reason to vote her out!" Yagmur said, as he was instantly shot to death by some enemies.

"Quick, while Yagmur's gone; let's get past this section!" Opi yelled out, as Peki picked up Danielle.

"Danielle? You're gonna be okay?" Peki asked.

Danielle just whimpered.

"Look, we'll try to get away from all this fire and brimstone, okay?" Peki said, blushing.

"T-T-Thank you…" Danielle replied.

"Thank nothing of it." Peki said, as she eyed at what appeared to be a Baby Danielle, on a floating island, with fire pillars shooting out.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Peki said. "Danielle? Can I borrow your glove for a second?"

"Go for it…" Danielle replied, getting off Peki and curling up in a ball.

Peki then managed to hop onto the island, put on the glove, and managed to collect the baby Danielle.

"Wow… Never thought that would work…" Peki said to herself. "Myth confirmed?"

* * *

**Confessional: Fire in the Hole!**

Peki: Hey, if you gotta cheat the system for a friend…

Danielle: Why me? Even if I did dodge that fireball after shoving that girl out of the way… Would I still be scared?

Yagmur: Those asses ditched me! Oh, well… Might as well team kill them!"

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The Pigs appeared in what appeared to be a space station. Upon entering, Easter looked out the window to see a bone-shaped space station.

"Is that the Satellite of Love?" Easter said out loud.

"Seems like it…" Lily replied. "So, what's the plan, besides saving our kids?"

"Simple; take out the bear menace!" Zentaro said, smiling, as some shaking was felt, emergency klaxons started to blare, and the tweens were knocked down. Zentaro fell onto Treela, with his lips coming into contact with her lips. He instantly separated."Crap! Sorry, Treela!"

"No prob!" Treela said, getting back up. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah… What was that?" Bitty asked.

"Captain's Log: Stardate 3.1415… That came out of left field." Vaughn replied, as some yelling in pain was heard. All of a sudden, a deep, dark voice started to blare over the intercom.

"We are the Borg… Lower your shields and surrender your ships…" A robotic voice blared out. It was doing the speech from _Star Trek: First Contact_.

"OKAY, I'LL TALK!" Easter cried out in panic. "MY SUBMARINE IS IN PLACES B3, B4, and B5, MY BATTLESHIP IS IN—"

"Easter? …What are you doing?" Lily asked, concerned at the panicking Easter.

"Surrendering my ships! He wants them!" Easter replied, before turning back to the intercom and taking out a piece of paper. "I ALSO SURRENDER SHIPPING THESE FOLLOWING PEOPLE! IVAN WITH DANIELLE, IRENE WITH YESSICA, JIMMY WITH ELEANOR…"

"Aren't the last two ships already canon?" Lily asked.

The voice was ending it's speech. "Resistance is futile…"

Treela stared at the intercom. "Yeah, yeah… Resist THIS!"

Treela then lobbed a planted Iris at the intercom.

"Ow…" The voice said.

"Next time, I'm throwing a snake plant!" Treela yelled out.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, look what I found!" Zentaro replied, holding up a baby Zentaro.

"Far out, Zenny!" Treela said, giving Zentaro a high five. "Let's keep it up! Where did you find it?"

"Um, it was about to be ate by this purple snake… I think it followed me?" Zentaro replied, as a purple snake robot came up to them.

"Permission to scream and run?" Bitty asked.

"100% permission granted, for all of us!" Lily replied, as they ran past the snake.

The snake looked at the tweens in confusion. "I was gonna return that frog boy's wallet, too…"

* * *

**Confessional: In the Not Too Distant Future…**

Easter: Why did that snake seem familiar to me?

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

At the skatepark, Ivan and Nancy were dodging gunfire, all while grabbing up their babies.

"We'll never get past these guys, won't we?" Ivan cried out.

"Buh-Buh-Buh! Watch this!" Nancy replied, as she got on her skateboard, and started to do some impressive skating moves, all while shooting the escaped convicts. When she was done, she stopped in front of Ivan. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"Whoa… Cool…" Ivan said.

"But, this doesn't mean I'm falling for you, okay?" Nancy replied, gently. "For starters, I don't think you're the tattoo type. Or the piercing type."

"Fair enough; besides… They hurt! To be honest, I think you would be more perfect with Vaughn!" Ivan said.

"But, he already won Bitty…" Nancy replied, looking a bit down.

"I just got this strange feeling… Bitty is USING Vaughn." Ivan said.

"Really? How did you know?" Nancy asked.

"Just a hunch I developed. When someone used my sister, I told her, at first. She denied it, or course. But when she realized the truth… She apologized to me, in more ways than one." Ivan said.

"Whoa… Think we should warn him?" Nancy asked, worried about Vaughn.

"Yeah, you may be right. Maybe after the challenge?" Ivan replied, as he was shot at.

Soon enough, some skateboarding bears came towards Nancy.

"So, the punk wants to skate?" A bear said out loud.

Nancy grinned. "Now that's MY kinda game!"

"I'm gonna… back off, now." Ivan replied, as he hid behind a bench.

* * *

Gladys, James, and Felix were in a different part of the city. They have since grabbed their babies, and decided to take it easy. They entered an arcade.

"This arcade looks kinda empty, darlin'…" Gladys said.

"But… They have _Roadblasters_." Felix replied. "Shame there's no Sugar Rush, though…"

"Why are they blasting the road?" James asked, as Felix took to the controls.

It started off swimmingly well, until…

"TURBO-TASTIC!" A racer in a white jumpsuit said out loud, ramming into a car and glitching out the game.

"Aww…" Felix said, disappointed.

"Shame, really… How about Ninja Turtles, hon?" Gladys asked.

They went to the machine, to which the three started to play the game. However…

"TURBO-TASTIC!"

The same racer glitched out the Turtles machine.

"What the hell?" Felix cursed, as Turbo, the glitched-up character from the movie _Wreck It Ralph_, suddenly appeared on all the arcade machines, glitching them out.

"TURBO-TASTIC! TURBO-TASTIC!"

"Hons? You may wanna get out of the way?" Gladys said, as she started to shoot at all the arcade machines, until they were left in a smoldering heap. Both Felix and James peeked behind a claw machine.

"Is… it over?" James asked.

"Yeah… it's over, darlin'." Gladys replied, as…

"TURBO-TASTIC!" yelled out the voice, as the claw managed to break through the glass in the claw machine, and give Felix a wedgie.

"Oww…" Felix yelped in pain, as Gladys shot at the machine, blowing it up.

"Now, you guys are fine?" Gladys asked.

"Yeah, but we better get outta here!" James said.

"Agreed!" Felix replied, as the three made a break for it…

Back at the now ruined arcade, one of the cabinets flickered, and entered in its high score using an A, and two S'es, before shutting off.

* * *

At a subway platform, Xylia, Keala, and Melody stuck close, in case any undesirables decided to attack them. Melody said she had to go to the bathroom. A few seconds later, one of the punkish looking anteaters looked at Xylia.

"Hey! You wanna nose ring?" The punk anteater said, holding some piercing material.

"Um, no thank you." Xylia replied, before walking away. "I really don't do piercings, at all."

"I still don't get the reasoning as to why someone would want to wear earrings on their nose…" Keala said.

"Hold on…" Xylia replied, stopping Keala. "A group of punk's totally ganging up on Melody."

"Wait, what?" Keala said, shocked, as indeed, a group of punks were ganging up towards the hipster girl, coming out of the bathroom.

"Oy, this girl thinks she's one of us!" One of the punks said to Melody.

"You know what we do to wannabes around here?" Another thug replied.

"S-Shut up! You're nothing but mainstream, anyway!" Melody cried out, with tears streaming down her eyes. "All I wanted to do is go to the bathroom!"

"You know, it's not like you have any friends that'll save you…" The lead punk said, brandishing a knife, as a shot flew past her, and landed towards the wall.

Xylia was holding a smoking gun. "Totally let my friend go now… Or I SOOOOO won't miss next time."

The punks got the message, and ran for it, just as the subway came.

"Quick, on the subway!" Keala shouted out loud, as the three got on the subway.

* * *

"I don't think we won't have to totally deal with those meanies again…" Xylia said.

"Yeah, sure…" Melody muttered under her breath.

"Hey, those punks from earlier… You were having some difficulties with them…" Keala said, concerned.

"They… sigh… I gotta ask you guys something. Do you guys have any brothers or sisters?" Melody asked.

"No, not at all." Keala said. Xylia remained silent, until...

"Wish I had one…" Xylia replied. "A brother or sister to play games with, and to totally teach The Talk to… But, I'm sure your family…"

"Pfft… What family?" Melody replied, interrupting Xylia. "Those punks… reminded me of my brothers and sisters. Right when I was born, I was ignored. And I tried everything to get their attention. But everytime I did, I oftentimes got punished for it. Hell, when my siblings got in trouble, it was a simple scolding, but when I got in trouble, they treated it like I flat-out murdered a nun! And at my school, no one gave me the time of day. I was bullied constantly, and all that crap! I was almost like a younger version of Meg Griffin! It was when I was ten years old when I joined the Junior Hipsters, and received my nose piercing. But did my parents care? Nope! They all thought it was a phase, and ignored me." Melody then teared up. "All I want to do is be loved…"

Xylia, in an instant, hugged Melody. "But, you ARE loved. You have a TRUE family that cares for you!"

"You guys?" Melody said, sniffing.

"You betchya! And once this show is over, we'll totally try our best to get you out of your situation…" Xylia said, smiling.

"Thanks, Xylia…" Melody replied, smiling. "But, you said you wish you had a brother or a sister… You an only child?"

"Well, if it'll help… Story time." Xylia said. "My parents wanted a child to call their own. They tried everything, and my mom did get pregnant at one point, but… She totally lost the baby one day. They were so depressed, until they watched a show on TV talking about adopted kids. They discussed it, and they agreed. A few weeks passed, and I was headed to live with my new mom and dad at 2 months old."

"Wait… You're adopted?" Keala asked.

"Yep… Learned about it when I was young. I don't mind, really; it's kinda cool, in a way." Xylia replied, smiling. "But, being my parents are kinda busy with the restaurant and all, I'm pretty much their only kid. I may not be flesh and blood with them, but family is who totally loves you and SOOOO cares for you, no matter what. And I am totally proud to be a part of the Footsies family!"

"Wow… All this time, I never knew…" Melody said.

"You totally never asked!" Xylia replied, grinning.

"Thanks… lil' sister." Melody said, hugging the rookie cook.

"No prob, sis!" Xylia replied, returning the hug.

All of a sudden, there was a noise on the top of the subway.

"The heck was that?" Melody asked.

"Not sure…" Xylia replied. "Does this subway go through any exterior areas?"

Keala checked the subway map. "I assume so. Maybe they're getting in, via storm drains?"

All of a sudden, the back cars got delodged, and unhooked from themselves.

"Well, if they want a fight, let's deliver one…" Melody said, grinning.

"You totally read my mind." Xylia replied, as the subway entered outside, into an exterior area...

* * *

**Confessional: Didn't see that one coming, huh?**

Melody: I gotta thank Xylia for always being there for me… She IS my one true sister, that I never had before.

Xylia: I… never did find out how my birth parents totally died, though. But the point is, family is who loves and cares for you, no matter what. And I totally love my parents!

Keala: Wow, Xylia adopted? I never saw that coming…

Ivan: After taking down some of the bears, we passed by an arcade. Shame it was trashed, though. Think I should invite Danielle for some friendly gaming? She would beat me, though.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

Speaking of Danielle, she was a bit aware, as she and Peki caught up with the rest of the team, sans Yagmur.

"Why me?" Danielle asked. "What did I do, eat all the ice cream sandwiches at Woodstock in a past life?"

"Or regular sandwiches? Okay…" Hambo said, reading a map. "We're at a crossroad. Peki? Danielle? You wanna head to the Hilton? There's no fire involved, as far as I know of."

"Done and done!" Peki replied, as she saluted. "Let's roll, Danielle."

"Uzi? Opi? Wanna come with me?" Hambo asked. "We can keep Yagmur behind to steam in his juices.

"Count me in! I'm still pissed at Yagmur for doing that to Danielle!" Opi replied.

"Okay, let's do this, guys! FOR BROCCOLI!" Hambo shouted out loud, as Uzi and Opi looked at him funny. "What? I need a new death cry with the letter B in it."

"At least it isn't butts…" Opi replied, with a grin.

* * *

**Confessional: A certain photophobic girl would be proud.**

Opi: To which Uzi has a cute one! So does Xylia!

* * *

At a rather large skull chomping on the ground, Opi grinned.

"Showtime!" Opi said, as she managed to dodge the chomping skull. As for Uzi and Hambo?

"Oww… NOW I know what a piece of meat feels like…" Hambo said, his body covered with bandages.

"Had this been an 80's platformer… One more hit, and I would yelp out in pain, before falling off the screen." Uzi replied, also covered in bandages.

Opi then saw another obstacle: Three of their babies were on the other side of a rather large field.

"Lightning field? Powered by the dark arts of demons that watched too much Thor?" Opi read on the sign, as she shrugged, and dodged every bolt, and saved her baby.

Hambo and Uzi followed shortly, both of them scorched from the lightning.

"How DOES Jade from Tween Tour manage to live with electrifying herself?" Hambo asked.

"Was this stuff even IN Fur Fighters?" Uzi also asked.

The three were then staring at a jumping puzzle, with lava inches below them. Opi jumped the platforms with ease, as Uzi looked at the lava.

"Um, maybe it's cheese, like from the James Bond challenge?" Uzi asked, as he took out a bag of tortilla chips, took out a chip, and dipped it into the lava. It burnt up almost instantly. "Okay, it's real lava… Thoughts?"

"I have one…" Hambo said.

A few seconds later, they were hopping across the platforms in panic. Opi could only look back, and sigh.

"…Boys." Opi replied to herself.

* * *

At the Hilton, Peki and Danielle went inside, and were greeted by some wolverines.

"Welcome; I assume the semi-naked ones are the last ones for this contest…" One of the wolverines said.

"Semi-Naked?" Peki asked. "Well, we are furless…"

"Yeah, and I do wear clothes under this outfit!" Danielle yelled out.

"Anyways, are you ready to dance to the Disco beat?" The wolverine asked.

Peki smiled. "Did you say Disco beat?"

"Yep! All you gotta do is beat your fellow wolverines in dance combat!" The wolverine said, smiling.

"Wait, why us, or me?" Danielle asked.

"You have claws, dude." The wolverine replied.

"Okay… I never really danced, before… In front of a crowd, I mean… Let alone to disco music." Danielle said.

"Come on, Danielle! This'll be fun!" Peki replied dragging Danielle backstage.

* * *

Backstage, Danielle was holding onto an outfit.

"Do I have to? I mean, my burn marks will be exposed…" Danielle said, worried like.

"When else am I gonna wear this, while doing the Hustle?" Peki replied, as she came out of the dressing closet, in bell-bottoms decorated with a floral pattern, sandal-like boots, a flower-patterned vest, and a tie-dyed shirt that was cut from the bottom, exposing her belly. There was also a flower in her hair, and her Master Ball earrings were replaced with peace-symbol earrings.

"Wait, how do you know about the Hustle?" Danielle asked.

"Mom and Dad. They enjoyed the hits of the 70's, and they even thought me a few moves!" Peki replied, smiling.

"Okay… If you say so…" Danielle said, going into the dressing closet.

A blushing Peki couldn't help but peek inside the closet, interested in Danielle. But…

"And NO peeking! …I'm still a bit modest about my appearance." Danielle said, peeking her head out (in the animal outfit's head), scolding Peki.

"Aww…"

* * *

"And here's our final contestants of the contest, Peki and Danielle!" The wolverine from earlier shouted out loud.

Peki came out, excited by the crowd. "Danielle?"

Danielle came out, out of her outfit. She was wearing tie-dyed bell bottoms, a sleeveless tie-dye shirt, and had a headband around her head. She also was wearing sunglasses.

"Why did you talk me into wearing shades?" Danielle asked.

"Simple; to complete the look!" Peki replied, smiling.

Soon enough, the music started playing. Peki danced her heart out, while Danielle followed Peki's patterns. The two ended with a pose, as the audience cheered.

"And that was Peki and Danielle! What do you think, judges?"

The judges gave them a score of 9.5, 9.5, 8.8, and 10.0

"And our winners are… Peki and Danielle! They win the grand prize: Their babies!" The wolverine said, as the kids came up to them.

"All that for babies?" Danielle asked.

"At least we ain't dancing for weaponry… That would be insane!" Peki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Do the Hustle!**

Peki: (She is back in her original outfit) I took a look in the dressing closet while Danielle was dressing. (She blushes)

Danielle: (She is back in her suit, but the head was off) Somehow, I have a feeling Peki took a peek, anyway.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The group ran through a mess of what appeared to be teddy bear stormtroopers, and what appeared to be xenomorphs from the Alien franchise.

Bitty was having difficulties, as she kept on getting killed and respawning thanks to the Aliens.

"Dammit… Quit! Stabbing! Me! With! The! Tail!" Bitty yelled out, as Vaughn shot the xenomorph.

"Feellin' better, love?" Vaughn asked.

Treela, noticing a group of the stormtroopers and xenomorphs coming, she then held a barrel over her head.

"Obvious Internet Meme, go!" Treela yelled out, as she threw a barrel on the ground, and it rolled over the group of enemies, bowling them over.

Meanwhile, a Xenomorph was yelling out in panic in his native tongue.

"FOX! GET THIS GUY OFF ME!" Yelled out the Xenomorph, as Zentaro was chasing after him.

"Bow before the Great Zentaro!" Zentaro replied with a mischievous grin.

Soon enough, the background music stopped.

"Um, why did the background music stop?" Zentaro asked.

"I… dunno." Treela said as a dodgeball hit her on the face, and sent her into a wall. Upon getting up, she saw what… or rather, who threw the dodgeball.

"Can't let you do that, Treela Floria…"

"The heck?" Treela asked, as she looked up at who threw the ball at her. It appeared to be Treela, only her headband was solid black, she was wearing an oil-stained shirt, blue kakis, and had radioactivity symbols, where Treela's heart markings would be.

"Treena Lavamoon is here to rain acid on your parade!" Treena yelled out loud. "Come on in, boys!"

The next one to appear was someone, that looked like Zentaro, only he wasn't… He had a fly motif on him.

"I'm gonna enjoy me some frog's legs! After dealing with the frog boy!" The fly-boy said.

"Ziggy?! There's time for food, later!" Treena scolded Ziggy.

"Hey, what's the deal?! Are you like… an 100% chance of our evil counterparts?" Lily asked, as she was instantly hit by a blizzard. "Damn, that's cold!"

"Wrong… the cold one here is YOU!" Said a girl, looking like a punk-version of Lily. "Lolly here will make SURE you predict your last forecast!"

"Well, this isn't Fur Fighters, anymore…" Easter replied, as there was a gunshot heard. Easter barely dodged the shot, as he saw his evil counterpart…

Someone dressed like Elmer Fudd.

"I'm gonna really ENJOY roasting you ALIVE!" Said the psychopathic boy.

"Elmer?! You'll have time to roast Easter! Our job is to DESTROY them!" Treena yelled out loud.

"I'm getting pollution boy." Treela said, grinning. "My Noun ball was made for people like you!"

She tried reaching for the ball, but…

"Um, Treela? There's no virtual throwable weapons in here…" Zentaro replied.

"Well… bummer." Treela said, looking disappointed.

The fight went underway, as Vaughn and Bitty watched from the sidelines.

"Hey, why don't we try to sneak out by ourselves…" Bitty asked.

Vaughn was shocked. "WHAT? And let them fend off their evil selves by themselves?"

"Besides… we ALL know that evilness is the way to go… Why not be evil altogether?" Bitty said.

Vaughn looked at the fight going on, and at Bitty. The fight, Bitty…

All of a sudden…

"OW! Dang, that gunshot hurt!" Easter replied, peeling himself off the wall, and going back into the fight.

* * *

**Confessional: The fight continues!**

Vaughn: I'm at a crossroads! I dunno what to do!

Treela: If they made a good evil counterpart to me… Mission Accomplished. Although, I really hate to see what Yagmur's more eviler side would be.

Chris: We tried that, but it nearly crashed the machine.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

On the Subway train, Melody, Keala, and Xylia were shooting up the various enemies pouring out of a helicopter.

"Jeepers, how many enemies can totally fit into a chopper?" Xylia asked.

"I dunno… Keala replied. "Seems like a lot. Are our weapons even equipped to handle this stuff?"

"Dying to a helicopter's mainstream, anyway." Melody said, as they continued to shoot at the helicopter.

It lasted for a few more minutes, until…

"Um, we're about to run out of track…" Keala said.

"Oh, perfect, and we STILL have this meanie totally on our butts!" Xylia replied.

The three waited their demise, as…

**BOOM!**

The helicopter suddenly blew up, and the now fiery wreckage swerved away from the track. The three turned around to see what blew it up.

"Hey, guys! You're gonna get on or what, groovy darlin'?"

"Gladys?" All three said in unison, as a rope lowered. The three got on the rope, and it lifted them into the air, as the subway flew off the unfinished track, and blew up on the ground…

* * *

In the helicopter, the three were looking around.

"Gladys? Not to ask too many questions, but… WHEN did you steal a helicopter?" Keala asked.

"Long story short… Felix had to do some convincing to borrow the helicopter… A **LOT** of convincing." Gladys said, flying the helicopter.

"Yeah, and let's leave it at that, okay?" Felix replied, as he came from the shadows… dressed in a tutu. Most of the Chickens couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, Felix…" Ivan said, giggling slightly.

"Um... Where did you get the tutu?" Nancy asked, with curiosity.

"Don't ask..." Felix replied.

"Well, with us done grabbing all our babies, what's next?" James asked, as a fireball was shot at them. The force of trying to dodge the fireball caused Gladys to knock herself out.

"Gladys!" Xylia yelled out, as she moved Gladys from the Pilot's seat, taking over. "Guys! Check the radar to see what totally tried to shoot us down!"

"No need to. It's on top of a building…" Felix said, as he pointed at a building. On top of it, was a mechanical dragon, eying the helicopter. It started to build up for another fire shot.

"Xylia, dodge it!" Nancy yelled out in panic.

"I'm totally trying! Flying this thing is SOOOOO hard! I don't understand how Gladys totally does it!" Xylia replied.

Another fireball then hit the helicopter, making it really shake. The force of the impact caused Melody to stumble back.

"MELODY!" Ivan cried out, as he tried to grab Melody, as she stumbled outside, and onto the side of the helicopter. He used his net as an extention. "Grab onto my net!"

Melody tried to do so, but it was too much, as another fireball caused it to shake, forcing her off.

"**MELODY!"** Ivan cried out loud.

Yet another fireball hit the helicopter, and that was the final straw to the airborne vehicle.

"Aw, crap! We're totally going down!" Xylia cried out loud, holding on to the controls. "MAYDAY! ARBOR DAY! CHRISTMAS DAY! GARBAGE DAY!"

* * *

On the roof, Melody landed, and got up, dusting herself off. She could only look up to see Xylia's helicopter be hit by a fireball, and causing it to crash, with an explosion following soon after.

"Guys…" Melody tearfully said, as she turned her attention towards what caused it to crash…

The dragon from earlier.

Melody's expression was clear. "Well… crap."

* * *

Cliffhanger! This is getting intense!

Next Time: The finale of the challenge! But there's also some after challenge action to be had!


	20. 19: Challenge After-Party! Yagmur SNAPS!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: This episode is dark, towards the end. Also, something will happen to Ivan, so the younger Ivan fans may wanna read with an adult or older sibling.**

This chapter, we finish off the rest of the challenge!

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Melody was looking up at the mechanical dragon.

"Okay, Melody… It's just a dragon, shooting flames at everything…" Melody said, as some words appeared near her.

**GWYNTH**

**One Momma of a Dragon**

"Wait, this thing's a momma?" Melody asked, as some more words appeared near her.

**MELODY**

**Hipster Hero**

"Well, thanks for calling me a hero." Melody said, smiling, as the fire blew near her. "Oh, right! Semi-Evil dragon!"

Gwynth, the fire-breathing dragon aimed for Melody, but she shot back at the dragon. Soon enough, the dragon flew high enough, and started to inhale air…

"Um… I know what she's doing… That can't be good…" Melody said, as she eyed for something. Soon enough, she did.

A solitary umbrella. It looked as it was dropped by Ivan, when he tried grabbing for her.

"Looks like I better get the hell outta dodge!" Melody yelled out, as she jumped off the building, using the umbrella to float herself in the air. Soon after, Gwynth shot a fireball at the rooftop, causing it to go up in flames.

The fight continued for a about a few more turns, with Melody in rage, over the dragon potentially killing her friends.

The fight continued on, until Melody could see what was really bothering the dragon.

A thorn was caught in her paw.

"Hang on a bit there, Mrs. Dragon!" Melody yelled out loud, as she aimed for the thorn, managing to knock it out. In an instant, the dragon transformed from a mechanical dragon, to a red dragon, calmed down, and landed.

"Sorry for shooting at you. But you were enraged. Don't worry, it's all over, now." Melody said to the dragon, as it growled playfully at her. "You want me to get on?"

The dragon nodded.

"Okay, then…"

* * *

At the helicopter wreckage, the teammates were coming to.

"Never thought I recover from a crash, in a tutu…" Felix said.

"Yeah, tell me about it; fireballs to the butt hurt!" Ivan also said.

"Hey, I think I found my eyeball!" Xylia cheerfully shouted out loud, to Felix and Ivan's shock. "Yeah, chocolate, hollow eyeballs! Totally the PERFECT Halloween snack! I found a stash of them underneath the seat!"

Gladys came up to her. "Um, hon? Aren't those a year old?"

"Who cares; it's virtual!" Xylia replied, popping an eyeball into her mouth.

"Guys, look!" Nancy shouted out loud, pointing at the sky, to see Gwynth from earlier, make a landing.

"Is that… Melody?" James asked.

"I think it is…" Keala said, as Gwynth came in for a landing.

"Hi, guys!" Melody cheerfully replied.

"Melody! You okay?" James asked.

"Or course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Melody replied.

The tweens laughed it off, as they started to fade away.

* * *

**Confessional: Boss Complete!**

Melody: Wow, I've taken on a giant dragon… and WON! Things are looking up!

Xylia: Okay, so it wasn't 100% Fur Fighters, but this challenge was totally fun!

James: Well, I guess it's time…

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

Uzi, Opi, and Hambo were running through the landscape.

"You think this challenge is over, yet?" Uzi asked, as a giant cage fell on the three of them. Soon after, it started to fill up with sleeping gas, knocking the three out, almost instantly…

A short time later, Peki and Danielle, the later carrying her outfit's head under her arms, came running through the area.

"Just keep thinking happy thoughts, Danielle! We'll get through this!" Peki shouted out loud.

"Okay, I will!" Danielle said, as she closed her eyes, and smiled, while blushing. "_A lovely seafood dinner with Ivan, followed by exploring their town…"_

"You thinking of a crush?" Peki replied, with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Danielle said, smiling.

"_Awesome! She may have a crush on me!" _Peki thought.

Soon enough, the girls came across a giant coliseum.

"Um… We aren't gonna run across Kratos… Are we?" Peki said, shivering. "I saw Yagmur play that God of War game…"

"Heck, my parents play GTA, and they aren't the slight bit evil…" Danielle replied. "Heck, they sometimes steal a parked ambulance to HELP, instead of shooting up the place."

"Look what it says here, Danielle." Peki said, as Danielle saw a sign board.

_Today's Fight Prizes: A Retro Gamer, An Artist Girl, and a Vegan. Will accept one deep-fried nerdy girl and a Lesbian Rich Pennybags for Tribute_.

"Wait… Retro Gamer… Artist… Vegan…" Danielle said, as the two realized.

"UZI, OPI, AND HAMBO!" They both cried out in unison.

"You don't think it's a trap? If so, I'm gonna KILL Chris!" Peki yelled out in rage. "Me being a Lesbian is only between you, me, Ivan, and Irene!"

"I dunno… Chris isn't the type of person that would pull a stunt like this." Danielle replied. "Plus, the handwriting's a bit sloppy. You think we should check it out?"

"Yeah, let's!" Danielle said, putting her outfit's head back on.

* * *

Soon afterwards, they were in the middle of an arena, high above a pool of lava. The bridge was suddenly rose, as the two girls saw Uzi, Opi, and Hambo tied up, dangling on a hook.

"Girls!" Uzi shouted out loud.

"Guys? What are you doing high above?" Peki asked. "Nevermind that; I gotta get you down!"

Peki tried to go for the crank, but… A gunshot was heard, as Peki pulled back her hand in pain.

"Ow!"

Yagmur was holding a smoking gun. "Shame those bullets are small… I would LOVE to team-kill you right here…"

Yagmur then looked at Danielle, who scrunched up in fear.

"Aw, it's the burn victim! Ain't you afraid of me? Perhaps I outta send you into the hot stuff, again…" Yagmur said, grinning. But…

"Get the –BLEEP- away from her!" Peki said, looking VERY pissed off.

"Why should I?" Yagmur replied, as Peki punched Yagmur.

"You should learn, why you should NEVER mess with a friend!" Peki said, as the fight was on. Peki managed to dodge some kicks and punches from Yagmur, but he was much more stronger than the rich girl.

Shooting at Peki's legs, Yagmur grinned, as she picked Peki up.

"After I roast you, I'm gonna force Danielle to see her friends get dipped slowly into the fiery pit! Then she's joining them!" Yagmur sadistically said. He was about to throw Peki over the arena, until…

"Oh, no, you aren't!"

Danielle jumped up into the air, and pounced on him, claws first, managing to free Peki in the process.

"Why, the burn victim joins the battle? Okay, I'll kill two birds with one stone!" Yagmur replied, as he started to charge after Danielle. Danielle was on the ready, as she round-house kicked the bully in the head, causing him to stumble back.

"You just pissed off the WRONG cat girl!" Danielle yelled out loud.

Yagmur then tried to shoot at Danielle, but… the gun was out of bullets. In frustration, he charged towards her again, to which Danielle managed to knock him down.

Meanwhile, Peki was trying to turn the crank to lift their three captured friends.

"Man, this is tougher than I thought…" Peki said, as Danielle went in to help.

But, it was clear that Yagmur wasn't done yet… As he jumped onto Danielle.

"You!" Yagmur yelled out loud. "Gotta learn to face your fear, if you're ever, gonna…"

Danielle got a better idea, as she lifted Yagmur above her head, and ran towards the edge of the arena, and tossed him over, into the lava.

"Haz a Cheezburger?" Danielle yelled down at Yagmur, as he splashed into the lava. **[1]**

Peki, and the others (Having been freed by Peki, already) looked at her with an odd look on her face.

"What? It was the only cat pun I could think of, on such short notice!" Danielle noted.

The team laughed, as they started to fade away.

* * *

**Confessional: ZOMBIE SCREAMS**

Danielle: Okay, I may still be afraid of fire, but… My friend's life was in danger! Okay, it was virtual, but still…

Peki: Um, Why did this remind me of Dead Rising 2, in a way?

Yagmur: Aw, WEAK! No biggie; I'll hurt her in a place where it REALLY hurts!

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The fight was still on, as they fought all over the ship. Elmer and Easter were having a bit of a showdown.

"Daddy screamed REAL good when I skinned him!" Elmer yelled out loud.

"Dude, my dad's still alive." Easter replied.

"Whatever, the point is… I'll treat Melody REAL fine!" Elmer replied.

All of a sudden, Elmer was met with a punch by Easter.

"No one harms Melody… NO ONE!" A pissed off Easter shouted out loud.

"Augh, all you rabbits are the same! You'll just breed like crazy!" Elmer replied, as he was shot a few times by Easter, into a chamber labeled Air Lock. Easter instantly closed the door.

"Well, say hello to the Space Wailord, you Skitty!" Easter yelled out loud, as he punched the Air Lock release button, sending Elmer into the vacuum of space. He sighed as a relief.

Meanwhile, Lolly and Lily were in the middle of their fight.

"I know everything you do! You can't win!" Lolly said, smiling sadistically.

"Damn… She's right!" Lily replied.

"Well, time to see you go boom! You broadcast your last weather report, girl!" Lolly yelled out loud, charging up a giant lightning bolt. But, all of a sudden…

…

Lily took out a mirror, and reflected the lightning back towards Lolly, frying her instead.

"You never saw that coming, did ya?" Lily asked.

Zentaro and Ziggy were having a stare down. Zentaro was a lot weaker than Ziggy, though.

"I'm sure you'll be a grand addition to my collection of dead frogs! Yep, I'll put you alongside Tongue!" Ziggy said, grinning.

"Um, sir?" Zentaro replied.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm gloating about my soon to be victory!" Ziggy said, as a huge shadow creped up behind him…

All of a sudden, a giant white web came down on him, and he was pulled up, some yelling was heard, as Zentaro looked up.

"Well… huh. Never thought I be thankful for alien spiders…" Zentaro said to himself.

Treela and Treena were having a staredown.

"What do you expect? I crack open kitten's heads!" Treena said out loud.

"Well, here's some cracking open you'll do!" Treela replied, kicking Treena outside. Then tossing a snake plant, she cracked open a window, as Treena was sucked outside. She was soon hit by an asteroid.

"Well… That was quick…" Treela said to herself, as she went to where her team was.

"Now what?" Lily asked, as the lights flashed red.

**SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVE! GET OUT FAST!**

Easter was concerned. "Okay, who entered in Engage Ripley Mother Fu—"

"Better not finish that sentence; we better find Bitty and Vaughn, and run!" Treela said.

The group ran through the now self-destructing ship, with various enemies trying to shoot them. Along the way, they could see Bitty and Vaughn arguing.

"It was not my fault that I spilt soda on the control panel!" Vaughn yelled out loud.

"Whatever… You're not getting any kisses from me tonight!" Bitty said.

"Guys?" Treela asked. "We're about to escape this place before it goes boom. Wanna come with?"

"Fine… It's still your fault." Bitty replied, as she was caught by some webbing, and pulled upward.

"Bitty?" Vaughn asked.

"No time; we better get out!" Zentaro said, as he grabbed Vaughn, and got into the escape pod. Soon after…

**BOOM!**

The Spacestation exploded in a fiery fireball. While some of the team cheered, some of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew… Glad that's over…" Easter said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"You said a mouthful…" Treela replied.

* * *

**Confessional: See You Next Mission!**

Treela: Is this really Fur Fighters? Or did we go into Metroid, by mistake?

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was outside, waiting for the results.

"What an awesome challenge! We had a lot of stuff happen!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Chris? Was that really Fur Fighters?" Xylia asked.

"…Okay, you got me. I never played the game before. I just looked up vids on Youtube." Chris guiltily said. "Anyways, for being the fastest team to finish the challenge, today's winners are… The Creepy Chickens!"

The Chickens cheered, with many of them patting Melody on the back.

"Did I really do that good?" Melody asked.

"Or course, groovy darlin'!" Gladys replied. "I would fight alongside you, any day!"

"And as winners of the challenge, you receive plushies of all the Fur Fighters!" Chris yelled out loud.

"They'll look cool next to my My Little Pony plushies." Nancy said, as everyone stared at her. "What? Can a Pegisister like plushies in peace?"

"Second place goes to the Snakes, and Third goes to the Pigs… again." Chris replied. "But first… Felix? You have the Time Machine complete?"

"Yeah?" Felix answered.

"I guess… it's time to send James back to his own time…" Chris replied.

"I'll go get suited up…" James said, as Lily looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

On stage, the Time Machine was set up, and James was all suited up in the outfit he was in when he was defrosted.

"James… It should be ready in about a few minutes." Felix said with seriousness. "You may wanna say your goodbyes."

Pretty much everyone hugged the kid.

"Wow, you're going back… It's been a blast knowing you. If your grandkids are around this time when you get back, have them give us a call, okay?" Ivan asked.

"Okay…" James said.

"It sucks that you want to go back in time!" Xylia replied, holding back tears. "I totally thought the future would be a nice place to be."

Nancy was next. "Dude, I promise, when I turn 16, I shall get a tattoo, honoring you in your honor!" She said, trying to hold back tears.

"Are… you crying?"

"No, or course not!" Nancy said.

Lily was the last one.

"James… I didn't think this day would come…" Lily replied. "I bet the lady would be thrilled to see you again."

"Yeah, she wouldn't believe the adventures I been on." James said. "Even though we never interacted much."

Suddenly, a portal opened, ready to send James back.

"Well, time for me to go…" James replied. "I guess… this is goodbye…"

He was about to step into the portal, when all of a sudden, a bald person shoved James down, and held the closest person (Felix), at knifepoint.

All right, listen up! I don't care who you are, but it doesn't matter. All I want is all your money, so I can book it to Mexico!" said the man, who looked clearly psychotic.

Danielle knew who he was instantly. "Holy crap! It's the Malabarak City Slayer!" she said in a scared voice.

"Why, you're right, girly!" The Slayer yelled out, with him stepping close to the portal. "I never thought I be this famous! Now, I won't be saying this again! Hand over EVERYTHING you owe, or your friend DIES! And you ALL die along with him! One by one!

James, seeing his friend in trouble, kicked the knife out of the slayer's hand. Felix then took the chance to elbow the Slayer, freeing him. But James was not done yet.

James then grabbed Treela's dodgeball, and tossed it at the Slayer…

"OWW! You rotten, stinky…" The Slayer cried out, as he stepped back… _inside the time machine_! The Slayer dissolved in the Portal, and the time machine started to spark.

"Guys? We may wanna book it… Now?" Felix said, typing on some buttons as the machine started to emit sparks. "You know what? I'm joining you guys, too!"

James, now on his knees, starred at what he done.

"What did I do? I sent a psycho back in time, instead…" James thought, until Lily came up to him.

"James? We gotta book it, like he said!" Lily replied, as she picked up James, and they ran for it…

**BOOM!**

They all saw what was left of the Time Machine on the stage, now nothing but ash.

"Um, was this your plan?" Ivan asked. "Just in case anyone wrong used the machine?"

"I'll explain more in the Mess Hall…" Felix replied.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, James was feeling very guilty.

"I still don't know _WHY _I did that!" James said. "I mostly doomed my friends…"

"Look, it was just a setback! And that crazed lunatic didn't get sent back to before you got froze…" Felix replied. "I made extra measures to make sure that if something like that happened, _HE_ would be punished."

"So, what's the punishment?" Xylia asked.

"Well… That's a secret." Felix said. "To him, that is…"

* * *

**65,000,000 Million Years, into the past…**

The Lunatic Psycho materialized in what appeared to be overgrown foliage.

"Um, where am I? And where's those kids? If this is a trick, I'm gonna KILL YOU ALL!" The Lunatic yelled out, as what appeared to be a herd of Raptors came from a hiding spot.

The Lunatic then looked up, and saw a bright light in the sky, that was falling. He instantly knew he was screwed…

"Well…-BLEEP-" The Lunatic cursed out, as the raptors jumped towards him…

* * *

**Present Day**

"Wow, harsh." Lily said. "So, can you make another time machine?"

"Yeah, you still gotta contact the Lady, or whatever you call her!" Ivan replied, drinking some of his drink.

"There will be no need." James said. Had this been an actual episode, James' theme would start playing. (The Intro to Buck Rogers in the 25th Century) "I've done some thinking, I mean, a LOT of thinking, and I've decided…"

…

…

…

…

…I'm gonna stay in the present. After seeing what the future holds in store, I feel I would enjoy it more here." James said.

"But, what about your family?" Felix asked.

"I'm sure they would understand…" James replied. "Them, and the lady, as well. Besides… I'm kinda falling for this Lily girl? The one with the blue hair?"

"Well, after the contest, if you want… Wanna come home with me and my family?" Felix asked. "Ivy would be SO excited to see a person that was actually frozen!"

"That would be very kind of you!" James said, smiling. "Thank you!"

Yagmur then came into the room, smiling. "Well, well… looks like time boy is staying, after all…"

"Shove it, Yagmur." Easter replied, looking at the bully.

"Yeah, well… First, I have some very SPECIAL news, concerning a certain brunette girl!" Yagmur yelled out.

Peki was alarmed. "He isn't…"

Ivan was glaring at the bully. "He better not…"

"Peki is a Lesbian! Yep, she wants to –BLEEP- girls!" Yagmur yelled out.

Peki was now in total shock, as tears started to come down her eyes. "It's… not true!"

"Then why did you make goo-goo eyes towards burn victim?" Yagmur said, grinning.

Peki couldn't take it anymore, as she ran off, crying.

Ivan, seeing one of his friends in tears, got up and started to follow. "Peki, wait!"

Easter was furious, as he glared at Yagmur. He then got up and looked him straight in the eye.

"You did a VERY fowl thing!" Easter said, angry at Yagmur. "Need I remind you that **I **am part of the LGBT community, with me being Bisexual? We are people too, and we don't need homophobes like you running around! I'm not sure what kinda mom taught you this kinda stuff, but you BETTER knock it off!"

"My mom? The one that robbed a homeless mom, with her five kids, one of them sick, and then killed the mom in front of her kids?" Yagmur said. "She taught me VERY well. Also…"

He punched Easter in the stomach, and snatched off his hat. Everyone was shocked at what they saw…

Easter's bunny ears… were ACTUAL ears! He didn't have any normal ears at all.

"Oh, no… My secret…" Easter said, tears streaming down his eyes. He then made a run for it.

Melody, seeing the whole thing unfold, left her dinner, and went to follow Easter. "Easter! Wait up!"

"Aw, to be me…" Yagmur said, as he left the Mess Hall. James was looking at Yagmur with rage in his eyes.

"You still up to build that time machine?" James asked.

"I thought you were gonna stay in the present!" Felix said.

"I am; I wanna make one just to shove HIM into the machine!" James replied.

"Nah, too easy. If only we could vote him off…" Felix said. "From now on, guys, we stick together! There's no telling what Yagmur could do if any of us got separated, and he found us."

"What about Ivan and Melody? If he totally harms a hair on them…" Xylia replied, clenching her frying pan.

* * *

**Confessional: Things are getting intense…**

Xylia: The bullies in my school weren't THAT cruel! Okay, sure, I saw that slushie prank that wasn't totally ripped off of _Carrie_ coming at the Elementary School Prom… Don't ask. But I came totally prepared, that time! Who knew they sold industrial sized funnels, at the time?

Felix: (He is eating cashews by the handful) Okay, when I'm angry, I eat. And Yagmur's actions exposing Peki and Easter… There is a reason I bought the industrial sized cans before the show.

Melody: I have HAD it with Yagmur! HE'S the mainstream one around here!

* * *

Melody reached the Loser's Cabin, to where there was some sobbing going on. She gently knocked the door.

"Hello? Easter?" Melody gently asked.

"Go away!' Easter cried out loud.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Melody said, as she entered the room. Easter was indeed crying, his head buried in a pillow.

"Why was I there during the lab explosion? Tonight, I'm gonna ask to be eliminated from the game… No one wants to be friends with me now, that I'm exposed as part bunny!" Easter cried out. "Even you!"

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Melody said, sitting down on the futon where Easter was. "Your special ears and tail is what makes you special. Inside, lies a gentle, sweet, and energetic boy. Who's kind, cute, and… lovely."

"Really?" Easter asked.

"Really." Melody replied, taking out what appeared to be a hat.

"Do you… Wanna know how all of this happened to me, in the first place?" Easter asked.

"Sure." Melody said, smiling and taking out a pair of scissors.

"Well, I was about five years old, when it happened…" Easter said, starting up his story…

* * *

_In a laboratory, a young Easter was looking around the lab, with awe. It was bring your children to work day, and Easter was excited._

"_So, Mommy and Daddy? What are the bunnies for?" Easter asked._

"_Well, young Easter… We usually conduct experiments on them. Harmless experiments, mind you." Easter's mom said._

"_They're really pretty bunnies… Can I play with one?" Easter asked._

"_You may… After this experiment…" Easter's dad replied, as Easter left the room._

_The test went on, as planned. But something was going on._

"_Um, dear? Something's happening with the machine…" Easter's mom said._

_Easter's dad looked at the machine. It looked to had been sabotaged. "Someone… tried to…"_

_All of a sudden, it started to emit sparks, as it started to shoot lasers._

"_Dear? Grab Easter and run!" Easter's mom yelled out._

_Easter, concerned about his parents, ran into the room, but not before grabbing one of the bunnies._

"_Bunny? We gotta go bye-bye!" Easter said, picking up a bunny. Just then, the laser aimed at Easter, and it fired…_

* * *

"…And when I came to, I had some minor injuries, but everything was gonna be fine, except for one thing: My original ears were gone, and replaced with bunny ears, and I even grew a bunny tail. Thankfully, they were able to stop the changing process before I became a permanent bunny." Easter said. "The hat I wore? It kept my secret, well… a secret."

Melody was smiling. "Wow, that wasn't mainstream, that's caring! Now, hold still…"

Melody inserted what appeared to be a beret, with ear holes to fit Easter.

"Thanks, but… Why?" Easter asked.

"Because… I care about you." Melody said, blushing. "I never thought I would find love... Well, this early, in life. Every time I saw you, after we became friends… I had some warm feelings about you."

Easter was also smiling. "Same here, with you, Melody!"

Melody then had a bit of a smile. "I think I also have more than just a new hat to give you…"

"What?" Easter asked.

"This…" Melody said, as she took Easter in for their first kiss. As soon as they parted…

"So… Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Easter asked.

"You betchya! Now…" Melody said, grinning. "How about we try our best to take out a mainstream punk?"

"I'm game!" Easter replied. "You think he's going after Peki and Ivan?"

* * *

Somewhere on the lot, Ivan reached a building, to which Peki was on some crates inside, crying.

"Peki? I won't ask if you're feeling okay, because you are not." Ivan said.

"Yeah, because I'm not okay…" Peki replied. "I dunno WHY Yagmur would do something like that!"

"Because Yagmur is just a jerk! You're a HUNDRED times better than him! Why did you think I had a crush on you before?" Ivan asked.

"That's not the problem… I just wanna know HOW he found out!" Peki asked.

"Well, maybe he found out, by listening in, during our kiss, last night?" Ivan replied.

"Well, maybe." Peki said.

"Also, I could had sworn I saw him running off, after me and Danielle left. But with me being heartbroken, at that time…" Ivan replied.

"It's okay. At least you're still on my side." Peki said, smiling slightly.

"Or course! Why wouldn't I be?" Ivan replied. "And I shall show you that everyone else is on your side, as well!"

"It's a date… sorta?" Peki said, grinning.

* * *

The two came outside, to which a certain bully was waiting for them.

"Hey, Ivan…"

"Yagmur…" Ivan said, under his breath.

"I heard you lost your crush… If you didn't suck at life so much, she would still be around! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yagmur laughed at him cruely.

Ivan was pissed. "You LEAVE Abby outta this!"

"Why should I? Yep, I was also outside, when you were being hugged by Burn Victim!" Yagmur replied, with a grin.

"Her name's Danielle! NOT Burn Victim!" Ivan yelled out in rage.

"So, the little boy wants a fight? I'll give one to you!" Yagmur replied.

* * *

Danielle, having ran off during the time machine exploding, suddenly peeked out of the M-O-T-R Trailer.

"Um, is the chaos over?" Danielle asked, as Felix was running towards her, looking a bit tired.

"Danielle… There you are! …You gotta get to Ivan and Peki… Yagmur…" Felix said, between breaths."

"He's gonna do WHAT?!" Danielle said, in shock, as she started to run…

* * *

**Confessional: Find them fast!**

Danielle: If he harms a single hair on you, Ivan…

* * *

Danielle was running, hoping to find her friends. When she got there, Ivan was on the ground, in pain. His hat was torn to pieces, and his beloved bug net, the one received by his dead friend, was snapped in half, and the net part ripped out.

"Owww… Sorry, Peki… Sorry, Abby… Sorry… Danielle…" Ivan cried out, with tears coming down his eyes.

"Aw, is the Crybaby hurt? Well, I outta make it really hurt!" Yagmur said, as he continued kicking Ivan.

Far from the scene, Melody and Easter were watching everything unfold.

"This is… barbaric!" Melody said, shocked, and filming the whole thing. "All of this will get him off the show, but… Can you find some additional footage?"

"You bet! But BE CAREFUL! Yagmur may most likely be armed with a weapon, and considering he's extremely dangerous…" Easter replied.

"I swear, I won't go after him. I promise!" Melody said, as Easter nodded and ran towards a camera control room.

Easter was now in the camera control room. He saw a box labeled "Yagmur's Moments", and he smiled.

"Pack your bags, Yag-dickweed… You're going home!" Easter said to himself.

Back at the one-sided fight, Ivan was struggling to stand.

"Ivan, stay down!" Peki yelled out loud.

"But, he…" Ivan said, as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Hee-Hee… Time to sleep. Say goodnight!" Yagmur said, as he readied a kick, until…

**"GET THE –BLEEP- AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"**

A swift blue and pink-haired blur took the kick. That blur was Danielle, and despite being masked, she looked PISSED.

"Well, well… if it isn't burn victim…" Yagmur taunted.

"Peki! Take Ivan and run!" Danielle ordered.

"But, what about you?" Peki asked.

"No time, just do it!" Danielle said. "I said I would protect him, and protect him, I shall!"

Ivan could see most of the action, as his vision started to blur.

"Thanks, Danielle…" Ivan said to himself, before losing consciousness…

Peki took the now unconscious Ivan, and ran for it, as Yagmur started to punch on Danielle.

"What the hell? You're not feeling any pain or anything!" Yagmur yelled out loud, as Danielle jumped back.

"This suit is made of some strong fibers! You'll have to do better than that!" Danielle said. "I'm fighting for my friends!"

Yagmur charged at Danielle, but Danielle grabbed the top of a garbage can, and used it as a shield. Now with Yagmur's fists in pain, Danielle stomped on Yagmur's feet hard.

"Oww… What kinda… human ARE you?!" Yagmur yelled out loud.

"Simple! I may be just a girl in an Animal Outfit, but inside, I'm Danielle Leonomark Natt!" Danielle yelled out loud, before running. "And now, I have a friend, I gotta check on!"

* * *

Inside the House of Champions, Xylia was teaching Keala about the basics of a different game.

"Now, the basics of the game is to get Zombrex to your daughter, all while totally rescuing survivors." Xylia said. "There's one Psychopath that SOOOOO haunts me to this day."

"Which is…" Keala said, interested.

"You'll run into him eventually." Xylia replied, as the door was burst open, and Peki was carrying an injured Ivan.

"Guys! Ivan… He…"

"What the hell happened?" Nancy asked, coming out of the kitchen, with a soda.

"He tried to protect me from being beat up, and…" Peki said, until she broke down in tears. Gladys was already there, comforting her.

"There, there… He'll be okay, hon. We'll make sure of that." Gladys replied.

Xylia was looking at Ivan being carried up to his room. She had a bit of rage in her eyes.

"Yagmur… You're gonna –BLEEP- pay…" Xylia said, looking pissed, which shocked everyone in the room, being Xylia never cursed… Ever!

Soon enough, Danielle came into the room, alongside Irene.

"Ivan! Where is he?" Danielle asked.

"Down the hall, third room to the right." Keala said. "I'm scared about him, too."

"Thanks! Let's roll, Irene!" Danielle replied, as went upstairs.

"I'll catch up! Easter just gave me some juicy info about WHO beat up on Ivan. Xylia? If you wanna do some revenge, I want you to come, too." Irene said.

* * *

**Confessional: This is madness! No, not now, Sparta!**

Treela: I vote for Bitty! She didn't do a dang thing during the challenge!

Vaughn: Who do I vote for? Um… I'm not sure.

Easter: Any minute now…

Yagmur: Everything's coming up Yagmur!

Liftstript: _Okay, mommy is hurt, so Kiddo is gonna get revenge!_

* * *

The Pigs were at the ceremony, awaiting their fate. Soon enough, Chris came up on stage.

"Pigs… Welcome back to the ceremony… Again. You know the drill by now; I call your name, you get your bag of popcorn. Bitty…"

"Vaughn…"

"Treela…"

"Lily…"

Zentaro and Easter were the last ones left.

"Zentaro… Easter… You are the last two remaining. And the final bag of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Both of you."

Zentaro was confused. "Why the both of us? I'll share it with Easter!"

"That's because Easter and Melody showed us something, involving a certain Snake…" Chris said, as Chef came out, holding Yagmur with a tight grip. Irene and Xylia soon followed.

"Why did you bring me out here?!" Yagmur spit out.

"Because of THIS happening earlier!" Chris said, as he showed of him beating up Ivan. Everyone was shocked.

"He… beat up Ivan?" Bitty asked, shocked. "He may be a nerd, but… This is just…"

"That's not all! Look what the Mainstream jerk did to some of the others!" Melody said, as some footage shown him shooting Irene with the Paint-Maker gun. Irene glared at him.

"If I wouldn't get fired for slapping you…" Irene said, between her teeth.

Some other footage shown Yagmur sneaking into Zentaro's room, and feeding a Wretched Wallaworm to Tongue.

Zentaro was shocked. "So it was YOU that killed Tongue!"

Some more footage was also shown, threatening Coco.

"How could you kick a girl?!" Lily cried out.

"My dad taught me how! He robbed various banks back in the day, and got away from it, too!" Yagmur said, grinning.

Soon enough, Chris' laptop was filling up with LOTS of angry eMails, some of them from PETA for the Tongue incident.

"I've seen enough! Yagmur? You wanna know the reason why I gave a bag of popcorn to both Zentaro and Easter? Because… YOU are outta here tonight!" Chris yelled out loud.

Yagmur was shocked. "WHAT?! You gotta be insane!"

"Yep! And no going around the Playa for you! Your room will be well guarded for the rest of the contest! You'll only be let out for your interview, and that's it.

Soon enough, Yagmur got free of Chef's grip, and tackled Chris down. Taking a razor, he shaved Chris' hair some.

"NOOOO! MY HAIR!" Chris yelled out loud, as he ran off.

"Anyone wanna be a hero and take me out?!" Yagmur yelled out loud. "Come on! Try me!"

All of a sudden, a shot was heard, and a tranq dart was sticking out of Yagmur's leg.

"Hey, Yagmur!" Xylia cried out, running towards him.

"What do you want, you Autistic freak?!" Yagmur said, looking pissed.

"To show you what an autistic freak can do!" Xylia yelled out, as she hit Yagmur on the head with her frying pan, knocking him out. He was soon carried off to the Limo, where he would be carted off to the Playa.

"Um, everyone's totally safe… for now?" Xylia said.

"Who shot at Yagmur?" Bitty asked in confusion, as they saw a tiny duck, holding a bow, grinning that his job was done.

* * *

At the House of Champions, most everyone was waiting outside Ivan's bedroom. He was currently bandaged up and still not coming to. Irene has since returned, and Danielle and Peki were still in the room, having never left his side.

"So, what's the situation?" Danielle asked Irene.

"Well, if Ivan doesn't come to by tomorrow evening… He'll have to be eliminated from the game." Irene said.

"Ivan…" Peki replied, as she looked over at Ivan. "I'm SO sorry that I got you into this mess…"

"No need to apologize. It's all Yagmur's fault, and he's long gone, by now." Irene replied. "But, still…"

"Think I should…" Danielle said, as she took off her animal outfit's head, exposing her face to Irene.

Irene smiled. "You're lovely, even with burns."

"Thanks. Now…" Danielle said, as she looked at Ivan. "Ivan… I'm sorry that I got there too late; if I was only there when Yagmur exposed Peki, instead of hiding in my room like a coward… All of this wouldn't had happened… I hope you'll forgive me…"

Danielle then looked around, and kissed Ivan on the hand. Soon enough, the hand started moving.

"…Danielle? Thanks for protecting me." Ivan said, looking at Danielle.

Danielle started to tear up in happiness. "You're okay!" She then hugged Ivan really tight. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't fast enough!"

"Hey, you're a true friend; you and Peki! I protected Peki, you potentially saved my life…" Ivan said, smiling.

"Also, sad to say, you missed it all! Yagmur got disqualified! After that action done to you, Chris had the final straw!" Irene replied. "He won't be missed, at all!"

"Cool…" Ivan said, before he sighed. "But, Yagmur ripped my net… Well, Abby's net."

"Actually…" Felix replied, coming into the room, holding a golden bug net. "I repaired it. I made it indestructible, and made the net larger. I used parts of your old net for this one."

"Also, I shall repair your hat for you, kiddo! You're one of the coolest campers ever!" Irene said, smiling.

"Same here!" Peki replied. "Sorry that I don't have any affection towards you, but if I did… I would had went out with you in a heartbeat."

"Thanks, Peki… Thanks, guys." Ivan said, smiling, as Irene and Peki started to leave the room.

"Well, we gotta go now. We have a huge day, tomorrow!" Peki said, smiling.

"Okay! I should let everyone know I'm allright!" Ivan replied. "But first, Danielle?"

"Yeah, Ivan?" Danielle asked, about to put her outfit's head back on.

Ivan said nothing, but gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for earlier."

"No prob." Danielle said, blushing, as she put her outfit's head back on. "Night!"

Ivan watched Danielle go out the door, as he started to blush, too. "Night, Danielle."

* * *

Xylia was onstage, in place of Chris who was unable to do so, giving out the Outro.

"And so, Yagmur is totally disqualified! He SOOOOOO deserves it! And now everyone will SOOOO cheer and update their edgics, adding him as an OTNNN5! YAYYY! But what will tomorrow bring? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

"Hee-hee! I outta totally make Lets Plays with my kinda spirit!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Due to Yagmur's ejection, they don't count.**

* * *

**ELIMINATED**

**Quant, Ralph, Winter, Alora, Seth, Coco, Yagmur**

* * *

Yagmur… What can I say about him? He was a bully, and a rather cruel one, at that. And him beating up on Ivan was the LAST straw for anyone. Needless to say, he WON'T be missed!

**[1]**: The entire fight is inspired by the Final Battle in Dead Rising 2

NEXT TIME: Some familiar friends team up! But a certain girl's secret is on the line!

BaconBaka OUT!


End file.
